Les Louves du Nord
by ThePineappleWriter
Summary: Suite de 'Tu es mon nouveau monde' (Hobbit). Quand les enfants de Fili et Anna et de Kili et Marie décident de prendre part à la quête de l'anneau, ça annonce de l'épique, de l'amour, de l'humour et du drame. Elles sont 3, belles, rebelles, guerrières et sûrement folles. Mais c'est pour ça qu'on les aime.
1. Prologue

**LES LOUVES DU NORD**

 _ **Résumé complet**_ _ **: La suite de ma fanfiction « Tu es mon nouveau monde » basée sur Le Hobbit. Quand les enfants de Fili et Anna, et de Kili et Marie, décident de prendre part à la périlleuse quête menée par la communauté de l'anneau, ça ne peut annoncer que de l'épique, de l'amour, de l'humour et du drame. Accrochez-vous, parce qu'elles sont trois, elles sont belles, elles sont rebelles, elles sont guerrières, et sûrement folles. Mais c'est pour ça qu'on les aime.**_

 _ **Aragorn-OC, Legolas-OC, Eomer-OC avec en fond de très loin, mon Fili-OC (Anna) et mon Kili-OC (Marie).**_

 _ **Rating T**_ _ **pour scènes pas trop explicites, violence, langage…**_

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ _ **Les personnages, lieux, etc. à l'exception de mes OCs ne m'appartiennent pas, tout revient à J.R.R. Tolkien, et à Peter Jackson.**_

 _ **Cette fiction sera uniquement basée sur les films du Seigneur des Anneaux de Peter Jackson, les détails dont on n'a connaissance qu'en lisant les livres ne seront à priori pas très présents. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira. Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Prologue – Les quatre héritiers

 _8 novembre 2996, Royaume d'Erebor_

-FILI ! cria Kili en débarquant dans le bureau royal.

Fili y était avec leur oncle, discutant d'un projet de loi sur les règlementations économiques concernant les joaillers. Les deux sursautèrent lorsque le brun fit irruption pendant leur réunion.

-Kili, que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Thorin.

-Anna… le bébé… maintenant, réussit à articuler le plus jeune.

Le blond mit une seconde à comprendre, avant de s'éjecter de sa chaise et de partir en courant, Kili sur ses talons et Thorin derrière. Les trois se dépêchèrent et débarquèrent dans les appartements privés d'Anna et Fili, arrivant dans le salon où une foule de gens se pressait. La compagnie était là, Dis également, et quelques dignitaires. Fili entendit le cri de souffrance de sa femme de l'autre côté du mur, et commença à pousser les gens pour accéder à la porte de la chambre, Kili dans son sillage. Le brun prit le temps de refermer la porte derrière eux pour garder un minimum d'intimité. Le blond s'était précipité aux côtés de son épouse et avait pris sa main, repoussant du bout des doigts les mèches collées à son front par la sueur. Les sages-femmes s'activaient avec l'aide de Marie autour de la princesse. Dis passa la porte en soupirant.

-Il ne reste que mon frère et la compagnie à côté, Maëlia est avec eux. J'ai mis le reste à la porte, ils étaient insupportables. Kili, tu devrais peut-être aller t'occuper de la petite, et laisser Marie et les sages-femmes faire leur travail.

Le brun se tourna vers sa belle-sœur et meilleure amie qui lâcha un hurlement à ce moment précis, et grimaça.

-Vas-y Kili, on s'en occupe, le rassura Marie avec un petit sourire. Notre fille a besoin de toi.

Il hocha la tête et sortit. Dis se tourna vers son fils aîné.

-Fili, tu devrais peut-être aller attendre de l'autre côté aussi.

-Il est hors de question que j'abandonne ma femme maintenant ! répliqua-t-il.

Dis sourit en secouant la tête et sortit en fermant la porte derrière elle. Le blond reporta son attention sur sa femme qui lui serrait la main tellement fort qu'il ne sentait plus ses doigts, mais il s'en fichait royalement. Anna serrait les dents, mais la douleur était à la limite de l'insoutenable. Elle lâcha un autre cri, laissant échapper quelques larmes.

-Ça va aller ma chérie, souffla Fili. Respire. Ça va aller. Bientôt, notre enfant sera là.

-J'espère bien qu'il ou elle va se dépêcher parce que ça fait mal ! répliqua Anna, agacée par les « ça va aller » de son mari.

-Je sais mon amour, mais tu t'en sors très bien. Je suis là, ne t'en fais pas.

-Mais ferme-la ! grogna-t-elle. Tais-toi et tiens-moi la main, c'est tout ce que je demande ! Je sais comment tout ça fonctionne ! Même si j'ai sous-estimé la douleur engendrée…

Fili hocha la tête, n'osant pas contrarier son épouse en train d'accoucher. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il a passé là, tenant la main de sa femme, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri nouveau vienne s'ajouter au bruit. Le cri d'un bébé qui vient de naître. Il sentit le soupir de soulagement de sa femme, et surtout la pression qui se relâchait sur sa main. Quelques instants plus tard, Marie lui présenta un paquet de linge duquel sortait la tête d'un bébé qui pleurnichait doucement.

Il ne sentit même pas les larmes de joie qui dévalaient ses joues lorsqu'il prit délicatement le précieux paquet dans ses bras.

-Amrâlimê, regarde… souffla-t-il.

-C'est une petite fille, Marie ajouta avec un sourire à la fois ému et fatigué.

Fili et Anna échangèrent un regard. Le blond commença à bercer doucement sa fille, l'embrassant délicatement sur le front pour la calmer.

-Mon Prince, il faut choisir un nom, rappela la plus vieille des sages-femmes.

Fili se tourna vers Anna en l'interrogeant du regard.

-La tradition veut que ce soit le père qui choisisse men kurdu, répondit-elle à sa question silencieuse.

-Je me fiche de la tradition, sourit-il. Je veux que ma merveilleuse et magnifique épouse choisisse le prénom de notre enfant, parce que je sais que son choix sera parfait.

Anna eut un sourire ému malgré sa fatigue, et lui souffla un « je t'aime » silencieux.

-Que penses-tu de… Alyandra ? ajouta-t-elle à voix haute.

-Je pense qu'Alyandra est un prénom parfait pour une enfant parfaite, répondit Fili en embrassant sa femme. Anna, je te présente Alyandra.

Anna sourit et Fili plaça précautionneusement la petite fille dans ses bras.

-Aly, je te présente ta maman. Tu verras, elle est parfois bizarre, voire même un peu folle, mais c'est aussi pour ça que je l'aime, et je sais que ce sera la meilleure maman du monde.

-Aly ? répéta Anna. C'est mignon comme surnom, j'aime beaucoup.

-Moi c'est vous deux que j'aime, murmura le blond. Regarde, elle a tes yeux.

-Non, les siens sont un peu plus foncés je trouve… Mais elle a mes cheveux châtains.

-Une mini-toi… intervint Marie en riant doucement. Eh bien ça promet d'être intéressant.

Les deux jeunes parents relevèrent la tête comme s'ils venaient de se rendre compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

-Anna, tu devrais peut-être lui donner le sein, ensuite Fili pourra la montrer rapidement aux autres et comme ça vous pourrez vous reposer. Vous en avez tous besoin.

-D'accord, sourit Anna.

Donner le sein pour la première fois ne fut pas simple, mais avec l'aide de Marie, Anna réussit rapidement à intégrer la méthode, et rapidement sa fille fut rassasiée et calme dans ses bras, jouant avec le doigt de Fili qu'elle avait attrapé par réflexe. Marie alla chercher le reste de leurs proches alors que les sages-femmes sortaient. Tout le monde gardait le silence pour ne pas perturber l'enfant tout juste né.

-C'est une fille, annonça finalement Fili.

Ils eurent tous un sourire attendri.

-Alors, comment s'appelle ma nièce ? demanda Kili, qui portait Maëlia dans ses bras.

-Alyandra, répondit Anna.

-C'est un très joli prénom, acquiesça Dis.

-C'est ma cousine ? demanda alors la petite voix de Maëlia, qui avait cinq ans à présent.

-Oui ma puce, sourit Marie.

Kili s'approcha du lit pour que sa fille adoptive puisse voir sa cousine de plus près.

-Mais elle est toute petite ! Est-ce qu'elle pourra jouer avec moi ?

-Bien sûr ma puce, mais pas tout de suite. Elle est encore trop petite. Mais promis, un jour elle jouera avec toi.

Les jeunes parents reçurent des félicitations de la part de tout le monde, et rapidement, Marie mit tous leurs proches à la porte, puisque la nuit venait de tomber et qu'Alyandra et ses heureux parents avaient besoin de repos et de calme.

Fili et Anna n'en revenaient toujours pas, d'avoir créé un petit être aussi parfait que leur fille, et Anna n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle avait réussi à mettre un bébé au monde. Mahal, qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal ! Et ça durait des heures ! Mais quand elle voyait les grands yeux bleus de sa fille, elle ne regrettait aucune des minutes passées à hurler de douleur et à maudire intérieurement d'avoir jamais couché avec son mari.

-A quoi tu penses ? demanda gentiment Fili en passant un bras autour de ses épaules sans détacher ses yeux de sa fille.

-A combien je suis heureuse de savoir que notre fille est en parfaite santé. J'avais tellement peur quand j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte, je me sens rassurée.

-Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter ma chérie, s'étonna le blond. Ta grossesse s'est très bien passée, et Marie et le médecin n'ont jamais noté de problèmes particuliers. Alyandra va bien.

-Je sais tout ça. Seulement, son grand frère ou sa grande sœur n'a pas eu cette chance, et c'est ça qui m'inquiétait, fit Anna avec un sourire triste.

-Anna… souffla Fili. On en avait déjà parlé. Ce qui est arrivé n'est de la faute de personne, si ce n'est Bolg qui t'a autant blessée et t'a fait faire un autre voyage spatio-temporel. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ni la faute de cet enfant qui n'a pas eu la chance de naître. Et même si ça reste une affreuse tragédie, on ne peut pas rester focalisés sur le passé. En temps et en heure, si tu le veux, on parlera à Alyandra de ce malheureux épisode. Mais on a encore quelques années devant nous.

-Tu as raison.

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa passionnément, jusqu'à ce qu'Alyandra commence à faire des bulles avec sa bouche, attirant le regard plein d'amour de ses parents.

-Tu sais, chez nous il y a une tradition, à la naissance d'un enfant, fit soudain Anna avec un sourire. Les parents décident, pour chacun de leurs enfants, un parrain et une marraine. Dans le cas où il adviendrait quelque chose aux parents, le parrain et la marraine deviennent les tuteurs de l'enfant, et sont chargés de l'élever. Que dirais-tu de demander à Kili et Marie d'être le parrain et la marraine d'Alyandra ?

-Je pense que c'est une excellente idée ma chérie, sourit Fili. On leur dira demain. Passe-la-moi, je vais aller la coucher.

-Dans sa chambre le premier soir ? s'inquiéta Anna. Si loin de nous ?

-Je vais laisser la porte ouverte ne t'en fais pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Fili revint en souriant auprès de sa femme et s'allongea près d'elle en la prenant dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa doucement, mais tout le désir refoulé pendant les dernières semaines s'empara d'eux et malgré la fatigue, Anna se laissa aller dans les bras de son mari.

* * *

 _20 janvier 2996, Appartements privés du Prince Fili et de la Princesse Anna d'Erebor_

-Men kurdu ! s'exclama Fili en arrivant en courant dans leur salon.

-Oui mon amour ?

Anna était sur le fauteuil à bascule et berçait tranquillement leur toute jeune fille dans ses bras en chantonnant, un large sourire sur le visage. Elle avait consulté le médecin ce matin, et elle avait une excellente nouvelle à annoncer à son mari.

-Kili vient de me l'annoncer, Marie est enceinte ! lâcha-t-il, à bout de souffle. Enceinte de près de quatre mois apparemment.

Anna n'en revenait pas, mais son sourire ravi ne trompait pas. Elle déposa Alyandra sur une couverture au sol au milieu de jouets et de peluches avant de se tourner vers l'amour de sa vie.

-Bon, je crois que c'est le bon moment pour te l'annoncer alors, fit nerveusement la jeune femme. Moi aussi.

-Toi aussi quoi ?

-Je suis enceinte. De presque trois mois. Il ou elle devrait être là à la fin du mois de juillet je pense.

Fili resta abasourdi un instant avant de se précipiter vers sa femme, fou de joie.

-Tu en es sûre ? demanda-t-il en posant sa main sur le ventre d'Anna, essayant de sentir la petite bosse caractéristique.

-Évidemment ! sourit Anna en levant les yeux au ciel, lui mettant une taloche derrière la tête. Je commence à savoir ce que ça fait d'être enceinte.

-Et ce sera un garçon ou une fille ?

Elle rit devant l'enthousiasme d'enfant du nain, et secoua la tête.

-Je n'ai aucun moyen de le savoir, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Il n'y a pas d'échographies ici. On verra le jour de la naissance.

-C'est… C'est merveilleux Amrâlimê ! Nous allons avoir un autre enfant !

-Je sais mon cœur, je viens de te l'annoncer, rit Anna.

* * *

 _2 juin 2996, Appartements privés du Prince Kili et de la Princesse Marie d'Erebor_

-Putain mais ça fait mal ! cria Marie entre deux cris. Aaaaaah, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'en faire un deuxième ?!

-Respire ma belle, fit Anna, se tenant assise près d'elle alors que Kili tenait la main de sa femme. Tu l'as fait pour Maëlia il y a six ans, tu peux le refaire !

-Mais ça fait maaaaaaal ! Je ne suis pas aussi forte que toi ! grogna Marie entre deux poussées.

-Tiens le coup, tu y es presque ! l'encouragea la plus jeune. Ça fait plus de trois heures, il ne va pas tarder à se pointer !

-Il ?

-Je le sens bien pour un garçon, fit Anna en haussant les épaules, caressant tranquillement son ventre arrondi. Allez ma belle, tu y es presque.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, Kili était figé sur place, son fils dans les bras. Il regardait le petit paquet avec incrédulité.

-Mon neveu ! s'exclama Anna avec un air ravi, se levant avec difficulté.

-Montre-le moi, intervint faiblement Marie, épuisée par l'accouchement.

Kili se précipita auprès de sa femme, faisant bien attention à son précieux chargement.

-Comment est-ce que tu veux l'appeler ? demanda Kili.

Marie échangea un regard avec Anna, elles en avaient déjà discuté.

-Kaelan, répondit-elle en regardant son mari dans les yeux.

Kili sourit, des larmes de bonheur dévalant ses joues. Anna sourit et laissa le petit Kaelan et ses parents au calme, rejoignant leurs proches dans le salon avec un sourire las, mais extatique.

Toutes les conversations se turent quand elle entra dans la pièce. Maëlia cessa de jouer avec Bofur avec les animaux en bois que ce dernier lui avait sculptés. Fili cessa ses pitreries pour faire rire Alyandra qu'il faisait sautiller sur ses genoux. Tout le monde la regardait avec appréhension, même Thorin ne parvenait pas à conserver l'air calme et royal qu'il avait d'habitude.

-C'est un garçon, annonça finalement Anna avec un soupir de soulagement. Un petit garçon, en parfaite santé.

Un concert d'exclamations de joie et de soulagement éclata dans la pièce.

-Vous pouvez aller les voir, dit-elle. Dans le calme, et pas longtemps.

La petite troupe se rendit donc dans la chambre pour rencontrer le nouveau petit prince.

-Il s'appelle Kaelan, révéla Kili avec émotion. Et… Fili, Anna, nous aimerions que vous en soyez le parrain et la marraine.

-Nous le sommes déjà pour Maëlia, protesta Anna. Ce serait plus raisonnable de…

-J'insiste, intervint Marie. De toute façon il ne nous arrivera rien, tu sais comment c'est. Mais je tiens à savoir que dans le pire des cas, Maëlia et Kaelan seront quand même élevés par des tuteurs aimants en qui nous avons entièrement confiance. Et qu'ils ne seront pas séparés.

-Nous en serions honorés, répondit Fili en posant sa main sur l'épaule de sa femme.

* * *

 _29 juin 2996, Bibliothèque royale d'Erebor_

-Non, Maëlia, regarde, répéta Anna pour la cinquantième fois. C'est quel mot, ça ?

-Chr… Chro… Chroooo… Chroniques ! déchiffra difficilement la petite fille de six ans. Mais c'est compliqué !

-Rappelle-toi ma grande, si tu as fini de lire la première page aujourd'hui, tu auras le droit de manger du gâteau aux amandes et à la menthe chez Grandma. Sinon, ce sera uniquement les biscuits secs d'hier. Allez, fais un effort.

-Chroniques du Ro… yaume de… Dale !

-Très bien mon poussin, l'encouragea Anna. Continue.

Maëlia se concentrait intensément sur la page, quand Anna se pencha brusquement en avant en tenant son ventre qui faisait la taille d'une planète.

-Ouufff, souffla-t-elle sous le coup de la douleur.

-Nana ? Tu es malade ?

-Non, non, je… aaaaouch !

Elle serra les dents très fort en grimaçant, ne connaissant que trop bien ces symptômes.

-Maëlia, écoute-moi bien. J'ai besoin que tu ailles chercher ton papa ou ta maman, le premier des deux que tu verras. Dis-lui que j'ai des contractions. Il va falloir que tu coures très vite. Tu as bien compris ?

-Oui Nana. D'accord.

La petite fille sauta de sa chaise et courut vers la sortie de la bibliothèque alors qu'Anna se levait péniblement de sa chaise, allant à petits pas hésitants vers la sortie, s'arrêtant régulièrement pour inspirer et expirer à fond, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas se concentrer sur la douleur qui commençait à se répandre dans son corps.

-Anna ! s'exclama Kili qui arrivait dans le couloir. Anna, tu vas bien ?

-Non, grogna-t-elle. Le bébé… C'est trop tôt, il n'est pas censé être là avant un mois !

-Tout va bien, je te ramène à ta chambre. Accroche-toi à moi, je vais te porter.

Il souleva avec difficulté sa belle-sœur enceinte et se dépêcha de remonter à ses appartements, s'efforçant de faire abstraction des hurlements de douleur et des insultes toutes plus fleuries les unes que les autres qui sortaient de la bouche d'Anna. Fili passait dans un couloir avec des dossiers à la main quand il les croisa.

-Par Mahal, qu'est-il arrivé ?

-Je crois que votre deuxième enfant se pointe plus tôt que prévu, grommela Kili alors que Fili lui ouvrait la porte des appartements, puis de la chambre.

-Je vais chercher de l'aide, reste avec elle, ordonna le blond.

Kili allongea Anna aussi confortablement que possible contre ses oreillers et lui fit boire de l'eau fraîche avant de natter ses cheveux sur le dessus de son crâne, évitant ainsi à Anna d'avoir des mèches dans tous les sens après l'accouchement.

-Tu as réfléchi à des prénoms ? demanda-t-il pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Fabiann pour un garçon, et ouch ! Aouuuuuh, ça arrive !

-Et pour une fille ? insista Kili. Allez, faut tenir le coup encore quelques minutes ! Pour une fille ?

-Ash-Ashana ! Kili, j'ai mal !

-Je sais, mais on a connu pire, hein ? Tu as déjà accouché une fois, non ? Alors tu sais déjà ce que c'est. Ça ne va pas être facile, ça va faire mal, mais on sait tous les deux qu'à la fin, tu vas bien, le bébé va bien, et tout le monde est heureux. S'il-te-plaît, pense à ce bonheur. On le connaît tous les deux. Le bonheur de voir son propre enfant, qui vient à peine de naître, nous sourire pour la première fois. Pense à quand tu auras le petit Fabiann, ou la petite Ashana dans tes bras tout-à-l'heure. Tiens, et si tu as des jumeaux ? Ou des jumelles ? Ou un garçon et une fille ?

-Fabiann et Fred. Ashana et… ça y est je viens de perdre les eaux !

-Un peu long comme nom, faudra penser à lui trouver un surnom plus court, rit Kili malgré la panique. Allez, avec moi, reeeeeespiiiiiire.

Fili revint à ce moment avec les sages-femmes, et prit le relais auprès de sa femme. Kili alla chercher les autres et les rassembla comme d'habitude dans le salon, et quatre heures plus tard leur fut présentée la petite Ashana, un bébé minuscule mais dont la capacité pulmonaire défiait l'entendement.

-Quatre petits-enfants, sourit Dis. J'ai quatre petits-enfants ! Trois filles et un garçon… Maëlia, Alyandra, Kaelan, et Ashana. Et ils sont tous magnifiques.

* * *

 _ **Hello mes p'tits chous ! Me revoilà comme promis avec la suite de "Tu es mon nouveau monde" ! Tous les chapitres sont déjà écrits donc les publications devraient être assez régulières et pas trop espacées. Des images seront comme d'habitude disponibles sur ma page facebook "AnanasPower" (/ananaspowerfanfictions/). En vous souhaitant à toutes et à tous une bonne rentrée, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review si le coeur vous en dit, bisous !**_


	2. Chapitre 1 : De 3 à 6

**LES LOUVES DU NORD**

 _ **Hello mes p'tits chous ! Merci pour les reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir.**_

 _ **Triskelle sparrow : comme tu dis, l'héritage génétique annonce en effet beaucoup de choses ! J'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu penseras de la suite. Merci à toi.**_

 _ **Anga27 : Ravie de te faire autant plaisir avec cette suite ! Pour la romance, tu verras ;) par contre, Bilbo et Camille ne seront pas présents dans cette fiction, désolée.**_

 _ **On attaque avec le Tome 1, Chapitre 1 ! Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 **Tome 1 : Du petit bourgeon à la floraison**

Chapitre 1 – De trois à six

1er août 3006, Appartements du Prince Fili et de la Princesse Anna d'Erebor

-Maman ? Maman !

-Je suis dans la chambre mon poussin ! répondit Anna. Viens, tu peux entrer.

Alyandra marcha à travers la porte, l'air ennuyé. Elle sourit néanmoins quand elle vit sa mère se tourner face à elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne devrais pas être à ton entraînement avec ton oncle ?

-Non, oncle Kili a une réunion importante avec Papy. Grandma est à la bibliothèque avec papa, et Kaelan est avec Dwalin. En fait, Maëlia, Ash et moi, on aimerait aller se promener cette après-midi.

-Avec qui ? demanda Anna.

-Euh… juste nous trois ? fit Alyandra, incertaine.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est complètement imprudent ! Mon poussin, Maëlia a à peine dix-sept ans, elle ne peut pas correctement protéger deux petites filles de dix et presque onze ans !

-Maman, Maëlia est la meilleure guerrière de la montagne ! Tu l'as dit toi-même alors qu'elle n'avait que treize ans ! Et on se souvient tous de la raclée qu'elle t'avait collée…

Anna secoua la tête mais ne put cacher son léger sourire.

-D'accord pour cette fois. Mais s'il se passe quoi que ce soit, rentrez immédiatement. Et vous serez punies, très, très, très sévèrement si ça se passe mal. C'est compris ?

-Oui maman ! sourit Alyandra. Merci !

-De rien. Oh, Aly ?

-Oui ?

-Prenez vos armes. On ne sait jamais.

Alyandra hocha la tête et passa dans sa chambre récupérer son épée et son arc ainsi que deux poignards. Du haut de ses onze ans, elle promettait de devenir une des plus grandes guerrières d'Erebor. Après Maëlia évidemment. Cette dernière avait pratiquement grandi entourée d'armes, et à sept ans, son père adoptif avait commencé à l'entraîner. Dès que ses deux jeunes cousines avaient été en âge de marcher, elles commencèrent à regarder les entraînements de Maëlia et Kili. Kili devint donc leur instructeur à toutes les trois, et rapidement le trio devint aussi doué qu'Anna en son temps.

Maëlia dépassait de très loin toutes les espérances que sa famille et ses proches avaient pour elle, et même Dwalin et Anna, pourtant les plus grands guerriers de leurs générations respectives, avaient dû s'incliner. Maëlia maniait les armes avec un naturel et une aisance peu commune, mais la rage, la détermination, voire même la sauvagerie qui s'emparaient d'elle lorsqu'elle se battait inquiétait un peu ses parents.

Depuis qu'elle avait dépassé les douze ans, il y avait eu chez elle cette férocité et cette insolence ultradéveloppées, et de plus en plus elle refusait toute forme d'autorité ou de pression sur elle. Cela s'était encore empiré après ses quinze ans, lorsqu'un dignitaire avait hurlé qu'elle était indomptable et insoumise, et qu'elle ne représentait qu'une tâche dans la famille royale, puisqu'elle était… et Anna s'était chargée de faire taire le nain à ce moment-là, lui envoyant un bon crochet du droit. Ils n'avaient toujours pas expliqué à Maëlia qu'elle n'était pas la fille biologique de Kili tant ils craignaient sa réaction.

Au grand dam d'Anna et Fili, Ashana, du haut de ses dix ans, suivait pas à pas les traces de sa cousine, et il n'était pas anormal que ses parents aient à la reprendre sévèrement sur son insolence ou son tempérament volcanique. Son caractère explosif lui attirait de nombreux ennuis, mais sa grande sœur veillait à l'en protéger autant que possible.

Heureusement Alyandra équilibrait la famille. Celle-ci était plus douce, extrêmement gentille et attentionnée, et tout le monde pensait que son rôle de Princesse la seyait bien, qu'elle était la perfection incarnée, la jeune fille accomplie que tout parent rêvait d'avoir. Il fallait quand même veiller à ne pas l'énerver, car une fois ses armes en main, elle pouvait être aussi féroce que le reste de sa famille.

Alyandra sortit donc de la chambre des appartements privés de sa famille, et rejoignit les deux autres aux écuries, sautillant d'impatience. Maëlia aida ses cousines à grimper sur le poney qu'elles se partageaient, ce bon vieux Tempête, double poney noir de son état. Anna le leur avait donné puisqu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup l'occasion d'aller faire de l'équitation avec ses devoirs de Princesse. Thorin vieillissait, et sa santé déclinait au fil du temps aussi Fili, et elle, reprenaient doucement les rênes du royaume. L'aînée du trio vérifia qu'elle avait ses propres armes avant de grimper sur sa propre monture, un double poney à la robe isabelle surnommé Éclair.

Les filles étaient obligées de monter des doubles poneys, puisque pour le plus grand déplaisir de la communauté naine à l'exception de leurs proches, elles avaient conservé les gênes de leurs mères et grandissaient en taille au même rythme que les humains. Maëlia était donc très grande, et Alyandra et Ashana étaient toujours plus petites que leurs parents mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elles soient aussi grandes que leur cousine.

Alyandra ne put s'empêcher de jalouser un peu sa cousine alors que celle-ci s'élançait au trot vers la sortie des écuries et les grandes portes. Maëlia était grande, élancée, musclée et ses courbes féminines étaient une invitation à la sensualité. Elle avait la peau claire, les yeux aigue-marine, et une crinière blonde qui lui arrivait au milieu des omoplates. Son visage était franc et harmonieux, féminin sans être délicat. Elle était magnifique, indépendante et forte, et Alyandra désespérait d'arriver à lui ressembler un jour.

Leur promenade les conduisit jusque dans les bois elfiques à l'ouest de la montagne. Elles chevauchèrent pendant près de deux heures avant qu'Ashana ne se plaigne de la douleur musculaire dans ses jambes. Maëlia les arrêta donc dans une clairière, et elles attachèrent les poneys avant de se dégourdir les jambes. La plus âgée allait revenir vers les poneys récupérer sa gourde quand elle entendit un bruit. Elle sortit immédiatement son épée et fit signe aux plus jeunes de rester derrière elle. Les filles sortirent aussi leurs armes de leurs fourreaux, se plaçant derrière leur cousine. Maëlia tendit l'oreille, tentant d'identifier la source du son.

-On dirait un chien blessé, fit remarquer Ashana.

-Il n'y a pas de chiens sauvages dans les bois elfiques, répliqua Alyandra.

-Peut-être le chien d'un chasseur qui s'est perdu. Allons voir, décida Maëlia.

Elles progressèrent en silence vers la source des bruits, et finalement Alyandra se figea en poussant un gémissement horrifié, attirant l'attention des deux autres. Une immense louve grise était éventrée sur le sol, il y avait du sang et des boyaux partout. L'odeur était repoussante, mais pas autant que la scène. Maëlia grimaça, et allait faire demi-tour quand Alyandra l'arrêta. Le son continuait. L'aînée fit prudemment le tour du cadavre de l'impressionnant animal, et écarquilla les yeux. Lovées contre le dos de leur mère, cherchant désespérément de la chaleur et du réconfort, se tenaient trois petites louves, pas plus grosses que des chiots. L'une était blanche comme la neige, la deuxième était beige avec le ventre blanc, et la dernière était noire comme une nuit sans lune.

Ashana et Alyandra l'avaient rejointe à présent.

-On ne peut pas les laisser comme ça, grommela Maëlia. Elles vont mourir de faim de toute façon, autant abréger leurs souffrances.

-Non ! protestèrent les deux plus jeunes avec véhémence.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire ? Les ramener à la maison ? Ce ne sont pas des chiens, ce ne sont pas des animaux de compagnie ! répliqua la blonde avec exaspération.

Elle s'approcha des trois petites louves mais Alyandra prit la blanche dans ses bras alors qu'Ashana se précipitait sur la beige pour la protéger. Maëlia mit donc la main sur la noire, et au moment où chacune d'entre elles fut en contact avec une des jeunes louves, elles ressentirent comme un choc électrique dans tout leur corps, et tombèrent à la renverse, tenant chacune un animal contre elles.

-Que… qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? demanda Alyandra.

Maëlia regarda la petite louve noire et remarqua que ses yeux étaient bleus comme les siens à présent.

-Non… souffla-t-elle, incrédule.

Elle posa prudemment l'animal sur le sol et se précipita vers ses cousines. La blanche avait des yeux couleur opale de feu bleue, comme Alyandra, et la beige arborait désormais les mêmes orbes marron clair qu'Ashana.

-Maëlia, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? insista Alyandra.

-On vient de… se lier avec ces louves.

-Se lier ?

-Regarde leurs yeux. Nous en avons chacune une, paniqua la grande en faisant un pas en arrière.

- _Hé !_ fit une voix indignée dans sa tête.

La blonde se retourna brusquement, cherchant autour d'elle la source de la voix.

- _Je suis en bas ! Fais attention, tu viens de me marcher sur la patte._

Maëlia baissa le regard et ses yeux rencontrèrent leur exacte réplique.

-Euh… désolée ?

- _Ce n'est rien. Je m'appelle Layaqhar*, et toi ?_

-Maëlia. Est-ce que… tu sais ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

- _Oui. C'est exactement ce que tu as dit. Mais il n'y a pas eu de liens entre un animal et un humanoïde depuis plus de quatre mille ans_ , répondit Layaqhar.

-MAËLIAAAAAAA ! hurla Ashana.

La blonde fit prestement volte-face, et découvrit sa cousine, assise par terre, fixant la petite louve beige devant elle.

-Que se passe-t-il Ashana ?

-Ça vient de parler ! cria-t-elle en pointant un doigt vers l'animal.

-La mienne aussi, fit Alyandra d'un air peu rassuré.

-Moi aussi, les rassura Maëlia. Elle m'a dit son nom.

-La mienne s'appelle Amira**, dit Alyandra.

-Et la mienne Maharib*** ! intervint Ashana. Maëlia, on peut les garder, dis ? S'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît, s'il-te-plaît !

-Je crois qu'on n'a pas vraiment le choix, soupira Maëlia. Elles vous parlent dans vos têtes, à vous aussi ?

Les deux plus jeunes hochèrent la tête.

- _Nous sommes liées, comme deux parties d'une même âme. Ce que vous ressentez, nous le ressentons, et inversement. Physiquement et mentalement. Et si vous mourez, nous mourrons. Toutefois si nous mourons, vous ne mourrez pas. Vous serez dévastées, déchirées, grandement affaiblies, mais pas mortes,_ expliqua Layaqhar.

-Je vois, murmura Maëlia. Je me demandais, quel âge avez-vous toi et tes sœurs ?

- _Nous sommes nées hier. Mais nous avons accès à votre mémoire et vos connaissances, c'est pour ça que je comprends tout ce dont tu parles._

-Ah, c'est pratique ça. Ton nom, il signifie quelque chose ?

- _Layaqhar veut dire indomptable, dans une langue du monde de ta mère_.

-Le monde de ma mère ? répéta Maëlia. Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- _Le monde dont elle est issue. Elle n'est pas d'ici, comme ta tante_ , fit Layaqhar. _J'ai très faim, aurais-tu du lait ?_

-Non, désolée, mais je peux sûrement en trouver aux cuisines si on rentre.

Maëlia se tourna vers ses cousines qui semblaient en grande discussion avec leurs louves.

-Les filles, prenez les dans vos bras, on rentre. Il faut les nourrir, et après il va falloir en parler aux parents.

-Tu savais que Maharib voulait dire guerrière ? sourit Ashana alors qu'elle posait la boule de poils beige sur son épaule. Amira et Layaqhar, ça veut dire quoi ?

-Layaqhar veut dire indomptable, la renseigna Maëlia alors qu'elle prenait Layaqhar dans ses bras.

-Amira signifie princesse, ajouta Alyandra. C'était prédestiné, tous ces noms.

-Allez, les houspilla Maëlia. Ne restons pas là, la carcasse risque d'attirer des prédateurs.

Elles remontèrent sur leurs double-poneys et se lancèrent au galop vers la montagne. Anna était dans les écuries quand elles revinrent, faisant les cent pas en se rongeant les ongles.

-Ah, vous voilà ! s'exclama-t-elle quand elle les vit arriver. J'étais morte d'inquiétude, vous êtes parties depuis plus de quatre heures ! Et…

-Plus tard, Nana, là c'est une urgence ! l'interrompit Maëlia. On a besoin de vous parler à toi, papa, maman et oncle Fili aussi. Va les chercher, on se retrouve aux cuisines.

Anna fronça les sourcils mais fit ce qu'elle demandait pendant que les filles tentaient de se diriger discrètement vers les cuisines en cachant les louves dans leurs sacoches. Elles s'affaiblissaient de minutes en minutes, sans source suffisante de chaleur, sans nourriture dans leurs estomacs, sans lait maternel. Les nains et naines qui travaillaient aux cuisines sursautèrent quand trois boulets de canons débarquèrent en courant, se jetant à genoux devant une des cheminées avant de déposer les trois animaux sur la pierre chaude devant le feu.

-Je vais chercher du lait, je reviens tout de suite, annonça Alyandra en se levant.

Elle revint une minute plus tard avec une grande écuelle et du lait frais. Elle versa le lait dans le bol et les trois louves vinrent laper le liquide immaculé avec empressement.

-Peut-être que si on met un peu de farine dedans, ce sera plus consistant, proposa Maëlia.

-Tu es sûre ? demanda Ashana. Je ne crois pas que les loups mangent de la farine.

-On peut toujours essayer. Seulement un petit peu, insista Maëlia. Juste du lait ce n'est pas suffisant pour des carnivores, mais elles sont trop jeunes pour manger de la viande crue. Non, attendez, j'ai une idée !

Elle se leva et se dépêcha dans la cuisine, revenant avec un petit bol de farine, un fouet pour mélanger et un bol rempli d'un liquide rougeâtre, comme du jus d'airelles. Elle versa un peu des deux dans le lait et mélangea bien le tout. Les louves humèrent le mélange avant de plonger leurs museaux dedans.

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé ce qu'elles aiment, sourit Maëlia.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as mis ? interrogea Alyandra.

-Un peu de farine et du sang animal, du jus de viande en fait. J'ai improvisé pour cette fois, mais on peut se débrouiller pour concocter des mélanges plus équilibrés pour les prochains jours, jusqu'à ce qu'elles mangent de la viande.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? tonna Fili, juste derrière les jeunes filles.

-Est-ce que ce sont… des loups ? demanda Marie. Les filles, vous avez ramené des louveteaux ?

Maëlia se leva et se plaça devant les trois jeunes louves et ses cousines par réflexe, adoptant une position défensive.

-Ce n'est pas de notre faute, dit-elle immédiatement. Je le jure, nous étions seulement parties nous balader avec Tempête et Éclair vers les bois elfiques à l'ouest, et on a entendu un bruit. Alors on est allées voir. Et laissez-moi vous dire que c'était complètement gore. Une louve géante éventrée, y'en avait de partout ! Et après, on a trouvé ces trois petites louves et là on a reçu un choc énorme et d'un coup leurs yeux ont changé de couleur ! Et après elle m'a parlé dans ma tête et j'ai compris plein de choses et on est rentrées parce qu'elles étaient affamées et qu'elles risquaient de mourir et… Et voilà.

Elle reprit sa respiration après cette longue tirade alors que les quatre parents digéraient difficilement toutes ces informations désorganisées.

-Bon, Anna, Marie, ramenez les filles à la maison, Kili et moi on va aller relâcher ces animaux dans la nature, décida Fili.

-Non ! protestèrent les trois filles.

-Vous ne pouvez pas nous séparer ! s'opposa Ashana.

-On est liées à elles ! ajouta Alyandra.

-Ne les touchez pas ! rugit Maëlia.

-On a un lien avec elles, expliqua Alyandra. On ne sait pas comment c'est arrivé, mais c'est arrivé. Elles peuvent communiquer avec nous, et ressentir nos émotions ou notre ressenti physique, et inversement. Ce ne sont pas juste des animaux, elles ont un nom, et une conscience.

Anna s'approcha doucement de sa fille aînée.

-Elles ont un nom, et peuvent communiquer avec vous ? répéta la Princesse avec scepticisme.

-Oui maman. On entend leurs voix dans nos têtes, et on leur répond de vive voix, elles comprennent. Ma louve s'appelle Amira, ça signifie princesse dans une autre langue.

Anna et Marie échangèrent un regard inquiet. Elles savaient très bien de quelle langue ce mot venait, puisque Marie avait vécu deux ans au Maroc et qu'Anna avait appris cette langue en option au collège. Comment ces louves pouvaient-elles porter des noms arabes ?

Maëlia se tourna vers ses parents, son oncle et sa tante en fronçant les sourcils.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai que maman et Nana viennent d'un autre monde ? lâcha-t-elle d'un coup.

Les yeux des deux femmes s'agrandirent d'un coup, Fili sursauta, et Kili baissa les yeux. Le moment était venu visiblement.

-Maman ? insista Maëlia. Tu n'as rien à me dire ?

Marie soupira.

-Pas ici, dit-elle. Allons à la maison.

Maëlia ramassa Layaqhar et la boule de poils se lova contre sa poitrine. Elle partit devant à grands pas furieux, suivie de tout le monde.

* * *

 _*Layaqhar = Indomptable (arabe)_

 _** Amira = Princesse (arabe)_

 _*** Maharib = Guerrière (arabe)_

 ** _Voilà voilà... En espérant que ça vous a plu, n'oubliez pas la review au passage, et à la prochaine !_**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Histoires de famille

**LES LOUVES DU NORD**

 _ **Hello mes p'tits chous ! Me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre du tome 1 !**_

 _ **Anga27 : Merci ! Oui, je me suis en partie inspirée de Game of Thrones pour les louves. Après, je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé à faire un lien entre Arya et Maëlia... La description physique des filles arrivera dans un autre chapitre il me semble, ne t'en fais pas.**_

 _ **Triskelle Sparrow : de rien ^^ alors oui, les louves c'est un peu Game of Thrones, un peu Tara Duncan, et pas mal d'autres choses puisque les familiers sont assez courants en fantasy, notamment dans le jeu vidéo World of Warcraft auquel j'ai joué.**_

* * *

 **Tome 1 : Du petit bourgeon à la floraison**

Chapitre 2 – Histoires de famille

1er août 3006, Appartements du Prince Kili et de la Princesse Marie d'Erebor

Maëlia était restée debout, Layaqhar dans ses bras. Alyandra et Ashana s'était assises côte à côte sur un sofa, leurs louves sur les genoux. Elles gardaient la tête baissée, sentant la tension entre l'aînée des enfants et les parents. Anna et Fili s'assirent sur le sofa à l'écart, et Marie et Kili s'avancèrent vers leur aînée mais celle-ci recula d'un pas, leur faisant bien comprendre qu'un câlin n'allait pas avoir l'effet escompté cette fois.

-Alors, répondez-moi maintenant, est-ce vrai que maman et tante Anna viennent d'un autre monde ?

-Maëlia ! la reprit sa mère. Ne nous parle pas sur ce ton !

-Et quel ton devrais-je employer ?! répliqua immédiatement cette dernière. C'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ?

-Maëlia, s'il-te-plaît, commença Kili. Laisse-nous t'expliquer.

-Mais je n'attends que ça moi ! cria-t-elle de frustration.

Kili soupira mais commença néanmoins à lui raconter comment sa tante Anna était passée de son monde à celui-là, avant de retourner malencontreusement dans le sien. Puis comment Fili et lui étaient partis à la recherche de l'Unique du blond. Comment il avait rencontré Marie, et comment ils étaient rentrés tous les quatre à Erebor. Lorsqu'il finit son récit, Maëlia avait les mains crispées sur la douce fourrure de sa nouvelle amie, les yeux écarquillés remplis de larmes qui menaçaient de couler, et la lèvre inférieure qui tremblait.

-Maëlia ? s'inquiéta Anna. Ma grande, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je sais que c'est beaucoup à encaisser de savoir que ta mère et moi venons d'un autre monde, où il n'y a que des humains, mais ça ne change rien à notre famille, je te le promets. Seulement, c'est pour cela que vous grandissez très vite, comme des humaines. Quoique Kaelan ait plutôt pris les gènes de nain.

Seulement Maëlia était toujours en état de choc, figée comme une statue. Kili s'approcha d'elle pour la rassurer mais elle fit un bond en arrière.

-Ma puce… souffla-t-il, espérant la calmer.

-Tu n'es pas mon père, murmura-t-elle inaudiblement.

-Maëlia, s'il-te-plaît, je n'arrive pas à t'entendre là. Ce doit être la vieillesse, plaisanta le brun pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Tu. N'es. Pas. Mon. Père ! articula-t-elle avec rage. Tu l'as entendu cette fois ?

Marie et Kili eurent un sursaut de recul, et Anna grimaça. Aïe, ça n'allait pas être beau.

-C'est vrai, souffla Kili avec difficulté. Je ne suis pas ton père biologique.

Il serra les poings d'émotion, tant c'était dur pour lui en cet instant. Il avait redouté ce moment depuis des années.

-Ta tante Anna avait un frère, Thomas. Marie et lui étaient mariés. Malheureusement, Thomas a eu un grave accident et ne s'en est pas sorti. Marie s'est rendu compte peu de temps après qu'elle était enceinte de toi. Anna et elle t'ont élevée, puis ta mère et moi sommes tombés amoureux et nous sommes mariés juste après tes deux ans. C'est pour cela que tu ne t'en souviens pas, tu étais trop petite. Et je t'ai adoptée, pour que tu sois considérée comme ma fille, et pas comme une bâtarde.

-Parce que c'est ce que je suis ? s'exclama Maëlia.

-Non, s'empressa de corriger Kili. Non, je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Mais ma puce, je ne suis pas ton père biologique et ne prétendrai jamais l'être. Seulement j'aime éperdument ta mère, et je t'aime comme si je t'avais faite. Je t'ai élevée comme ma fille parce que je te considère comme telle. Si tu veux, ta mère pourra te parler de Thomas. Tu comprends ?

Les larmes coulaient désormais librement sur ses joues roses. Elle ressera Layaqhar contre elle et s'enfuit en courant. Kili voulut partir derrière elle mais s'arrêta, sachant que cela était inutile. Du fait de sa taille et de ses impressionnantes capacités physiques, elle le distançait bien trop aisément.

Les pensées se bousculaient dans le crâne de Maëlia comme un ouragan, et sans s'en rendre compte elle fila jusqu'aux écuries, et sauta sur Éclair avant de galoper droit vers les portes, partant loin de la montagne. Elle essuya rageusement ses larmes d'une main, et vérifia que Layaqhar n'était pas tombée de la sacoche dans laquelle elle l'avait placée.

- _C'était intense_.

Maëlia ne répondit pas.

- _Je sais que tu m'entends, tu sais ? Et même si je comprends que tu sois chamboulée, je ne sais pas si c'est bien prudent de partir comme ça à l'improviste. As-tu des vêtements de rechange ? Des armes ? Des vivres et de l'eau ?_

-J'ai mes armes et ma gourde, on se débrouillera avec ça, lui répondit Maëlia.

- _Et pour moi, tu as du lait ?_ insista la louve noire.

Maëlia fit brusquement freiner Éclair, qui rua sous la surprise, ne faisant heureusement tomber rien ni personne.

-Allons à Dale, j'ai de quoi t'acheter du lait, décida Maëlia. Mais je risque d'être reconnue… Quoiqu'il en soit, tu ne peux pas te montrer alors je vais te laisser avec Éclair à l'extérieur de la ville.

- _Cela me paraît raisonnable. Tu es sûre que le cheval ne va pas me faire de mal ?_

-Éclair est un double-poney, rectifia Maëlia avec un demi-sourire. Et je vais lui parler, ne t'en fais pas, il ne te fera aucun mal.

- _Oh, parce que tu parles aux chevaux aussi ?_ fit la voix sarcastique de Layaqhar.

-C'est un double-poney ! Et non, enfin pas vraiment, mais il est intelligent, il comprendra.

- _J'espère pour mes poils que tu as raison, sinon ce pourrait bien être la liaison la plus courte de l'histoire._

-Il y a eu d'autres liaisons avant ?

- _Il y a longtemps, un peuple du monde de ta mère avait un puissant magicien, qui a conduit les siens ici pour éviter leur massacre par un autre peuple venu du sud. Il y avait de la magie dans leur sang, et ils étaient tous liés à un animal. Loups, ours, renards, aigles et faucons, il n'y avait que l'embarras du choix. Ils s'étaient établis en Forodwaith, au nord des Ered Mithrin. Mais ils ont été massacrés en une nuit il y a longtemps par des orcs. Tous les animaux qui sont liés à un humain ont accès à… appelons cela une mémoire commune._

-Qui était ce magicien ? Et ce peuple ? Et pourquoi ont-ils été massacrés ?

- _C'était le peuple des Celtes. Le magicien Merlin les a sauvés du massacre face aux Romains, il y a bien longtemps. Je ne sais pas pourquoi les orcs les ont attaqués ainsi, mais ils ont tous été tués en une nuit, de ce que j'en sais._

-Alors comment est-ce possible que mes cousines et moi ayons pu nous lier à toi et tes sœurs ?

- _Cela, nous allons devoir le découvrir par nous-mêmes._

Maëlia resta silencieuse. Elle arrêta finalement son cheval en dehors de la ville et l'attacha à un arbre avant de se dépêcher d'aller vers le marché, où il devait encore rester des gens en cette fin d'après-midi. Elle paya du lait et une miche de pain avant de retourner avec Éclair et Layaqhar. Elle remonta en selle et partit au galop vers le lac pour passer la nuit, installant un campement de fortune. Le repas fut frugal mais le feu était chaud, et la compagnie de Layaqhar lui convenait parfaitement. Après tout elles étaient liées, ce n'était pas pour rien. Maëlia s'endormit allongée près du feu, Layaqhar roulée en boule contre elle.

Le lendemain matin, après s'être rafraîchie au lac, elle s'assit un instant près des braises.

- _Va-t-on retourner à Erebor ?_ demanda Layaqhar en s'étirant.

-Pas aujourd'hui, décida Maëlia. Je veux des réponses et je sais où nous pourrions en trouver, mais c'est très loin d'ici. Au moins un mois de chevauchée si l'on va très vite.

- _Tu penses à…_

-Rivendell. Tout le monde sait que Lord Elrond a un savoir qui dépasse l'entendement, et une bibliothèque où se trouvent sûrement toutes les réponses que je cherche.

Et c'est ainsi que Maëlia partit au galop vers l'ouest, refusant de se retourner.

4 septembre 3006, dans les montagnes, à quelques heures de Rivendell

Maëlia voulait avancer aussi vite que possible et avait atteint Rivendell en un temps record, mais elle s'était arrêtée pour la nuit, la fatigue d'un aussi long voyage prenant le dessus. Layaqhar avait presque doublé de taille en un mois, et se nourrissait de viande à présent, ce qui facilitait grandement la tâche à Maëlia pour la nourrir.

Le petit feu qu'elle avait allumé réchauffait juste ce qu'il fallait, bien que les températures ne soient pas encore trop basses. Layaqhar s'était étendue près du feu, et bâilla, découvrant ses crocs blancs comme la neige. Elles n'avaient encore croisé personne dans leur voyage, seulement quelques animaux sauvages, qu'elles tuaient parfois, devant se nourrir. Maëlia regardait la carte, tentant de déterminer à combien de jours de marche de Rivendell elles se trouvaient.

Après un dîner de viande, grillée pour la jeune fille et crue pour la louve, Maëlia s'étendit sur sa couverture et ferma les yeux.

Elle commençait à s'endormir quand un craquement de branches se fit entendre, tout proche. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle attendit, mais aucun autre son ne se fit entendre. Elle glissa doucement sa main sur la garde de son épée, toujours sur sa hanche, et se força à écouter plus attentivement.

- _Je sens quelque chose_ , fit Layaqhar sans bouger.

Orc, humain, elfe ? Ou peut-être autre chose ?

- _Cela se rapproche. Il y en a plusieurs. Je sens deux choses différentes…_

Un deuxième craquement de brindille, inaudible pour une oreille non-entraînée, se fit entendre à quelques pas derrière elle. Elle sauta sur ses pieds et roula, dégainant son épée dans une main et un de ses poignards dans l'autre, faisant face à ce qui s'approchait du camp. Elle vit trois silhouettes s'avancer, et n'hésita pas une seconde, fonçant au milieu. Elle ne prit pas le temps de détailler ses assaillants et en désarma un, l'envoyant voler contre un arbre d'un bon coup de pied. Elle se baissa, évitant un coup de taille du deuxième, et para une attaque du troisième avant de faucher le deuxième et de lui lacérer superficiellement la cuisse, lui donnant le temps de faire un bond en arrière avant de foncer sur son troisième assaillant. Elle prit néanmoins une seconde pour le regarder.

C'était un humain, un homme. Il était grand, avec une carrure qui imposait le respect. La peau un peu hâlée des gens qui passent beaucoup de temps dehors, deux yeux bleus perçants qui semblaient lire tous ses secrets d'un coup d'œil, des traits fins et harmonieux, la mâchoire mangée par une courte barbe de trois jours, et des cheveux bruns, assez foncés, qui flottaient au-dessus de ses épaules. Il se dégageait de lui un charisme et une aura d'autorité, c'était impressionnant.

Mais Maëlia n'avait jamais été quelqu'un qui se laissait écraser par l'autorité de quelqu'un d'autre, et fonça sur lui avec la froide détermination de le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Elle ne voulait pas le tuer, juste avoir le temps dont elle avait besoin pour ramasser Layaqhar, sauter sur le dos d'Éclair, et fuir.

Elle tenta un fendant latéral, feinta à gauche, le faucha au niveau des chevilles et lui décocha un bon coup de pied dans le visage pour l'assommer. Elle fit volte-face et allait courir jusqu'à sa monture mais une main puissante se verrouilla autour de sa cheville et la fit tomber. L'homme se redressa bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait escompté et la tacla violement au sol avant de lui envoyer un bon coup sur la pommette, la faisant gémir de douleur. Elle tenta de se dégager mais il s'était mis à califourchon sur elle et la maintenait fermement sur le sol. Il allait lui mettre un autre coup quand un éclair noir lui tomba dessus, plantant ses crocs dans son bras, le faisant crier dans un mélange de surprise et de douleur. Il secoua le bras et fit voler Layaqhar contre un arbre. Maëlia sentit le choc dans tout son squelette quand sa louve se cogna, et grimaça. Une froide furie s'empara d'elle et elle repoussa violemment l'homme avant de ramasser son épée et de se placer devant sa louve. Personne ne toucherait Layaqhar tant qu'elle serait capable de la protéger.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle sans quitter l'homme des yeux.

Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi elle lui demandait cela, comme s'ils ne venaient pas tout juste de s'envoyer des coups.

- _Je n'ai rien_ , répondit la louve dans un grommèlement.

Elle grogna de façon menaçante, trottant pour se placer à côtés de la jeune fille en montrant les crocs.

-Qui êtes-vous ? cracha la blonde.

-Je pourrais vous retourner la question, répliqua l'homme.

-J'ai demandé la première, et ce n'est pas moi qui suis venue vous agresser en plein sommeil.

L'homme sembla plus calme soudain, et elle ne comprit pas pourquoi, jusqu'à ce que son premier ennemi l'empoigne par les cheveux et glisse sa lame sur son coup, l'empêchant de bouger. Le blessé s'était relevé également et pointait sa flèche sur Layaqhar.

-Non ! cria Maëlia, craignant pour la vie de sa meilleure amie. Je vous en prie, ne lui faites pas de mal ! Elle ne vous fera rien, je vous le promets ! Elle n'obéit qu'à moi, et elle ne vous fera rien.

Layaqhar se coucha et posa sa tête sur ses pattes avant pour prouver les dires de son amie.

-Qui es-tu ? demanda l'homme en la regardant dans les yeux, tentant de la jauger.

-Je m'appelle Lia, mentit-elle.

-Si tu mens, je tue ton animal, intervint celui qui avait l'arc.

-Faites un seul geste et…

Maëlia voulut se ruer vers lui mais celui qui la maintenait sur place augmenta la pression de sa dague sur sa gorge, la dissuadant de tout mouvement. Elle retint une série de jurons colorés et remarqua que celui qui tenait l'arc était un elfe. Il devait être de Rivendell ! Par Mahal, elle avait attaqué ceux qu'elle voulait voir !

-Je vous en supplie, ne lui faites pas de mal, dit Maëlia avec autant de calme qu'elle pouvait avoir. Je suis Maëlia. Layaqhar est ma louve. Je me rends à Rivendell pour avoir des réponses sur… certaines choses par rapport à ma famille.

-Maëlia ? répéta l'elfe. Tu es la fille de Marie ! Par les Valars, comme tu as grandi…

Maëlia fronça les sourcils. Elle connaissait des elfes ? L'autre la relâcha et elle remarqua qu'il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau au premier.

-Ma tante m'a parlé de vous… Elladan et Elrohir, je suppose ? sourit-elle nerveusement.

-C'est exact. Je suis navré pour cet énorme malentendu, mais rares sont les voyageurs ces temps-ci, s'excusa Elladan.

-Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée. Votre jambe, ça va aller ? grimaça-t-elle alors qu'elle caressait distraitement sa louve.

-Oui, ne vous en faites pas. Nous n'avons pas été prévenu de votre visite, enchaîna Elrohir. Où est votre escorte ? Et votre famille est avec vous ?

Maëlia rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-Non, je… je me suis enfuie d'Erebor il y a plus d'un mois. J'ai eu une dispute assez importante avec mes parents, et j'avais besoin de venir chercher des réponses auprès de Lord Elrond.

Ses yeux tombèrent ensuite sur l'homme, qui ne disait rien depuis le début et se contentait de la regarder. Cela la mettait légèrement mal-à-l'aise.

-Oh, Princesse Maëlia, je vous présente…

-Je me nomme Estel, votre Altesse, l'interrompit l'homme en s'inclinant avec révérence.

-S'il-vous-plaît, pas de « Princesse », de « votre Altesse » ou de révérence. Je ne suis pas une Princesse, expliqua Maëlia avec embarras.

-Vos parents sont le Prince Kili d'Erebor et sa femme la Princesse Marie d'Erebor, la contredit Elladan. Cela fait de vous une Princesse.

-Cela aurait été vrai si Kili était mon vrai père, répliqua Maëlia en haussant les épaules. Mais il a rencontré ma mère après ma naissance. Je ne suis pas de sang royal, contrairement à mes cousines et à mon frè… demi-frère.

-Est-ce pour cela que vous êtes partie ? demanda doucement Estel.

Elle hocha la tête.

-J'étais énervée. Ils m'ont menti pendant toute ma vie. Et quand Layaqhar m'a parlé de cette histoire de liaison et de massacre, j'ai pensé que je trouverais des réponses à Rivendell.

-Pourquoi ne pas camper ici cette nuit ? proposa Elrohir. Nous vous amènerons à notre père demain. Il est un peu tard pour voyager à présent, et nous sommes à plus de six heures de la maison.

Maëlia ne fit qu'hocher la tête, allant se rassoir près du feu avec Layaqhar, massant distraitement sa pommette endolorie.

-Navrée pour cette blessure, fit Estel en s'asseyant non-loin. Aurais-je su qui vous étiez, je ne vous aurais pas frappée.

-Je crois que c'est moi qui ai infligé le plus de blessure dans cette histoire, fit-elle en désignant son arcade sourcilière fendue.

Ils lui donnèrent un peu de vivres et de la viande crue pour sa louve et elle. Elle les remercia et dévora le morceau de pain avec avidité avant de se coucher près du feu, la louve contre elle. Elle se sentait chiffonnée. Honteuse d'avoir attaqué des gens qui n'étaient pas ses ennemis, mais aussi d'avoir dû leur révéler le pourquoi de sa fuite. Mais autre chose la chiffonnait. Elle savait détecter quand quelqu'un lui mentait d'habitude, et Estel lui avait menti. Cet homme ne s'appelait pas Estel.

* * *

 ** _Voilà... Ceux qui connaissent Estel sont gentiment priés de ne pas spoiler les autres ! Les reviews sont les bienvenues comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à poser des questions si vous en avez envie._**


	4. Chapitre 3 : Un début de réponse

**LES LOUVES DU NORD**

 _ **Hello mes p'tits chous ! Je suis navrée pour le retard, mais je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de publier cette semaine, c'était la course.**_

 _ **Triskelle sparrow : si tu veux relire Tu es mon nouveau monde, ne te prive pas, mais ça va te prendre du temps... ravie que ça te plaise en tout cas.**_

 _ **Anga27 : merci de ne rien spoiler. J'espère que la suite te plaira.**_

 _ **Nymueh : bonjour et bienvenue :) quelle review... ça fait plaisir de voir des lecteurs enthousiastes comme ça ! Je suis ravie que mes autres fics t'aient autant plu, surtout celle avec Smaug le poisson rouge ;) je vais essayer de répondre un peu succinctement, n'hésite pas à me MP si tu veux une discussion plus poussée ^^ Maëlia, Alyandra et Ashana sont les personnages centraux de ma saga donc tu auras de quoi t'amuser avec elles, Kaelan ne sera pas très présents, et Anna et Marie non plus, elles n'interviendront pas dans la quête. J'ai déjà écrit toute l'histoire donc ça risque d'être dur de rajouter toutes tes suggestions mais j'apprécie la pensée. Voilà, j'espère avoir répondu correctement à tes questions.**_

 _ **Voici donc, avec mes plus plates excuses pour le retard, le chapitre 3 du tome 1. Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Tome 1 : Du petit bourgeon à la floraison**

Chapitre 3 – Un début de réponse

17 septembre 3006, Bibliothèque royale de Rivendell

-Maëlia ? Tu es là ? demanda Estel en s'avançant entre les rangées interminables de livres.

-Ici, répondit une voix au-dessus de sa tête.

Il sursauta et releva les yeux. Elle était assise sur le haut d'une étagère, un épais volume sur les genoux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais perchée là-haut ? sourit-il.

-Les derniers rayons du soleil, répondit-elle en refermant le livre.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, répondit-elle.

Ses sourcils se relevèrent de surprise. Cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'elle passait des heures dans la bibliothèque, sans avoir donné le détail de ses recherches à personne, mais venait au dîner bredouille tous les soirs. Elle sauta à bas de l'étagère après lui avoir lancé le volume, et rangea le livre où elle l'avait pris.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce que tu cherchais ?

-Et toi, tu ne veux pas me dire ton vrai nom ? répliqua-t-elle.

Estel se figea.

-Comment es-tu au courant ? demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

-Je suis douée pour repérer les mensonges.

-Estel est le nom que Lord Elrond m'a donné pour me protéger, en attendant que je sois assez grand pour comprendre, expliqua l'homme. Mon vrai nom est Aragorn.

-Le fils d'Arathorn ? Le descendant d'Isildur ? s'étonna Maëlia.

Aragorn hocha la tête et commença à partir.

-Attends, fit la jeune fille en lui prenant doucement le bras. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal-à-l'aise. Je me fiche bien que tu sois l'héritier perdu du trône du Gondor, ou un chevalier. Estel ou Aragorn, peut m'importe. Il me semble que notre amitié est au-delà de ça, non ?

Aragorn sourit, et lui tendit la main.

-Amis, dit-il.

Elle lui empoigna le bras en souriant.

-Amis, confirma-t-elle. Es-tu venu me chercher pour le dîner ? Je suis encore en retard ?

-Comme d'habitude, sourit-il. Layaqhar n'est pas avec toi ?

-Si, elle doit être quelque part, fit Maëlia en tournant sur elle-même.

- _Je suis dehors depuis plusieurs heures_ , lâcha sarcastiquement la louve.

Maëlia leva les yeux au ciel et fit signe à Estel, non, Aragorn, de la suivre. Layaqhar apparut magiquement près d'eux sur le chemin de la terrasse. Maëlia et Aragorn se dépêchèrent de rejoindre leurs places respectives à table. Ils commencèrent à dîner tranquillement, en compagnie de Lord Elrond, des jumeaux, du seigneur Glorfindel, et de Lady Arwen, même si cette dernière se montrait plus que froide à l'égard de la jeune humaine.

-Ah Maëlia, j'ai reçu un corbeau de votre tante, annonça Lord Elrond avec autant de calme que possible.

Les conversations se turent autour de la table, même le bruit des fourchettes cessa, et tout le monde coula un regard plus ou moins discret vers la jeune femme qui agrippait désormais son verre avec une force qui menaçait de le briser.

-Elle m'avait déjà envoyé un corbeau lorsque vous avez décidé de partir afin de nous rendre visite. Je lui ai envoyé un corbeau le jour de votre arrivée évidemment, et elle vient de me répondre.

-Ah ? fit Maëlia en grimaçant, agrippant son verre comme si c'était la seule ancre qui l'empêchait de craquer.

-Oui, elle me demande de vos nouvelles, et encore combien de temps votre voyage est-il censé durer. Peut-être devriez-vous lui écrire, ce soir, ou demain ?

Le bruit du verre qui se brise nettement lui répondit.

-Maëlia ! s'exclama Aragorn, se précipitant vers elle. Tu vas bien ? Tu es blessée ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Elle se leva de table précipitamment, un peu effrayée par sa propre réaction.

-Je… je suis désolée, je… marmonna-t-elle.

Elle avait du sang qui dégoulinait de sa main, des éclats de verre dans la peau, et même une légère coupure sur la joue.

-Viens, on va aller nettoyer ça, fit Aragorn en plaçant sa main dans son dos et en la guidant hors de la terrasse.

Il ne dit rien alors qu'il retirait précautionneusement les morceaux de verre de sa paume, nettoyait les coupures, et pansait sa main avec autant de délicatesse que possible.

-Il n'y a pas à dire, tu as de la poigne, sourit-il une fois que tout fut fini. Tu veux y retourner ?

-Au dîner ou chez moi ?

-Au dîner, précisa Aragorn. Le reste, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Mais si tu veux en parler, je suis là.

-Je crois que je vais rester un peu au calme pour le moment. Et merci. Mais vas-y, retournes-y.

-Non, je n'ai pas très faim, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Arwen va être folle de rage, murmura Maëlia.

-Pourquoi Lady Arwen serait-elle énervée ? s'étonna le brun.

-C'est évident qu'elle en pince pour toi. Et elle me déteste.

-Elle en pince pour moi ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Et non, elle ne te déteste pas, Lady Arwen est toujours adorable avec tout le monde !

-En pincer pour quelqu'un veut dire avoir des sentiments pour cette personne. Et si, elle me déteste.

Aragorn rougit d'un coup, et aucun des deux sujets ne fut évoqué à nouveau. Ils se rendirent dans la chambre qu'occupait Maëlia.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu cherchais dans cette bibliothèque depuis tout ce temps ?

-Des réponses, répondit-elle en se laissant tomber sur un sofa.

Aragorn leva les yeux au ciel et saisit la carafe en argent sur le guéridon, versant du vin dans les deux verres en cristal avant de lui en tendre un.

-Quelles questions nécessitaient de voyager clandestinement et en telle hâte d'Erebor jusqu'ici ? Je ne suis encore jamais venu à Erebor mais il paraît que vous avez une excellente bibliothèque.

Elle continua à siroter le liquide écarlate, avant de poser ses yeux sur lui.

-J'étais énervée et je suis partie. Ensuite, des questions se sont posées alors plutôt que de rentrer, je me suis dit que je trouverai sûrement des réponses ici, répondit-elle évasivement.

-Raconte, insista le brun en prenant une gorgée de vin. Hmmm, cette cuvée est particulièrement savoureuse. Pas trop fort sans être léger, et à peine astringent. Vraiment bon.

-J'ai découvert que ma mère était mariée au frère de ma tante Anna, et que cet homme est mon père biologique. Il est mort avant ma naissance, Kili est devenu mon père adoptif. Ma vie entière a été fondée sur un mensonge. Mais en plus, j'ai découvert que ma mère et ma tante viennent d'un autre monde.

-Un autre monde ? répéta Aragorn.

Elle hocha la tête et lui raconta tout ce qu'elle savait sur ce sujet. Elle lui raconta ensuite la liaison qui existait entre sa louve et elle, utilisant le terme d'âmes-sœurs, terme qu'elle avait lu plusieurs fois dans les ouvrages qu'elle avait consulté. Elle enchaîna sur le bref récit que Layaqhar lui avait fait à propos du peuple des Celtes. Le peu qu'elle avait trouvé à ce sujet était simple : ils étaient apparus comme par magie en Forodwaith, n'avaient jamais eu de contacts avec les autres peuples, et un aventurier avait seulement retrouvé les restes d'un massacre à grande échelle. Cet aventurier anonyme disait avoir découvert ces restes à l'été 2941 et que le massacre avait eu lieu à peine quelques semaines avant.

-Alors ces Celtes possédaient une magie héréditaire qui leur permettait de se lier à un animal, c'est bien ça ? résuma Aragorn, abasourdi par ces révélations.

-Et leur sang coule dans mes veines, et celles de mes cousines et peut-être aussi mon demi-frère, confirma-t-elle.

-Mais comment est-ce possible ? s'étonna le brun. Ce peuple n'a apparemment eu aucun contact avec l'extérieur, et les Princes Fili et Kili sont des nains, et ta mère et ta tante sont d'un autre monde !

-Autre monde duquel sont venus les Celtes ! conclut Maëlia. C'est logique !

Elle se resservit du vin et engloutit le contenu de son verre d'un coup.

-Je vais y aller, dit-elle ensuite.

-Comment ça ?

-Je vais partir en Forodwaith et voir par moi-même s'il reste quelque chose. J'ai besoin de comprendre, de savoir d'où je viens.

-Quand vas-tu partir ? demanda Aragorn.

-Tu n'essaies pas de me retenir, de m'en empêcher ou de m'en dissuader ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Bien sûr que non, puisque je pars avec toi, répondit le brun en haussant les épaules.

-Hors de question, refusa Maëlia en secouant la tête.

-Mais je n'ai pas posé de question, répliqua-t-il. Je viens avec toi.

-Nous partons dans une semaine, céda-t-elle finalement. Le soir de la nouvelle lune, nous prendrons le chemin des Monts Brumeux par la vallée, il faut pouvoir garder nos montures, et c'est plus sûr. On voyagera léger, et vite. Je préférerai atteindre Forodwaith avant la neige, et l'hiver arrivera vite.

-Il faudra passer à travers Mirkwood dans ce cas, et remonter par les bois elfiques au nord avant d'atteindre le lac et Erebor. Je suppose que tu ne comptes pas passer par chez toi ?

-Je ne sais pas si c'est encore chez moi. Mais non, Erebor serait un trop large détour, et une immense perte de temps. Il faudrait y passer des jours avant de pouvoir s'en échapper, si on y arrive. Je pensais bifurquer au nord avant Mirkwood, et longer la forêt jusqu'aux Montagnes Grises.

-Trop long, protesta Aragorn. On irait plus vite en passant dans la forêt.

-Non, passer dans Mirkwood prendrait trop de temps ! insista Maëlia.

-Alors on va couper, et ne pas passer par la route, décida-t-il.

-On se perdra, répliqua-t-elle.

-Pas si on a un guide, souffla le brun. Je sais à qui m'adresser.

-Non, Aragorn, je viens d'accepter que tu viennes, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à surveiller deux gamins. Un seul me suffit.

-Excuse-moi, sourit Aragorn, mais qui, de nous deux, a dix-sept ans ? Et qui est un adulte ? Et si je viens c'est justement pour te protéger et veiller sur toi, que tu le veuilles ou non.

-Vous m'avez attaqué à trois il n'y a même pas deux semaines et j'étais en train de vous mettre une correction mémorable ! se défendit-elle. Et j'ai dix-sept ans c'est vrai, mais je crois avoir prouvé mes capacités de survie en venant jusqu'ici toute seule, sans avoir rien emporté avec moi que mes armes, une gourde et une couverture.

-Cela prouve seulement ton manque de préparation, indique que tu as agi sans réfléchir et que tu es parfaitement inconsciente. Maintenant si tu me laissais terminer ce que je disais ? Je connais quelqu'un qui pourra nous guider à travers Mirkwood en un temps record, et qui en connaît bien plus que toi ou moi sur l'histoire de cette chère Terre du Milieu.

-Qui ?

-Legolas.

-Le fils du Roi Thranduil ? siffla-t-elle. Tu veux parler des deux elfes qui ont maltraité ma tante, mon oncle et mon père adoptif ? Du Roi cupide qui a failli tuer mon grand-père et toute ma famille ? De l'elfe qui a insulté ma tante et l'a directement menacée ?

-Je veux parler de l'elfe qui a tué Bolg, empêchant cet orc de continuer sa mission, à savoir éliminer le Prince Fili et le Prince Kili. La Princesse Anna s'est interposée et a été tuée. Enfin pas vraiment, mais je t'expliquerai ça plus tard. Toujours est-il que Legolas a empêché Bolg de détruire la lignée de Durin, et sans lui tu ne serais même pas ici. Et même si son père n'a pas toujours été le plus sage des monarques, ou que son fils ait été assez antipathique dans le passé, cela reste du passé. Aujourd'hui Legolas est un ami cher, et le Roi Thranduil est un bien meilleur souverain. Si on veut aller aussi vite que possible il faut traverser Mirkwood en diagonale, et pour ça nous avons besoin d'un elfe qui connaît le terrain.

-Tu m'énerves quand tu as raison, pesta Maëlia en se resservant du vin, finissant ainsi la carafe.

-Woah, l'arrêta-t-il en lui enlevant la carafe des mains. On va se calmer avec le vin jeune fille, d'accord ?

-Non, même pas en rêve, commença-t-elle à protester en tendant les bras pour récupérer la carafe.

Puis elle se rappela qu'elle venait de vider la carafe et posa ses yeux sur son verre en souriant. Elle le porta à ses lèvres mais la main chaude et calleuse d'Aragorn se referma sur son bras et l'empêcha de finir son geste.

-Non, ça non plus, dit-il en retirant son verre de ses mains. Tu as assez bu comme ça.

-Tu parles ! répliqua-t-elle en rejetant ses cheveux d'un mouvement en arrière de la tête. M'en fous, je sais où en trouver.

Et avec ça elle décolla aussi vite qu'un boulet de canon en direction de la porte, et s'échappa avant même qu'Aragorn ait le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Il se précipita à sa suite dès qu'il comprit ce qu'elle voulait faire.

-MAËLIA ! rugit-il en courant derrière elle dans les couloirs bordés de colonne. Reviens ici tout de suite !

Elle courait très vite, et le distançait assez facilement.

-Je n'y crois pas, personne ne court aussi vite en ayant bu autant de vin ! grommela-t-il. Maëlia, par tous les Valars, ramène tes boucles blondes ici tout de suite ! Je n'ai pas envie de te courir après dans tout Rivendell alors arrête de courir !

-Jamais ! cria-t-elle en riant.

Elle disparut dans un couloir sur la gauche après un dérapage qui manqua de la faire tomber, et entra dans les cuisines, attrapa une bouteille de vin au passage et continua sa course, passant rapidement devant un Aragorn qui ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'il se passait. Il reprit sa course et réussit à la coincer sur la terrasse avec la fontaine. Ils furent rejoints à cet instant par les jumeaux qui passaient par là en discutant tranquillement.

-Par les moustaches d'Eru ! s'exclama Elladan. Elle a bu ?

-Presque toute une carafe, grogna Aragorn en reprenant son souffle. Et assez vite.

-Elle est pire que sa tante, rit Elrohir.

-Que veux-tu dire ? s'étonna Aragorn.

-Anna a descendu plus de bouteilles de vin que je ne pourrais compter quand elle est passée par ici avec la compagnie de Thorin Oakenshield. Et crois-moi, elle avait fait des vagues. Elle n'était pas encore mariée, ni fiancée, à Fili à l'époque. Une fois, elle avait beaucoup bu, et venait de se disputer avec Fili. Elle est venue nager en sous-vêtements dans cette fontaine, et a un peu… comment elle disait déjà ? Ah oui, elle a un peu pété un câble. Je l'ai récupérée, et l'ai ramenée à sa chambre. Fili nous a vus et a cru que je couchais avec elle. Enfin, ce n'est qu'une anecdote parmi tant d'autres. En tout cas, Anna buvait beaucoup de vin, de bière, d'hydromel… Et elle devenait complètement folle à chaque fois, raconta Elrohir.

-Certaines choses sont de famille visiblement, sourit Elladan. Allez, la fête est finie, on doit faire dégriser la version blonde, surexcitée et sauvage d'Anna. Elrohir, on la plonge dans l'eau une minute ?

-Aragorn, donne-nous un coup de main, ordonna Elrohir. Elladan et moi on va la balancer dans l'eau, sois prêt à la sortir de là si besoin est.

Aragorn fronça les sourcils et allait protester mais les jumeaux s'étaient déjà saisis de Maëlia. Elladan lui prit les poignets et Elrohir lui attrapa les chevilles. Ils comptèrent jusqu'à trois et la lancèrent dans la fontaine. Aragorn se précipita sur le rebord du bassin pour la tirer hors de l'eau mais elle s'agrippa à lui et le fit tomber par-dessus elle, le trempant de la tête aux pieds. Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire et s'en allèrent, récupérant la bouteille de vin au passage. Aragorn grommela et lâcha une série de jurons tous plus colorés les uns que les autres avant de se traîner hors de la fontaine. Il en sortit Maëlia qui avait perdu connaissance et la fit passer en travers de ses épaules, repartant vers la chambre qu'occupait cette dernière. Il la laissa tomber sur le lit, lui enleva ses chaussures, sa veste, et étendit une couverture sur elle. Il allait ressortir quand il entendit un grognement.

-Estel ? J-je veux dire… Aragorn.

-Oui ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

-Merci. Merci d'être présent pour moi, et de vouloir m'accompagner là-bas. Ça compte beaucoup à mes yeux.

-Je t'en prie. Mais je te préviens, on n'emporte pas de vin avec nous dans notre aventure.

-C'est parfait. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, dit-il doucement en refermant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

 _ **Anga27, tes soupçons sur Estel sont confirmés ?**_

 ** _Un chapitre de transition vers une plus grande aventure ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ou un MP, je serais ravie d'y répondre. Bonne journée/nuit, et à bientôt pour la suite._**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Voyages

**LES LOUVES DU NORD**

 _ **Hello mes p'tits chous ! Merci pour les reviews sur le chapitre précédent, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir.**_

 _ **Eanna Eponiel : bonjour et bienvenue :) merci, et je suis ravie que ça te plaise. La quête n'arrive qu'au Tome 2 ! Y'a beaucoup de choses à mettre en place avant que la quête ne commence, donc ça va prendre un peu de temps mais normalement tu ne devrais pas rester trop sur ta faim, enfin j'espère. Concernant tes suppositions... et bien je ne vais rien spoiler et je vais te laisser découvrir ça toute seule ^^ à bientôt**_

 _ **Anga27 : il ne manquerait plus que ça, qu'Aragorn soit avec Arwen ! Contente que le chapitre t'ai plu ^^**_

 _ **Nymueh : tant mieux si le chapitre t'a plu. Alors non, Arwen ne va pas être infecte, juste antipathique XD mais je l'ai largement écartée de la ligne de l'histoire de toute façon. Ca m'a brisé le coeur aussi quand Maëlia a rejeté Kili, mais comme tu dis les voyages forment la jeunesse, après tout elle n'a que dix-sept ans donc elle a encore du chemin à faire. Ce n'est pas grave que ta première review ait été aussi longue, au contraire ! Et je ne l'ai pas du tout mal prise, désolée si c'est l'impression que j'ai donné. J'apprécie toujours les suggestions, en fait je voulais juste dire, sans te vexer ou te décevoir, que comme j'ai déjà écrit toute l'histoire, bin tes suggestions ne me serviront malheureusement pas :/ Mais je te remercie pour mon enthousiasme, c'est très motivant pour moi. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture et bon weekend !**_

* * *

 **Tome 1 : Du petit bourgeon à la floraison**

Chapitre 4 – Voyages

24 septembre 3006, Une cour de Rivendell

-Tu es sûre que Layaqhar sera capable de nous suivre ? chuchota Aragorn alors qu'ils se dirigeaient en silence vers la vallée.

-Oui j'en suis sûre, répondit une Maëlia en colère. Maintenant tais-toi et suis-moi, il faut faire vite.

-Hé, j'ai soixante-quinze ans soit cinquante-huit ans de plus que toi ! répliqua-t-il.

-Et alors ? fit Maëlia en s'arrêtant pour le regarder en haussant les sourcils.

-Et alors tu me dois le respect parce que j'ai plus de quatre fois ton âge !

-Rappelle-moi pourquoi je t'ai laissé m'accompagner déjà ?

-Tu ne m'as pas laissé, je te l'ai imposé.

-Exactement. Mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est moi la capitaine de notre équipée. Alors tais-toi et dépêche-toi, sinon on va se faire repérer.

Aragorn leva ses yeux au ciel mais leurs sourires respectifs ne trompaient personne. Aragorn grimpa sur son étalon gris, Maëlia déposa Layaqhar sur la selle d'Éclair avant de s'y installer, et ils partirent au galop vers l'est dans le noir total de cette nuit sans lune.

8 octobre 3006, Palais royal de Dale

Alyandra et Ashana étaient assises sur le bord de la fontaine dans la cour du palais royal, surveillant Maharib et Amira qui jouaient devant elle. Kaelan faisait les cent pas devant elle, s'arrêtant de temps à autres pour caresser une des louves.

Un cri perçant retentit dans le ciel et le jeune garçon de dix ans leva ses yeux vers le ciel avec un grand sourire, tendant son bras gauche sur le côté. Une superbe buse blanche et noire se posa sur son bras avec un petit cri perçant. Il portait un brassard en cuir pour que l'oiseau ne le blesse pas avec ses serres.

-Kaelan ! l'appela Alyandra. Je me demandais, pourquoi est-ce que ton oiseau n'avait pas de nom ? Je veux dire, il parle comme nos louves, mais elles avaient un nom quand la liaison a eu lieu.

-Je ne sais pas, admit Kaelan. Mais j'adore le nom que Nana m'a aidé à trouver.

- _Moi aussi j'aime bien Hawkeye_ , fit l'oiseau dans la tête de Kaelan.

Kaelan sourit mais reprit un air sérieux alors qu'il aperçut ses parents, son oncle et sa tante sortir du palais, accompagnés par le Roi Bain.

-Papa ! s'exclama-t-il, se précipitant vers eux. Alors, on a des nouvelles ?

Il avait été le plus touché par la fugue de Maëlia. Lorsqu'il avait entendu ce qui était arrivé, il avait piqué une colère noire, et était sorti de la pièce à grands pas. Son père l'avait rattrapé juste à temps avant qu'il ne parte seul à sa recherche, et avait dû user de la force pour le ramener dans leurs appartements – il l'avait soulevé en tenant ses bras le long de son corps, ignorant les coups que lui décochait son fils. Il suivait avec la plus grande attention toute initiative de recherche pour la retrouver, et allait lui-même récupérer les rapports des soldats.

Tomber sur une buse mâle blessée sur le bord de sa fenêtre l'avait aidé à tenir le coup. Ce magnifique oiseau s'était lié à lui. Il avait le corps blanc, et les ailes presque entièrement noires. Anna lui avait suggéré plusieurs noms, mais seul le dernier avait retenu son attention. Seuls lui, ses cousines, sa mère et sa tante savait ce qu'il signifiait. En effet, Anna avait enseigné l'anglais à ses filles, sa nièce et son neveu, parfois aidée de Marie. Elles pensaient que cela ferait plaisir à leurs enfants de pouvoir communiquer entre eux sans que les autres comprennent. De plus, si jamais l'un deux se retrouvait sur le trône, il ou elle pourrait donner des ordres secrets aux trois autres, préservant ainsi la confidentialité de certaines affaires qui n'avaient pas besoin d'être ébruitées.

-Non, fit Kili avec la gorge serrée. Je suis désolé mon grand, mais Bain n'a aucune nouvelle. Il y a deux patrouilles encore en mission, mais aucun signe, aucune piste pour le moment.

Kaelan baissa la tête, serrant les mâchoires, s'empêchant de pleurer. Kili referma ses bras sur son fils et le serra contre lui. L'enfant releva finalement la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son père.

-Quelles autres forces a-t-on mobilisées ? demanda-t-il en prenant un air sérieux. On a une dizaine de patrouilles qui se relaient jour et nuit, Bain envoie régulièrement ses propres patrouilles, les pêcheurs reportent tout élément étrange qu'ils voient, on a envoyé des corbeaux partout !

-Rivendell a répondu, intervint Kili. Maëlia était là-bas, et elle allait très bien. Ta sœur est capable de se débrouiller et tu le sais très bien.

-Mais elle s'est enfuie de Rivendell aussi ! protesta Kaelan. Et personne ne sait où elle est passée ! Ça fait presque deux semaines papa !

-Kaelan, ta sœur est une battante. Si elle est partie de Rivendell, c'est qu'elle avait une bonne raison. Et elle reviendra à la maison, je te le promets.

-Mais quand ?

Kili ne répondit pas.

-Très bien, fit le jeune garçon. Je pars pour Mirkwood immédiatement pour chercher de l'aide supplémentaire. Aly, Ash, vous venez ?

-Avec grand plaisir, sourit Alyandra. Allons-y.

Les quatre parents regardèrent leurs trois enfants vérifier s'ils avaient leurs armes et partir sans se retourner.

-Ils vont vraiment le faire, s'étonna Anna.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'écria Marie. Il faut les rattraper, on ne va pas les laisser partir seuls comme ça !

-Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, les routes sont sûres, ils ont leurs animaux et leurs armes, expliqua Anna. Je me sens tellement fière d'eux. Je leur fais confiance.

-Mais ils ont dix ans ! protesta Marie. Dix ans Anna ! Ce n'est pas un âge pour partir en équipée sur les routes !

-J'y vais, décida Fili. Ça se passera bien. Ma chérie, tu peux surveiller le royaume à ma place quelques jours ?

-Entre surveiller le royaume ou les enfants, le choix est vite fait, plaisanta Anna. Vas-y, et si Alyandra a encore une terreur nocturne, chanter peut calmer les choses. On se voit dans quelques jours.

Elle l'embrassa rapidement et le blond partit en courant derrière les trois enfants. Anna secoua la tête en riant, et rejoignit le Roi Bain qui discutait avec ses soldats.

-Encore merci pour toute ton aide Bain. Nous apprécions réellement tous vos efforts pour nous aider à la retrouver. S'il faut arrêter les recherches de votre côté, nous comprendrons. Nous vous demandons seulement de garder l'œil ouvert.

-Anna, ne t'en fais pas, nous allons continuer les recherches activement, et je vais demander aux habitants de rester vigilants. Nous sommes avec vous. Maëlia est appréciée par le peuple de Dale, tu sais. Tous vos enfants sont très appréciés en fait.

-Je suis ravie de l'entendre, sourit la Princesse. Nous allons rentrer à présent, mais si vous avez la moindre information, même une simple rumeur, faites-en nous part je vous en prie.

-Bien entendu. Et si jamais vous avez une information, dites-le nous, pour que nous puissions vous aider au mieux, demanda-t-il à son tour.

-Sans faute.

Ils se dirent au revoir et Anna repartit avec Kili et Marie en direction d'Erebor. Ils étaient assez abattus en fait, mais faisaient de leur mieux pour maintenir une façade de calme.

13 octobre 3006, Palais royal de Mirkwood

-Seigneur ! fit un garde. Quelqu'un demande à vous voir de toute urgence.

Thranduil releva une tête à peine intéressée. Il sirotait tranquillement son vin sur son trône, et n'aimait pas être dérangé, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. N'était-il pas Roi après tout ?

-Fais-le entrer.

Le garde s'empressa de retourner dans le couloir et fit entrer le requérant, qui n'était autre que Kaelan. Thranduil faillit tomber de son trône lorsqu'il vit le tout jeune nain s'avancer vers lui d'un pas décidé, la tête haute.

-Roi Thranduil, je vous remercie de m'accorder cet entretien imprévu aussi vite, salua-t-il en s'inclinant profondément.

-Qui es-tu ? demanda calmement Thranduil, souriant légèrement face à cette scène irréaliste.

-Oh, milles excuses, j'en oublie mes bonnes manières. Je suis le Prince Kaelan d'Erebor, fils du Prince Kili et de la Princesse Marie.

-Oh, un des fameux héritiers, fit Thranduil. J'ai entendu parler de vous quatre. Comment va ta tante ?

-Croyez bien que je connais par cœur l'histoire de ma famille, y compris toute la légende qui existe autour de ma tante, mais sauf votre respect, je ne suis pas venu pour parler des différents entre vous et elle.

Thranduil haussa un sourcil surpris.

-Quel âge as-tu ? Avec vous les nains, ce n'est pas simple de deviner votre âge…

-J'ai eu dix ans au début de l'été, Seigneur, répondit Kaelan. Mais je vous prie de ne pas rester bloqué sur mon âge, et de m'écouter.

-J'admets être très surpris, c'est la première fois que je reçois quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Mais je t'en prie, dis-moi ce qui t'amènes. Et tu diras à ta tante que le passé est le passé.

Kaelan sourit légèrement, avant de lui exposer rapidement ce qui l'amenait, soit la disparition de Maëlia. Il se dit prêt à le supplier pour qu'il fasse chercher la forêt à la recherche de sa sœur.

-J'enverrai une patrouille vérifier les bois, accepta Thranduil. Je ne voudrais pas qu'Erebor pense que les elfes ne se soucient pas d'une de vos princesses, car ce n'est pas le cas.

-Merci, sourit Kaelan avec soulagement. Je… Je ne sais pas comment vous exprimer ma gratitude. Ma sœur est la personne la plus précieuse pour moi, et le simple fait que vous soyez prêts à nous aider compte énormément à mes yeux.

-Je t'en prie. Puis-je te demander un service à mon tour ?

-Vous êtes Roi et je suis dans votre palais, vous ne devriez même pas avoir à demander, sourit le nain.

-Lorsque la Princesse Maëlia sera de nouveau parmi nous, faites-moi le plaisir de venir passer quelques semaines ici, tous les quatre. Je crois qu'il est temps que nos deux royaumes se réconcilient.

-Eh bien… Votre proposition est certes très tentante et je suis sûr que mes cousines et ma sœur apprécieraient de passer du temps ici, autant que moi, mais comprenez que je dois en parler avec ma famille d'abord. Mais je vous enverrai un corbeau dès que possible avec ma réponse.

-Très bien, accepta Thranduil. C'est équitable. Bien, y'a-t-il autre chose ?

-Non, je n'ai aucun autre souci que le retour sain et sauf de ma sœur. Enfin, ça et la pauvreté d'une fraction significative de mon peuple, l'épidémie de grippe de Dale, les mauvaises récoltes céréalières de cette année dues aux pluies… Et quelques autres menus problèmes.

Le sourire de Thranduil s'élargit.

19 octobre 3006, quelque part entre les montagnes et le Promontoire

-On est trop en retard, pestait Maëlia en jetant un caillou au loin. Cela fait presque un mois que nous sommes partis, et nous n'avons même pas atteint Mirkwood !

-On est obligés d'être prudents ! répéta Aragorn pour la cinquantième fois ce jour-là. Les orcs commencent à s'agiter dans ces contrées, et je ne tiens pas spécialement à en rencontrer !

-Alors il faut se dépêcher ! grogna la blonde.

-Nous ne sommes qu'à un ou deux jours de Mirkwood, ensuite il faudra entre une semaine et dix jours pour traverser Mirkwood, et de là, moins d'une semaine pour passer au Nord des Ered Mithrin. Ensuite, on devra improviser.

-Pas avant début novembre donc… On a intérêt à trouver des couvertures, des vêtements chauds et des vivres. On risque d'en manquer, personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté de ces montagnes, ou en tout cas ce n'est pas consigné.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est qu'un hiver, et je suis un très bon chasseur. Toi aussi, si tu as réussi à faire le trajet d'Erebor à Rivendell en un mois toute seule.

-J'avais Layaqhar avec moi. Elle est peut-être jeune, mais elle piste très bien le gibier.

-Tu penses qu'elle survivra à l'hiver ? Elle est encore très jeune, justement.

- _Bien sûr que j'y survivrai ! Mais il faudra que je reste collée à toi la nuit, et près du feu._

Maëlia répéta à Aragorn ce que sa louve venait de lui dire, et il hocha la tête, acceptant sa réponse.

-On se débrouillera, ne t'en fais pas. Allez, on installe le campement ? Il fait presque nuit noire, et on ne verra plus rien d'ici quelques minutes. Là, il y a un bosquet, arrêtons-nous.

Maëlia talonna son double-poney à la suite de l'étalon d'Aragorn, sentant Layaqhar se crisper sur la selle alors qu'ils galopaient.

-Dès que tu seras assez grande pour courir à côté de moi, promis, je ne te forcerai plus à t'accrocher comme ça.

- _J'y compte bien !_

22 octobre 3006, forêt de Mirkwood

-Il fait tellement sombre dans cette fichue forêt, comment peut-on savoir s'il est midi ? grogna Maëlia.

-Par les Valars, si tu continues à te plaindre je t'abandonne dans la forêt comme une enfant pas sage ! répliqua Aragorn.

-Essaye et je lâche Layaqhar sur toi, sourit la blonde.

- _Ah non, ne me mêle pas à vos histoires de couple !_

-Layaqhar ! s'exclama la jeune fille en rougissant. Non, mais ça ne va pas la tête ?!

- _Je dis ce que je vois. Mais ne me mêle pas à ça_.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? intervint Aragorn. Encore une conversation de filles ?

-Rien ! répondit-elle très vite. Rien, il ne se passe rien. Et oui, conversation privée. Bon, il est où, ton guide de Mirkwood ?

-Tu avais raison, fit une voix derrière eux. Elle râle tellement, impossible de vous rater.

Aragorn se retourna en riant, et Maëlia s'apprêtait à fusiller du regard le nouveau venu mais haussa les sourcils de surprise.

Devant eux se trouvait un elfe, très grand et svelte comme les gens de son peuple. Il avait les épaules larges et la carrure assez musclée malgré sa finesse. Une mâchoire bien dessinée, la peau blanche comme l'albâtre, et de longues mèches blondes à faire pâlir d'envie Kim Kardashian et ses extensions. Enfin, deux yeux d'un bleu pâle perçant la regardaient avec amusement.

-Aragorn, je suis content de te revoir, sourit l'elfe en venant lui faire une accolade. Cela fait quoi ? Deux ans ?

-Un peu plus il me semble. Comment vas-tu ? répondit le brun.

-Je vais bien.

-Tu n'y es toujours pas retourné ? demanda doucement l'homme en baissant un peu la voix.

L'elfe secoua la tête.

-Pas encore. Mais tu ne me présentes pas à cette ravissante jeune femme ?

Aragorn hocha la tête et avec un sourire, invita Maëlia à s'approcher. En trois grands pas elle fut devant eux, évaluant du regard l'elfe qui lui faisait face. Elle lui tendit la main.

-Maëlia, se présenta-t-elle.

-Legolas, répondit-il en lui serrant la main. Aragorn m'a dit que vous aviez besoin de traverser la forêt vers les Ered Mithrin ?

-C'est exact. Et le plus vite possible.

-Alors suivez-moi, nous avons une longue marche qui nous attend. Mon cheval est un peu plus loin.

* * *

 _ **Et maintenant Legolas est de la partie :) Qu'est-ce que vous penser de Kaelan ? Et de la progression de l'aventure de Maëlia ? Je vais mettre des images sur ma page facebook pour Kaelan et son oiseau, si ça en intéresse certains.**_


	6. Chapitre 5 : L'expédition

**LES LOUVES DU NORD**

 _ **Hello mes p'tits chous ! Je me sens d'humeur généreuse alors deux chapitres ce weekend :)**_

 _ **Audiiie : je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise ! Alors, pour ne rien spoiler, je ne réponds pas aux suppositions, désolée. Il faudra attendre la suite pour découvrir qui finit avec qui.**_

 _ **Anga27 : ah bah si on part sur Kit Harrington pour incarner Kaelan, forcément on est toutes accro ! Pour ce qui est de le voir souvent, tu risques d'être déçue j'en ai peur... Désolée ! ^^"**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et bonne fin de weekend !**_

* * *

 **Tome 1 : Du petit bourgeon à la floraison**

Chapitre 5 – L'expédition

22 octobre 3006, forêt de Mirkwood

 _Aragorn invita Maëlia à s'approcher. En trois grands pas elle fut devant eux, évaluant du regard l'elfe qui lui faisait face. Elle lui tendit la main._

 _-Maëlia, se présenta-t-elle._

 _-Legolas, répondit-il en lui serrant la main. Aragorn m'a dit que vous aviez besoin de traverser la forêt vers les Ered Mithrin ?_

 _-C'est exact. Et le plus vite possible._

 _-Alors suivez-moi, nous avons une longue marche qui nous attend. Mon cheval est un peu plus loin._

Maëlia hocha la tête et allait rejoindre sa monture mais se prit les pieds dans une racine et tombe face contre terre avec un petit cri.

-Maëlia ! s'exclama Aragorn en se précipitant vers elle. Maëlia, tu vas bien ? Maëlia !

Il souleva doucement ses épaules et la retourna sur le dos.

-Hé, Maëlia, ça va ? demanda-t-il. Tu t'es fait mal ?

-Non, ça va, dit-elle en se dégageant de sa poigne. J'ai trébuché, c'est tout. Je vais bien.

Aragorn l'aida à se relever et la lâcha. Elle voulut faire un pas mais retomba avec un cri de douleur. Aragorn réussit à la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe et l'aida à s'asseoir.

-Tu es blessée à la cheville, constata Legolas en s'accroupissant à côté d'eux. Je peux ?

Maëlia hocha la tête en serrant les dents alors qu'il saisissait délicatement sa cheville enflée.

-Ce n'est pas cassé, c'est seulement une foulure. Tu as un cheval ?

-Un double-poney, oui.

-Alors tu vas devoir rester sagement assise dessus pendant les prochains jours, et n'en descendre qu'à la pause du soir. Et de ce qu'Aragorn m'a dit sur toi, ça risque d'être difficile, mais tu n'as pas le choix. C'est ça, ou briser ta cheville et risquer de boiter définitivement.

-J'ai compris, grommela Maëlia. Je me suis brisé la jambe quand j'étais plus jeune, je connais la chanson.

Legolas lui fit un petit sourire et d'un seul mouvement fluide, la souleva de terre comme une jeune mariée. Il la plaça sur la selle d'Éclair, sursautant quand la boule de poils noire qu'il avait pris pour une couverture releva la tête et montra les dents.

-Du calme ma belle, sourit Maëlia en la caressant derrière les oreilles. C'est un ami, évite de lui manger les orteils.

- _Tant qu'il n'essaye pas de me transformer en descente de lit._

Maëlia éclata de rire, rendant Legolas encore plus confus.

-Elle, c'est Layaqhar. Oui c'est une louve, et oui c'est mon amie. Elle n'obéit qu'à moi. Enfin non, elle n'obéit à personne, mais parfois elle m'écoute.

-Intéressant, fit l'elfe avec l'air peu rassuré.

Aragorn réprima son rire et prit les rênes de son étalon, ouvrant la marche.

31 octobre 3006, partie Nord de Mirkwood

-Je peux marcher ? grommela Maëlia.

- _Non,_ répondit Layaqhar.

-Hors de question, répondit Legolas.

-Même pas en rêve, répondit Aragorn.

-Je veux marcher ! répliqua-t-elle avec frustration. Ma cheville n'est plus enflée et je n'ai pas mal !

-Elle ne s'arrête jamais hein ? demanda Legolas à Aragorn.

-Jamais. Je suis presque tenté de la laisser se briser la cheville définitivement, au moins elle aura une vraie raison de se plaindre.

-Les garçons, je vous entends !

-Garçons ? répéta Aragorn. J'ai soixante-quinze ans, Legolas en a…

-… deux milles neuf cents vingt. Mais on va se contenter de dire que je suis l'aîné.

-Oui, enfin nous, très chère, sommes des hommes. Enfin un homme et un elfe, mais adultes. Alors que toi, tu es encore une enfant.

Maëlia tourna brusquement son visage vers lui avec un regard furieux. Aragorn fronça les sourcils et s'éloigna d'elle d'un pas, sentant la tempête arriver. Legolas se retint de rire et avança pour éviter la colère de la blonde.

-Maëlia, attends, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'était une plaisanterie.

-T'es vraiment énervant, tu le sais, ça ? le coupa-t-elle. Parce que le seul moyen que j'ai de vous prouver que je ne suis pas une enfant, c'est en n'enfonçant pas mon poing dans ta tête comme si je martelais de l'acier, et en laissant cela glisser sur moi comme une lame de papier sur une cotte en maille de mithril.

Aragorn se détendit un peu.

-Par contre, Layaqhar n'a que trois mois, c'est encore une enfant, alors si elle te croque on ne pourra pas lui en vouloir, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

-Non, Layaqhar ne peut pas faire ça parce que depuis que tu es éclopée, c'est moi qui vais chasser son dîner. Alors si elle me croque, plus de viande, et elle partagera les rations de légumes de Legolas.

- _Navrée de te lâcher mais il gagne_.

-Hey, et la solidarité alors ? s'exclama la blonde.

-Merci, boule de poils, sourit Aragorn qui avait compris. En parlant de ça, je vais aller chasser. A plus tard.

Il enfourcha son cheval et partit devant. Legolas tenait la bride de sa propre monture d'une main, et celle d'Éclair de l'autre.

-Tu sais, ça ne va rien changer de découvrir si effectivement tu descends de cette peuplade ou non, dit-il après un moment de silence.

-Je sais. Mais j'aimerais vraiment connaître la vérité sur mes origines. Et puis, je découvrirai peut-être quelque chose d'intéressant sur ces liaisons. Et j'avais besoin de prendre un peu de distance avec… tout le reste.

-Je viendrai avec vous, en Forodwaith. Il faut avouer que je suis très curieux d'en apprendre plus sur les Celtes, mais aussi j'ai déjà parcouru les routes avec Aragorn, et j'ai envie de voyager encore. Moi non plus je ne suis pas prêt à rentrer chez moi.

-Depuis combien de temps es-tu parti ?

-Soixante-cinq ans, il me semble. Mais je suis revenu dans Mirkwood depuis longtemps, seulement je n'ai jamais remis les pieds au palais.

-Je ne peux que respecter ta décision. Mais après ce voyage, je rentrerai à la maison. Mon petit frère me manque terriblement… Et mes cousines ont besoin de moi. Et je suis une des Princesses héritières, enfin peut-être plus, mais j'ai un devoir, et je ne compte pas vraiment abandonner. Je suis un peu perdue et j'ai besoin de rassembler les morceaux du puzzle pour savoir qui je suis, mais s'il y a bien une chose que je sais, c'est que ce n'est pas moi d'abandonner. Jamais.

-Et je serai là pour te rappeler de ne jamais abandonner, sourit l'elfe en posant sa main sur celle de la jeune fille. Si on s'arrêtait ? La nuit tombe, Aragorn ne devrait pas tarder à revenir avec du gibier. Et on pourrait peut-être essayer de te faire marcher quelques pas ?

Le sourire qui illumina le visage de Maëlia était si attendrissant qu'il en était contagieux. Il attacha les chevaux à une branche basse, et saisit d'abord délicatement Layaqhar pour la déposer sur le sol. La louve appréciait beaucoup l'elfe, étonnement. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur la taille de Maëlia et la souleva comme si elle ne pesait rien avant de la faire descendre en douceur devant lui. Elle appuyait de toutes ses forces sur ses épaules pour ne pas mettre de poids sur ses jambes pour l'instant.

-Respire, je ne vais pas te laisser tomber, sauf si tu me marches sur les pieds, plaisanta-t-il.

-C'est bon, je crois que je peux essayer de faire un pas.

Elle posa sa cheville droite par terre, et bougea avec hésitation son pied blessé. Elle grimaça légèrement au premier pas, mais en s'appuyant sur Legolas, elle réussit à faire une dizaine de pas sans problèmes.

-Bon, c'est guéri, sourit-elle. Mais je vais devoir y aller doucement dans les prochains jours. C'est tellement frustrant, si je ne m'entraîne pas très bientôt je risque de régresser et mes réflexes vont rouiller !

-Qui a dit qu'on devait se déplacer dans un combat ? répondit Legolas.

-Tu en connais beaucoup, des adversaires qui restent gentiment immobiles alors que tu t'apprêtes à les découper en petits cubes ? répliqua-t-elle en secouant la tête.

-Tu pourrais au moins travailler tes réflexes, rétorqua l'elfe. Et qu'est-ce que tu connais des combats ?

-Je suis générale d'armée depuis mes quatorze ans, j'entraîne nos meilleures recrues depuis trois ans pour former le régiment spécial le plus efficace qui soit, je suis la meilleure guerrière d'Erebor et de Dale depuis plus de quatre ans, et je dirige les opérations des éclaireurs depuis deux ans. J'ai tué mon premier orc à onze ans alors que j'étais seulement partie en balade avec ma famille, et j'en ai décimé un nombre extrêmement élevé depuis. Je n'ai peut-être pas participé à la fameuse Bataille des Cinq Armées, mais si demain une telle guerre éclatait, tu peux être sûr que je serai en première ligne face à ces horreurs sur pattes.

Elle avait tout débité d'un souffle et se laissa tomber contre un arbre en soupirant.

-Je l'ignorai, répondit simplement Legolas. Félicitations, c'est très impressionnant pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune.

-Merci, répondit-elle en frissonnant.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'enveloppa dans sa cape avant de se détourner et de faire un feu.

12 novembre 3006, quelque part au nord des Ered Mithrin

-On y voit que dalle avec ce brouillard à la con ! pestait Maëlia. Layaqhar, ça va ?

- _Je vais bien, je ne suis pas en sucre. Mais il fait frisquet par ici._

-D'après les écrits, il nous faudra entre une et trois semaines pour trouver la cité des Celtes, si on la trouve. Elle devrait être par ici, indiqua la blonde en pointant son index sur la carte.

-Très bien, on devrait aller un peu plus à l'est alors, lâcha Aragorn.

-Je peux tenir debout des jours sans ciller, intervint Legolas. Mais on vient de tenir une allure démentielle pendant plus de dix jours pour traverser ces fichues montagnes, et vos métabolismes respectifs vont finir par lâcher d'épuisement. Alors on va s'arrêter et dormir une bonne nuit, et demain on part à la chasse à la cité perdue.

-Excellente idée, bâilla la plus jeune. Mes courbatures me font souffrir le martyre.

-Je prends le premier tour de garde, décida Aragorn. Allez dormir.

Il descendit de monture et commença à faire un feu pendant que Legolas aidait Maëlia et Layaqhar à mettre pied – ou patte – à terre. La blonde s'enroula dans sa couverture et se roula en boule près du feu, sa louve lovée contre elle. Legolas s'allongea de l'autre côté, et Aragorn s'assit avec son épée à portée de main, une pipe pleine de Vieux Toby à la main.

26 novembre 3006, ruines de la cité des Celtes

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, murmura Maëlia alors qu'ils passaient au pas dans une rue pavée déserte.

Tout était en pierre autour d'eux, et des gravures illisibles ornaient les dalles et les murs. De la mousse verdâtre avait envahi les ruines et la route, et une atmosphère mystique régnait dans la ville fantôme.

-On l'a trouvée, sourit Legolas. Maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-On cherche une bibliothèque, ou un hôtel de ville, un palais, quelque chose où nous serions susceptibles de trouver des livres, ou une quelconque information, répondit Maëlia.

-Bien, on a qu'à se séparer, et on se retrouve ici dans deux heures ? proposa Aragorn.

-Non.

La réponse de Maëlia les surprit tous les trois. L'homme, l'elfe et la louve tournèrent la tête vers elle. Elle avait les yeux plissés, et sa main agrippait la poignée d'un de ses poignards à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, ajouta-t-elle après quelques secondes. Mieux vaut rester tous ensemble.

Legolas sortit son arc et encocha aussitôt une flèche, tandis qu'Aragorn sortait son épée.

-Layaqhar ? Tu sens quelque chose ? demanda Maëlia à voix basse.

- _Laisse-moi me concentrer._

La louve tourna le museau à droite et à gauche, humant l'air, avant de grogner en retroussant ses babines, montrant des crocs brillants et blancs comme la neige.

- _Quelque chose approche. Ils sont huit, non, neuf. A droite_.

Maëlia indiqua la droite du menton, et montra neuf doigts à ses compagnons. Legolas encocha une deuxième flèche en silence et banda son arc. Maëlia relâcha son coutelas et prit également son arc, encochant une flèche en scrutant le brouillard. Aragorn raffermit sa prise sur son épée. Maëlia descendit souplement de cheval sans relâcher la tension dans la corde de son arc, et laissa Layaqhar planter ses griffes dans ses vêtements pour atteindre le sol à son tour. Aragorn l'imita, mais Legolas préféra rester sur sa monture.

La tension autour d'eux devenait si intense et si lourde, on aurait pu la couper à l'épée. Neuf silhouettes humanoïdes se découpèrent dans la brume, et leurs armes étaient largement visibles dans leurs mains. Maëlia était tendue comme un ressort, tous les sens aux aguets, prête à bondir à la moindre menace.

-Des orcs, marmonna Aragorn en se mettant en pose de combat.

-Saloperies, jura Maëlia entre ses dents. Trois chacun ! ajouta-t-elle en se précipitant sur leurs ennemis.

-Maëlia attend ! s'écria Aragorn mais elle était déjà à quelques mètres à peine de leurs opposants.

Les flèches de Legolas volèrent et en abattirent trois très rapidement. Maëlia en avait déjà transpercé un d'une flèche, et avait lancé son arc plus loin alors qu'elle sortait son épée. Elle trancha nettement le ventre du deuxième et sortit une deuxième épée alors qu'elle lui enfonçait la lame dans le cœur. Elle posa ses mains sur l'épaule de l'orc qui s'écroulait et fit passer ses jambes par-dessus sa tête dans une pirouette, se baissa et tourna sur son genou plié pour éviter une attaque, et remonta ses lames dans un double-croisé mortel alors qu'elle se relevait, décapitant l'orc. La tête du monstre resta sur le 'X' que formaient ses épées, et elle la laissa tomber avec une grimace de dégoût. Elle se tourna, et vit Aragorn, entouré de deux cadavres, prêt à s'attaquer au dernier. Elle soupira et lança son coutelas d'un geste sûr et puissant, fichant la lame dans le crâne de la bête.

-On avait dit trois par personne ! protesta Aragorn.

-Désolée le vieux, mais tu prenais un peu trop de temps à te débarrasser des tiens, dit-elle en haussant les épaules d'un air détaché.

Elle essuya ses lames sur les cadavres et les rangea. Layaqhar vint lui lécher la main.

-Ça va ma belle ? demanda la blonde en la grattant derrière les oreilles.

- _Impeccable. La prochaine fois, tu penseras à m'en laisser un_.

-Non, tu n'es pas encore assez forte. Et c'est risqué pour nous deux, rappelle-toi, si l'une de nous est blessée…

- _Je sais, c'est moi qui te l'ai dit._

Legolas passa près d'elles pour récupérer ses flèches, et lui tendit celle qu'elle avait tiré.

-Merci, répondit-elle.

-Tu te bats comme si c'était un jeu, comme si tu étais dans un spectacle, lâcha Aragorn plus loin. Tu prends toujours tout à la légère comme ça ?

-Seulement ce qui est drôle, répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac.

-Une embuscade par des orcs ça n'a rien de drôle, maugréa-t-il.

-Je sais, dit-elle. Et je sais aussi pourquoi tu dis ça. Et crois-moi je déteste ces enflures au moins autant que toi. Mais neuf orcs isolés comme ça, face à trois combattants aguerris et une louve, je t'assure qu'on ne courait aucun risque. Maintenant, si on brûlait ces pourritures et qu'on passait à autre chose ? Comme trouver un livre ?

Aragorn grinça des dents mais ne dit rien, Legolas lui tapota gentiment l'épaule avant de prendre la bride de son cheval et d'avancer entre les ruines. Maëlia grimpa souplement sur la selle d'Éclair, laissant Layaqhar marcher à ses côtés alors qu'elle suivait l'elfe.

* * *

 _ **Ce sera tout pour ce weekend, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review si ça vous a plu, et même si ça ne vous a pas plus d'ailleurs, et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Je vous envoie des cookies mentaux et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite de l'aventure de Maëlia !**_


	7. Chapitre 6 : Il est temps de rentrer

**LES LOUVES DU NORD**

 _ **Hello mes p'tits chous ! Je suis ravie de l'accueil positif des deux derniers chapitres, ça fait plaisir.**_

 _ **Nymueh : pas de soucis. Effectivement, une analyse de Gandalf c'est tiré par les cheveux mais c'est une piste fort intéressante... Je connais les Chroniques du monde Emergé, en effet Maëlia est un peu inspirée de Nihal. Ne t'en fais pas, ça continuera comme ça jusqu'à la fin. A bientôt !**_

 _ **Matre Cassoulet : en effet, vaut mieux être belle et rebelle que moche et remoche ^^**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Tome 1 : Du petit bourgeon à la floraison**

Chapitre 6 – Il est temps de rentrer

31 janvier 3007, bois elfiques à l'ouest d'Erebor

-Les orcs sont de plus en plus nombreux au sud des Ered Mithrin. Déjà l'an dernier j'avais fait plusieurs rapports sur leurs activités croissantes un peu partout autour de la montagne, même si ça se cantonnait essentiellement à de petites patrouilles d'éclaireurs, des bandes désordonnées, des pillages aléatoires sur quelques cantonnements d'humains… expliqua Maëlia.

-Ils n'ont pas de chef, ils ne feront rien de plus que quelques pillages jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient éteints, répondit Legolas.

-Ce n'est certainement pas une raison pour les laisser commettre ces pillages, grogna la jeune fille. Des vies innocentes sont en jeu, et je n'ai pas envie de me présenter à une autre porte pour annoncer la mort de proches.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda l'elfe.

-Dès que je serai à la maison, j'irai convaincre le Roi de me laisser rassembler un régiment, et j'irai nettoyer la région. Je prendrai uniquement des volontaires, et des bons guerriers. Nains, humains, même elfes s'il y en a. Quelqu'un doit faire quelque chose, on ne peut raisonnablement pas laisser ces monstres errer à leur guise sur nos terres.

Legolas et Aragorn échangèrent un regard complice, le même petit sourire flottant sur leurs lèvres. Maëlia regarda les deux successivement, se tournant à gauche et à droite plusieurs fois.

-D'accord les garçons, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? grommela-t-elle.

-Eh bien… commença Legolas.

-Pour monter ces expéditions, il va falloir rentrer chez toi, compléta Aragorn.

-Oui, ça fait partie du plan, répondit Maëlia qui ne voyait pas où ils voulaient en venir.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on campe ici depuis une semaine ? demanda Aragorn. Tu es à moins d'une journée de cheval de chez toi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne rentres pas ?

-Je… commença-t-elle.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et baissa la tête. Une langue râpeuse vint lui lécher le bout des doigts, et elle se tourna avec un sourire. Layaqhar avait grandi tellement vite… Elle mesurait plus d'un mètre trente au garrot, c'était une magnifique louve géante au poil noir comme une nuit sans lune, et dont les yeux avaient la même couleur aigue-marine que ceux de Maëlia, brillant au plus noir de la nuit comme deux pierres précieuses.

La jeune femme lui gratta l'arrière des oreilles avec un sourire doux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma belle ?

- _Je sens une connexion avec mes sœurs, elles ne doivent pas être loin._

-Amira et Maharib sont dans le coin ? s'étonna Maëlia. Tu sais si Aly et Ash sont là aussi ?

- _Non, elles ne sont pas avec elles. Mes sœurs sont sorties chasser._

-Maëlia ? l'appela Legolas.

-Je dois partir. Il faut que je rentre à la maison, annonça rapidement la blonde alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers Éclair.

-Quoi, là, tout de suite ? s'étonna Aragorn.

-Oui. Vous avez raison, je dois rentrer, surtout si je veux monter ces expéditions.

Elle allait enfourcher sa monture quand elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers ses deux compagnons de voyage. Ils étaient devenus très proches tous les trois depuis qu'ils avaient parcourus les routes ensemble et combattus ensemble, Maëlia considérait l'homme et l'elfe presque comme des frères, en tout cas comme de proches amis. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup partagé de détails particulièrement personnels puisqu'ils étaient tous les trois assez secrets de nature, mais les liens qui existaient entre eux étaient particulièrement forts.

-Je suppose qu'il est donc temps de nous dire au revoir, dit doucement Legolas.

Maëlia se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en hochant la tête. Mahal, ça faisait mal de dire au revoir. Elle savait qu'elle les reverrait, mais son cœur se serrait à l'idée de les laisser là et de partir de son côté. Ils avaient remplacé sa famille pendant ces quatre mois, depuis qu'elle était repartie de Rivendell.

-Vous allez me manquer, lâcha-t-elle alors que sa gorge se serrait.

-Toi aussi tu vas nous manquer, répondit Aragorn.

-Où allez-vous partir à présent ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je vais retourner chez moi, sourit Legolas. Il est plus que temps.

-Je vais l'accompagner et rester un peu là-bas. Puis, j'irai sûrement en Lòrien, décida l'homme.

-Bien. Je saurai où vous écrire si j'ai une subite envie de monter une expédition incertaine et un peu folle. Ou si vous avez besoin d'une guerrière et de sa louve.

Elle tendit sa main à Aragorn, il la saisit mais l'attira à lui et lui fit un bref câlin. Elle hocha la tête et fit également une accolade à Legolas, avant de monter sur Éclair et de partir sans se retourner. Layaqhar baissa doucement son museau en signe de salut, et disparut à son tour entre les arbres.

Maëlia galopa jusqu'à une clairière, où elle retrouva des traces de loups. Elle s'arrêta et descendit de cheval pour examiner les empreintes de pattes. Elles étaient fraîches, les louves ne devaient pas être loin. Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit Layaqhar se glisser près d'elle, et soudain sa louve laissa échapper un grognement sourd.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda immédiatement la jeune fille en adoptant une pose défensive.

 _-Au contraire_.

Avant que Maëlia n'ai le temps de demander ce que cela signifiait, deux énormes formes émergèrent des fourrées et se jetèrent sur elle, lui léchant allégrement le visage.

-Amira, Maharib ! protesta-t-elle en souriant. Arrêtez, ça colle !

Les deux louves la libérèrent et elle se releva, époussetant sommairement ses vêtements avant de relever les yeux. Elle laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise quand elle vit les deux louves géantes devant elle. Maharib était à peine plus petite que Layaqhar, mais Amira devait faire près d'un mètre soixante au garrot ! La louve immaculée était largement plus grande qu'elle à présent, et la toisait avec bienveillance avec ses yeux de la couleur d'une opale de feu bleue – on ne grandissait pas chez les nains sans savoir reconnaître les pierres précieuses et semi-précieuses – comme l'étaient ceux d'Alyandra.

Maëlia sentit son cœur se serrer alors qu'elle pensait à sa jeune cousine, la douce Alyandra. Si tout se déroulait comme elle l'espérait, ce serait Alyandra qui hériterait du royaume lorsque leur génération serait appelée à monter sur le trône. En effet, la blonde avait décidé de renoncer définitivement à son héritage royal. Étant l'aînée, elle était la première en ligne de sa génération pour accéder au trône, mais elle était prête à être fichue à la porte d'Erebor et à perdre son titre de Princesse si ça pouvait la dispenser de porter une couronne pendant une longue période de sa vie. Et elle savait qu'Alyandra, étant la seconde dans l'ordre des naissances, était née pour être Princesse.

Amira vint lui donner un petit coup de museau dans le torse, et lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'elle la suive. Maëlia attrapa la bride d'Éclair, et entourée des trois louves, elle se dirigea vers la montagne. Après moins d'une heure de marche, elle vit les grandes portes au loin. Elle s'arrêta, incertaine. Layaqhar vint se coller à elle en émettant un genre de ronronnement. Amira et Maharib trottèrent jusqu'aux portes de la montagne sans se retourner. Maëlia resta figée un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie les deux louves revenir au trot en fait. Elle plissa les yeux, et poussa une exclamation de joie lorsqu'elle vit Alyandra et Ashana sur le dos des louves.

-Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait faire ça, remarqua Maëlia.

- _On essaiera un autre jour._

-MAËLIA ! hurla Ashana alors qu'elle se mettait debout sur le dos de Maharib, et sautait à terre.

Elle rata son atterrissage et roula sur le sol en soulevant un petit nuage de poussière, mais elle se releva presque immédiatement avant de se précipiter vers sa cousine et de lui sauter littéralement au cou. Elle verrouilla ses jambes autour de la taille de l'aînée, accrocha ses bras derrière son cou, et parsema son visage de baisers en riant.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué ! lui cria-t-elle dans l'oreille.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Ash, murmura Maëlia en serrant sa cousine contre son cœur aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Toi aussi.

Alyandra les rejoignit très vite et enlaça à la fois sa sœur et sa cousine avec un soulagement nettement perceptible.

-Vous m'avez beaucoup manqué toutes les deux, sourit Maëlia.

Elle les relâcha et les observa un instant. Elles avaient grandi, Alyandra avait fêté ses onze ans pendant son voyage, et Ashana avait encore dû se battre vu les bleus que l'aînée pouvait voir sur sa peau.

-Tu as changé, remarqua Alyandra de sa voix toujours aussi douce.

Maëlia hocha la tête.

-Rentrons à la maison, décida-t-elle. Je vous raconterai tout là-bas.

Un cri perçant au-dessus de sa tête attira son attention et elle leva les yeux pour observer la magnifique buse qui planait au-dessus de sa tête.

-Depuis quand y'a-t-il des buses autour de la montagne ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-MAËLIA ? MAËLIA !

La blonde se retourna prestement vers les grandes portes, pour voir une petite silhouette courir vers elle. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'un coup et elle se précipita vers la personne, bras grands ouverts.

-Kaelan ! s'exclama-t-elle alors qu'il se jetait dans ses bras. Par tous les Valars, tu m'as manqué, demi petit frère !

-Petit frère. Je me fiche de ces histoires de famille, je n'ai qu'une seule grande sœur et c'est toi. Et tu ne l'es pas à moitié. Tu m'as appris à me battre, tu m'as appris à monter à cheval, tu as passé des heures sur la même page de l'histoire d'Erebor juste pour m'apprendre à lire, tu t'es introduit dans les cuisines la nuit quand j'avais trop faim…

Kaelan s'arrêta, ne cessant de sourire. Maëlia se mordilla les lèvres pour cacher son émotion, et serra son frère contre elle, l'embrassant sur le dessus du crâne.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Un nouveau cri de rapace retentit à nouveau, et bientôt la buse se percha sur l'épaule de Kaelan. Maëlia fronça les sourcils, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque la couleur des yeux de l'oiseau.

-Tu t'es lié à un animal aussi ? s'exclama-t-elle.

-Peu après ton départ, oui. Hawkeye était blessé sur le rebord de ma fenêtre et je m'en suis occupé.

-Hawkeye ? répéta moqueusement la blonde. Tu as appelé une buse Œil-de-faucon ?

-C'est justement l'idée.

La blonde sourit en secouant la tête. Layaqhar s'approcha alors.

-Est-ce que c'est ta louve ? sourit Kaelan. Layaqhar, c'est bien ça ?

La louve lui lécha le bout des doigts pour toute réponse.

-Elle est magnifique, dit-il en tendant la main pour la caresser. Et elle est grande !

Il commença à la caresser juste derrière les oreilles et elle se laissa faire en fermant les yeux de contentement.

- _J'aime bien ton frère._

Maëlia éclata de rire, avant de répéter ce que Layaqhar avait dit à Kaelan. Le jeune nain sourit et enlaça carrément l'imposant animal.

-Bon, je crois qu'il est temps que je rentre à la maison, annonça l'aînée.

-Tu rentres pour de bon ? demanda Kaelan avec espoir.

Le cœur de Maëlia se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Elle déglutit avec peine.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle d'une petite voix. J'ai des projets que je tiens à réaliser. Et ça implique de partir régulièrement, pour plusieurs semaines.

-Tant que tu reviens, sourit son frère. Je ne veux plus passer cinq mois à m'inquiéter pour ma sœur. Plus jamais.

Maëlia n'osa pas le confirmer, puisqu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait peut-être pas tenir cette promesse. Elle saisit son frère par la taille et le déposa sur le dos de Layaqhar.

-Allez, on rentre maintenant. Les filles, vous venez ?

-Toujours prête ! répondit Ashana en grimpant sur Maharib.

La petite troupe se mit en marche vers le plus grand royaume nain de la Terre du Milieu. La blonde et sa louve noire déclenchèrent une immense vague de murmures sur leur passage, mais Maëlia n'y prêta pas la moindre attention. Elle n'était pas arrivée là où elle était avant de partir en s'arrêtant pour écouter les commérages de couloir. Elle allait se diriger vers ses anciens appartements, ceux de Kili et Marie en fait, mais Alyandra lui fit non de la tête et ouvrit la porte juste en face. Des appartements qu'elle n'avait jamais vus étaient sous ses yeux. Un grand salon en fait, et cinq portes de bois.

-Nos appartements personnels, sourit Kaelan. On les a fait faire exprès pour nous. On a chacun une chambre, la salle de bain est au milieu, c'est la porte en chêne massif. Ta chambre est la porte la plus à gauche, j'y ai transporté toutes tes affaires.

-Les parents vous ont vraiment laissé faire ça ? Vous vivez seuls ? A dix ans ?

-D'abord, j'ai onze ans, répliqua Alyandra. Et ils n'ont pas eu le choix. Amira peut être très convaincante quand elle veut.

-Alyandra est devenue rebelle ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé en cinq mois ?

-Tu es partie, répondit simplement son petit frère depuis le canapé. C'est ça qui a tout changé.

Maëlia baissa la tête avec un air coupable. Elle se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil et Layaqhar se coucha à ses pieds, la tête sur les pattes. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et un Kili essoufflé fit irruption dans la pièce.

-Vous trois et vos animaux, dehors, ordonna-t-il immédiatement aux plus jeunes. Tout de suite.

Maëlia serra les poings et s'adossa confortablement dans son fauteuil.

-Lève-toi, ajouta Kili en la regardant droit dans les yeux. S'il-te-plaît.

Elle sentit que ce n'était pas exactement un ordre, et fit ce qu'il lui demandait. A peine fut-elle debout qu'il franchit les trois pas qui les séparaient d'une enjambée et l'enlaçait avec force.

-Je suis tellement désolé, souffla-t-il. On aurait dû t'en parler plus tôt, mais on a pensé que tant qu'on n'en parlait pas, tout irait bien. Mais je t'en prie, ne refais plus ça.

Elle hocha la tête sans se détacher de son étreinte.

-Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû partir, c'était une réaction puérile et impulsive.

-C'est bon, dit-il en la tenant à bout de bras. C'est derrière nous à présent. Je suis content que tu sois là, c'est le principal. Tu n'es pas blessée ? Épuisée ? Affamée ?

-Non, je vais très bien. Je raconterai tout ce qu'il s'est passé au repas, je n'ai pas envie de répéter l'histoire plusieurs fois.

-D'accord. On se verra au dîner alors. Tu auras le temps de prendre un bon bain et tu pourrais peut-être même porter une robe ?

-Une robe. Évidemment, grommela Maëlia.

-Le retour de l'aînée des héritiers appelle forcément à une grande annonce, tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas y échapper.

-C'est vrai. Et sinon, comment ça va, depuis tout ce temps ?

-Ta mère va bien, même si ça a été dur quand tu es partie. Elle a l'impression d'être la pire mère au monde parce qu'elle n'a pas été capable de te dire que je n'étais pas ton père biologique. Elle a essayé de tenir le coup pour Kaelan, mais finalement c'est plutôt lui qui a pris soin d'elle. Il est étonnant, ton frère. Tu sais qu'à la mi-octobre, il était devant le Roi Thranduil seul en face à face, en train de le supplier de nous aider à te chercher ? Et il l'a convaincu ! Ton frère est le plus grand Prince qu'on ait vu depuis très longtemps. Bien mieux que moi ou Fili à son âge. On croirait presque qu'il est adulte parfois, c'est troublant.

-Oui, je sais. Et Oncle Fili et Tante Anna ? Comment se portent-ils ?

-Eh bien, l'état de ton grand-oncle se dégrade malheureusement. Alors ton oncle sera couronné Roi dans deux mois, et il a déjà le poids de tout le royaume sur les épaules, mais tu le connais, il gère avec calme et sagesse. Quant à ta Tante, elle a pris ton régiment spécial sous son aile, et continue à briller en société et dans le monde diplomatique, même si on a frisé la crise interne quand elle a appris qu'elle allait être Reine si jeune. Elle espérait ne jamais avoir à monter sur le Trône, ou au moins avoir l'expérience des années derrière elle.

-Si je sais encore compter, elle va avoir trente-six ans en âge humain.

-On peut dire ça. En réalité elle allait avoir vingt-deux ans quand nous sommes revenus à Erebor, et depuis cet anniversaire nous comptons son âge en âge de nain. Ça lui avait fait quatre-vingt-cinq ans à l'époque. Elle va donc fêter ses quatre-vingt-dix-sept ans dans moins d'un mois, expliqua Kili.

Maëlia hocha la tête.

-Il faut que j'aille voir Papy, décida-t-elle.

-D'accord, sourit son père adoptif. Rappelle-toi seulement de ne pas l'appeler comme ça devant lui.

-Promis !

Et avec ça elle fila voir Thorin, que les quatre enfants appelaient affectueusement « Papy ».

* * *

 ** _Voilà, l'aventure de Maëlia se termine, et après quelques chapitres de transition on arrivera à la quête de l'anneau ! Bisous et à bientôt._**


	8. Chapitre 7 : Une terrible nouvelle

**LES LOUVES DU NORD**

 _ **Anga 27 : bon bah tu vas me détester alors... mais en même temps Thorin n'a aucune importance dans cette fic ^^"**_

 _ **Nymueh : Je reviendrai plus tard sur les découvertes de Maëlia, ne t'en fais pas. Avec toutes les suppositions que tu fais sur cette fic, j'ai tellement peur de te décevoir parce que ce que j'ai écrit est totalement différent " quant au fait que Legolas ne déteste pas Maëlia, c'est parce qu'elle n'est pas naine ! Son père (Thomas, grand frère d'Anna) est un humain descendant du fameux peuple des Celtes, et sa mère Marie est humaine, magiquement rétrécie à la taille d'une naine. Sachant qu'en plus Maëlia a une taille humaine, je ne vois pas pourquoi Legolas lui montrerait une quelconque animosité. Mais non, Legolas n'est pas du tout devenu tolérant XD en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**_

* * *

 **Tome 1 : Du petit bourgeon à la floraison**

Chapitre 7 – Une terrible nouvelle

8 novembre 3013, appartements privés des héritiers à Erebor

-Ashana, pose cette épée et remets correctement ta robe ! ordonna Maëlia pour la sixième fois. Tu vas finir par défaire ta coiffure, et ça risque de m'énerver parce que j'y ai passé près de vingt minutes !

La plus jeune des trois princesses laissa tomber son épée sur le sol et alla s'asseoir dans un froufrou de tissu. Quelques boucles couleur miel s'échappaient déjà du chignon sophistiqué que sa cousine avait réussi à faire tenir sur sa tête. Elle lissa le tissu de sa robe sur son estomac en soupirant, alors que Maëlia finissait de préparer Alyandra.

Sa mère l'avait forcée à porter une robe bordeaux fluide qui tombait jusqu'à ses pieds, et cela l'agaçait. Elle aimait porter des robes de temps en temps, mais elle n'aimait pas les bals. Elle avait deux pieds gauches et prêtait trop peu attention à ses manières pour être parfaitement à sa place.

-Voilà, fit Maëlia avec un sourire satisfait. Tu es superbe.

-Merci, rougit Alyandra en se levant.

Elle fit un tour sur elle-même pour que les deux autres puissent donner leur avis. Ses boucles sombres avaient été rassemblées en une longue tresse épaisse dans son dos, et une fine couronne de fleurs d'or brillait au-dessus de son visage doux. Une superbe robe de velours argenté moulait son buste et tombait jusqu'à ses pieds, chaussés d'argent. Les manches bleues s'évasaient largement à partir des coudes. De fines broderies dorées décoraient l'entièreté de la robe, et une cape de velours de la couleur du bleu de Durin reposait sur ses épaules, tenue par une broche d'or ronde à la base du cou, cadeau forgé par son oncle pour l'occasion. Elle était une magnifique jeune princesse, et s'apprêtait à fêter ses dix-huit ans dans un grand bal de cour donné par ses parents, le Roi Fili et la Reine Anna d'Erebor.

Les dernières années avaient été compliquées à Erebor. Le Roi Thorin s'était éteint quelques mois seulement après le couronnement de son neveu, et sa sœur Dis était décédée quelques semaines plus tard. La famille royale avait porté le deuil pendant un an. Fili et Anna consacraient énormément de temps au royaume, délaissant parfois un peu leurs filles malheureusement.

Alyandra et Ashana étaient heureusement devenues très autonomes et indépendantes très jeunes, et Maëlia n'était jamais très loin. Finalement après leurs quinze ans, Alyandra et Ashana avait exprimé leur envie de voyager et avait renoncé à reprendre le trône après leur père. C'est donc sur décision commune des quatre enfants qu'il avait été décidé que Kaelan serait l'héritier du trône, et que les filles seraient seulement là pour le conseiller, participer à certaines missions diplomatiques, ce genre d'affaires.

Maëlia était à présent une impressionnante et sensuellement envoûtante jeune femme de vingt-quatre ans, dont la beauté faisait des ravages partout où elle allait. Elle avait très clairement annoncé que l'amour ne l'intéressait pas et qu'elle se consacrait entièrement à sa famille et à sa carrière, mais ça n'empêchait pas les jeunes gens d'essayer de la séduire.

Du haut de ses dix-sept ans, Ashana était également une magnifique jeune fille dont la beauté plus délicate en attirait plus d'un, et même si elle le niait aussi fort que possible, son cœur était déjà pris, mais seuls sa sœur, sa cousine et son cousin étaient au courant. Elle lui était littéralement tombée dessus dans les bois elfiques alors qu'elle s'était endormie sur une branche. Ils étaient ensuite restés plantés là à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux pendant plusieurs secondes et elle avait pris peur à cause de l'étrange sentiment de chaleur qui s'était répandu dans sa poitrine, alors elle avait sifflé pour appeler Maharib et avait disparu entre les arbres. Le lendemain elle était revenue, et il était encore là. Elle était revenue tous les jours. Il avait ensuite pris une chambre dans une auberge de Dale, alors elle faisait exprès de traîner dans les rues et sur la place du marché. Il apparaissait toujours comme par magie en silence à côté d'elle. Il lui faisait des avances depuis le premier jour, mais elle s'était enfoncée dans le déni, refusant d'avouer ce qu'elle considérait comme une faiblesse.

Quant à Alyandra, cette dernière aussi avait réservé son cœur pour quelqu'un. Peu après ses seize ans, elle était partie chasser seule dans les bois elfiques, sans sa louve. Après une mauvaise chute qui lui avait fait perdre ses armes, elle avait été aculée par un gros ours brun. Elle tentait de grimper dans un arbre pour s'échapper quand cinq flèches se plantèrent dans le cuir de l'animal. C'est ainsi qu'elle rencontra la personne qui occupait désormais la place dans son cœur. Ils s'étaient revus aussi souvent que possible, s'avouant très vite leur amour et s'échangeant d'innocents baisers loin des yeux indiscrets de la montagne. Elle avait d'ailleurs prévu de présenter cette personne qui lui était si chère à ses parents ce soir, lors du bal. Elle craignait un peu leur réaction, surtout celle de sa mère, mais était convaincue qu'à la fin, tout irait bien.

Quelques coups à la porte les ramenèrent à la réalité. Kaelan, resplendissant dans son habit noir et or, entra et les admira un instant. Il haussa un sourcil moqueur face à la robe de sa sœur, mais ne dit rien.

-Tu es magnifique Aly, sourit-il. Vous aussi, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers les deux autres femmes présentes. Si vous voulez bien m'accompagner, mesdemoiselles. Tout le monde est arrivé, Oncle Fili et Tante Anna président déjà l'assemblée, il ne manque que les trois plus beaux diamants du royaume.

-Les quatre, le corrigea Maëlia en sortant, la main sur le pommeau de l'épée qui ne la quittait jamais.

Ashana sortit à sa suite avec un soupir exaspéré dû au froufrou de sa robe, mais adressa un sourire à son cousin en passant. Enfin Alyandra vint poser sa main dans le creux du coude de son cousin avec un sourire nerveux.

-Respire, ça va bien se passer, la rassura-t-il alors qu'ils se rendaient vers la grande salle d'apparat.

-Il est arrivé ?

-Oui, mais il est resté caché dans un coin depuis le début. Tu sais bien comment réagira ta mère, autant la laisser de bonne humeur pour le moment.

-Tu as raison.

Ils atteignirent la porte en chêne décorée de superbes gravures couvertes de feuilles d'or, celle qui ouvrait sur la salle où se tenait le bal. Un imposant escalier partait du coin de la salle et descendait vers cette dernière, permettant des entrées remarquées pour les personnages de haut rang.

-Prête ? demanda Kaelan.

-Absolument pas. Allons-y.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, et le flot des conversations les entoura immédiatement.

-Mes dames, mes seigneurs, veuillez accueillir son Altesse la Princesse Alyandra d'Erebor, accompagnée par son Altesse Royale le Prince Héritier Kaelan d'Erebor ! annonça le héraut d'une voix forte.

Les conversations se turent, et tout le monde applaudit alors que Kaelan escortait la reine du jour jusqu'au bas des escaliers. Comme le voulait la coutume, Fili fendit la foule pour demander la première danse à sa fille dont c'était l'anniversaire.

-Puis-je ? demanda-t-il en tendant la main.

-Bien sûr, sourit Alyandra.

Ils se lancèrent tranquillement dans une valse qui les entraîna tout autour de la salle, et chacun put admirer la Princesse évoluer avec grâce au bras de son père. C'était un couple assez curieux, puisqu'Alyandra mesurait au moins trente centimètres de plus que lui, mais leur charisme et leur dextérité de danseurs émérites les faisaient paraître si… parfaits. Quand la valse se finit et que les applaudissements se turent, Alyandra suivit son père à la table royale qui était surélevée, un peu à l'écart. Elle alla embrasser sa mère, puis son oncle et sa tante, avant d'accepter avec gratitude la flûte de cristal que lui tendait Ashana.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas du vin elfique, c'est de la bonne bière de chez nous, lui souffla-t-elle discrètement.

-Merci.

Elle sirota tranquillement le liquide ambré en observant la salle, avant de se décider à aller voir ses parents. Elle venait d'apercevoir les cheveux blonds qu'elle cherchait, et ne voulait pas perdre une seconde de plus.

-Papa, maman ? les appela-t-elle.

Ses parents se retournèrent et s'approchèrent d'elle. Elle remarqua leurs sourires nerveux mais ne se focalisa pas dessus.

-Ma chérie, tu es magnifique, la complimenta sa mère. Et je, enfin nous, sommes si fiers de toi. Joyeux anniversaire.

-Merci maman. Je voulais vous parler de quelque chose…

-Nous aussi, intervint son père.

-Oh ? Très bien, je vous écoute.

-Voilà, en plus de tes cadeaux, nous avons une autre surprise, mais on doit te l'expliquer d'abord, fit Anna. Tu sais aussi bien que nous que le royaume traverse une période de crise économique assez prononcée.

-Oui, je voulais même annuler le bal pour ne pas faire de dépenses inutiles, acquiesça Alyandra.

-Une nouvelle alliance avec le Gondor nous a donné les fonds nécessaires pour relancer l'économie, enchaîna Anna.

-Une alliance militaire ? demanda la Princesse.

-Pas exactement, grimaça Fili. Bon, il n'y a aucune bonne façon de te l'annoncer, alors voilà : tu vas bientôt être fiancée au premier fils de l'Intendant du Gondor, Boromir, fils de Denethor. Je suis terriblement navré ma chérie et je jure de tout t'expliquer plus tard, mais le voilà qui vient de te demander une danse.

-Princesse ? fit une voix grave derrière elle.

Les yeux d'Alyandra s'agrandirent, à cause d'une accumulation soudaine de surprise, de tristesse, d'horreur, et de rêves brisés. Ashana et Maëlia, non loin, s'étaient figées comme des statues en apprenant la nouvelle, ne pouvant se résoudre à regarder Alyandra dont le futur venait d'être condamné. Kaelan fixait le prétendant de son regard impénétrable, jaugeant l'homme. Finalement Alyandra dut se retourner, et réussit à garder un visage impassible et à garder les larmes loin de ses yeux.

Elle faillit hoqueter de surprise en voyant de qui il s'agissait. Elle avait déjà rencontré Boromir deux ou trois fois lors de missions diplomatiques, mais c'est tout juste s'ils avaient échangé plus de trois phrases. Alyandra avait plutôt traité avec son père, et elle détestait le personnage. Mais Boromir devait avoir le double de son âge !

Il était grand et avait une carrure assez large. Ses cheveux châtain clair tombaient raides sur ses épaules, et une courte barbe mangeait sa mâchoire carrée. Ses yeux clairs la regardaient avec envie, et un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres fines.

-Bonsoir Princesse, dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

-Seigneur Boromir, répondit-elle en inclinant à peine la tête.

-Vous êtes absolument ravissante, la complimenta-t-il. Encore plus que dans mon souvenir.

-Mon dernier passage en Gondor date d'il y a plus d'un an. Et je vous avais à peine aperçu dans un couloir.

-Il est vrai, sourit l'homme avant de lui tendre la main. Voudriez-vous danser avec moi ?

-Volontiers, fut-elle forcée de répondre.

Il saisit sa main et la tira vers la piste de danse, manquant de la faire trébucher. Elle voulait pleurer, hurler, partir en courant. La personne qu'elle aimait lui aurait délicatement pris la main comme si elle était en cristal, aurait déposé un baisemain aussi léger et aérien qu'une plume sur son poing avant de l'escorter vers le centre de la salle au rythme qui lui convenait. Il aurait ensuite glissé sa main sur sa taille, et l'aurait fait valser avec grâce avant de l'escorter à sa table afin de lui apporter une boisson fraîche. Il aurait été parfait.

Boromir était certes élevé comme un Seigneur, il savait se comporter en société, il savait un peu danser, mais il n'était pas celui qu'elle aimait. Il n'était pas aussi délicat dans ses actions avec elle. Et il n'était pas aussi agréable. Elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux à la seconde où ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face. Il la voyait déjà comme la parfaite épouse-trophée qui allait gentiment se contenter de briller à son bras et lui donner au moins un héritier.

Mais la loyauté et l'amour qu'Alyandra avait pour sa famille et son royaume dépassaient tout autre sentiment qu'elle pouvait avoir. Alors elle se plierait à la décision de ses parents, pour assurer l'avenir de son royaume. A la fin de leur danse, elle s'excusa et repartit à la table royale. Sa sœur et ses cousins se précipitèrent auprès d'elle. Kaelan lui offrit son bras pour s'appuyer, Ashana lui tendit une chope de bière bien fraîche et Maëlia lui tendit un petit four.

-Respire Aly, lui rappela Kaelan en lui serrant la main. Tout va bien, on est tous là pour toi. On est tous sûrs que ce n'est pas qu'un affreux cauchemar ?

-Mon fiancé est à l'autre bout de la salle et il est bien réel, grommela Alyandra.

-Tu veux que je simule un petit accident de chasse dans la semaine ? demanda Maëlia en agrippant machinalement son épée.

-Non ! protestèrent immédiatement les trois autres.

-D'accord, mais si jamais tu changes d'avis, tu sais où me trouver, sourit la blonde. Concrètement, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Rien, souffla Alyandra, abattue. On ne fait rien. Je vais épouser Boromir pour le bien du royaume, et au moins aucun d'entre vous n'aura à se sacrifier. Je vais aller parler aux parents pour savoir comment ça va se passer.

-Et tu vas aller lui parler ? demanda Ashana.

-Juste après, acquiesça sa sœur aînée. Tu pourras… ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, je gère la situation.

Alyandra se dirigea rapidement vers ses parents.

-Très bien. Comment ça va se passer ? dit-elle directement.

-Le Seigneur Boromir va passer quelques semaines parmi nous, et il devrait faire sa demande au bal de Noël, ou à celui du Nouvel An de Dale, répondit sa mère en baissant la tête. Aly, je…

-Non, la coupa cette dernière en levant la main. Ne dis rien, pas ce soir.

Anna hocha la tête, mais elle semblait au bord des larmes. Alyandra allait partir mais elle se retourna vers ses parents.

-Je ne vous blâmerai jamais d'avoir passé autant de temps à vous occuper du royaume, mais vous n'avez même pas remarqué que depuis deux ans je passe beaucoup de temps en dehors de la montagne. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Je l'aime plus que tout au monde et il m'aime aussi. Je voulais vous le présenter ce soir. Ne vous en faites pas, je vais me fiancer avec Boromir, et on finira mariés en Gondor, pour le bien d'Erebor. Mais promettez-moi de ne jamais faire ça à Ash, Kaelan ou Maëlia. Promettez-le-moi !

Son père réussit seulement à acquiescer. Ashana s'approcha alors et lui murmura qu'il l'attendait sur le balcon de leurs appartements personnels. Elle hocha la tête.

-Tu fais diversion ?

-D'accord, mais note bien que je vais lui écraser les pieds et le torturer autant que possible, sourit Ashana.

-J'y compte bien. A tout-à-l'heure.

Alyandra s'éclipsa rapidement en gardant son petit sourire et son air princier jusqu'à être sortie de la salle. Une fois dans les couloirs, elle souleva sa jupe à deux mains et courut dans les couloirs déserts jusqu'aux appartements qu'elle partageait avec ses cousins et sa sœur. Elle ouvrit la porte violemment, l'envoyant claquer dans le mur sans s'en soucier, ne sursautant même pas alors qu'elle se refermait avec un grand bruit. Elle se précipita sur le balcon et la personne qui l'y attendait n'eut qu'à se tourner vers elle et ouvrir les bras pour qu'elle s'y réfugie en pleurant.

- _Elen-nil_ … souffla-t-il en la serrant tendrement contre son cœur avant d'embrasser doucement son front. _**[En elfique : mon étoile. Elen = étoile ; -nil = mon]**_

Il passa plusieurs minutes à la bercer ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme, mais elle refusa de le lâcher, et il n'insista pas.

-Je suis tellement désolée, lâcha-t-elle en détournant le regard.

-Je sais. J'ai tout entendu. Et je sais que ce n'est pas ta faute. Et je sais que ton devoir envers ton royaume passe avant tout le reste, même avant nous, et tu sais que j'ai toujours respecté cette décision. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je t'aime bien trop pour ça.

Elle sourit faiblement et posa sa main autour de la joue de son interlocuteur.

-Je crois que j'aurais presque préféré que tu t'énerves et que tu m'en veuilles, ç'aurait été tellement plus simple.

-Alyandra, je t'aime de tout mon cœur depuis deux années. Crois-tu vraiment que je vais renoncer aussi facilement ?

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Tu n'es pas obligée de te marier tout de suite. Retarde ce mariage autant que possible, et nous trouverons une solution pour y échapper. Et même si ça ne marchait pas, je ne te quitterai pas jusqu'à ce jour fatal. Une fois mariée je disparaîtrai mais jusqu'à la seconde où tu prononceras tes vœux, je serai là. Parce que je sais que ton cœur m'appartient tout comme le mien t'appartient à jamais.

Alyandra hocha rapidement la tête et se lova contre sa poitrine musclée avec un soupir découragé.

-Je t'aime, Amrâlimê.

Il releva doucement son menton du bout des doigts et l'embrassa avec autant de passion que possible, lui promettant silencieusement de tout faire pour faire échouer ce malheureux projet et garder sa belle pour lui. La porte des appartements qui s'ouvrait les fit sursauter et il s'éloigna d'un pas pour être certain de ne pas être trouvé en position compromettante.

-Ce n'est que moi, fit la voix légèrement goguenarde de Maëlia alors que cette dernière apparaissait sur le balcon. Alors, on ne vient plus saluer les vieux amis ?

-Pardonne-moi Maëlia, sourit-il en s'approchant d'elle pour lui faire une accolade. Comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien, merci. Je suis désolée pour vous deux, personne ne savait.

Il secoua la tête pour lui montrer qu'il ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet et elle acquiesça silencieusement.

-Aly, ton absence va finir par être remarquée, mais je vais les garder occupés. Prenez votre temps.

-Je descends bientôt, répondit la plus jeune.

-Très bien. Legolas, salua la blonde en repartant.

* * *

 _ **Ne me haïssez pas pour ce mariage arrangé ! Posez tout de suite vos haches naines au sol, doucement.**_

 _ **Alors, Alyandra et Legolas, qui l'avait vu venir ? ^^**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre portera sur les dix-huit ans d'Ashana, et ensuite je passerai au Tome 2 : La Communauté de l'Anneau !**_

 ** _Laissez une review en passant pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, et à bientôt !_**


	9. Chapitre 8 : Une soirée mémorable

**LES LOUVES DU NORD**

 _ **Vraiment désolée pour la semaine de retard !**_

 _ **Nymueh : alors oui, le fait que Boromir ait le double de l'âge d'Aly c'est totalement de la mauvaise foi vu l'âge de Legolas :D MAIS, la différence c'est qu'Alyandra est amoureuse de Legolas, et pas de Boromir, donc bon... quand on aime, on ne compte pas (l'âge). Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais que Boromir va mourir ? Je vais peut-être décider de le garder vivant... l'autre mystérieux prétendant, tu le découvriras dans ce chapitre ^^ et oui c'est bizarre qu'Anna ait casé sa fille dans un mariage arrangé mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle est Reine d'un des derniers royaumes nains, que la guerre gronde en Terre du Milieu et que la période est très difficile, donc ce n'est pas si dur d'envisager un mariage arrangé dans ces conditions, surtout pour des gens provenant de familles nobles et royales.**_

 _ **Anga27 : Thorin est mort tout simplement de vieillesse... ça arrive. Et il n'avait rien à faire dans ma fiction. Je suis contente que tu approuves les choix d'images. Aujourd'hui aussi il y en aura.**_

 _ **Lumatie : haha merci beaucoup, si les histoires te plaisent ça me fait très plaisir. Je suis obligée de mettre quelques 'plot-twists' sinon ce n'est pas drôle ! j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Tome 1 : Du petit bourgeon à la floraison**

Chapitre 8 – Une soirée mémorable

29 juin 3014, devant la grande salle d'apparat du royaume d'Erebor

-Tout le monde est prêt ? demanda Alyandra. Parfait. Maëlia, passe devant, je te suis. Kaelan, tu connais ton job. Ash, ça va être ton grand moment. En piste !

Maëlia leva les yeux au ciel quand elle faillit se prendre les pieds dans sa robe. L'horreur rouge vif moulante avait été ordonnée par sa tante, ainsi que la paire de talons hauts noirs qui allaient avec. Elle avait réussi à négocier de garder son épée, mais tout de même… Le héraut l'annonça, et elle se mit à descendre les marches avec son habituel sourire provocateur, qui se changea vite en grimace quand elle remarqua que Boromir était présent. Legolas devait arriver plus tard dans la soirée, si l'héritier du Gondor était là ça risquait de beaucoup compliquer les choses.

Finalement ils n'étaient pas encore fiancés, et Alyandra faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour retarder au maximum les choses, aidée par Ashana et Maëlia, pendant que Kaelan les couvrait.

Boromir grimpa les marches et lorsque le héraut annonça Alyandra, il lui présenta galamment son bras. Alyandra était experte pour garder ses émotions sous contrôle aussi elle n'eut qu'à forcer un petit sourire pour masquer sa surprise.

-Bonsoir Alyandra.

-Princesse Alyandra, ou votre Altesse, le reprit-elle. Nous ne sommes pas encore fiancés.

-Oui, je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, Princesse Alyandra, se reprit-il. Vous êtes absolument superbe.

-Merci, répondit-elle poliment.

Elle portait une robe faite de voiles dorés, avec des sequins d'or brodés. Un assortiment de bijoux d'or et de diamants brillaient sur sa peau claire, et un simple serre-tête retenait ses boucles sombres en arrière.

-Vous ne portez pas la parure que je vous ai offerte au bal de Noël, remarqua-t-il avec déception.

-En effet. Le collier d'argent serti d'ambres est vraiment magnifique, mais il n'allait pas du tout avec ma robe, répondit-elle mielleusement.

Elle ne lui dit pas qu'elle détestait l'ambre, qu'elle trouvait la couleur orange absolument affreuse et qu'elle ne lui allait pas du tout au teint.

-Sûrement, je vous avoue que je ne m'y entends guère en mode féminine. Mais j'espère le voir briller à votre cou un autre soir ?

-Avec grand plaisir, Seigneur Boromir.

« Évidemment, tu veux me voir avec ta chaîne autour de mon cou… ».

-Son Altesse la Princesse Ashana d'Erebor, escortée par son Altesse Royale le Prince Héritier Kaelan d'Erebor ! cria alors le héraut.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la reine du jour. Elle portait une robe grise presque transparente au décolleté provoquant, tenue par deux ceintures en argent massif sur lesquelles brillaient des diamants. Ses cheveux étaient tirés en arrière, et un serre-tête ouvragé en argent et diamants brillait sur ses boucles couleur miel. Kaelan portait un costume noir rehaussé d'argent, dont la sobriété faisait ressortir son charisme et ses yeux magnétiques.

Fili ouvrit ensuite le bal avec Ashana comme c'était l'usage, puis Kaelan réussit à traîner sa sœur pour danser avec lui alors qu'Alyandra était accaparée par Boromir et cherchait un moyen de s'échapper. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ashana accordait une danse à un homme que très peu de gens connaissaient, faisant sourire ceux qui étaient dans le secret. C'est lorsqu'elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche au beau milieu de la salle que Maëlia, Alyandra et Kaelan furent aussi surpris que les autres.

-Il était temps qu'elle admette ses sentiments, sourit Kaelan. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi rayonnante.

-J'ai hâte qu'elle le présente à Papa et Maman, renchérit Alyandra.

-Arrête de te servir de leur couple pour te venger. Aussi révoltant que ce soit, on sait tous que Fili et Anna n'avaient pas d'autres choix et qu'ils n'ont pas voulu te condamner. Je n'approuve pas, mais maintenant c'est fait, intervint Maëlia.

-Je ne me sers pas du couple de ma sœur pour me venger ! protesta Alyandra.

-Bien sûr que si. Je te comprends, quelque part, dit sa cousine. Et j'ai juré de t'aider à te sortir de là. Mais laisse Ashana vivre son bonheur sans la jalouser, ni le lui reprocher.

Alyandra hocha la tête et se posta avec les deux autres derrière leurs parents, attendant qu'Ashana vienne présenter l'homme de sa vie au Roi et à la Reine d'Erebor. La jeune femme ne tarda pas à se présenter devant eux, sa main dans celle de l'homme qui l'accompagnait.

-Papa, maman, Oncle Kili et Tante Marie, je dois vous présenter quelqu'un.

-Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, Chef des Dùnedain du Nord, se présenta-t-il lui-même en s'inclinant profondément. Roi Fili, Reine Anna, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. Vous aussi, Prince Kili et Princesse Marie.

Les quatre adultes apprécièrent la parfaite courtoisie du jeune homme.

-Prince Kaelan, Princesse Alyandra, salua-t-il ensuite. C'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Maëlia, ça faisait longtemps, comment vas-tu ?

La blonde vint le serrer dans ses bras avec le sourire.

-Très bien, merci, et toi ? Tu as finalement réglé cette histoire de territoire ?

-Oui, rien de bien grave.

-Vous connaissez donc bien mes filles, enfin surtout la plus jeune, ainsi que ma nièce et mon neveu ? intervint Fili.

-C'est exact Votre Majesté. Voilà plus d'un an que j'ai rencontré votre fille cadette, et j'avoue être immédiatement tombé sous son charme, et plus nous passons de temps ensemble, plus je tombe irrémédiablement amoureux d'elle. Je la courtise avec assiduité mais ce soir c'est la première fois qu'elle répond à mes avances et j'ose espérer de sa part les mêmes sentiments envers moi que ceux qui animent mon cœur. Aussi, je viens vous demander votre accord afin de faire convenablement la cour à la Princesse Ashana d'Erebor.

Son petit discours les rendit tous muets. Kaelan dut donner un discret coup de coude à son oncle pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

-Si ma fille n'y voit aucun inconvénient, je vous donne ma permission, annonça finalement le Roi avec un fin sourire.

-Merci beaucoup Votre Altesse, sourit Aragorn en échangeant un regard tendre avec sa bien-aimée.

-Que diriez-vous de rester quelques temps parmi nous ? intervint alors Anna. Afin que nous puissions tous faire plus amplement connaissance.

-J'en serais plus qu'honoré, Reine Anna, répondit-il en inclinant respectueusement la tête.

-Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, intervint alors Alyandra. Je vais aller me servir un rafraîchissement.

Elle s'éclipsa vers le buffet, souriant aux gens qu'elle connaissait, et rapidement un nain lui tendit un verre de vin qu'elle saisit avec envie.

-J'avoue préférer le vin elfique moi aussi, fit une voix grave près d'elle. Je trouve cela bien plus délicat que la bière.

Alyandra faillit recracher son vin.

-Seigneur Boromir, grinça-t-elle. De toute évidence vous n'avez jamais goûté les bières de mon peuple. Et je me contenterai de vous avertir, le vin elfique peut être traître. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

-Non, Alyandra, attendez, protesta-t-il en lui prenant le bras.

Elle se figea et regarda longuement la main calleuse qui lui serrait le biceps droit.

-Je ne me répéterai pas. C'est Princesse Alyandra pour vous. Maintenant lâchez-moi, j'ai à faire ailleurs, prévint-elle d'une voix aussi froide que la glace.

Il semblait outré qu'elle lui parle de cette manière, mais n'avait aucun autre choix que de la relâcher. Alyandra partit à grands pas furieux vers la table royale, finissant son verre de vin d'une traite. Kaelan était en grande discussion avec Maëlia et Aragorn, aussi ce fut Ashana qui vint la voir.

-Un problème ?

-Il y aura un meurtre avant mon mariage, cracha Alyandra. Je me retire dans nos appartements, et je ne souhaite pas être dérangée.

Et elle partit dans un froissement d'étoffe, remontant le grand escalier en vitesse avant de disparaître de la vue de tous. Ashana allait rejoindre la conversation des autres quand Boromir apparut devant elle avec un sourire.

-Princesse Ashana, sourit-il. Je vous souhaite un très bon anniversaire. J'ai pensé à vous amener un cadeau mais je crains l'avoir laissé dans la chambre que j'occupe.

-Merci Seigneur Boromir, sourit mielleusement Ashana. Ce n'est rien, vous me l'apporterez une autre fois.

-Puis-je néanmoins vous inviter à danser ?

Ashana n'avait aucune envie d'accepter, mais acquiesça pour le bien de sa sœur. S'il y avait une personne dans cette salle qui haïssait Boromir plus que Legolas ou Alyandra, c'était bien Ashana. Cette dernière n'étant pas en âge de se marier lorsque les accords avaient été signés, elle n'avait pas pu prendre la place de sa sœur. Ça lui aurait brisé le cœur mais elle l'aurait fait sans hésiter. Elle méprisait Boromir de tout son cœur, et passait son temps à le rabaisser et le provoquer, profitant du fait qu'il ne pouvait rien répondre parce qu'il tentait désespérément de plaire à Alyandra. Et se mettre à dos un des quatre héritiers, c'était se mettre à dos les quatre héritiers.

Ashana valsa donc un moment avec l'homme, contrôlant son dégoût pour ne pas lui vomir dessus quand il avait les mains sur sa taille, et n'oubliant pas de lui écraser allègrement les orteils un pas sur deux. Boromir faisait de son mieux pour garder son sourire mais elle pouvait voir l'étincelle d'agacement et d'exaspération dans ses yeux. Finalement la valse se finit, et il la relâcha pour son plus grand plaisir.

-Merci pour cette danse, Princesse. Sauriez-vous où je pourrais trouver votre charmante sœur ? J'aimerais danser avec elle à nouveau.

-Oh, je crains que ma sœur ne se soit sentie mal. Elle s'est retirée dans nos appartements privés et a bien spécifié de n'être dérangée sous aucun prétexte. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Elle le planta là dans un froufroutement de sa jupe, et rejoignit l'homme qui possédait son cœur pour quelques danses.

Là-haut, Alyandra s'était assise sur la rambarde de leur balcon, adossée au mur de pierre, une jambe pendant dans le vide et l'autre repliée sous elle. Elle tenait paresseusement une coupe de cristal à la main, et une carafe en argent était posée sur le rebord devant elle. Ses yeux observaient les étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel et illuminaient la montagne. Les lumières du firmament faisaient scintiller sa peau laiteuse, l'effet étant renforcé par le châtain foncé de ses boucles, et le bleu clair, couleur opale de feu, de ses yeux.

Elle ferma ses paupières, libérant une larme salée qui roula sur le velours de sa pommette avant d'être arrêtée par le pouce d'une main fraîche sur sa joue.

-C'est à cause lui que tu pleures ? demanda la voix aussi douce que la soie qu'elle aimait tant.

-Pas vraiment, répondit-elle sans même ouvrir les yeux, appuyant sa joue contre la main si rassurante. C'est surtout la fatigue, avec cette situation.

Une bouche chaude vint déposer un baiser léger sur son front. Elle ouvrit les yeux, repassa gracieusement ses jambes du côté du balcon et se mit debout. Elle releva la tête et un sourire étira doucement son visage en voyant Legolas devant elle, la regardant avec autant d'amour dans ses yeux qu'auparavant, si ce n'était pas plus.

-Tu m'as manqué, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

-A moi aussi. Il est au bal et il est de plus en plus insupportable.

-Ne parlons pas de lui, dit Legolas en repoussant une boucle rebelle derrière son oreille. J'ai une petite idée, ça pourrait nous aider à gagner du temps.

-Dis-moi, répondit-elle en appuyant sa tête contre son torse.

-Mon père souhaite m'envoyer pour une longue période en Lothlòrien. Pars avec moi, prétexte une mission diplomatique. Il est héritier de son royaume, il ne pourra pas s'absenter longtemps du Gondor juste pour te surveiller. Tu seras peut-être forcée de faire un détour par Minas Tirith au retour pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon, mais je crois quand même que ça vaut le coup. Et je peux essayer de m'arranger pour venir à Minas Tirith aussi avec un peu de chan…

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Alyandra l'embrassait pour lui montrer son approbation. Elle passa ses deux mains derrière son cou et le tira encore plus près d'elle, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Il entoura sa taille de ses bras puissants, approfondissant le baiser sans aucune honte. Rapidement, il l'avait plaquée contre le mur dans un baiser plus que passionné, laissant ses mains aller de ses épaules à ses poignets, lui procurant de délicieux frissons. Il descendit dans son cou, arrêtant sa bouche en bas de son trapèze gauche, et lui laissant une belle marque rouge sur la peau. Elle remit précipitamment la bretelle de sa robe en rougissant.

-Emmène-moi en Lothlòrien, emmène-moi loin d'ici je t'en supplie, lui murmura-t-elle.

-Je n'attends que ça. Laisse-moi quelques jours pour tout arranger.

-Tu dois déjà repartir ? grimaça-t-elle.

-Seulement hors de cette montagne. Tu sais que ta mère et moi avons un gros problème relationnel, alors je vais m'installer dans les bois à l'ouest comme d'habitude. Je t'y attendrai tous les jours jusqu'à notre départ, ne t'en fais pas.

Il l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres et lui sourit avant de faire quelques pas pour partir.

-Reste ! cria-t-elle alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte.

-Comment ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Je…

Elle prit une grande inspiration, marcha droit jusqu'à lui et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Si tu le veux, reste avec moi cette nuit, dit-elle d'une voix claire et sûre.

Les yeux de Legolas brillèrent d'une manière particulière lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'elle disait.

-Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il en lui prenant la main.

-Oui.

-On ne risque pas de se faire remarquer ?

-Les seuls qui pourraient nous remarquer sont Ashana, Maëlia et Kaelan. Et aucun d'entre eux ne dira quoi que ce soit, tu le sais.

-Tu es vraiment sûre ? Je veux dire… J'en ai envie mais je ne voudrais pas te brusquer. Et je t'avoue que j'ai peur des conséquences de cet acte si jamais tu devais te marier à… Enfin tu m'as compris.

-Pour une fois je ne vais pas penser aux conséquences. Parce que si justement l'atroce possibilité que je sois mariée à un autre devient réalité, je refuse de ne connaître que cet homme de toute ma vie. Je veux m'accrocher à un souvenir d'amour partagé avec l'elfe à qui appartient mon cœur. Je préfère vivre dans la nostalgie que dans le regret. Parce que je t'aime de tout mon cœur, Amrâlimê.

-Je t'aime, _Elen-nil_ , souffla-t-il avant de la soulever comme une jeune mariée en l'embrassant.

Il passa la porte de la chambre d'Alyandra, et la ferma du pied derrière eux, avant de la déposer sur le sol.

-Tu as déjà couché avec une femme ? demanda-t-elle alors.

Il la regarda, très surpris par sa question, se demandant où était le piège.

-Tu as 2928 ans, reprit-elle avec un sourire doux. Je ne serai ni étonnée ni choquée que tu n'aies pas passé les trois derniers milliers d'années à m'attendre. Tu sais déjà que tu es le premier pour tout.

-J'ai connu quelques elfes, répondit-il sobrement.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? Je veux dire, je sais ce qu'il se passe, mais…

-Shh, la coupa-t-il en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Laisse-toi seulement aller, et je vais faire en sorte que tout se passe bien. Au début, ça te fera sûrement mal. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je pourrai contrôler, mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour minimiser la douleur. Et tout se passera bien, je te le promets. D'accord ?

-D'accord.

-Et rappelle-toi, tu peux toujours dire non, tu peux toujours arrêter.

Elle hocha la tête, et retira timidement ses bijoux avant de les poser sur sa coiffeuse, gardant ses yeux ailleurs et sa respiration la plus calme possible. Legolas se glissa dans son dos, et retira le serre-tête de ses cheveux, faisant retomber une cascade de boucles châtain foncé sur les épaules de sa bien-aimée. Il poussa délicatement les mèches sur une seule épaule et commença à défaire les agrafes de la robe dans le dos. Il lui prit doucement les mains et la tourna vers lui avant de l'embrasser. Il la laissa lui dégrafer sa cape, et délacer le devant de sa tunique. Il se recula d'un pas et enleva le vêtement d'un geste fluide, révélant son torse d'albâtre, sculpté comme celui d'une statue grecque. Il retira chaque botte d'un coup de pied, et Alyandra délaissa ses chaussures de bal également. Elle avança une main un peu hésitante et défit le lacet qui maintenait serré le devant de son pantalon.

Legolas stoppa sa main avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin et la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser, la poussant lentement vers son lit. Juste avant qu'elle ne trébuche et tombe en arrière sur le matelas, il fit glisser la robe sur le sol, ne la laissant qu'avec le mince morceau de tissu sur son bas-ventre. Elle enroula immédiatement ses bras autour de sa poitrine alors que ses joues se tintaient de rouge. Il la souleva et l'allongea sur le dos avant de retirer ses derniers vêtements et de s'allonger près d'elle. En quelques gestes il l'avait débarrassée de son dernier vêtement, et elle s'abandonna dans ses bras à une longue nuit de passion.

* * *

 _ **Voilà... Je pense que peu de gens l'avaient vu venir, Aragorn en couple avec Ashana ?**_

 ** _Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre par review, je ne mords pas ! Bisous et à la prochaine._**


	10. T2 - C1 : Départ pour Rivendell

**LES LOUVES DU NORD**

 _ **Hello mes p'tits chous ! On attaque le Tome 2 : La Communauté de l'Anneau ! Le début de la quête n'est pas loin, promis.**_

 _ **Nymueh : Eh non, Aragorn ne finit pas avec Maëlia, puisqu'elle le considère comme un frère. C'est d'ailleurs la même raison qui fait qu'elle n'est pas avec Legolas. Mais rassure-toi, elle ne finit pas seule, elle va juste prendre beaucoup plus de temps que les deux autres pour trouver un "mâle décent" comme tu dis.**_

 _ **Triskelle sparrow : non, Maëlia va rester célibataire pour le moment. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.**_

 _ **Anga27 : personne ne s'y attendait visiblement ! Eh bah pour Maëlia, faudra patienter parce qu'elle va prendre son temps pour se trouver un namoureux.**_

 _ **Voilà, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Tome 2 : La communauté de l'Anneau**

Chapitre 1 – Départ pour Rivendell

7 septembre 3018, Grandes Portes du royaume d'Erebor

-Vous êtes sûres que vous avez tout ce qu'il faut ? s'assura Kili en vérifiant pour la centième fois les sacoches de ses nièces. Vous avez assez de flèches ? Et de quoi en faire sur la route si besoin ?

-Oui Oncle Kili, le rembarra Ashana en levant les yeux au ciel. Armes, armure de rechange, provisions, eau, nécessaire de survie. Et on a même pensé à prendre les colliers que tu nous as forgés pour nos dix-huit ans. C'est bon, rassuré ?

-Tant que vous ne serez pas revenues en sécurité ici, jamais, sourit le brun mais le cœur n'y était pas. Allez, partez vite pour profiter des heures claires. On a eu des rapports sur des mouvements d'orcs à l'ouest du lac, mais ils ne devraient pas s'aventurer vers la forêt en plein jour.

Il serra Ashana puis Alyandra dans ses bras et se recula, laissant Kaelan dire au revoir à ses cousines à son tour. Maëlia s'avança la dernière, la rage claire dans ses yeux.

-Rappelle-toi, quand tu chasses, tu as tendance à mettre tes pièges un peu trop hauts, dit-elle à Ashana. Et toi Aly, n'oublie pas de nettoyer tes lames soigneusement, sinon tu risques d'attirer les prédateurs, surtout la nuit.

-Promis, répondit cette dernière en serrant la blonde de toutes ses forces. Tu as tenté de lui parler ?

-Elle refuse de me recevoir, grogna Maëlia. Mais je ne veux pas en parler. Partez, Aragorn vous attend déjà dehors.

Ashana grimpa sur Maharib qui partit directement au galop vers l'extérieur. Alyandra attendit que Amira se baisse pour grimper dessus puisque sa louve était immense, et s'agrippa fermement à la fourrure immaculée alors que l'animal s'élançait au galop.

Leur père, et roi, Fili les avait envoyées en tant que représentantes d'Erebor à Rivendell, à la demande du Seigneur Elrond. Maëlia avait insisté pour les accompagner, mais rien n'y avait fait. La blonde avait tenté de plaider sa cause auprès de sa tante mais c'était peine perdue. La Reine Anna s'était tellement refermée au cours des dernières années, elle était devenue une personne distante et froide, dont la seule préoccupation était le royaume. Fili était resté plus chaleureux que sa femme, mais le poids du pouvoir et de tout un royaume pesait très lourd sur ses épaules, surtout en ces temps troublés.

Les deux sœurs retrouvèrent rapidement Aragorn à quelques minutes de la montagne. Ce dernier se tenait debout à côté de sa monture, prêt à partir. Il sourit en voyant sa bien-aimée et sa grande sœur approcher sur leurs immenses louves, et flatta son cheval pour le calmer avant d'aller les saluer. Il serra à peine Ashana dans ses bras, sachant à quel point les effusions amoureuses la rendait mal-à-l'aise. Il fit une brève accolade à Alyandra également et se remit en selle.

-Les elfes nous laisserons passer sur leur route sans encombre, je m'en suis assuré, leur dit-il. Mais il nous faudra faire attention, les araignées reviennent hanter leur bois ces temps-ci.

-Qu'elles essayent, répliqua Ashana en passant distraitement sa main sur le poignard à sa ceinture.

Ashana était réputée pour sa férocité au combat, son manque total de prudence et la sauvagerie dont elle pouvait faire preuve avec ou sans arme à la main. C'était une excellente archère, elle avait un grand arc de bois sombre et un carquois en ivoire était dans son dos, tenu par une lanière de cuir clair. Son arme favorite était tenue par une lanière spéciale attachée à son carquois. C'était une superbe épée double. Les lames faisaient plus d'une vingtaine de centimètres, en acier quasi-indestructible. Le long manche était recouvert de cuir noir, et les magnifiques décorations d'or et d'émeraude n'enlevaient rien au côté meurtrier de l'arme.

Alyandra était devenue la meilleure archère de la montagne, et probablement une des meilleures de la Terre du Milieu. Après avoir reçu l'enseignement de Kili et parfois de sa mère quand elle était plus jeune, et après s'être entraînée avec Legolas, personne n'en attendait moins d'elle. Son arc était beaucoup plus court et léger que celui de sa sœur, et d'un bois plus clair. Son carquois en ivoire était également dans son dos, avec ses flèches à l'empennage rouge bien rangées dedans. De chaque côté de ses hanches était accrochée une double-lame de poing ouvragée et magnifique de complexité, cadeaux de l'elfe de son cœur pour ses vingt ans, qu'ils avaient fêtés ensemble alors qu'ils étaient en Lothlòrien, deux ans plus tôt. Ces redoutables poignards avaient déjà prouvé leur efficacité, s'adaptant parfaitement au style de combat de la jeune femme qui pouvait se révéler aussi impitoyable que sa sœur.

Aragorn galopait derrière elles, dérivant dans ses pensées alors que ses yeux ne quittaient pas les jeunes femmes dont il avait promis d'assurer la sécurité.

Ashana portait un simple pantalon de cuir brun, et une chemise d'un vert délavé, avec un petit corset de cuir, sa ceinture et ses armes. Pour une fois, c'était Alyandra qui avait bien plus l'air d'une guerrière, avec sa robe violette et noire, recouverte d'une robe en cotte de maille. Elle aussi portait un corset de cuir, et un pantalon de cuir noir était visible là où ses jupes étaient fendues, lui permettant de monter à cheval – à loup en l'occurrence – sans problème.

Ils galopèrent toute la journée, et étaient déjà bien avancés dans Mirkwood quand ils décidèrent de s'arrêter pour la nuit. Aragorn prit le premier tour de garde, laissant les filles s'étendre sur leurs couvertures près du feu alors qu'il veillait. Alyandra avait du mal à s'endormir, et ne put empêcher un triste sourire de s'étendre sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle voyait le regard de pure adoration dont Aragorn couvait sa sœur. On aurait dit qu'il voyait un ange.

Après son séjour de deux ans en Lothlòrien avec Legolas, elle avait prolongé son voyage et était restée en Gondor jusqu'à fin septembre, y passant plus de deux mois. Boromir lui avait demandé sa main lors d'un bal particulièrement pompeux donné par Denethor en son honneur. Legolas n'avait finalement pas pu rester avec elle à Minas Tirith et avait dû se contenter de l'escorter jusqu'aux portes de la ville avant de repartir, alors elle n'avait eu aucune épaule sur laquelle pleurer ce soir-là, alors que ce destin qu'elle haïssait plus que tout semblait se préciser devant elle. Elle aurait préféré se couper le doigt que de devoir porter la bague que le seigneur humain lui avait offerte.

C'était un anneau d'or jaune, avec un diamant rond enchâssé au centre, et six diamants plus petits incrustés dans l'or de chaque côté. Pour une naine – même si sa taille était celle d'une humaine – et qui plus est une princesse, qui avait grandie au milieu des métaux et des pierres précieuses, qui avait passé son enfance dans les forges et avec les meilleurs joailliers d'Erebor, cette bague était certes correctement forgée, l'or était bien travaillé et les diamants bien taillés, mais elle manquait cruellement de finesse et d'originalité.

Détachant son regard de la bague qui avait scellé son futur, elle passa distraitement sa main sur son collier, celui que son oncle lui avait fait pour ses dix-huit ans. Une solide chaînette d'argent retenait un pendentif rond et simple en argent lui aussi, incrusté d'une multitude de petits quartz aux reflets rosés. Rien de trop extravagant compte tenu des autres merveilles qui emplissaient son coffret à bijoux, mais c'était de loin son préféré. Celui d'Ashana était très beau lui aussi. La chaînette était plus fine mais pas moins solide, et le pendentif d'argent était un simple contour d'ellipse. Elles les portaient presque tous les jours, et toujours lorsqu'elles devaient partir en voyage.

Kili les avait forgés en y incrustant des runes magiques du côté qui n'était pas visible. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps à apprendre à tracer correctement ces runes d'après le livre que Maëlia avait ramené de son premier grand voyage, en Forodwaith. Ce qu'elle y avait appris avait éclairé d'un jour nouveau les mystères sur les femmes de la famille.

Tout d'abord, Thomas, le frère décédé d'Anna, était en fait un des deux survivants du peuple des Celtes qui s'étaient installés en Terre du Milieu. Descendant du grand magicien Merlin, il promettait de devenir le plus grand magicien de ce peuple au vu de son potentiel, mais le massacre orchestré par Azog l'avait empêché de finir ses études de magie. Il avait à peine eu le temps de prendre sa petite sœur nouvelle-née dans ses bras, alors que les orcs massacraient ses parents dans la pièce d'à côté, et de prononcer une incantation qui devait les transporter en sécurité. Seulement sa maîtrise de la magie n'était pas encore parfaite, et il réussit à perturber l'ordre du temps qui liait la Terre à la Terre du Milieu, créant des failles temporelles assez importantes.

Des années plus tard, la nature d'Anna et son petit potentiel magique la rappelèrent en Terre du Milieu, et Thomas dut se résigner à veiller le corps de sa sœur resté sur Terre en espérant qu'elle revienne un jour. C'est ce potentiel magique qui la fit inconsciemment rétrécir à une taille de naine, s'adaptant à son environnement. Puis la mort d'Anna en Terre du Milieu la fit brutalement retourner sur Terre, mais Thomas avait eu ce tragique accident et ne revit jamais sa sœur.

Puis Fili et Kili, aidés de Gandalf, réussirent à aller sur Terre, et ramenèrent Anna, ainsi que sa belle-sœur Marie et sa nièce Maëlia, en Terre du Milieu. Maëlia, fille de Thomas, avait en fait un énorme potentiel magique. Anna donna naissance à deux filles, Alyandra et Ashana, dont le potentiel magique était moins fort que celui de leur cousine, mais bien plus fort que celui de leur mère, sans que personne ne sache pourquoi. C'était cette source de magie en elles qui les avait fait grandir autant que des humaines.

Lorsqu'elle avait découvert tout cela, Anna avait formellement interdit aux trois jeunes filles d'essayer d'utiliser la magie, craignant un accident puisque personne ne pouvait leur apprendre à s'en servir. Aussi aucune d'entre elles n'avait tenté de le faire, se contentant des runes trouvées dans le grimoire, qui ne s'appliquaient qu'aux magiciens.

Kili avait donc tracé des runes de protection et de force sur les colliers de ses nièces, runes qui s'étaient révélées très efficaces par la suite. Maëlia refusait de porter des bijoux ailleurs que dans les bals, alors elle avait elle-même tracé quelques runes sur l'épée qu'elle s'était forgée, et sur le bouclier qu'elle avait fait.

Mais les filles avaient fait d'elles-mêmes une découverte assez intéressante. Anna et Marie leur avaient appris, à elles et à Kaelan, à parler anglais, une langue de la Terre. Les enfants pouvaient ainsi communiquer entre eux sans être compris des autres. Cela s'avérait très utile lors de raids contre des orcs, leur stratégie reposant souvent sur cette capacité à s'échanger des ordres et des informations sans jamais être compris par l'ennemi. Ils en usaient aussi beaucoup entre eux quand Boromir était dans les parages, mais c'était seulement pour énerver l'humain.

Les trois princesses s'aperçurent rapidement que lorsqu'elles parlaient anglais, leurs runes semblaient s'activer, et brillaient d'une douce lumière, violette pour Alyandra, bleue pour Maëlia, et rouge pour Ashana. Lorsqu'elles découvrirent cela, elles passèrent beaucoup de temps à apprendre par cœur autant de runes que possible, et en avaient gravé sur toutes leurs armes et armures. Toutefois il leur était difficile de se concentrer sur un combat, au milieu d'une bataille, et en même temps de réciter les formules en anglais et de faire appel à leur magie.

* * *

Quelques mois plus tôt, alors qu'ils étaient sortis tous les quatre de la montagne pour une simple patrouille à l'ouest du lac avec un régiment, ils étaient partis en éclaireur et étaient tombés dans une embuscade d'orcs particulièrement ingénieuse. Près d'une centaine de créatures contre quatre des meilleurs guerriers de la Terre du Milieu, trois louves géantes et une buse particulièrement féroce, c'était presque un combat équitable.

Maharib et Amira protégeaient Alyandra alors qu'elle tirait ses flèches, Kaelan était secondé d'Hawkeye qui l'informait de tous mouvements suspects des troupes ennemies, et comme d'habitude, Ashana, Maëlia et Layaqhar étaient au beau milieu de la mêlée, faisant un véritable carnage. Layaqhar avait dû repartir vers Alyandra pour aider ses sœurs à protéger l'archère, et Maëlia s'était faite progressivement isoler. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir été plus attentive. Normalement, elle ne se laissait jamais prendre aussi facilement.

Encerclée et seule, elle se battait comme une enragée, faisant honneur à tous les titres guerriers et militaires qu'elle avait accumulés depuis plus de dix ans, lorsqu'une lame lui déchira la peau du mollet droit, la prenant par surprise. Elle reçut rapidement d'autres blessures, de plus en plus sérieuses, et finalement un coup de poignard audacieux traça une ligne sanglante au-dessus de sa poitrine, lui arrachant un cri de douleur et de rage mêlées. Elle sentit quelque chose d'étrange en elle à cet instant, et ses runes se mirent à briller si fort qu'elle dut se couvrir les yeux, tout comme les orcs. Puis elle rouvrit les yeux quand elle entendit les cris de douleur de ses ennemis, et vit un spectacle d'une rare horreur. Autour d'elle, les orcs brûlaient. Elle voyait les flammes s'échapper de sa peau, de son épée, de son bouclier, créant un impénétrable mur autour d'elle, dévorant la chair des abominations.

Les flammes se résorbèrent lorsque tous les orcs furent réduits en cendres, et jamais plus elle ne refit un pareil exploit. Aucun d'entre eux n'en reparla après ce jour.

* * *

18 septembre 3018, à quelques heures de Rivendell

Aragorn, Ashana et Alyandra avaient installé leur camp pour la nuit. Ils avaient voyagé aussi vite que possible, se sachant talonnés par les orcs dès leur sortie de Mirkwood. Ils ne dirent pas grand-chose autour du feu ce soir-là, sachant qu'ils se sépareraient au matin. Aragorn en effet devait partir pour Bree à la demande de Gandalf, alors que les jeunes filles iraient directement à Rivendell. Elles avaient entendu quelques rumeurs sur ce qui se tramait, mais rien de très concret pour le moment.

Le lendemain matin, chacun prépara ses affaires en silence. Alyandra échangea une poignée de mains avec Aragorn, lui souhaitant silencieusement bonne chance avant de grimper sur Amira, attendant sa sœur. Ashana se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors qu'Aragorn se tint devant elle. Elle faisait de son mieux pour masquer son inquiétude à le laisser partir seul alors que les chemins n'étaient pas sûrs, bien qu'elle sût pertinemment qu'il savait se défendre. Il prit le visage fin de sa bien-aimée entre ses mains et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

-Nous nous reverrons dans quelques jours, à Rivendell, lui dit-il.

Elle hocha la tête. Il allait se détourner, mais elle le retint par le bras et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. La seule fois où elle avait fait ça auparavant était lors du bal pour ses dix-huit ans, quatre ans plus tôt.

-Je te jure que si tu oses mourir sans moi Amrâlimê, je te tuerai, promit-elle avec force.

Aragorn masqua son sourire et hocha la tête. Elle se détacha alors de lui, sauta sur sa louve et partit sans se retourner.

20 septembre 3018, une des cours de Rivendell

-Enfin arrivées ! sourit Alyandra en sautant à bas de sa louve avec un soupir de soulagement. Ne le prends pas mal ma belle, mais je commençais vraiment à avoir mal aux jambes sans étriers.

 _-Je te comprends, mais une selle nous aurait alourdis pour rien, et j'ai moins mal au dos. Mais je ne suis pas fâchée d'arriver, j'espère juste qu'ils auront de la viande._

Alyandra hocha la tête, et cala ses sacoches sur son épaule avant de monter les quelques marches qui la conduiraient vers les bâtiments principaux de la cité elfique, suivie des deux louves et de sa sœur. Un elfe brun vint à leur rencontre.

-Princesse Alyandra, Princesse Ashana, nous ne vous attendions pas si tôt, dit-il calmement. Mais c'est un plaisir de vous recevoir. Souhaitez-vous aller directement à vos appartements vous rafraîchir ? Vous avez manqué le déjeuner, mais je peux vous faire porter une collation dans votre chambre si vous le désirez.

-Lindir, mon chou, tu lis dans mes pensées ! s'exclama Ashana en faisant un câlin d'ours à l'elfe qui en rougit jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles.

-Ash, relâche Lindir s'il-te-plaît, ce n'est pas un jouet, la tança Alyandra en masquant son sourire.

- _Oui, et puis on ne joue pas avec la nourriture_ , ajouta Maharib qui donna un grand coup de langue à l'elfe pour le saluer.

Les deux princesses se tapèrent dans la main en explosant de rire, laissant un pauvre Lindir confus et embarrassé devant elle.

-Allons, cessez donc de vous acharner sur ce pauvre Lindir, fit une voix mélodieuse derrière elle.

-Oui, il en a déjà tellement bavé avec votre mère, ajouta une voix semblable.

-Elladan ! s'écria Alyandra en se précipitant dans les bras de l'elfe avec un large sourire.

-Elrohir ! ajouta Ashana en copiant les actions de sa sœur.

Les jumeaux étaient les meilleurs amis de la bande des quatre héritiers d'Erebor, exceptés leurs animaux bien sûr. Ils venaient régulièrement séjourner dans la montagne, et les avaient reçues plusieurs fois à Rivendell. Ils les avaient même accompagnés lors de raids et de voyages, tissant des liens solides.

-Vous nous avez manqué aussi, rit Elladan en relâchant Alyandra. Venez, nous allons vous conduire à vos appartements. Nous rentrons justement d'une chasse.

-Vous chassez ? s'étonna Ashana. Je croyais que les elfes étaient végétariens jusqu'au trognon ?

-Dis-moi Ash, tu as pensé à amener des quartiers de viande pour ta couverture sur pattes ? se moqua Elrohir.

Ashana le regarda avec une mine boudeuse, et Maharib se mit à grogner en protestation. Alyandra secoua la tête, et accepta le bras que lui tendait Elrohir avec plaisir. Les jumeaux libérèrent ainsi Lindir de sa corvée et emmenèrent eux-mêmes les princesses jusqu'à la chambre qu'elles occuperaient. Après les avoir aidées à s'installer et après avoir fait un détour par les cuisines pour trouver de quoi remplir les estomacs des jeunes femmes, Ashana partit au terrain d'entraînement pour passer le temps tandis qu'Alyandra marchait avec les jumeaux dans la cité.

-Je vois que vous êtes fiancée à ce seigneur humain, mais toujours pas mariée, lâcha innocemment Elladan.

-Cela fait quoi, deux ans ? ajouta Elrohir.

-Le Seigneur Boromir est très pris par la gérance de l'armée du Gondor, répondit-elle sans cesser de sourire. Les incursions d'orcs sur ses terres l'occupent beaucoup et je ne peux que respecter sa décision de s'occuper de ce problème urgent. De plus, j'ai moi aussi été très prise dans les raids ces derniers mois.

-Mais le mariage est toujours prévu ? insista Elladan. Je veux dire, vous avez commencé à vous en soucier ?

-Non, souffla Alyandra en retenant ses larmes à la pensée que ce jour terrible approchait bien trop vite à son goût. Mais le mariage est prévu pour l'an prochain, sûrement le jour de Noël de l'an 3019.

-Noël ? C'est bien le jour des cadeaux, chez vous ?

Elle sourit face au sourire d'Elrohir et hocha la tête.

-Eh bien, toutes mes félicitations. Soyez sûre que nous serons là, s'enthousiasma Elladan.

-J'y compte bien, répondit distraitement la jeune femme.

-Vous ne semblez pas si heureuse, pour quelqu'un qui va se marier, fit-il néanmoins.

-Eh bien, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que ce mariage est arrangé, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. J'avoue avoir encore des réticences à devoir m'installer à Minas Tirith pour diriger un royaume que je connais à peine. Et puis il a près du double de mon âge.

Sentant son trouble, les jumeaux n'insistèrent pas et continuèrent la promenade en conversant sur des sujets plus agréables.

* * *

 _ **Voilà nos héroïnes toutes grandies (quelque part dans la vingtaine si j'ai pas écrit n'importe quoi) ! La quête se profile à l'horizon, la menace du Mordor s'avance, et les soupçons des lecteurs prolifèrent... Qu'en pensez-vous ? Comme d'habitude, des images sont disponibles sur ma page facebook ananaspowerfanfictions !**_


	11. T2 - C2 : Les délégations

**LES LOUVES DU NORD**

 _ **Hello mes p'tits chous ! Je suis désolée du retard, vraiment.**_

 _ **Nymueh : ah, tu as vu la page facebook, cool. Alors, Alyandra (Anna Popplewell) est l'aînée et est amoureuse de Legolas mais fiancée à Boromir, et Ashana (Natalie Portman) est la cadette et amoureuse d'Aragorn. Juste pour rappel. Elladan et Elrohir sont en effet les meilleurs amis des héritiers d'Erebor, toutefois la relation Alyandra/Legolas est un secret absolu, seuls Ashana, Maëlia, Kaelan et Aragorn sont au courant. J'ai décidé aussi que dans mon histoire, Elrond convoquait tout le monde parce qu'il voit la menace du Mordor grandir et veut la contrer, mais je ne développe pas vraiment ce point en fait. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.**_

 _ **Triskelle sparrow : de rien ^^**_

* * *

 **Tome 2 : La communauté de l'Anneau**

Chapitre 2 – Les délégations

3 octobre 3018, cour d'honneur de Rivendell

-Princesse Ashana ? Princesse Ashana !

Lindir s'époumonait depuis vingt minutes pour retrouver la jeune princesse qui avait encore une fois décidé de lui fausser compagnie alors qu'il était supposé la surveiller pendant sa promenade dans la cité.

-Il était une fois un elfe… chantonna une voix goguenarde dans l'arbre au-dessus de lui.

-Oh non, pas encore, grommela-t-il.

Les capacités pulmonaires d'Ashana défiait l'entendement, mais elle n'avait malheureusement pas hérité du talent pour le chant de ses parents.

-Bon d'accord, je ne chanterai pas, rit la jeune femme en se laissant tomber devant lui avec une pirouette.

-Princesse, une délégation vient d'arriver des Monts de Fer. Votre sœur est déjà partie à leur rencontre, et vous prie de bien vouloir la rejoindre.

-Gimli est là ? s'enthousiasma Ashana. Mais il fallait le dire tout de suite Lindou !

Et avec ça elle détala aussi vite que le lui permettait ses petites jambes vers l'entrée de la ville. Elle déboula sous les arches comme un boulet de canon et se jeta sur son très lointain cousin roux.

-Gimli ! Par Mahal, tu es encore plus petit que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus ! rit-elle.

-Ashana, par tous les Valars, cesse de crier, sourit son cousin. Je ne suis pas sourd.

-Mais tu es vieux, donc c'est pareil, répliqua Ashana en haussant les épaules.

Les nains éclatèrent de rire, et Alyandra secoua la tête en souriant.

-Je ne vois pas ton humain, dit ensuite Gloïn à Alyandra. Tu t'es enfin débarrassée de lui ?

-Mon fiancé ne doit pas arriver avant début novembre, grinça-t-elle en montrant bien sa bague de fiançailles.

Gloïn leva les yeux au ciel mais n'ajouta rien. Les deux jeunes femmes et Gimli partirent de leur côté pour discuter entre eux.

18 octobre 3018, une des terrasses de Rivendell

-J'allais plonger ma lame dans les entrailles de cet orc quand deux autres sont arrivés, racontait Ashana. J'ai esquivé une attaque du premier, et j'ai réussi à décapiter le deuxième mais le troisième s'était glissé dans mon dos. J'ai alors bondi et… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Elle désignait un point dans le ciel qui grossissait à vue d'œil et approchait rapidement. Elladan, comme tous les gens présents, releva la tête, intrigué.

-C'est un des grands aigles, s'étonna-t-il. Et c'est… Par les Valars ! Mithrandir ! C'est Mithrandir sur son dos, et il est blessé ! Elrohir, cours prévenir père.

Son jumeau sauta sur ses pieds et détala. L'aigle déposa Gandalf sur le sol et repartit dans un cri. Aussitôt Alyandra et Ashana se précipitèrent vers le magicien de légende dont on leur avait tant parlé, mais qu'elles n'avaient encore jamais rencontré. Le seigneur Elrond arriva bien vite et fit transporter l'Istari à l'infirmerie.

Alyandra et Ashana allaient l'accompagner pour l'aider à soigner le magicien mais virent Arwen qui arrivait dans la cour sur son cheval, et elle n'était pas seule. Ashana claqua sa langue de mépris, elle détestait cette elfe depuis toujours. La brune faisait les yeux doux à Aragorn depuis bien longtemps, et elle aurait aimé qu'elle disparaisse de la vie de son homme avant qu'elle ne se décide à la tuer elle-même. Toutefois elle se retint de tout commentaire désobligeant lorsqu'elle remarqua le Semi-homme mourant devant l'elfe. Elladan se précipita à la rencontre de sa sœur, et souleva le hobbit, probablement pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Alyandra échangea un regard inquiet avec Ashana.

-Aragorn… il était censé protéger des hobbits jusqu'ici, dit cette dernière d'une voix blanche. Pourquoi n'y en a-t-il qu'un ? Et où est Aragorn ?

-Je vais le demander à Arwen, décida Alyandra. Il y a sûrement une explication, ne t'en fais pas. Rentre à la chambre, je t'y rejoindrai dans quelques minutes.

20 octobre 3018, appartements des Princesses Alyandra et Ashana à Rivendell

Ashana affûtait nerveusement ses lames dans sa chambre depuis deux jours. Alyandra en avait assez, mais ne blâmait pas sa sœur. Cette dernière était tellement inquiète pour Aragorn… Il était seul avec trois hobbits dans la nature, et avait failli être rattrapé par les Nazgûls. N'importe qui de sain d'esprit s'inquiéterait dans ces conditions.

-Non Lindir, je n'irai pas me rafraîchir d'abord ! gronda une voix dans le couloir.

Ashana sauta sur ses pieds, croyant à une hallucination. La porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant un Aragorn fatigué, transpirant, aux vêtements maculés de boue, mais souriant. Ashana sourit et s'approcha lentement. Aragorn leva à peine les bras pour la serrer contre lui, mais se ravisa en voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas prête à retourner le geste.

-Je suis contente de te voir, dit-elle. Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai un peu de retard, dit-il en faisant la moue. Je suis heureux de te savoir saine et sauve.

Ashana hocha la tête. Aragorn soupira, et prit congé en expliquant qu'il allait prendre un bain. Alyandra tourna des yeux exaspérés vers sa sœur en levant les sourcils.

-Quoi ? demanda Ashana en reprenant l'affûtage de ses armes.

-Pose cette pierre à aiguiser avant que ce crissement ne me rende folle, grogna l'aînée. Et franchement, tu appelles ça un accueil chaleureux ?! Il vient d'échapper à des Nazgûls, par Mahal ! Il s'est même battu contre eux, de ce que j'ai vu, et il vient de passer un mois entier loin de toi, sans savoir si tu allais bien, sans pouvoir te donner de nouvelles ! Tu pourrais peut-être arrêter de garder tes distances, ça fait quatre ans qu'il te fait la cour officiellement, et cinq ans que vous vous fréquentez !

Ashana fourra rageusement la pierre à aiguiser dans sa sacoche mais sa sœur ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer.

-Je sais que tu l'aimes, seulement il serait temps que tu l'admettes. Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur. Mais lui, il en bave. Ça se voit dans ses yeux, il n'a qu'une envie, c'est t'enlacer et ne plus te lâcher jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il serait temps d'accepter quelques contacts physiques plus fréquents qu'un baiser tous les quatre ans.

Alyandra sortit de la chambre pour laisser sa sœur réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. La nuit était déjà un peu avancée, aussi elle revint rapidement se coucher alors que sa sœur dormait déjà.

21 octobre 3018, une des terrasses de Rivendell

-La confiture de pêches des elfes, un pur délice, sourit Ashana en mordant à pleines dents dans sa tartine.

-Et leur thé à la menthe, une merveille, ajouta Alyandra.

-Princesses, les salua une voix grave.

Les jeunes femmes relevèrent la tête de leur petit-déjeuner avec un sourire. Alyandra fit un signe de tête au nouveau venu, et Ashana se précipita vers lui, et en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, l'embrassa fugacement sur les lèvres.

-Hmm, bonjour à toi aussi, sourit Aragorn. Tu es très jolie dans cette robe.

-Merci, rougit Ashana.

Elle portait une robe fluide et longue rose pâle, avec une ceinture de diamants qui enserrait sa taille fine. Le décolleté mettait en valeur sa peau légèrement hâlée, et le pendentif d'argent qui y brillait. Aragorn passa doucement ses doigts dessus avant de lui donner le bras pour la raccompagner à table. Il salua également Alyandra et la complimenta sur sa tenue, pas par pure courtoisie, mais parce que la robe mauve à manches longues très simple de son amie lui allait vraiment bien.

-Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, fit alors Alyandra en se levant. Je dois aller vérifier si Amira et Maharib ont bien reçu leur ration de viande.

Et avec cette excuse aussi fausse que minable, elle laissa les amoureux profiter d'un moment en tête à tête. Elle passait tranquillement sous les arcades du premier étage près de l'arche d'entrée quand elle entendit un hennissement et un martèlement de sabots. Elle se pencha légèrement au-dessus de la balustrade pour voir quelle était la délégation qui arrivait, et crut défaillir de bonheur quand elle aperçut les longs cheveux blonds et les yeux clairs qu'elle aimait tant. Sans se soucier de la hauteur, elle enjamba prestement la balustrade et se laissa tomber au rez-de-chaussée pour aller plus vite.

-Aouch ! grogna-t-elle néanmoins quand ses pieds tapèrent durement les dalles de la cour.

Elle ne perdit cependant pas une seconde, et se dépêcha d'aller à la rencontre de la délégation de Mirkwood.

-Princesse Alyandra ! s'inquiéta Legolas qui avait vu toute la scène. Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ? Par les Valars, sauter de si haut, mais qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris ?

-J'avais tellement hâte de vous voir, Prince Legolas, sourit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, nous avons tous les deux que j'ai fait des chutes bien pires et bien moins maîtrisées.

Legolas sourit et hocha la tête, s'inclinant respectueusement en lui faisant un baisemain. Il fit signe aux deux elfes qui l'accompagnaient de s'occuper de son cheval alors qu'il présentait galamment son bras à la jeune femme.

-J'avais très hâte de vous revoir aussi, dit-il alors qu'ils s'éloignaient tous les deux. Vous devenez de plus en plus ravissante à chaque fois que nous nous voyons. Et j'ai déjà dû vous le dire, mais cette couleur vous va à ravir, ajouta-t-il en désignant sa robe.

A peine furent-ils hors de vue et seuls dans un couloir qu'il s'emparait de la bouche de la jeune femme dans un baiser sauvage et passionné.

-Par Mahal, qu'est-ce que tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-elle alors qu'il descendait ses lèvres chaudes dans son cou.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi _Elen-nil_. Mais n'y pensons plus. Nous avons à peine quelques jours, et même si nous devons rester prudents, je compte bien en profiter au maximum.

-Tu devrais aller saluer le Seigneur Elrond, et Ashana et Aragorn. Je t'attendrai dans ma chambre.

Il hocha la tête et lui planta un dernier baiser sur sa bouche légèrement gonflée avant de s'éloigner. Alyandra resta là un instant, passant distraitement ses doigts sur sa lèvre inférieure, avant de se dépêcher de revenir dans sa chambre.

24 octobre 3018, une des terrasses de Rivendell

Alyandra, escortée comme toujours par Legolas, marchait droit vers la bibliothèque, où elle espérait trouver sa sœur. Le dîner allait être servi, et il aurait été du plus mauvais effet d'arriver en retard.

-Ash ? appela-t-elle en marchant au milieu des rayons. Ash ? Tu es là ?

-Ici ! fit la voix de sa sœur vers le fond de la bibliothèque.

Alyandra se dépêcha de la rejoindre, et se stoppa devant la vision qui s'étalait devant elle. Ashana était à plat ventre sur la table en train de feuilleter paresseusement un grimoire. Aragorn était en train de chercher un livre dans l'étagère à côté, et le Seigneur Glorfindel était penché au-dessus du pupitre et semblait captivé parce qu'il lisait. Mais ce qui avait définitivement attiré son attention était la tenue de sa sœur.

La robe d'un rouge flamboyant moulait le buste de sa sœur dans un corset orné de diamants sur le devant, avant de tomber en une multitude de voiles à partir des hanches. Seulement, ce matin, la robe tombait à ses pieds. Là, le tissu s'arrêtait au-dessus de ses genoux, dévoilant ses jambes d'une manière tout à fait indécente pour une jeune princesse.

-ASHANA KATNISS MERIDA D'EREBOR ! tonna-t-elle.

Tout le monde sursauta à la soudaine mauvaise humeur de l'aînée des princesses. Ashana grimaça. Si sa sœur utilisait son nom complet, c'est qu'elle était vraiment en colère. Et une Alyandra en colère n'était jamais une bonne chose, surtout si elle était en colère contre vous. Seulement Ashana étant Ashana, elle ne se laissait jamais impressionner par qui que ce soit. Elle se laissa souplement glisser au sol et se tint droite devant sa sœur avec un air provocateur.

-Oui, Alyandra Leia Elizabeth ?

Sa voix gouailleuse enragea encore plus sa sœur.

-Ne joue pas à la plus maligne. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ? Est-ce que tu es folle ? Non seulement tu abîmes les vêtements gracieusement offerts par le Seigneur Elrond, mais en plus tu te balades dans la cité comme ça ?! Tu as vingt-deux ans, Ash, pas huit ! Que vont penser les gens de la plus jeune princesse d'Erebor à présent ? Tu as pensé à ça ?

-J'ai déchiré ma robe en trébuchant dans un escalier, répliqua Ashana. Alors j'ai arrangé ça comme j'ai pu. Je te jure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Et n'en fais pas un drame, ce n'est pas plus provocant que les robes que maman portait alors qu'elle avait à peine seize ans !

-Tu veux qu'on reparle du scandale qui a failli éclater à cause de la robe que tu portais au bal de tes dix-huit ans ? rétorqua Alyandra. Il serait temps que tu te comportes selon ton rang, _little sister_.

-Comme tu l'as dit, _big sister_ , j'ai vingt-deux ans, pas huit, et je n'ai pas besoin d'être maternée ! J'assume chacun de mes actes, aussi insignifiants soient-ils, comme le port d'une robe raccourcie après un malheureux accident dans un escalier. Et moi au moins je suis loyale avec l'homme que j'…

Alyandra ne la laissa même pas finir sa phrase et lui asséna une claque qui résonna dans la pièce. Le silence tomba comme un couperet. Glorfindel, Aragorn et Legolas échangeaient des regards gênés face à l'affrontement des deux sœurs, n'osant pas intervenir.

-Princesse Alyandra ? fit alors la voix de Lindir qui arrivait, étranger à ce qui venait de se dérouler. La délégation du Gondor va arriver dans un instant, une sentinelle les a repérés sur la route, et votre fiancé est parmi eux.

Les yeux d'Alyandra s'agrandir de surprise et elle échangea un regard discret mais paniqué avec Legolas. Boromir avait plus d'une semaine d'avance, ça n'allait pas du tout.

-Je viens, répondit-elle à Lindir.

Elle lissa du plat de sa main un pli imaginaire sur sa robe, et allait tourner les talons mais regarda sa sœur une dernière fois. Cette dernière était encore sous le choc de la claque.

- _This discussion is not over. You better watch your tongue or I'll have you sent back to Erebor in chains before you know it._ _Am I clear ?_ menaça Alyandra. _**[Cette discussion n'est pas finie. Tu ferais mieux de surveiller ta langue ou je te ferai renvoyer à Erebor enchaînée avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte. Suis-je claire ?]**_

- _Cristal_ , grogna Ashana en réponse. _**[Comme du cristal.]**_

Alyandra tourna les talons avec dignité et sortit de la bibliothèque à la suite de Lindir. Elle marchait à pas rapides dans les couloirs, encore énervée contre sa sœur, mais aussi regrettant son geste et ses paroles qu'elle jugeait finalement un peu dures. Mais Ashana défiait trop souvent les convenances et il fallait la remettre à sa place. Son statut de princesse ne pouvait pas tout excuser, au contraire. Décidant de se concentrer sur le problème qui se présentait en la personne de Boromir, Alyandra soupira et força un petit sourire figé sur son visage jusque-là sévère.

Elle arriva dans la cour, mais la délégation n'était pas encore arrivée. Elle vérifia que sa robe et ses bijoux étaient toujours bien en place, gardant son « sourire de princesse ». Elle attendit patiemment que le bruit des sabots se rapprochent, se tenant droite, les mains sagement jointes devant elle. Finalement le Seigneur Boromir fit son entrée au galop dans la cour, et un sourire vint illuminer son visage lorsqu'il remarqua la jeune femme qui semblait l'attendre. Il descendit de cheval alors que ses hommes arrivaient derrière lui, et marcha droit vers sa fiancée.

-Après une si longue route, c'est une vision divine que de vous voir m'attendre ici, dit-il en s'approchant.

-Bonsoir Boromir, dit-elle en inclinant la tête.

-Vous êtes plus magnifique encore que dans mon souvenir, ajouta-t-il en lui prenant les mains.

Il se pencha et déposa un chaste baiser sur la bouche de sa fiancée qui dut bander sa volonté pour ne pas bondir en arrière. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'embrassait, et ce ne sera sûrement pas la dernière. Il recula et la regarda de haut en bas.

-Vous êtes réellement sublime. J'avais hâte de vous revoir, et j'ai encore plus hâte de faire de vous ma femme.

Alyandra se contenta d'hocher la tête, craignant de dire quelque chose de regrettable. Elle avait choisi la plus belle robe que les elfes lui avaient offerte pour ce jour, parce qu'elle avait un rendez-vous secret avec Legolas cette nuit. Et maintenant, Boromir croyait que c'était pour lui qu'elle s'était faite si belle !

Elle portait une robe bordeaux au décolleté léger. Des manches courtes en dentelle de la même couleur couvraient ses épaules, et une bande de pierres semi-précieuses soulignait innocemment sa poitrine. Des bijoux brillaient à son cou, à ses poignets, à ses mains et à ses oreilles, et ses boucles sombres étaient retenues en arrière par un serre-tête en fils d'or.

-Vous arrivez juste à temps pour le dîner, dit-elle. Me feriez-vous le plaisir de m'y accompagner ?

-Ce serait un honneur ma chère, répondit-il en inclinant la tête avec respect. Donnez-moi juste un instant.

Il se débarrassa de son bouclier et de ses armes, ainsi que de son lourd manteau qu'il laissa à ses hommes avant de présenter son bras à la jeune femme. Elle glissa sa main au creux de son coude et elle le guida tranquillement vers la terrasse, puisqu'elle connaissait l'endroit comme le dos de sa main. Tout le monde était déjà rassemblé quand ils arrivèrent, à l'exception d'Aragorn qui ne souhaitait pas être en présence de l'héritier du Gondor plus que nécessaire. Les yeux de Legolas se voilèrent sombrement quand il vit Alyandra forcer des sourires au bras de l'humain, grinçant des dents alors qu'ils s'asseyaient côte à côte. La jeune femme lui lançait de temps en temps des regards d'excuses. Ils en avaient déjà parlé et il savait qu'il n'y pouvait rien et avait accepté cette situation, mais plus le temps passait et moins il trouvait cela supportable. Sa seule consolation étant que pour encore un an et deux mois, c'était lui qui tenait Alyandra dans ses bras la nuit, et que c'était pour lui qu'elle soupirait de plaisir quand ils faisaient l'amour.

C'étaient les double-poignards qu'il lui avait offerts qu'elle utilisait en combat au corps à corps, c'était son ancienne cape elfique en velours qu'elle portait toujours lorsqu'elle sortait ou partait en voyage. C'était lui qui lui avait appris à équilibrer l'empennage de ses flèches. C'était lui qui l'avait sauvée d'un ours lors de leur première rencontre, c'était lui qui l'avait emmenée faire du bateau sur le lac près de Dale, c'était lui qui la soignait quand elle se blessait lors de raids. Et plus important encore, c'était à lui qu'appartenait son cœur pour toujours.

Après dîner, il se dépêcha d'aller admirer les fragments de Narsil, la lame qui fut brisée. Alyandra arriva une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, splendide dans sa robe bordeaux.

-Mise au point avec ma sœur, répondit-elle à sa question silencieuse. Désolée pour le dîner.

-Ce n'est rien. Et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Des bruits de pas attirèrent leur attention. Alyandra se tourna vers le mur, prétendant être intensément absorbée par la fresque qui y était peinte. Mais ce n'était qu'Aragorn qui vint s'asseoir là pour lire, les saluant de la tête. Les deux amants allaient partir vers les jardins mais d'autres bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir devant eux. Alyandra aperçut les cheveux châtain clair de son fiancé et se dépêcha de courir vers l'autre côté avec Legolas. Ils disparurent derrière une colonnade juste à temps, et décidèrent d'aller dans la chambre de la jeune femme, où ils étaient sûrs de ne pas se faire prendre. Alyandra partit devant, et Legolas la rejoignit dix minutes plus tard.

* * *

 ** _Et voilà, la foule se rassemble à Rivendell, et le Conseil ne vas pas tarder à se réunir._**

 ** _Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez par review ! Bisous, et j'espère pouvoir publier le weekend prochain._**


	12. T2 - C3 : Le Conseil de Rivendell

**LES LOUVES DU NORD**

 _ **Hello mes p'tits chous ! Pour une fois je suis à l'heure ^^**_

 _ **Lumatie : eh oui, pas facile pour alyandra et legolas dans cette situation !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 **Tome 2 : La communauté de l'Anneau**

Chapitre 3 – Le Conseil de Rivendell

25 octobre 3018, chambre d'Alyandra à Rivendell

Alyandra se réveilla tranquillement, sentant le torse musclé de Legolas contre son dos, et son souffle chaud dans son cou. Elle se leva en silence, laissant l'elfe dormir encore un peu. Elle enfila une robe de chambre en soie et ouvrit la fenêtre, profitant de l'air qui embaumait. Deux bras puissants vinrent enserrer sa taille, la faisant frissonner.

-Les hellébores fleuriront dans moins de deux mois, sourit Alyandra en admirant le jardin parfaitement entretenu.

-La plus belle fleur de l'hiver, acquiesça Legolas. Pourquoi es-tu réveillée si tôt ? Le soleil se lève à peine. Reviens donc te coucher avec moi.

Alyandra allait répondre positivement quand des coups furent frappés à sa porte. Elle fronça les sourcils, qui pouvait bien vouloir la déranger si tôt ? Sûrement pas Ashana, sa petite sœur était une vraie marmotte. Elle ressera les pans de son peignoir et entrouvrit la porte.

-Seigneur Boromir ! s'étonna-t-elle, les yeux grands ouverts sous la panique. Mais que faites-vous ici ?

Aussitôt Legolas plongea sous le lit en silence, ne voulant rien risquer.

-Je m'excuse de venir vous déranger si tôt ma chère. Vous ai-je réveillée ?

-Je viens de me lever, répondit-elle machinalement en resserrant encore son peignoir. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

-Je venais voir si vous voudriez venir marcher avec moi ? Profiter du calme du matin, avant d'aller prendre le petit-déjeuner ?

-B-bien sûr, bredouilla-t-elle. Attendez-moi ici, je m'habille et je viens.

Elle ferma la porte et se dépêcha de trouver une robe dans son armoire alors que Legolas apparaissait de sous le lit et s'habillait également.

- _Que fait-il ici si tôt_ ? grommela-t-il en elfique.

- _Tu l'as entendu_ , chuchota Alyandra pour être sûre que l'humain ne les entendait pas. _Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute ! Bon, je vais l'emmener vers la bibliothèque puis vers le marché, tu pourras sortir sans être vu._

Il l'aida à lacer sa robe par-dessus sa chemise, et l'embrassa rapidement. Il se cacha derrière la porte alors qu'elle sortait, et la regarda partir au bras d'un autre homme avec un pincement au cœur. Elle était belle, dans la lumière douce de l'aube. Sa chemise blanche aux manches larges découvrait ses épaules, et la robe bleu clair brodée faisait ressortir la pâleur de son teint, comparable à celui des elfes.

Alors que le soleil se levait et baignait la cité elfique dans une lumière dorée, le Seigneur Elrond convoqua ses invités dans un conseil secret et extraordinaire. Tous étaient assis en demi-cercle face au maître des lieux. Alyandra et Ashana s'étaient assises entre les elfes de Mirkwood et les nains des Monts de Fer pour éviter une confrontation inutile.

Elles-mêmes avaient été élevées dans le respect des elfes par leur père qui avait enterré la hache de guerre avec Thranduil, mais leur mère vouait toujours une haine profonde aux êtres qui les avaient enfermés dans les cachots du royaume des forêts des dizaines d'années plus tôt, surtout envers Legolas qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir en peinture.

-Étrangers venus de terres lointaines, amis de toujours, vous vous êtes rassemblés ici afin de répondre à la menace du Mordor, commença Elrond. La Terre du Milieu est au bord de la destruction. Nul ne peut y échapper. Vous vous unirez ou vous serez vaincus. Chaque race est liée à ce destin, à ce sort commun. Montrez-leur l'Anneau, Frodo.

Le Hobbit qui avait été amené par Arwen s'avança et plaça un anneau d'or sur le petit pilier de pierre au centre de leur hémicycle.

-Alors c'est vrai, souffla Boromir.

Alyandra et Ashana froncèrent les sourcils, voyant tout le monde fixer l'Anneau étrangement comme s'ils entendaient quelque chose, alors qu'elles ne voyaient qu'une simple bague ordinaire. Gandalf les regarda alors en plissant les yeux, et hocha doucement la tête.

-Cet anneau est un don, continua Boromir en se levant. Un don fait aux ennemis du Mordor. Pourquoi ne pas s'en servir ? Depuis longtemps mon père, l'Intendant du Gondor, a tenu à distance les forces du Mordor. C'est grâce au sang de notre peuple que vos terres sont encore en sécurité ! Donnez au Gondor l'arme de notre ennemi, et laissez-nous l'utiliser contre lui !

-On ne peut le contrôler, lâcha Aragorn. Aucun d'entre nous ne le peut. L'Anneau unique ne répond qu'à Sauron, il n'a pas d'autre maître.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'un rôdeur connaît à ces choses-là ? rétorqua Boromir.

Ashana serra les poings de colère, et Alyandra était à deux doigts de frapper son fiancé. Legolas bondit hors de sa chaise.

-Ce n'est pas un simple rôdeur. C'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Vous lui devez serment d'allégeance.

Boromir écarquilla les yeux mais se reprit très vite, tournant son regard vers l'homme.

-Aragorn ? répéta-t-il. Le descendant d'Isildur…

-Et l'héritier du trône du Gondor, insista Legolas.

Plusieurs regard surpris se posèrent sur Aragorn, excepté celui des princesses d'Erebor qui était au courant depuis longtemps. Aragorn demanda à Legolas de se rasseoir en elfique. Boromir regarda longuement l'elfe blond.

-Le Gondor n'a pas de roi, dit-il finalement. Il n'en a pas besoin, ajouta-t-il en regardant Aragorn dans les yeux.

-Aragorn a raison, intervint alors Gandalf. Nous ne pouvons l'utiliser.

-Vous n'avez pas le choix, fit Elrond. L'Anneau doit être détruit.

-Qu'attendons-nous pour le faire ? s'exclama Gimli.

Il se leva et saisit fermement sa hache avant de l'abattre sur le bijou. Sa hache se brisa et le choc fit chuter le nain roux en arrière.

-L'Anneau ne peut être détruit Gimli, fils de Gloïn, par aucun moyen en notre possession. L'Anneau a été forgé dans les flammes de la Montagne du Destin, il n'y a que là qu'il puisse être détruit. Il faut l'emporter dans les profondeurs du Mordor et le jeter dans l'abîme flamboyant d'où il est apparu autrefois. L'un de vous doit le faire.

-On n'entre pas si facilement en Mordor, rétorqua Boromir. Ses portes noires ne sont pas gardées que par des orcs, en ces lieux il y a un mal qui ne dort jamais, et le grand Œil est toujours attentif. C'est une terre dévastée et stérile, recouverte de braises et de cendres et de poussière, l'air que l'on y respire n'est que vapeur empoisonnée. Même dix mille hommes n'en viendraient pas à bout. C'est une folie, conclut-il en secouant la tête.

-N'avez-vous pas entendu ce que le Seigneur Elrond a dit ? s'exclama Legolas en se levant une fois de plus. L'Anneau doit être détruit !

Alyandra secoua la tête de découragement en voyant l'animosité entre son amant et son fiancé augmenter.

-Et je suppose, grommela Gimli envers Legolas, que vous croyez être celui qui doit le faire ?

-Si nous échouons qu'arrivera-t-il ? reprit Boromir. Que se passera-t-il quand Sauron récupérera son Anneau ?!

-J'aime mieux mourir plutôt que de voir cet Anneau dans les mains d'un elfe ! tonna Gimli en se levant. Oui, nul ne peut se fier à un elfe.

Alyandra et Ashana bondirent sur leurs pieds comme les autres, se joignant aux cris. L'aînée en profita pour coller une bonne taloche à Gimli pour toutes les piques lancées aux elfes, et fusillait Boromir du regard. Gandalf ne tarda pas à rejoindre la mêlée de cris et d'insultes.

-Je vais le faire ! intervint Frodo, mettant fin à la bagarre qui menaçait d'éclater. Je vais porter l'Anneau en Mordor. Bien que je ne connaisse pas le moyen.

-Je vais vous aider à porter ce fardeau, Frodo Baggins, aussi longtemps que vous aurez à le porter, dit Gandalf en venant se ranger aux côtés du Semi-homme.

-Si par ma vie ou ma mort, je peux vous protéger, je le ferai, annonça Aragorn.

Il posa un genou en terre face à Frodo.

-Mon épée est vôtre.

-Et mon arc est vôtre, ajouta Legolas en rejoignant son vieil ami.

-Et ma hache ! intervint Gimli en les rejoignant.

Legolas leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

-Vous avez notre destin à tous entre les mains, petit homme, dit Boromir en s'avançant à son tour. Et si telle est la volonté du conseil, le Gondor se joindra à vous.

Alyandra et Ashana n'eurent même pas besoin d'échanger un regard pour rejoindre le groupe d'un même pas, leurs louves se levant avant de se tenir à côté d'elles.

-Il ne sera pas dit qu'Erebor est resté de marbre face à cette menace, lâcha Alyandra en inclinant la tête face à Frodo.

-Joli jeu de mots, sourit sa sœur.

-Merci, rit Alyandra avant de reprendre. Nous vous accompagnerons.

-C'est hors de question ! protestèrent en même temps Boromir, Legolas et Aragorn.

Les deux hommes et l'elfe échangèrent un regard surpris, alors que les deux sœurs haussaient les sourcils.

-Ce n'est pas une promenade d'agrément, fit Boromir. Nous ne pouvons emmener des femmes avec nous ! Vous êtes des princesses d'Erebor, votre place n'est pas sur les routes, au milieu du danger.

Ashana et Alyandra serrèrent leurs poings sous la colère dans le même geste, et même Legolas et Aragorn regardaient Boromir comme s'il venait de profaner la pire des bêtises.

-Je me fiche de ce que chacun d'entre vous dira et je n'ai demandé la permission à personne, prévint Ashana. Je viens, et Maharib vient avec moi.

Sa louve vint lécher la main de Frodo, qui sourit face au puissant animal.

-Princesse Alyandra, vous n'y pensez pas ! tenta Boromir.

Amira se tint droite devant lui, le dépassant d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres de toute sa hauteur, et montra les crocs en grognant.

-Si vous tenez tant que ça à m'en empêcher, sourit Alyandra, voyez ça avec mon garde du corps.

Legolas retint son sourire, mais Gimli ne s'embarrassa pas de convenances et éclata de rire face à la soudaine pâleur de l'homme du Gondor. Boromir déglutit, et finit par hocher silencieusement la tête.

-Hey ! fit une voix en sortant des fourrés. Monsieur Frodo n'ira nulle part sans moi !

Un hobbit joufflu aux boucles rousses venait d'apparaître aux côtés de Frodo.

-Non en effet, il n'est guère possible de vous séparer, lâcha Elrond. Et cela même lorsqu'il est convoqué à un conseil secret et vous non.

-Ah ! Nous venons aussi !

Deux autres hobbits, un blond et un châtain, apparurent de derrière des colonnes avant de se précipiter vers leurs congénères.

-Faudrait nous renvoyer chez nous attachés dans un sac pour nous en empêcher, fit le blond.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, ajouta le brun, vous avez besoin de gens intelligents pour ce genre de… mission ? quête ? chose ?

-Alors ça te met hors course, Pippin, répliqua le blond.

-Onze compagnons, intervint Elrond.

-Treize, le coupa Ashana. Maharib et Amira comptent aussi, croyez-moi.

-Treize, reprit Elrond avec un fin sourire. Qu'il en soit ainsi. Vous formerez la communauté de l'Anneau.

-Chouette. Où est-ce qu'on va ? fit Pippin.

Ashana et Alyandra échangèrent le même regard blasé. Par Mahal, ce voyage allait être long…

Le lendemain matin, Alyandra allait écrire à leur père pour lui annoncer leur décision de se joindre à la quête, et également lui dire au revoir, parce que contrairement à sa jeune sœur, elle savait fort bien qu'ils risquaient tous d'y laisser la vie. Mais à peine avait-elle fini de tailler sa plume qu'Aragorn fit irruption dans sa chambre, essoufflé.

-Le Seigneur Elrond demande à te voir, tout de suite, dit-il entre deux inspirations. Ashana est déjà là-bas, Legolas aussi.

-Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme.

-Je ne sais pas, il t'attend pour le dire.

Elle se leva précipitamment et ramassa ses jupes à deux mains pour courir à la suite de son ami. Ils rejoignirent rapidement le Seigneur Elrond, et son air grave et sombre ne rassura pas le moins du monde la princesse. Elle se tint aux côtés de sa sœur, leurs louves de chaque côté, Legolas et Aragorn derrière elles.

-Il serait peut-être préférable que vous sortiez, dit doucement Elrond à ces derniers.

-Non, dit Alyandra. Quoi que ce soit, ils peuvent l'entendre, j'en suis certaine.

L'elfe brun hocha la tête, avant de déplier le parchemin qu'il avait à la main, et de le tendre à Alyandra.

-C'est une lettre d'Oncle Kili, remarqua-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle parcourut rapidement la lettre, son teint devenant de plus en plus pâle au fil des lignes.

-Qu-quand est arrivée cette lettre ? demanda-t-elle alors que ses mains se mettaient à trembler.

-Ce matin, par corbeau, répondit simplement Elrond. Je suis désolé.

Il se retira sans un mot de plus. Alyandra se laissa tomber à genoux en pleurant, et alors que Legolas se précipitait vers elle, Aragorn ramassa le parchemin.

-Elle a été écrite il y a plus de deux semaines, dit-il. « Mes chère nièces, Erebor connaît à nouveau un jour funeste. Je ne vous surprendrai sûrement pas en vous apprenant que Maëlia s'est enfuie seule sur Layaqhar dans la nuit du 7 au 8 septembre pour vous rejoindre. D'après les traces, elle n'a pas coupé à travers Mirkwood, mais s'est aventurée plus au sud. Elle a voyagé de nuit, et a très rapidement gagné le Rohan, où il semble qu'elle ait été attaquée par un groupe de sauvages alors qu'elle allait franchir la trouée du Rohan. Les traces ne laissent aucun doute, elle a été faite prisonnière et sûrement amenée dans un camp dont nous ne connaissons pas la localisation. Nous avons reçu un message nous confirmant sa captivité par un de leurs messagers qui est toujours dans nos cachots, mais il est muet et refuse de nous en apprendre plus. Layaqhar reste introuvable. Je suis navré d'avoir à vous l'apprendre ainsi. Nous espérons que vous vous portez bien. Transmettez nos amitiés au Seigneur Elrond et à ses fils, ainsi qu'à tous nos amis. Avec affection et tristesse, Prince Kili d'Erebor ».

-Non… souffla Ashana en couvrant sa bouche de ses mains, les yeux agrandis d'horreur.

Son corps se mit à trembler comme une feuille morte sous le vent d'hiver, et Aragorn réussit à la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'écroule à son tour. Alyandra prit sa sœur dans ses bras et la berça comme si c'était encore une enfant, attendant que leurs pleurs à toutes les deux se calment avant de parler.

-Ash, tout n'est pas perdu, murmura-t-elle les yeux dans le vague.

-Elle est retenue prisonnière par les sauvages qui pillent cette région depuis des décennies ! Layaqhar a disparu, et personne ne sait comment sauver notre cousine ! Alors dis-moi, _dear sister_ , pourquoi tout n'est pas perdu ?

Alyandra recula sous la violence des propos de sa sœur qui était au bord de la crise d'hystérie.

-Parce que c'est Maëlia, dirent en même temps Aragorn et Legolas.

-Ce n'est pas une simple femme, ni même une simple guerrière, continua Aragorn. C'est une des princesses d'Erebor, une des trois louves du Nord, et la meilleure combattante de la Terre du Milieu. Elle est plus titrée que les plus grands généraux d'armée de toute l'Histoire. Elle et Layaqhar pourraient mettre à genoux le Mordor à elles toutes seules.

-Et pourtant elle s'est faite emprisonnée par une bande de braillards ! répliqua Ashana.

-Rappelle-toi, la pressa Alyandra en la prenant par les épaules pour la forcer à la regarder dans les yeux. Rappelle-toi de cette fameuse embuscade. _Remember what we call the Ambush of the Runes_ ? _**[Tu te souviens de ce que nous avons appelé l'Embuscade des Runes ?]**_

- _We vowed never to speak about it again !_ s'horrifia la plus jeune. _We are all still ashamed of what happened ! It wasn't a battle, it was a massacre !_ _**[Nous avons fait le serment de ne plus jamais en parler ! Nous avons tous encore honte de ce qui est arrivé !**_ _ **Ce n'était pas une bataille, mais un massacre !]**_

- _I know, but you do remember what she did ? Those flames ! She can free herself with it, if only she would have the will to do so._ _**[Je sais, mais tu te souviens de ce qu'elle a fait ? Ces flammes ! Elle peut se libérer grâce à elle, si seulement elle avait la volonté de le faire.]**_

- _She never will and you know it ! She can't control it, and even if she had the power to summon those flames again, she would never burn a whole camp of men ! Savages or not, she would never accomplish such a slaughter by her own will._ _**[Elle ne le fera jamais et tu le sais bien ! Elle ne peut pas le contrôler, et même si elle avait le pouvoir d'invoquer ces flammes à nouveau, elle ne brûlerait jamais tout un camp d'hommes ! Sauvages ou pas, elle n'accomplirait jamais un tel massacre par sa propre volonté.]**_

Alyandra resta silencieuse face aux arguments de sa sœur, parce qu'elle savait que cette dernière avait raison. Maëlia était seule désormais, et ne pouvait se libérer elle-même.

* * *

 _ **Bientôt la quête ! Et que va-t-il arriver à Maëlia ? Vous pouvez tenter de deviner par review ^^**_


	13. T2 - C4 : Torture

**LES LOUVES DU NORD**

 _ **J'suis au bout de ma vie ! Ca fait dix jours que je suis malade, je galère à rattraper mes cours et faire tous mes devoirs, et en plus je dois m'occuper des inscriptions aux différentes universités, et j'en peux plus.**_

 _ **Nymueh : tu voulais voir Maëlia, tu vas être servie ^^**_

 _ **Triskelle sparrow : et le pas cool ne fait que commencer...**_

 _ **Lumatie : j'espère aussi que Maëlia va s'en sortir... mais pour le moment c'est pas gagné.**_

 _ **Je préfère prévenir, les personnes sensibles seront peut-être un peu secouées par ce chapitre !**_

* * *

 **Tome 2 : La communauté de l'Anneau**

Chapitre 4 – Torture

30 octobre 3018, camp secret des sauvages en Rohan

-AAAAAARGH !

-L'abîme pas trop Dran, ricana le chef des sauvages. Si on veut toucher une quelconque rançon, il nous la faut vivante et entière.

-Je me contente de la marquer, répondit Dran avec un sourire torve. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle.

Il abaissa à nouveau son bras avec force.

-AAAAAAARGH !

Maëlia ferma ses paupières aussi fort que possible sans se soucier de la douleur qu'engendrait ce simple mouvement. Vingt-six jours qu'elle était prisonnière des pillards. Vingt-deux jours qu'elle était attachée à ce poteau. Une corde épaisse et solide avait été serrée autour de ses poignets, et avait été accrochée en haut du mât de bois, lui interdisant tout mouvement des bras. Pendue par les mains depuis vingt-deux jours, les orteils touchant à peine le sol. Elle avait donné de violents coups de pieds à ses geôliers le premier jour, mais ils avaient rapidement attaché ses chevilles pour l'en empêcher également. Puis, elle ne se souvenait plus de rien, à part trois choses : le nombre de jours qui s'étaient écoulés, la douleur pire que la pire douleur qu'elle avait jamais éprouvée, et enfin leurs questions auxquelles elle répondait toujours la même chose. « Allez tous vous faire foutre. Lorsque je ne serai plus attachée, vous regretterez votre venue au monde et je prendrai plaisir à vous tuer ».

-Parle ! lui ordonna Dran, le bourreau attitré du camp.

Elle cracha sur ses bottes boueuses pour toute réponse.

-Elle est solide la petite, remarqua le chef. Prendre autant de coups de fouets pendant plus de vingt jours et continuer à tenir, c'est du jamais vu. Dran, arrête. Il est l'heure de dîner.

Dran posa son fouet non loin du poteau, laissant le sang frais goutter sur le sol. Maëlia soupira. Sa torture s'arrêtait pour aujourd'hui. Les coups de fouet ne reprendraient que demain quand le soleil commencera à décliner dans le ciel, jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Une fois qu'elle fut sûre que les sauvages étaient partis dîner, elle laissa libre cours à ses larmes.

Layaqhar était partie chasser dans la nuit, et elle dormait tranquillement contre un arbre, sans feu ni traces qui la feraient repérer, comme d'habitude. Et ils étaient arrivés, l'avaient désarmée comme une enfant et l'avaient traînée pendant quatre jours avant d'atteindre leur camp principal. Elle s'accrochait à ses souvenirs pour ne pas se laisser briser. Elle préférait mourir debout, torturée jusqu'à son dernier souffle, que de vivre brisée comme une esclave. Elle avait tenté de faire appel à sa magie, quand ils lui laissaient suffisamment de temps pour se concentrer, mais rien ne s'était passé, pas la moindre étincelle, la moindre chaleur sur le bout de ses doigts, rien du tout.

Des cris la tirèrent hors de ses pensées. L'un d'eux avait dû déclencher une bagarre, sûrement pour un bol de nourriture renversé ou un bout de butin convoité. Cela arrivait un jour sur deux. Puis elle entendit des bruits de sabots. Elle fronça les sourcils mais s'arrêta immédiatement parce que cela lui faisait trop mal.

Parce qu'en plus des coups de fouet, certains sauvages s'amusaient à lui asséner quelques coups de poing bien sentis. Ses deux yeux étaient enflés, la peau allant du rouge au vert en passant par le bleu et le violet autour. Ses lèvres avaient été fendues trop de fois pour qu'elle garde le compte, tuméfiées au-delà de ce qu'elle pensait possible. Sa pommette droite avait presque doublé de volume, et sa mâchoire n'était pas brisée, pas encore, mais ça n'allait pas tarder si elle prenait encore un coup de pommeau d'épée.

Elle entendit distinctement le bruit de sabots se rapprocher, et laissa ses sens, l'entraînement et l'habitude prendre le dessus. Des chevaux rapides et légers, au moins quarante, non, cinquante. La possibilité que ce soit d'autres pillards fut écartée au moment où les cris de ses geôliers s'intensifièrent. Ils se faisaient massacrer apparemment. Cela ne lui faisait absolument rien, ils pouvaient tous mourir et ça ne lui ferait ni chaud ni froid, seulement elle aurait préféré les tuer elle-même. Elle voulait régler sa dette, et avec Dran et leur chef, l'addition était longue. Puis l'absence soudaine de cris d'agonie la frappa. Elle se força à écouter, et comprit que les chevaux et leurs cavaliers investissaient le camp. Elle s'empêcha d'espérer, elle savait que ses chances de mourir dans les prochaines minutes avaient drastiquement augmentées.

-Mon Prince ! fit une voix, à peine à trois mètres d'elle. Mon Prince, venez voir !

Maëlia n'avait même plus la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle écouta attentivement et entendit des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient. L'homme qui avait parlé. Quatre autres, dont l'un d'eux était probablement le prince dont le premier avait parlé. Si cet homme était réellement un prince, alors il ne pouvait s'agir que de deux personnes. Soit Théodred du Rohan, soit Faramir du Gondor. Les autres princes de la Terre du Milieu ne pouvaient pas être là, Kaelan était à Erebor, Legolas et Boromir étaient à Rivendell, Elladan et Elrohir aussi. Et son choix se portait plutôt sur Théodred. Faramir n'allait sûrement pas s'aventurer avec une troupe aussi loin au Nord avec les orcs qui ne cessaient de les harceler aux frontières avec le Mordor et en Ithilien.

-Par les Valars, souffla une nouvelle voix. Détachez-la, vite ! Et amenez-moi le guérisseur !

Les cordes qui la maintenaient dans cette position furent coupées, et elle s'écroula au sol avec un cri de douleur, qui se transforma en un hurlement lorsque son dos toucha les graviers.

-Elle est blessée au dos, aidez-la ! demanda celui qui avait donné les ordres.

Donc lui, c'était le prince. Elle sentit un homme, non, deux, s'agenouiller près d'elle. Elle serra les dents et réussit à lever légèrement le bras.

-Non, dit-elle d'une voix suffisamment forte pour être entendue. Ne me touchez pas.

Elle ne savait pas encore s'ils étaient de potentiels alliés, par conséquent elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

-Ma Dame, intervint celui qui avait autorité. Est-ce que vous m'entendez ?

-Oui, grogna-t-elle.

-Je suis le Prince Théodred du Rohan, et ce sont mes hommes. Nous nous sommes occupés des sauvages, ils ne vous feront plus aucun mal. Nous allons vous ramener avec nous, et vous soigner. Mes hommes ne vous feront aucun mal, je vous le promets sur mon honneur et sur celui de mon pays.

Elle laissa retomber sa main, cela lui demandait trop d'efforts.

-Que vous est-il arrivé ? Si vous pouvez parler sans trop de mal bien sûr.

-Capturée il y a vingt-six jours. Torturée par fouet depuis vingt-deux jours. J'étais seule, et ils ne m'ont pas violée. J'ai aussi pris des coups au visage et au ventre, mais ça, vous pouvez déjà le voir.

Elle était en simple pantalon et tunique, évidemment les sauvages lui avaient retiré son armure, ses armes et ses sacoches.

-Je peux vous assurer qu'ils ont payé pour ces crimes, lui dit Théodred. Le guérisseur arrive, il évaluera vos blessures et s'occupera de vous, ne vous en faites pas. De quel village venez-vous ?

-Je ne suis pas d'ici. Princesse Maëlia du royaume d'Erebor, se présenta-t-elle. Générale d'armée depuis près de quinze ans, capitaine de la légion inter-royaumes, meilleure guerrière d'Erebor et de Dale depuis que j'ai treize ans, chef des éclaireurs de l'armée depuis quelques années également. Prince Théodred, c'est un honneur de faire votre connaissance.

Le silence accueillit sa petite tirade. Les soldats présents échangèrent des regards stupéfaits.

-Vous êtes une des trois louves du Nord ? souffla le prince comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

-Ah oui, j'avais oublié ce titre, rit-elle.

Son rire se transforma en grognement de douleur puis une quinte de toux et elle recracha du sang. Elle essaya de se relever mais une douleur fulgurante lui embrasa le dos, qui la faisait déjà atrocement souffrir, et elle retomba inconsciente sur le sol.

-Princesse Maëlia ? l'appela Théodred. Princesse ! Princesse, non, ne vous endormez pas ! Allez, réveillez-vous !

Il se jeta à genoux près d'elle et souleva tout doucement sa tête avec délicatesse.

-Je vous en prie, réveillez-vous ! la pressa-t-il.

Elle ne pouvait ouvrir les yeux avec ses paupières aussi gonflées que des balles de tennis, mais réussit à bouger les doigts pour montrer qu'elle n'était plus inconsciente.

-Je suis là, murmura-t-elle.

-Très bien, ne vous endormez pas. Que fait le guérisseur ?! On a une blessée grave ici !

-Théodred… appela-t-elle avant de tousser.

-Oui Maëlia ? Je suis là, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Mon armure… Mes armes, et mes sacoches. Elles sont forcément dans le camp, sûrement la tente du chef. Je vous en prie, si vous m'emmenez, il ne faut pas les oublier.

-J'envoie tout de suite quelqu'un les chercher. Y'a-t-il un signe distinctif pour les reconnaître ?

Elle leva à peine la main et dessina rapidement un symbole dans la poussière. Elle avait dessiné ce blason tellement de fois qu'elle n'avait même pas à regarder ce qu'elle faisait, une chance vu son état. C'était une tête de loup stylisée, et deux runes en dessous. Celle de l'honneur à gauche, et celle du devoir à droite.

-Mon blason, répondit-elle. Il est sur toutes mes possessions.

-Très bien. Ah, voilà le guérisseur.

-Mon Prince, que… Par les Valars ! Amenez-moi de l'eau et un linge, propres ! Mon Prince, il va falloir découper les lambeaux de sa tunique et dévoiler son dos, s'il-vous-plaît.

Théodred prit son couteau et découpa soigneusement tout le dos de la chemise, retirant les bouts de tissu qui collaient à la peau, imbibés du liquide écarlate qui ruisselait sur le corps de la jeune femme. Elle grogna alors qu'ils tiraient sur les ignobles blessures qui barraient son corps.

-Je suis désolé mais ça fera forcément mal, s'excusa Théodred.

-Ça va, répliqua-t-elle. J'ai connu plus de vingt jours de fouet et de coups, pendue par les mains. Je peux endurer encore un peu de douleur, surtout si celle-là s'avère bénéfique.

Tout le monde échangea un regard mal-à-l'aise autour d'elle. Elle était vraiment aussi sidérante que dans les histoires qu'ils avaient entendues sur la Grande Louve du Nord. En parlant de loup…

- _MAËLIA ! OÙ ES-TU PAR LE CALEÇON EN MITHRIL DE L'ANCÊTRE GURDIL ?!_

-Layaqhar ? marmonna Maëlia en relevant à peine la tête.

-Comment ? demanda Théodred qui n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle disait.

- _PAR LA BARBE ROUSSE TRESSÉE DE GURDIL-CUL-BRILLANT ! MAËLIA ! JE SENS QUE TU N'ES PAS LOIN DE MOI ! RÉPONDS-MOI ! ÇA FAIT VINGT-SIX JOURS QUE J'ESSAIE DE TRAQUER VOS TRACES MAIS LES PILLARDS SONT FICHTREMENT MALINS ! OÙ ES-TU BON SANG ?!_

-Layaqhar, répéta Maëlia en essayant de se lever.

-Non, Maëlia, restez calme ! protesta le prince.

Maëlia commença à sentir la présence si réconfortante de sa meilleure amie, et rassembla ses dernières forces.

-Bouchez-vous les oreilles, dit-elle avant de prendre une grande goulée d'air. LAYAQHAR !

Un hurlement de loup retentit non loin. Les soldats tirèrent aussitôt leurs lames, sur le qui-vive. Pourtant, aucun n'osa bouger quand l'impressionnant animal apparut entre les tentes et les toisa de toute sa hauteur, avant de lécher doucement la main de la blonde.

-Layaqhar, fit Maëlia avec soulagement. Ne les attaque pas, voici le Prince Théodred du Rohan et ses hommes. Sois gentille avec eux s'il-te-plaît. Maintenant, aide-moi et trace la rune que je t'ai apprise sur ma main.

- _Maëlia… Cette rune est dangereuse pour nous ! C'est de la folie !_

-Folie ou pas nous n'avons pas le choix ! Ils nous protégeront. Je ne peux pas rester dans cet état plus longtemps, je t'en supplie.

- _Bien. Explique-leur d'abord, et on s'y met._

-Théodred, voici ma louve Layaqhar. Elle ne vous fera aucun mal. Elle va devoir me griffer la main pour me soigner. C'est une longue histoire et je vous expliquerai tout quand j'irai mieux, mais après ça, on va toutes les deux être très affaiblies et on aura besoin de votre protection. Vous avez bien compris ?

-Oui, nous vous protégerons, acquiesça immédiatement le prince. Laissez seulement notre guérisseur finir de nettoyer votre dos.

Un instant plus tard, on voyait nettement la multitude de traits rouges à l'aspect déchiré et horrible qui barraient affreusement la peau si pâle de la jeune femme. Layaqhar sortit les griffes, et traça soigneusement une des runes interdites sur le dos de la main droite de Maëlia. A peine le dernier trait fut-il tracé que Maëlia se mit à crier, alors que la rune sanglante s'illuminait de bleu. Layaqhar se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol alors que ses yeux se mettaient à briller comme deux lanternes.

Les hommes restèrent pétrifiés devant l'étrange phénomène, qui dura plus de dix minutes. Théodred était fasciné par la lumière bleue, et la magie qui gravitait autour de la blonde et de l'énorme louve. Et lentement, sous les regards émerveillés des soldats, les bords de plaies se rapprochèrent, les cicatrices se formèrent, et le sang cessa de s'en échapper. Bientôt on ne voyait plus qu'un affreux motif de lignes rose pâle entrecroisées, recouvrant la totalité du dos de la jeune femme, et qui ne partirait plus jamais, marque indélébile de l'horreur qu'elle avait endurée avec plus de courage et de force que n'importe qui.

Et finalement, sous leurs yeux ébahis, Layaqhar se releva et se plaça à côté de Maëlia. Cette dernière releva un bras et s'accrocha à la fourrure noire de son amie pour se relever. Le bout de toile qu'il restait de sa chemise la couvrait à peine et Théodred se précipita pour l'aider à tenir debout, l'enveloppant rapidement dans sa propre cape.

-Bonsoir, sourit-il quand Maëlia ouvrit enfin les paupières et le regarda dans les yeux. Ça va ? Comment vous vous sentez ?

-Bonsoir Prince Théodred. Ça va, je me sens beaucoup mieux, ça ne fait presque plus mal. Pardonnez ma tenue indécente et les circonstances peu idéales pour cette première rencontre.

-Non, je vous en prie, ne vous excusez pas pour ça ! protesta-t-il avec un sourire. Je suis heureux d'avoir avancé cette attaque de deux jours, et de vous avoir sortie de là.

-J'ai une dette envers vous, dit-elle en hochant la tête. Et je tiens à l'honorer.

-J'ai entendu tellement de choses sur vous, l'entêtement en faisant partie, je n'essaierai même pas de vous en dissuader. Si vous voulez faire route avec mon eored quelques temps, nous en serions honorés.

-Pourquoi pas, sourit Maëlia. Oh, vous avez mes affaires ?

Le soldat qui les avait trouvées s'approcha et lui tendit le paquet. Elle lui sourit pour le remercier et disparut sous une tente pour se changer. Elle trouva une gourde d'eau et la vida sur le visage, appréciant énormément le contact frais qui lui avait manqué depuis tant de temps. Elle prit ses vêtements à bouts de bras, les observant en fronçant les sourcils. Ils lui paraissaient beaucoup plus lourds à présent, et ce n'était pas qu'une question de poids, parce que son armure était légère pour permettre une plus grande rapidité dans ses mouvements.

Elle retira ses vieilles guenilles, et se glissa avec délice dans un pantalon en cuir de daim brun. Elle enfila sa tunique bleue matelassée, et son armure en cuir et cotte de maille. Elle remit ses bottes et les laça, enfila ses brassards en fer forgé, mit sa ceinture et vérifia qu'elle avait bien toutes ses armes. Elle rangea soigneusement ses sacoches, glissa sa dernière dague dans sa botte droite, et glissa sa main gauche dans la poignée de son bouclier, resserrant ses doigts sur la lanière de cuir qu'elle avait fixée elle-même. De la main droite elle saisit sa bonne vieille épée, admirant le reflet de la flamme de la bougie sur l'acier impeccable et aiguisé. Elle rangea l'arme en soupirant et posa le bouclier au sol.

Elle reprit sa propre cape et la passa avant d'accrocher le bouclier dans son dos, grimaçant quand elle sentit que ses mouvements tiraient sur ses cicatrices fraîches. Elle passa de l'eau dans ses cheveux jusqu'à ce que les pointes redeviennent blondes et non plus rouges. Elle tendit la main droite pour ouvrir le pan de tissu qui servait de porte à la tente, mais stoppa son geste quand elle vit la rune tracée sur sa main. Son regard se voila quand ses yeux se posèrent dessus. Elle avait pris un énorme risque en faisant ça. Et surtout elle avait utilisé le seul filet de sécurité qu'elle avait en cas de blessure très grave ou de mort imminente. Enfin pas vraiment, il restait une autre rune interdite, mais celle-là elle ne l'utiliserait jamais. Jamais elle ne demanderait à qui que ce soit de se sacrifier pour qu'elle vive. Elle passa doucement ses doigts sur les traits d'un rouge écarlate sur sa peau. C'était comme un tatouage, cette rune resterait à jamais gravée ainsi sur sa peau, lui rappelant tous les jours ce cauchemar qu'elle venait de vivre.

Elle regarda un instant son reflet dans une bassine d'eau. On aurait seulement dit qu'elle sortait d'un rude combat : elle avait quelques marques dans le cou, une trace rouge sur sa pommette gauche et l'arcade sourcilière droite fendue. Ses cernes étaient marqués mais cela la préoccupait peu. Elle avait à nouveau un visage humain, et après quelques heures de sommeil elle serait à nouveau capable de se battre, avec autant de force qu'avant.

-Elle est incroyable, fit une voix non-loin.

Elle se retourna et vit deux silhouettes se découper de l'autre côté de la paroi de sa tente. Elle se figea et tendit l'oreille.

-C'est sûrement la femme la plus forte mentalement de la Terre du Milieu, continua la voix qu'elle identifiait comme celle de Théodred. J'ai entendu beaucoup de choses sur les trois louves du Nord, et encore plus sur la Grande Louve. C'est bien la seule qui aurait été capable de résister à vingt-deux jours de coups de fouet ! Et réussir à nous parler comme elle l'a fait après, c'est d'une insolence et d'une provocation terrible. Pas envers nous évidemment, mais j'ai trouvé ça… très fort. Et par les Valars, on m'avait dit qu'elle était belle, mais c'est la plus belle créature sur laquelle j'ai jamais posé mes yeux !

Maëlia sourit. Même battue et couverte de blessures des gens la trouvaient belle. Et ils avaient l'air de croire qu'elle était un genre de déesse vengeresse. Elle se sentait étrangement épaulée et comprise par ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Elle secoua la tête, et sortit de la tente, sacoches à la main. Elle marcha droit à travers le camp, à longs pas assurés et rapides comme elle en avait l'habitude, et passa les sacoches en travers du dos de Maëlia, serrant les sangles juste de ce qu'il fallait. Elle aussi montait à cru pour voyager.

-Princesse Maëlia ? l'appela Théodred.

-S'il-vous-plaît, juste Maëlia, sourit-elle doucement. Que puis-je pour vous Théodred ?

-Eh bien, nous allons camper ici cette nuit. Je venais pour vous montrer où était votre tente personnelle. Comme vous êtes la seule femme parmi nous, j'ai pensé que ce serait un peu plus sécuritaire, et aussi qu'un peu de calme vous ferait du bien. Vous me suivez ?

-Évidemment. Et je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre gentillesse et de vos égards, mais auriez-vous quelque chose à manger s'il-vous plaît ?

-Oui, mes hommes préparent du ragoût de biche avec les animaux capturés dans la journée, et il est prévu que vous en ayez une part, comme tout le monde.

-Je vais laisser ma louve aller chasser pour se nourrir, annonça-t-elle avant de gratter Layaqhar derrière les oreilles.

Théodred regarda avec émerveillement Layaqhar s'élancer sur ses pattes puissantes et disparaître dans la nuit. Maëlia partagea le repas des hommes en silence, appréciant la bonne nourriture, et alla se coucher dans la tente qui lui avait été réservé. Le garde qui fut posté en faction pour la protéger fut surpris par la force de ses cris quand elle se réveilla à cause de cauchemars. La troisième fois, il courut chercher Théodred, qui essaya de calmer la jeune femme, avec plus ou moins de succès.

* * *

 _ **Et voilà ! Maëlia a été physiquement sauvée, mais il en faudra bien plus pour la sauver mentalement... Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé par review ^^**_


	14. T2 - C5 : Avancer

**LES LOUVES DU NORD**

 _ **Hello mes p'tits chous ! Vous avez été assez réactifs au dernier chapitre ça fait plaisir ! (surtout de pas se faire lyncher pour être - encore - en retard). J'espère n'avoir traumatisé personne avec tous les coups de fouets.**_

 _ **Nymueh : ui bon certes le fouet c'est du vu et revu, mais bon ça reste un classique bien efficace. Et oui, ils ne l'ont pas touchée pour avoir une rançon plus élevée. Ils l'ont attrapée parce qu'elle dormait et avait relâché sa garde. C'est ça d'être une super guerrière, on pense qu'on est invincibles et on se fait avoir bêtement ! Ils l'ont trouvée plus ou moins par hasard (à moins que Saruman ait eu vent que Maëlia était dans le coin ?) et ils ne voulaient qu'une rançon, je ne les vois pas comme le peuple le plus évolué de Terre du Milieu hein, c'est un demi-cerveau pour tout un groupe et le reste ont des bras pour faire le boulot. Paris ouverts pour Maëlia en effet, parmi les mâles encore disponibles je compte Theodred, Eomer et Faramir. Comme tu dis, qui vivra (ou lira plutôt) verra. Merci pour les papillotes ;)**_

 _ **saya330 : haha merci beaucoup ! Theodred vivant ? Bonne question... je ne vais rien spoiler, désolée.**_

 _ **Lumatie : ah oui ça va être dur pour notre Maëlia, mais elle est tout de même très forte même mentalement, ne l'oublions pas. Et non, la communauté de l'Anneau n'est pas encore partie de Rivendell alors ils ne risquent pas de la sauver...**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture, et couvrez-vous parce qu'il fait froid.**_

* * *

 **Tome 2 : La communauté de l'Anneau**

Chapitre 5 – Avancer

24 décembre 3018, camp de l'eored de Théodred en Rohan

-Pas assez rapide ! fit Maëlia pour la troisième fois. J'ai le temps de te tuer au moins trois fois ! Bon allez, va boire un peu d'eau, on fait une pause.

Le soldat qu'elle entraînait hocha la tête et s'éloigna pour aller boire. Maëlia avait son bouclier et son épée dans les mains, et essuya la sueur sur son front d'un revers de manche.

-Trop fatiguée pour un duel amical ? fit une voix derrière elle.

Elle sourit, et resserra sa prise autour de son arme.

-Je suis encore en état de donner une leçon à un gamin, si c'est ta question, le provoqua-t-elle en se retournant.

Théodred parut faussement blessé par sa remarque.

-J'ai treize ans de plus que toi jeune fille, reprit-il. Tu me dois le respect ! Allez, en garde.

-Jamais tant que tu continueras à te battre comme une petite vieille qui a de l'arthrose ! Et je t'attends, le vieux.

Les soldats se rassemblaient autour des deux opposants qui se tournaient autour comme deux lions dans une arène. Maëlia se plaça légèrement de trois quarts par rapport à lui et planta fermement ses pieds dans le sol. Son bouclier en bois peint la protégeait du cou jusqu'aux hanches, et son épée courte était pointée vers son ennemi. Il n'avait que son épée en main, pointe vers le bas.

-Allez grand-mère, je ne vais pas t'attendre toute la journée !

Théodred chargea avec un cri de guerre, courant droit vers elle. Elle soupira avec un sourire goguenard et se décala à la dernière seconde sur la gauche en pivotant vers lui, le frappant dans le dos avec son bouclier et l'envoyant dans la terre et la poussière avec son élan. Il se releva rapidement et se remit en garde, plus attentif. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, concentré à l'extrême. Elle ne recula pas, au contraire elle attendit qu'il soit assez proche pour le faucher au niveau des chevilles, et rajouter un bon coup de bouclier pendant sa chute. Elle se pencha pour descendre sa lame sur son cou pour le mettre en échec, mais il roula plus loin et réussit à l'esquiver. Il se releva et commença à enchaîner des attaques frontales en espérant l'obliger à reculer sous la force de ses coups. Elle parait et réattaquait immédiatement avec la férocité qui caractérisait chacun de ses combats. Elle ne pensait pas à l'attaque au moment présent, dans sa tête elle était déjà trois ou quatre attaques dans le futur. Elle ne gardait jamais la même stratégie, ce qui en faisait quelqu'un de très imprévisible, et par conséquent de dangereux. Finalement après un échange assez long et impressionnant de virtuosité, Théodred fit voler la lame de Maëlia au loin.

Les hommes retinrent leurs souffles, ils n'avaient jamais vu la jeune femme perdre un seul combat, même lorsqu'ils étaient à huit contre elle ! Mais Maëlia ne cessait de sourire, étrangement. Théodred fit la fatale erreur de penser qu'il avait gagné. Il n'avait pas prévu de recevoir un boulet de canon contre lui, en la forme d'une grande blonde très déterminée de soixante-dix kilos de muscles, qui le tamponna sauvagement avec son bouclier alors qu'elle hurlait, le faisant trébucher en arrière et tomber vers le sol. Ses bras partirent sur les côtés et elle rattrapa habilement la lame de l'homme avant de la pointer sur sa gorge d'un geste rapide.

-Ce n'est toujours pas pour cette fois, mais tu progresses, gamin, dit-elle en l'aidant à se relever.

Il la considéra en souriant, et ils se serrèrent la main avec de grands sourires. Elle tenait le Prince Théodred en très haute estime, d'une part parce qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie, mais surtout parce que c'était un homme profondément bon et généreux, un grand guerrier, et un Prince qui agissait dans l'intérêt de son pays. Maëlia partit dans le camp pour voir où était Layaqhar, quand elle passa près d'un groupe d'hommes qui discutaient.

-Cela fait déjà quatre mois que nous sommes partis, soupirait l'un. Mon fils a un an aujourd'hui, et je ne suis même pas là pour fêter ça avec sa mère.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Connan, le réconforta un autre. Tu reverras bientôt Connor et Sannah. Le Prince nous fera bientôt rentrer, on ne peut pas rester loin d'Edoras pour trop longtemps. Et il a hâte de revoir sa cousine.

-Dame Éowyn, la plus belle femme du royaume, sourit le dernier. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour un de ses sourires. Elle est si belle…

-Il y a deux mois j'aurais été d'accord, mais depuis que la Grande Louve du Nord est arrivée, Dame Éowyn a été détrônée de son titre de reine de beauté, lâcha le deuxième. La Princesse Maëlia est plus belle qu'une Valar.

-Actuellement, fit Maëlia en s'asseyant avec eux, j'ai plus ou moins renoncé à mon titre de princesse. Alors Maëlia suffit, vous savez. Ou Dame Maëlia si vous tenez tant que ça à me donner un titre. Et merci pour le compliment.

Les soldats la fixaient, bouche bée, et un peu honteux qu'elle ait surpris leur conversation.

-Le jeune Connor reverra bientôt son père, j'en suis sûre, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Et tu pourras lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire.

-C'est gentil, la remercia Connan. Tenez, buvons un verre à sa santé aujourd'hui ! Vous en voulez un, ma Dame ?

-Avec plaisir, sourit la blonde. Merci.

Ils trinquèrent à la santé du fils de Connan et se rassirent. Théodred passait par là et prit un instant pour observer ce qu'il se passait dans son camp.

-Au fait, on est quel jour ? demanda Maëlia.

-Le vingt-quatre décembre, répondit immédiatement Connan.

-Le vingt-quatre… Oh.

Le sourire de Maëlia se fana un peu, et elle s'excusa auprès des soldats avant de s'éloigner. Théodred la rattrapa devant sa tente et lui prit gentiment la main.

-Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer un vingt-quatre décembre pour que la plus grande femme que je connaisse soit d'humeur si sombre ? dit-il directement.

-Demain c'est Noël, répondit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules. Ma mère et ma tante ont amené cette fête avec elles il y a longtemps à Erebor.

Elle lui expliqua qui était le Père Noël, et lui décrivit le grand bal qu'ils organisaient chaque année à cette occasion. Ce bal rassemblait tout le monde, des jeunes enfants, des orphelins, des plus vieux, des nobles et des gens du peuple. Tout le monde avait le droit de venir, et c'était la tradition que chaque enfant ait un cadeau. En général les parents ou les tuteurs s'en chargeaient, mais Anna et Marie s'occupaient de trouver des cadeaux pour tous les orphelins.

-C'est vraiment bien ! s'exclama Théodred. Quelle merveilleuse idée ! Nous devrions faire quelque chose de similaire en Rohan. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous chagrine ?

-Je n'ai jamais été vraiment à ma place dans les bals. Je sais un peu danser, mais j'ai toujours été plus à l'aise sur un champ de bataille. Les belles robes, les bijoux, les phrases de séduction, ce n'est pas pour moi. Mais au bal de Noël, tout est différent. Le but n'a jamais été d'impressionner qui que ce soit, la seule obligation était de passer une bonne soirée, de célébrer l'amitié et la famille, et d'être heureux. J'aime beaucoup cette fête. Ça me fait bizarre de manquer le seul bal que je tolérais.

-Alors sois heureuse, et célèbre l'amitié. C'est ça Noël, non ? sourit Théodred.

Elle hocha la tête mais resta seule dans sa tente ce soir-là. Le lendemain Théodred décida de garder le campement là, mais Maëlia décida de rester dans sa tente avec sa louve toute la journée.

-Oh, la blonde ! cria une voix à l'extérieur de la tente.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, grand-mère ? répliqua-t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

-Enfile ça, on t'attend, dit-il en lui lançant un paquet avant de se poster devant la tente.

Elle fronça les sourcils et défit le paquet. Elle hoqueta de surprise face à ce qu'elle découvrit. Ils lui avaient trouvé une robe ! Mais pourquoi diable voulaient-ils la voir porter une robe ? Elle l'enfila néanmoins, et trouvait ça parfaitement ridicule avec ses bottes en cuir renforcé. Elle plaça son épée sur sa hanche comme d'habitude, passa sa cape et rajouta les fourrures sur ses épaules avant de sortir.

-Eh bien, Connan n'est pas si mauvais en couture, rit Théodred en la regardant. Je sais bien que c'est loin des robes que tu as pu porter chez toi, mais c'était notre meilleure option. Et honnêtement, tu es splendide dans cette robe.

-Merci, fit Maëlia en se grattant la nuque avec embarras. Maintenant, je peux savoir pourquoi je dois porter une robe en plein hiver dans un campement au milieu de nulle part ?

-Les hommes ont préparé une petite surprise, sourit l'homme en lui présentant son bras. Me feras-tu l'honneur ?

-C'est moi qui en suis honorée, répliqua Maëlia en riant.

Elle tint la robe d'une main pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dedans. C'était un habit très simple de lin blanc. Deux bretelles larges couvraient un peu les épaules, et le décolleté était très sage. Le tissu tombait un s'évasant, et une bande de lin avait été rajoutée en bas, comme si on avait fait la robe trop courte d'abord. Aucune décoration, aucun ajout qui marquerait la moindre noblesse ou richesse qu'elle était habituée à avoir. Elle aimait bien cette robe.

-Connan a dû découper sa tente ou ses couvertures pour arriver à me faire une robe, remarqua-t-elle. Il faudra veiller à ce que ce soit remplacé.

-Bien entendu, acquiesça Théodred. Ah, nous y voilà. Bienvenue au premier bal de Noël du Rohan.

Les soldats avaient assemblé des tréteaux et quelques plats simples y reposaient, ainsi que des gourdes d'eau et quelques gourdes de vin. Quelques feux brûlaient hauts et clairs, et les soldats qui en possédaient avaient sortis leurs instruments de musique. L'heure était à la fête et à l'allégresse, et les hommes riaient.

-C'est un de plus beaux bals de Noël auquel j'ai participé, sourit Maëlia, très touchée par l'attention.

-Et la fête ne fait que commencer ! répliqua Théodred. Soldats ! Ce soir nous fêtons notre invitée, la Princesse Maëlia d'Erebor. Levez tous vos verres en son honneur !

Les hommes exprimèrent leur joie et le rire clair de Maëlia résonna entre les tentes.

-Puis-je t'inviter à danser ? demanda le Prince.

-A part pour quelqu'un de ma famille, tu vas être la première personne à qui je réponds que ce sera avec un immense plaisir, répondit-elle en prenant la main qu'il lui tendait.

Le même jour (25/12/3018), cour de Rivendell

L'ambiance était sombre à Rivendell depuis quelques semaines. Alyandra et Ashana avaient pris un grand coup avec la lettre de leur oncle, et peinaient à maintenir une façade calme et sereine. Boromir marchait tous les jours dans les jardins avec sa promise, tentant très maladroitement de la distraire et de la courtiser. Legolas se contentait de l'embrasser sur le front quand il la croisait dans les couloirs, et de la tenir dans ses bras chaque nuit pour l'aider à traverser les cauchemars.

Aragorn passait beaucoup de temps à se battre en duel avec Ashana, parce qu'il savait que cela aidait énormément la jeune femme à ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Elle tentait d'être aussi forte que sa cousine l'était, mais ses murs à elle s'écroulaient bien plus facilement. Le Seigneur Elrond avait tenu une petite cérémonie privée pour les deux sœurs, ses jumeaux, Legolas et Aragorn. Les jeunes femmes avaient accepté seulement ceux qui avaient réellement connu leur cousine, et pouvaient se targuer d'avoir eu son amitié.

Mais aujourd'hui les jeunes femmes avaient repoussé leur immense chagrin et avaient posé leurs sacoches sur le dos de leurs louves. Elles avaient vérifié que leurs armes étaient toutes bien aiguisées, et qu'il leur restait une grande quantité de flèches. Elles avaient enfilé leurs armures à nouveau, vérifié que leurs colliers étaient toujours accrochés autour de leurs cous, et avaient enfilé leurs capes avant de rejoindre les autres dans la cour au coucher du soleil. Gandalf donna le signal du départ, et dans le crépuscule, la compagnie se mit en marche.

5 janvier 3019, Gouffre de Helm

-Théodred, nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux ! Envoie un messager chercher plus d'hommes ! Envoie-moi, je serai plus rapide sur Layaqhar que n'importe lequel de tes cavaliers. Mais ne fais pas ça avec seulement cette petite troupe. Nous ne sommes même pas mille !

La troupe de cinquante qui l'avait sauvée n'était qu'une fraction de l'eored du Prince, et ils avaient rejoints le reste de la petite armée le lendemain de leur rencontre. Ils étaient depuis peu au Gouffre de Helm, le quartier général du Prince. Hier, un petit groupe d'éclaireurs leur avait rapporté que des orcs se déversaient de l'Isengard, et qu'ils se mouvaient à l'ouest de l'Isen. Théodred avait immédiatement commencé à planifier une attaque. Il voulait faire une frappe éclair au niveau des Gués de l'Isen, et stopper les orcs avant qu'ils ne se déversent en Rohan.

-Nous sommes assez nombreux, mais pas assez équipés, répliqua Théodred. Nous partirons dans un mois, quand tous les hommes et les chevaux seront prêts.

Maëlia leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est de la folie ! s'exclama-t-elle en frappant la table de son poing. Je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur tes hommes et ne prétends certainement pas en avoir un. Mais dis-moi si je me trompe quand je suis convaincue que nous partageons une amitié forte.

Il secoua la tête pour toute réponse.

-Bien, alors écouteras-tu mes conseils ? Nous nous battons pour la même cause. Nous avons tous les deux une grande expérience militaire. Et c'est bien pour toutes ces raisons que je te supplie de m'envoyer moi ou n'importe lequel de tes hommes chercher des renforts.

-Non, je tiens à laisser des hommes capables dans le pays dans le pire des cas. L'eored est suffisante pour mener une attaque, ces orcs ne sont pas si nombreux, et ils ne nous attendront pas. Mes hommes connaissent bien le terrain, ses points forts et ses pièges. Nous allons nous débarrasser de cette vermine et ensuite, nous irons à Edoras.

Maëlia soupira. S'il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle Théodred rivalisait avec elle, c'était l'entêtement. Elle s'excusa et sortit de la salle à grands pas furieux. Elle siffla fort une note très aigue, et un cri de loup lui répondit. Layaqhar arriva bientôt devant elle.

-J'ai besoin d'air ma belle. Emmène-moi s'il-te-plaît.

La louve noire releva la tête et lâcha un impressionnant cri, avant de partir aussi vite que le vent vers les portes de la Citadelle. Elle resta dehors pendant des heures, parcourant les plaines sur le dos de sa meilleure amie, et ne revint aux portes qu'à l'aube, alors que les premiers rayons de soleil illuminaient la crête à l'est. Les soldats la laissèrent passer sans encombre ni questions, et elle alla dans la petite chambre que Théodred avait faite préparer pour elle et sa louve. Elle retira son armure et ses armes, et se laissa tomber en tunique et pantalon sur son lit, ne gardant que de petites dagues sur elle, et un poignard sous son oreiller. Ainsi qu'un entre le matelas et le sommier, un autre coincé entre un pied de la petite table et le mur, et enfin un dissimulé sous les pattes de Layaqhar.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla un peu avant l'heure du déjeuner, elle s'assit à la petite table et rédigea une missive.

« Père, Mère, Oncle Fili, Tante Anna et Kaelan,

Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir écrit avant, mais je n'avais aucun moyen de vous faire parvenir un message. Je ne vais pas m'excuser d'être partie avec Layaqhar sans autorisation royale ou familiale, mais je ne pense pas que cela vous ait tant surpris de ma part. J'ai voyagé vers le sud, et ai été capturée par des pillards comme vous le savez peut-être. J'ai été libérée par le Prince Théodred du Rohan et ses hommes, et j'ai rejoint leurs rangs pour le moment. Nous sommes rentrés au Gouffre de Helm il y a peine quelques jours, et partons bientôt en expédition. Je ne vais pas vous donner la date estimée de mon retour puisque je n'en ai aucune idée. Layaqhar est avec moi, et nous allons toutes les deux très bien. J'espère qu'il en est de même pour vous et mes cousines, si vous avez de leurs nouvelles.

Avec mes salutations respectueuses et mon affection.

P.S. : Kaelan, je te fais confiance pour prendre soin de nos parents ainsi que de Fili et Anna. Arrête de donner autant à manger à Hawkeye ou il deviendra obèse. Et travaille ton lancer de poignards. Rappelle-toi, on vise les deux yeux ouverts, on voit deux fois mieux. Je t'aime petit frère, de tout mon cœur.

Maëlia. »

Elle la scella avec un peu de cire et partit dans la salle à manger où déjeunait habituellement Théodred. Il était déjà à table quand elle arriva, mais les plats n'étaient pas encore servis. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vit que les quelques hommes qui mangeaient habituellement avec eux n'étaient pas là aujourd'hui. Elle alla néanmoins s'asseoir à la gauche du Prince comme à son habitude et lui tendit la lettre. Il haussa un sourcil curieux, mais la prit.

-Pourrais-tu la faire envoyer à Erebor ?

-Elle partira immédiatement après le repas, répondit-il simplement.

Un serviteur entra à ce moment précis et déposa le plat fumant devant eux avant de s'éclipser. Ils commencèrent le repas dans un silence pesant, mais Maëlia était déterminée à ne pas le briser, et elle savait qu'il craquerait le premier.

-Bon, où étais-tu ? finit-il par dire.

Gagné.

-Partie prendre l'air.

-Maëlia…

-Je suis partie avec Layaqhar dans les plaines de l'Ouestfold, c'est tout.

-C'est tout ? répéta-t-il. C'est tout ?! J'étais mort d'inquiétude ! J'ai failli envoyer une patrouille te chercher ce matin, mais j'ai appris par une sentinelle que tu étais déjà rentrée. Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça quand ça te chante, regarde où ça t'a menée la dernière fois !

Le poing de Maëlia se resserra instantanément autour de son couteau et tout son corps se raidit alors que ses yeux se voilaient et prenaient la couleur de l'orage.

-Je n'ai plus faim, cracha-t-elle en se levant brusquement.

Théodred lui agrippa le bras et la retint avec force.

-Tant que tu es ici, tu es sous ma responsabilité, et je ne peux pas te laisser vagabonder ainsi, c'est bien trop dangereux.

-Je ne suis que sous ma propre responsabilité, répliqua-t-elle durement. Je fais seulement un bout de ma route avec toi et tes hommes.

-Tu vas partir ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

-Je ne sais pas. Mais je refuse d'être sous tes ordres, ce point était très clair dès le début. Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant pour moi ? Tu m'as déjà envoyée en mission de repérage, une fois pendant quatre jours, seule. Ce n'est pas si différent.

-Tu n'en as donc aucune idée ? dit-il doucement.

Maëlia haussa un sourcil, le pressant pour plus d'informations. Mais Théodred restait silencieux à la regarder dans les yeux. Elle finit par soupirer et libéra sèchement son bras avant de sortir de la salle la tête haute.

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà... dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé par review, n'hésitez pas à poser des questions si le coeur vous en dit, et portez-vous bien, bisous !**_


	15. T2 - C6 : Caradhras

**LES LOUVES DU NORD**

 _ **Hello mes p'tits chous ! Ça y est, on entre enfin dans le cœur de la quête. Enfin le début, mais vous m'avez compris.**_

 _ **Nymueh : Theodred se pose en candidat sérieux pour Maëlia en effet. Tu paries tes papillotes ? très bien, les paris sont ouverts. Bisous et chocolat chaud, je prends ! En Islande ? Mais quelle idée d'être là-bas en cette saison aussi... Il a neigé il y a deux jours chez moi mais ça a pas tenu, sniff.**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Tome 2 : La communauté de l'Anneau**

Chapitre 6 – Caradhras

8 janvier 3019, quelque part à l'ouest des Monts Brumeux

La Communauté de l'Anneau venait de s'arrêter pour prendre le déjeuner.

Ils progressaient assez rapidement si on prenait en compte le fait qu'ils étaient à pieds, avec seulement Amira, Maharib et Bill le poney pour montures. Bill transportait le matériel, et généralement personne ne montait sur les louves. Alyandra et Ashana le faisaient parfois quand elles fatiguaient un peu mais c'était rare. Les hobbits avaient été impressionnés et fascinés par les deux puissants et majestueux animaux. Pippin et Merry étaient montés chacun leur tour sur le dos de Maharib une fois, mais n'avaient pas trouvé ça si confortable finalement. Ils n'avaient pas osé essayé avec Amira, qui faisait le double de leur taille. Gandalf menait la troupe à travers les landes, les collines et les contreforts rocheux, suivi de Legolas dont la vision elfique s'avérait fort utile. Alyandra et sa sœur partaient régulièrement en éclaireuses, mais ce côté-là des montagnes semblait être assez délaissé par les orcs et autres créatures maléfiques, aussi n'eurent-ils aucun problème de cet ordre.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient tenté, avec l'aide de leurs louves, d'établir une connexion mentale entre Layaqhar et elles, mais rien n'y faisait.

-C'est ce que mère expliquait à propos du réseau téléphonique, plaisantait faiblement Ashana. Dans les montagnes, le signal est complètement aléatoire !

Heureusement pour elles, aucun membre de l'expédition ne leur faisait de commentaire à ce sujet, préférant les laisser faire leur deuil tranquillement.

Boromir proposa un petit entraînement pour les hobbits à la pause déjeuner, et Alyandra et Ashana décidèrent de se dégourdir un peu également.

-Il nous faut prendre à l'Ouest des Monts Brumeux pendant quarante jours, expliquait Gandalf. Si la chance est avec nous la trouée du Rohan nous sera ouverte, et là nous prendrons à l'est, vers le Mordor.

Pippin et Merry étaient bien trop absorbés par la leçon d'escrime avec Boromir pour se soucier du nombre de jours et de la direction à prendre.

-Oui, c'est bien, sourit Boromir face à Pippin.

-Bougez vos pieds ! conseilla Aragorn qui fumait assis sur un rocher.

-Plus vite, encouragea Boromir qui s'était maintenant tourné vers Merry.

-Si vous me demandiez mon avis, bien que ce ne soit pas le cas, grommelait Gimli, je dirais que nous empruntons le chemin le plus long. Gandalf, nous pourrions passer par les mines de la Moria.

Alyandra et Ashana sursautèrent, et un frisson leur parcourut le bas du dos. Gimli était-il fou pour vouloir aller là-dedans ? Ne savait-il pas ce qui était arrivé ?

-Mon cousin Balin nous accueillerait royalement, finit le nain.

Les deux sœurs échangèrent un regard peiné. Non, il ne savait pas. Il n'avait aucune idée du massacre qui avait eu lieu. C'était leur Oncle Kili qui y était allé en mission diplomatique et surtout amicale, mais il était très vite revenu, attristé par le sort de ses amis, de sa famille, et plus largement de son peuple. Cela faisait déjà quelques années, mais pourtant la nouvelle ne semblait pas avoir atteint les Monts de Fer, où Gimli et sa famille résidaient habituellement.

-Non, Gimli, refusa l'Istari. Je n'emprunterai la route de la Moria que si je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

-Allez, un peu de nerfs, plus vite, encourageait Boromir.

Alyandra et Ashana retirèrent leurs capes et saisirent leurs armes favorites. Une épée-double pour la plus jeune, et de superbes double-dagues de poing pour l'aînée. Les hobbits cessèrent leurs mouvements frénétiques autour de Boromir pour les regarder curieusement. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de qui étaient ces jeunes femmes, ou de leurs capacités en combat, aussi furent-ils estomaqués face au court mais magnifique ballet mortel auquel elles se livrèrent pendant quelques minutes avant de rompre leur duel, souriantes et détendues.

-Tu as toujours un problème pour garder ton flanc gauche, lâcha Alyandra.

-Et toi tu devrais penser plus souvent à esquiver au lieu de parer, tu te fatigues les bras pour rien, commenta sa sœur sur le même ton jovial.

Legolas et Aragorn regardaient fièrement les deux sœurs, et Boromir faisait une moue appréciative. Legolas toutefois sembla repérer quelque chose au loin et sauta souplement sur un rocher.

Boromir toucha la main de Pippin avec son épée, qui en lâcha sa lame en grognant de douleur.

-Désolé, s'excusa rapidement l'homme en s'approchant.

Pippin lui décocha alors un coup de pied dans le tibia, et aidé par Merry, plaqua Boromir au sol sous le rire d'Aragorn. Alyandra et Ashana souriaient face à la scène mais pas uniquement pour les raisons comiques.

- _Such a great sight, to see him eat the dust for once_ … soupira Ashana. _**[Une si belle vue, de le voir mordre la poussière pour une fois…]**_

-Pour la Comté ! Tiens-le bien Merry ! s'exclama Pippin.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? intervint alors Sam.

-C'est rien, c'est qu'un petit nuage, grommela Gimli.

-Mais qui avance vite, remarqua Boromir qui s'était relevé. Et contre le vent.

Tout le monde se tendit face au genre de brume foncée qui venait vers eux.

-Des crébains du pays de Dun ! s'exclama Legolas.

-Cachez-vous ! ordonna Aragorn. Frodo, Sam, à couvert !

-Merry, Pippin ! ajouta Boromir.

Ashana eut tout juste le temps d'attraper sa sacoche qu'Aragorn la tirait par le bras et la collait à lui sous un rocher. Alyandra vit leurs louves s'aplatir sous des feuilles avant qu'une paire de bras puissants ne l'enlève et ne l'emmène en dessous d'un rocher plat en quelques secondes.

-Ne fais pas de bruit _elen-nil_ , souffla une voix chaude dans son oreille.

Ils retinrent tous leurs souffles quand ils entendirent les cris perçants des oiseaux au-dessus de leurs cachettes. Finalement ils s'éloignèrent assez vite, et Gandalf leur indiqua que la voix était libre.

-Des espions de Saruman, pesta-t-il. Le passage par le sud est surveillé.

Legolas aida Alyandra à sortir de leur cachette et réajusta son ancienne cape sur les épaules de la jeune femme, en profitant pour la garder contre lui un peu plus que nécessaire.

-Alyandra, vous allez bien ? intervint la voix peu amène de Boromir qui s'approchait.

Il n'aimait pas Legolas. Ni Aragorn d'ailleurs. En fait, il avait un certain respect pour Gandalf, un peu d'affection pour Merry et Pippin, se forçait à apprécier Ashana et était aux pieds d'Alyandra, mais il n'était pas très chaleureux avec ses compagnons de voyage.

-Il faut passer par le col de Caradhras ! annonça Gandalf.

Des soupirs et des exclamations démoralisées accueillirent sa phrase. Les voilà donc partis sur la montagne, marchant dans la neige et le froid pendant plusieurs jours. Les filles et les louves y étaient habituées, après avoir parcouru les pentes d'Erebor un millier de fois. Aragorn était à l'aise également, et Legolas profitait du pas léger des elfes pour ne pas s'enfoncer dans le manteau blanc qui s'étendait sous leurs pieds. Les autres avaient un peu plus de mal à progresser mais tenaient bon.

Ashana et Alyandra avaient été envoyées en éclaireuses à nouveau pour voir si le passage du col semblait gardé, mais elles n'avaient rien vu. Elles trouvèrent une étrange tension lorsqu'elles revinrent auprès de la Communauté, mais ne dirent rien.

12 janvier 3019, non-loin du col de Caradhras

Deux jours. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient au milieu de cette fichue tempête de neige ! Ils continuaient pourtant à avancer tant bien que mal dans la poudreuse, leurs mâchoires jouant un concerto de castagnettes, mais déterminés à en finir avec cette montagne de malheur.

Legolas marchait devant, repérant la voie la plus sûre sur la corniche où ils se trouvaient, puis Alyandra et Ashana qui étaient suivies de Gandalf. Boromir tenait Merry et Pippin, Aragorn tenait Sam et Frodo et Bill le poney avançait devant Maharib et Amira qui gardaient l'arrière de la troupe.

-J'entends une voix sinistre dans les airs, remarqua Legolas.

-C'est Saruman ! s'exclama Gandalf en entendant les incantations maléfiques dans le vent.

Un craquement retentit au-dessus d'eux et des rochers tombèrent, menaçant de les écraser s'ils ne s'étaient pas immédiatement plaqués à la paroi.

-Il essaie de déclencher une avalanche ! expliqua Aragorn. Gandalf, il faut faire demi-tour !

-On ne peut pas rester là ! appuya Ashana.

-Non ! Gandalf répliqua fermement alors qu'il sortait de leur tranchée et saisissait fermement son bâton.

Il commença à réciter des formules, mais Saruman était visiblement plus puissant. Un éclair frappa la montagne au-dessus d'eux, et la Communauté se retrouva ensevelie. Alyandra laissa échapper un cri perçant quand elle sentit le sol glisser et se dérober sous ses pieds. Elle chuta mais quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un réussit à attraper sa main et la retint. Legolas était couché dans la neige, penchant au-dessus du vide, tenant la main de sa bien-aimée des deux bras.

-ALY ! hurla-t-il sous le coup de la peur.

-Legolas ! cria-t-elle en pleurant. Legolas ! Aaaah !

Elle tentait frénétiquement de poser ses pieds sur quelque chose mais il n'y avait que le vide en-dessous d'elle, et ses mouvements la faisaient dangereusement glisser de la poigne de l'elfe. Elle réussit tout de même à ce qu'il attrape ses deux mains après plusieurs tentatives. Les autres commençaient à émerger de la neige, Aragorn le premier. A peine avait-il vu le drame qui menaçait de se dérouler devant lui qu'il lâcha les hobbits dans la neige et se jeta à plat ventre aux côtés de son ami.

-Alyandra ! Accroche-toi !

Il saisit une main, Legolas saisit l'autre, et ils commencèrent à tirer. Alyandra criait, tremblait et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, terrorisée.

-Alyandra ! s'exclama Ashana, les yeux agrandis par la peur.

Gimli regardait sa lointaine cousine avec appréhension, mais prêt à aider à la remonter s'il voyait un moyen. Finalement Legolas ramena la jeune femme sur la corniche, où elle tomba sur lui en pleurant, s'accrochant à sa tunique comme une enfant. Boromir claqua sa langue sous la colère mais s'empêcha tout commentaire.

-Il faut quitter la montagne ! cria-t-il à Gandalf. Prenons par la trouée du Rohan et faisons un détour par ma cité !

-La trouée du Rohan nous rapproche trop d'Isengard ! répliqua Aragorn.

-On ne peut pas passer par-dessus la montagne, alors, passons par-dessous, intervint Gimli. Passons par les mines de la Moria.

-Laissons le porteur de l'Anneau décider, lâcha Gandalf. Frodo ?

-Nous passerons par les mines, choisit le hobbit.

-Qu'il en soit ainsi, accepta Gandalf.

Ashana leva les yeux au ciel, mais continua à réconforter sa sœur. Legolas l'assit sur Amira et garda un bras autour de sa taille pour la retenir, posant son autre main sur l'encolure de la louve, avant de guider le groupe vers le bas de la montagne. Ils se forcèrent à continuer jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent des rochers qui n'étaient pas recouverts de neige pour camper cette nuit-là.

13 janvier 3019, sur un chemin de montagne près des portes de la Moria

Ils avaient marché toute la journée sans pause pour atteindre les Mines de la Moria au plus vite. Devant eux se dressait ce qui avait autrefois dû être un magnifique aqueduc de pierre taillée, mais qui n'était maintenant qu'une ruine, souvenir de l'âge d'or révolu de ce grand royaume nain.

-Oh… souffla Gimli en pointant alors un doigt devant lui. Les murs de la Moria.

-On dirait que la pierre est balafrée avec toutes ces fissures, souffla Alyandra. C'est sinistre.

La nuit était déjà tombée quand ils arrivèrent devant le petit lac, juste devant la porte. Frodo faillit glisser d'ailleurs, et annonça que l'eau était froide.

-Bon, alors voyons, marmonna Gandalf en passant sa main sur la pierre. De l'ithildin, cela ne reflète que la lumière des étoiles, et la lumière de la lune.

Comme si les nuages lui obéissaient – ce qui n'était pas improbable avec le magicien – ils s'écartèrent, révélant la pleine lune dans le ciel. Alyandra et Ashana sourirent en levant leurs visages vers l'astre. Comme leurs louves, elles appréciaient beaucoup la lumière de la lune et des étoiles. Des inscriptions dans la pierre s'illuminèrent alors, et Gandalf recula de deux pas pour les regarder attentivement.

-Il est écrit : « Les portes de Durin, Seigneur de la Moria. Parlez ami, et entrez ».

-Et vous comprenez ce que cela veut dire ? interrogea Merry.

-C'est très simple, si vous êtes un ami vous donnez le mot de passe et les portes s'ouvriront, expliqua l'Istari.

Il planta ses pieds dans le sol et pointa son bâton contre le centre des portes avant d'énoncer une phrase dans une langue très ancienne que personne ne comprit d'une voix forte et convaincue. Rien. La Communauté commença à douter de la mémoire du vieux magicien, qui commençait à essayer de pousser les portes avec son épaule. Les deux princesses levèrent les yeux au ciel. Seul un non-nain pouvait imaginer une seule seconde d'ouvrir une porte en ithildin sans le mécanisme adéquat. Elles s'assirent donc sur le sol et attendirent, pendant que Gandalf marmonnait devant la porte. Ce manège dura un moment, et chacun s'était installé par terre en attendant. Aragorn et Sam s'étaient chargés de répartir le matériel dans les sacs de chacun.

-Les mines ne sont pas un endroit fait pour les poneys, avait dit l'homme. Même pour ceux qui sont aussi courageux que Bill.

-Au revoir Bill, avait dit Sam en flattant le poney une dernière fois.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Sam, il saura retrouver son chemin.

Merry et Pippin s'amusaient à lancer des cailloux dans le lac, ce qui avait le don d'agacer tout le monde. Aragorn finit par saisir le bras de Pippin avant qu'il ne puisse achever son geste.

-Arrêtez avec ces pierres, prévint-il.

Ashana fouilla un moment dans son sac et en sortit un petit flacon taillé dans du cristal rouge, une matière qu'on ne trouvait qu'à Erebor, extrêmement résistante et surtout magnifique, mais moins précieuse que le rubis. Elle le déboucha précautionneusement et avala une gorgée du contenu avant de soupirer de plaisir les yeux fermés.

-Tu en as emmené ? s'étonna Alyandra.

-J'en ai plein mon sac, répondit malicieusement la plus jeune. J'en ai acheté au marché noir avant de partir, Kaelan avait besoin que je lui refasse un stock aussi.

-Vous êtes incorrigible tous les deux ! s'esclaffa l'aînée. C'est lequel ?

Ashana n'eut même pas besoin de regarder l'étiquette sur le flacon pour connaître la réponse.

-Recette Picte _**[Le pays Picte correspondait plus ou moins à l'actuelle Écosse]**_ , huit ans d'âge, répondit-elle avant de fouiller son sac. Mais j'en ai un de quatre ans d'âge, et j'ai aussi du Celte _**[j'associe le pays Celte à l'actuelle Irlande dans cette histoire]**_ , neuf et six ans d'âge. J'ai quelques flacons de vin elfique, Mirkwood et Lothlòrien, plusieurs centaines d'années d'âge. Et j'ai des liqueurs de Dale aussi je crois.

Elle sortit les flacons un par un pour vérifier.

-Liqueur de baies rouges mélangées, liqueur de mûres, eau de vie aux airelles… ah, et j'ai même pensé à prendre deux flacons de l'alcool de prune que fait Oncle Dwalin, tu sais, celui dont Papy raffolait. Et quatre flacons d'hydromel que Elrohir m'a donné.

Alyandra regardait sa sœur d'un air blasé. Elle fit rapidement le calcul dans sa tête.

-T'es vraiment qu'une alcoolique, tu le sais ça ? Trente-trois flacons d'alcool étaient vraiment nécessaires ?

Legolas, qui entendait tout, sourit. Connaissant Ashana, tout était normal.

-Absolument, répondit cette dernière du tac au tac. Bon, tu veux de celui-là ? Ou je t'en passe un autre ?

Alyandra tendit les mains et attrapa au vol la bouteille de whisky Picte huit ans d'âge, boisson dont la recette avait été rapportée par Maëlia et qui faisait fureur dans la montagne depuis, et dont elle-même raffolait. Elle s'en envoya une gorgée et rendit le flacon à sa sœur qui le rangea soigneusement dans le compartiment prévu à cet effet dans son sac.

Aragorn et Boromir regardait avec inquiétude les ondes sur le lac depuis que les hobbits s'étaient amusés à jeter des pierres, alors que Gandalf se rasseyait en grommelant qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Frodo regarda curieusement la porte.

-C'est une énigme, comprit-il. « Parlez ami et entrez ». Quel est le mot elfique pour « ami » ?

- _Mellon_ , répondit machinalement Gandalf.

Les portes de pierre s'ouvrirent toutes seules dans un grincement sinistre et un raclement de graviers.

Alyandra et Ashana échangèrent le même regard tendu avant de suivre les autres qui s'étaient rassemblés devant l'entrée sombre. Les Mines de la Moria étaient ouvertes.

* * *

 ** _#OnAttendTousL'AttaqueDuPoulpeTransgéniqueDansLeProchainChapitre_**

 ** _Voilà, on sait désormais qu'Ashana a un penchant pour l'alcool, et la Compagnie arrive dans les mines sombres et dangereuses de la Moria... qui sait ce qui rôde dans l'ombre ? Enfin on le sait tous mais bon. Et Maëlia va partir en campagne militaire avec Théodred !_**


	16. T2 - C7 : La Moria

**LES LOUVES DU NORD**

 _ **Hello mes p'tits chous ! Désolée, j'ai juste un petit jour de retard ^^" Petit mea culpa : j'avais annoncé un retour de Maëlia mais après vérification on ne la revoit pas avant... le chapitre 1 du tome 3. Donc dans 4 chapitres en comptant celui-là. Je suis vraiment désolée, je m'embrouille un peu dans mes histoires en ce moment.**_

 _ **Nymueh : étudier en Islande, t'as du courage ! Enfin, comme dit plus haut désolée mais tu ne reverras pas Maëlia tout de suite, là on va plutôt rentrer dans la Moria. Prépare ton désodorisant et tes épées parce qu'il y a du nettoyage à faire ;)**_

 _ **Lumatie : Donc non, pas de Maëlia et Théodred dans ce chapitre finalement... et non, elle ne comprend absolument pas les sentiments qu'il a pour elle. Oui, les filles ne disent rien à Gimli parce qu'elles craignent sa réaction mais aussi parce qu'ils doivent de toute façon passer par là alors autant garder le rêve encore un peu... et ne pas démoraliser toute la troupe. Je suppose que Boromir a entendu Legolas crier Aly, après tout un cri dans la montagne ça ne passe pas inaperçu, mais il ne se doute pas de leur liaison sinon il aurait déjà tenté d'assassiner Legolas je pense. Merci beaucoup en tout cas.**_

 _ **Anga27 : Au plaisir de te retrouver ! J'espère que ça te plaît toujours autant.**_

* * *

 **Tome 2 : La communauté de l'Anneau**

Chapitre 7 – La Moria

13 janvier 3019, Porte Ouest de la Moria

Ils se tenaient maintenant au-devant des portes de la Moria. Ils entrèrent rapidement, et Gandalf récita une incantation pour allumer son bâton, car la pénombre qui régnait en ces lieux semblait impénétrable.

-Bientôt, maître elfe, sourit Gimli, vous allez pouvoir apprécier l'hospitalité légendaire des nains. Un bon feu, une bière brassée, une belle pièce de viande… Car ceci, mon ami, est la demeure de mon cousin Balin. Et ils appellent ça une mine ! Une mine !

Ashana soupira. Si seulement… Enfin pour ce qui était de la bière, elle en avait un peu, mais pour le reste, il allait falloir s'en passer. Elle et Alyandra scrutaient les alentours avec attention, sachant bien ce qui se cachait sûrement dans l'ombre de cet endroit maudit. Le bâton de Gandalf s'éclaira et le cœur des princesses se serra. De tous les nains qui étaient partis avec Balin il y a des années de cela, il ne restait que quelques cadavres pourris, éparpillés dans cette entrée et sur l'escalier face à eux. Et elles se doutaient que ce spectacle macabre allait continuer jusqu'à ce qu'ils ressortent à l'air libre.

-Ce n'est pas une mine, souffla Boromir. C'est un tombeau.

-Non, protesta Gimli en se rendant compte de ce qui l'entourait. Non ! NOOOOOOOOOOOON !

Il semblait dévasté. Alyandra et Ashana se sentaient très mal aussi, de voir les squelettes criblés de flèches des gens de leur peuple. Et l'odeur de charogne en décomposition n'aidait pas beaucoup.

-Des gobelins, cracha Legolas en examinant une flèche avant de la jeter au loin.

Par réflexe, tout le monde sortit ses armes à ce mot. Alyandra prit son arc alors qu'Ashana prenait son épée double.

-Allons vers la trouée du Rohan, insista Boromir alors qu'ils se plaçaient devant les hobbits afin de les protéger. Nous n'aurions pas dû venir ici. Allons, partons vite d'ici. Allez, sortons !

Ils étaient intensément concentrés sur la pénombre, cherchant à discerner un quelconque ennemi dans le noir, quand les louves se mirent à grogner, les oreilles repliées vers l'arrière alors qu'elles montraient les crocs et sortaient les griffes.

-GRAND PAS ! hurla Sam, les faisant tous sursauter.

Aragon se retourna et courut vers Frodo qui était attaqué par un tentacule géant qui sortait du lac. Sam réussit à couper le tentacule et Merry et Pippin tirèrent Frodo vers la mine à nouveau. Une dizaine de tentacules jaillirent alors du lac, suivit par le corps hideux du monstre auquel ils appartenaient. Les trois hobbits furent frappés et Frodo fut à nouveau tiré vers l'eau du lac par le monstre.

-Je croyais que le Guetteur de la Porte Ouest était un mythe, grommela Alyandra en encochant une flèche.

Elle et Legolas se mirent à tirer sur le monstre alors qu'Aragorn, Ashana et Boromir fonçaient dans l'eau et attaquaient avec leurs épées. Le combat fut bref mais intense, juste le temps de libérer Frodo.

-Dans les mines ! ordonna Gandalf.

Toute la troupe se précipita à sa suite, le monstre sur leurs talons. L'énorme et étrange poulpe tenta de les suivre mais il était trop gros et défonça la porte. Les blocs de pierre du plafond s'écroulèrent sur lui, le tuant et bloquant ainsi la lumière et toute possibilité de demi-tour pour la Communauté.

-Nous n'avons plus le choix désormais, grogna l'Istari. Il nous faut affronter les ténèbres de la Moria. Soyez sur vos gardes. Il y a des êtres plus anciens et plus répugnants que les orcs dans les profondeurs du monde.

La Communauté se mit en marche prudemment derrière Gandalf.

-Ne faites pas de bruit, prévint ce dernier. Il nous faudra quatre jours de marche pour atteindre l'autre côté, et espérons que notre présence passera inaperçue.

Ashana leva les yeux au ciel. Passer inaperçu, quand on avait Merry et Pippin dans une troupe, paraissait impossible. Néanmoins elle garda ses commentaires sarcastiques pour elle et avança en silence entre les deux louves, fermant la marche.

Ils marchèrent toute la nuit. Ou du moins, Alyandra pensait qu'ils avaient marché toute la nuit, mesurant la fatigue dans ses jambes. Ils ne s'arrêtaient que quelques minutes, le temps de boire un peu et éventuellement grignoter quelque chose avant de repartir. Le silence était pesant, les mines étaient sombres, et l'ambiance était aussi enjouée que dans un cimetière. Des heures durant, ils continuèrent leur progression dans la Moria. Un peu avant midi – ou peut-être dix heures du matin, ou une heure de l'après-midi en fait – ils finirent d'escalader un escalier particulièrement raide et se trouvèrent face à trois portes.

-Je ne me souviens pas de cet endroit, marmonna le magicien.

Le reste de la Communauté s'assit en silence sur les rochers alentours. Les jeunes femmes se lovèrent contre leurs louves et fermèrent les yeux, profitant de la pause qui s'annonçait plus longue pour reprendre des forces.

-Sommes-nous perdus ? demanda Pippin.

-Non, répondit Merry en tentant de chuchoter.

-Moi je pense que si, rétorqua son cousin.

-Shh ! Gandalf réfléchit !

-Merry ? reprit tout de même Pippin.

-Quoi ? fit la voix exaspérée de ce dernier.

-J'ai faim.

Un concert de gargouillis d'estomacs lui répondit.

-Nous aussi, grommelèrent les filles sans ouvrir les yeux.

 _-Et nous_.

Les filles se relevèrent donc et sortirent de leurs sacs des boulettes qu'elles avaient soigneusement préparées à Rivendell. C'était un mélange de viande, de farine, d'œufs et surtout de certaines herbes, cuit dans de l'eau bouillante et soigneusement enveloppé. Cela se conservait très bien et avait la capacité de couper la faim, ce qui était nécessaire dans ce voyage puisque les filles ne pouvaient pas vraiment transporter des quartiers de viande crue avec elle. Les louves avalèrent chacune leur portion.

-Oh, c'est par ici ! fit alors Gandalf.

Aussitôt tout le monde se releva.

-Ah, ça lui revient, sourit Merry.

-Pas du tout, sourit Gandalf. Mais l'air est moins nauséabond là en bas. Dans le doute, Meriadoc, il faut toujours suivre son flair.

Et ainsi ils reprirent leur route.

-Risquons nous à faire un peu de lumière, fit le magicien d'un air énigmatique.

La douce lueur blanche qui émanait de son bâton s'amplifia considérablement, et aucun membre de la communauté ne put retenir son admiration. Gimli semblait en transe devant ce qui s'offrait à eux. Une immense salle, à la hauteur sous plafond absolument vertigineuse, soutenue par des colonnades régulières et majestueuses. Tout était taillé au millimètre près et même en ruines, c'était d'une beauté immense. Alyandra et Ashana échangèrent un petit sourire, cette salle leur rappelait les grands halls et la salle du marché d'Erebor, mais ici c'était si grand !

-Regardez, le grand royaume, et la cité des nains, de Cavenin.

-Pour sûr qu'c'est artistique, y'a pas d'erreur, fit Sam.

Ils traversèrent la salle dans un silence plus léger que celui qui régnait jusqu'alors, chacun s'imprégnant de la beauté et de la majesté des lieux. Amira et Maharib toutefois, grognait un peu de temps en temps et semblaient nerveuses, mais n'avaient signalé aucune menace pour le moment.

Puis soudain, un « Oh ! » étouffé les fit sursauter alors que Gimli partait en courant sur la droite, vers une petite salle qui semblait éclairée.

-Gimli ! le rappela Gandalf.

Ils se précipitèrent derrière lui.

-Non… entendirent-ils. Non !

Suivis par de lourds sanglots. Ashana fut la première à le rattraper et le découvrit à genoux devant un tombeau éclairé par un rayon de lune. « La Lune ? s'étonna Alyandra. Il est déjà si tard ? ».

-Ici gît Balin, fils de Fundin, Seigneur de la Moria, déchiffra Ashana. Ce sont d'anciennes runes naines. Pourtant Oncle Kili a dit que le massacre avait eu lieu avant notre naissance. Enfin en 2994. On n'utilisait déjà plus ces runes-là…

-Ori, répondit Alyandra en posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Gimli. Tu sais, le fameux scribe de la Compagnie d'Oakenshield. C'est lui qui a écrit le livre sur les exploits de maman dans sa jeunesse. Il était là aussi. Il a sûrement voulu enterrer Balin avec dignité. C'est ce qu'on aurait tous fait.

-Il est mort, répéta Gandalf. C'est ce que je craignais.

Ashana et Alyandra échangèrent un regard empli de doutes. Certes, les temps étaient sombres et dangereux, et les nouvelles ne circulaient pas toujours bien entre les royaumes, et peu de gens savaient ce qui était arrivés dans la Moria, presque personne en fait, mais que Gandalf ne soit pas déjà au courant, ça ce n'était pas normal. Le magicien s'intéressait actuellement à un grimoire tenu par un squelette adossé à la tombe. Les louves firent le tour de la salle avant de revenir se poster au milieu de la Communauté.

-Il faut avancer, ne pas s'attarder ici, souffla Legolas.

-Laissons-lui une minute de recueillement, répondit Alyandra en désignant Gimli. Balin était un nain très respecté et aimé, nous lui devons beaucoup.

-Ils ont pris le pont, fit la voix de Gandalf.

Tous se turent pour écouter ce qu'il lisait à voix haute.

-Et la deuxième salle, continua le magicien.

-Nous sommes dans la salle vingt-et-une, souffla Ashana. C'est marqué au-dessus de la porte.

-Nous avons barricadé les portes, mais cela ne les retiendra pas très longtemps. Le sol tremble. Les tambours… Les tambours viennent des profondeurs. Nous ne pouvons plus sortir. Une ombre s'avance dans le noir. Nous ne pouvons plus sortir. Ils arrivent.

Le même frisson glacé parcourut le corps de chacun. Un bruit les fit alors tous sursauter, et tous les yeux se posèrent sur Merry. En touchant un squelette, il avait fait tomber sa tête dans le puits. Le corps du squelette en question, ainsi que le poids et la chaîne auquel il était attaché, tombèrent à leur tour dans le puits, faisant un vacarme épouvantable à cause de l'écho. Puis ce fut le silence. Aragorn, Legolas et Boromir relâchèrent des soupirs soulagés alors que les filles levaient les yeux au ciel avec exaspération. Ah, les hobbits… Elles aimaient beaucoup l'oncle Bilbo, qu'elles avaient vu deux fois, mais Merry et Pippin étaient absolument invivables.

-Crétin de Touque ! le tança Gandalf. Jetez-vous dedans la prochaine fois, cela nous débarrassera de votre stupidité.

Il se détourna, mais à ce moment précis les louves montrèrent les crocs, sortirent les griffes et commencèrent à grogner sourdement, leurs yeux se plissant à la recherche d'une menace. C'est là que tous l'entendirent. Le bruit du tambour.

-Les orcs ! annonça Legolas.

Boromir se rua hors de la salle pour voir s'ils pouvaient s'enfuir, mais eut à peine le temps de se pencher en arrière pour éviter deux flèches qui se plantèrent dans le bois de la porte.

-Reculez, restez près de Gandalf ! ordonna Aragorn aux hobbits avant d'aider Boromir à fermer et verrouiller les portes.

-Ils ont un troll des cavernes, grogna l'homme du Gondor en attrapant les haches que Legolas lui lançait pour bloquer la porte.

Une fois que ce fut fait, tout le monde recula et sortit ses armes.

-Aly, monte sur la colonne brisée et prends ton arc, conseilla Ashana. Maharib et Amira te couvriront. Je reste avec les hobbits pour les protéger.

Alyandra ne se le fit par dire deux fois et se mit debout sur le dos d'Amira pour monter en haut du petit promontoire. Elle encocha une flèche, et attendit comme les autres. Rapidement des coups furent portés sur la porte, qui menaçait de céder à tout instant. Gimli se mit debout sur la tombe, ivre de rage et de chagrin.

-Qu'ils approchent, grogna-t-il. Il y a encore un nain dans la Moria qui respire.

-Y'en a même trois ! renchérit Ashana en encochant une flèche dans son arc, son épée-double à portée. Enfin pas vraiment mais je ne suis pas sûre que les détails comptent à ce point. En tout cas, y'a trois personnes ici qui ont un devoir de mémoire et de vengeance à accomplir. Aly, tu es prête ?

La porte tremblait. Des trous apparaissaient dans les planches.

-Prête comme jamais, répondit sa sœur d'une voix froide et mortelle. Quand tu veux.

Legolas tira une première flèche à travers un trou dans la porte. Aragorn et Ashana suivirent, ainsi qu'Alyandra qui attendait le signal de sa sœur. Des cris d'agonie, en plus des cris habituels des orcs et des gobelins, retentirent. Puis les deux panneaux de bois sortirent de leur gond et tombèrent au sol. Les premiers ennemis tombèrent sous la volée de flèches qui s'abattit sur eux. Legolas se mit rapidement hors de portée pour continuer à tirer tandis qu'Aragorn et Ashana lâchaient leurs arcs et prenaient leurs épées pour recevoir les orcs comme il se devait. Gimli poussa un cri de guerre en sautant dans la mêlée.

-Aly, maintenant ! s'écria Ashana.

Alyandra tira une dernière flèche et plaqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre dans un bruit sec.

- _By the thunder, the wind and the light_ , récita-t-elle d'une voix forte alors que la bataille faisait rage. _**[Par le tonnerre, le vent et la lumière]**_.

-Dégagez le milieu ! prévint Ashana en voyant les yeux de sa sœur s'illuminer de violet.

- _LIGHTNING STRIKE !_ cria Alyandra en plaquant ses mains au sol. _**[Frappe d'éclair !]**_

Un éclair jaillit du sol là où elle avait posé ses mains et partit en ligne droite vers la porte, grillant tous les orcs et les gobelins qui se trouvaient sur sa trajectoire.

-C'était un coup de foudre ! rit Ashana en décapitant un adversaire.

-Je ne pourrai pas en faire un deuxième, prévint Alyandra en sautant dans la mêlée avec ses dagues. Je n'en ai pas l'énergie !

Un bruit d'éboulement leur fit tourner la tête. Un troll des cavernes venait de passer la porte, défonçant la moitié du cadre.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne peux pas en faire un deuxième ? intervint Ashana en blanchissant un peu. Même un petit ?

-Essaye, toi ! Je peux te couvrir ! répondit Alyandra en blessant mortellement son opposant à la cuisse.

-Je ne maîtrise pas la foudre ! rétorqua Ashana en se baissant pour éviter une lame. Je ne maîtrise pas bien les offensifs !

-Alors tais-toi et frappe !

Ashana se précipita pour aider Sam qui était acculé par deux orcs dans un coin, mais ce dernier se défendait bien, armé de son épée et d'une… poêle à frire ? Oh, elle s'était défendue avec moins que ça par le passé, et connaissait fort bien les capacités de cette arme redoutable et pourtant peu usitée.

-Bien joué Sam ! le félicita-t-elle alors qu'elle roulait sur le côté et plantait sa lame dans le pied d'un orc avant de planter l'autre bout dans le ventre d'un autre.

-Je commence à avoir le coup de main, répondit ce dernier.

Le flot d'orcs et de gobelins semblait infini. Ashana fit un tour sur elle-même pour évaluer la situation. Un gobelin réussit à lui arracher son épée et voulut l'attaquer avec. Elle esquiva machinalement, légèrement abasourdie qu'il l'ait désarmée aussi simplement. La colère monta en elle et elle vit rouge. Ses yeux se réduisirent à deux minces fentes, et même le gobelin stoppa son geste et sembla apeuré face à elle.

-Poêle ! rugit-elle.

Sam lança l'arme vers elle sans hésitation. Elle l'attrapa et dans le même mouvement infligea un revers magistral au gobelin.

-Personne !

Coup droit dans la tête.

-Ne !

Coup de pied frontal qui envoya le gobelin sur le dos.

-Touche !

Elle se laissa tomber à califourchon sur le gobelin et aplatit la poêle sur sa tête de manière répétitive et extrêmement violente.

-A ! Mon ! Épée ! finit-elle.

Elle se releva et cracha sur le visage réduit en bouillie de son ennemi. Elle ramassa son épée, mais la rangea dans son dos et garda la poêle dans ses mains, l'air plus meurtrier que jamais. Du sang d'orc tâchait la peau parfaite de son visage.

-Tous à poêle ! s'écria-t-elle en agressant sauvagement tout orc se trouvant sur son chemin avec sa nouvelle arme.

Elle, Alyandra, Amira et Maharib s'occupait de garder l'entrée de la salle à présent, empêchant d'autres orcs d'entrer, le temps que leurs compagnons se débarrassent des orcs restant à l'intérieur et surtout de l'énorme troll. Quand elles eurent nettoyé l'entrée elles se tournèrent pour découvrir le troll qui embrochait Frodo sur une lance, Aragorn étalé sur le sol non-loin.

-Non, souffla Ashana en laissant tomber la poêle.

Merry et Pippin furent les premiers à réagir et sautèrent sur le dos du troll en plantant leurs petites épées dans son dos, hurlant à pleins poumons. Tout le monde sembla pris par la rage à cet instant et les quelques ennemis restant furent promptement tués. Legolas abattit le troll en tirant une flèche à travers sa bouche, et le monstre tomba sur le sol dans un grognement.

Ashana se précipita sur Aragorn et le secoua comme un prunier jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux. Elle le regarda une seconde, vérifiant qu'il était bien conscient, et l'embrassa rapidement. Il hocha la tête, avec un petit sourire, la rassurant. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Frodo et il se précipita vers le hobbit. Mais à peine l'avait-il retourné que Frodo ouvrait les yeux et respirait.

-Il es vivant, fit Sam avec soulagement.

-Je vais bien, répondit Frodo en se relevant. Je n'ai rien.

-Vous devriez être mort, rétorqua Aragorn sans y croire. Cette lance transpercerait un sanglier !

-Je crois que ce hobbit est bien plus solide qu'il n'y paraît, intervint Gandalf.

Frodo ouvrit sa chemise, dévoilant la cotte en mithril qu'il portait en dessous.

-Du mithril… s'émerveilla Gimli. Vous êtes très surprenant, Monsieur Baggins.

Des cris de gobelins en approche les calma tous. Alyandra avait récupéré leurs flèches, celles encore utilisables du moins, et les avait rendues à leurs différents propriétaires.

-Au pont de Khazad-Dûm ! les pressa Gandalf.

* * *

 _ **héhéhé, alors, les attaques vous ont plu ? à la semaine prochaine pour la grande scène du pont ! Bisous mes p'tits chous.**_


	17. T2 - C8 : Du Balrog à la Dame de Lòrien

**LES LOUVES DU NORD**

 _ **Heyyyy mes p'tits chous ! aujourd'hui j'ai réussi à me lever sans râler comme un ours et j'avais même un semblant de sourire donc c'est une bonne journée et voilà j'arrête de raconter ma vie. Je vous aime.**_

 _ **Nymueh : Pas grand chose de nouveau ? rien qu'une attaque de poulpe OGM et des gobelins et un troll des cavernes, désolée mais j'ai pas réussi à ramener des Nazguls à temps pour pimenter le tout... Promis, on revoit Maëlia dans pas longtemps ! Tous à poële, que dire d'autre ? ;) bon bah j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Tome 2 : La communauté de l'Anneau**

Chapitre 8 – Du Balrog à la Dame de Lòrien

14 janvier 3019, Salle de Bazardul, dans la Moria

La communauté sortit de la Salle Vingt-et-Une par une autre porte et débouchèrent dans une immense salle semblable au premier grand hall. Seulement ils ne prirent pas la peine d'admirer les colonnades, et coururent en ligne droite pour la porte qui était de l'autre côté.

-Fuyons ! cria Boromir en voyant les gobelins qui les entouraient à perte de vue.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement encerclés par l'armée frétillante, et mille fois supérieure en nombre.

- _I have a bad feeling about this_ , marmonna Ashana. _**[J'ai un mauvais pressentiment]**_.

-Laisse les références au monde de maman en dehors de ça, grommela Alyandra. Même si je suis d'accord avec toi.

Ils étaient tous prêts à foncer dans le tas dans un dernier baroud d'honneur, quand un grognement monstrueux retentit à l'autre bout de la salle. Une lumière orangée apparut entre les colonnes au loin. Cela semblait s'approcher, et le halo était de plus en plus vif. Un deuxième grognement fut entendu, et les gobelins disparurent en piaillant. Gimli commença à rire, pensant – à tort bien entendu – qu'ils leur avaient fait peur.

-Je crois que je commençais à apprécier les gobelins, grogna Alyandra. Amira ?

- _C'est un Balrog de Morgoth. Le dernier de sa race il me semble. Il n'a pas de nom précis, mais on le connaît sous le nom de « Fléau de Durin ». On ferait mieux de courir._

-Quel est ce nouveau maléfice ? osa demander Boromir.

-Un Balrog, souffla Gandalf comme s'il peinait à le croire. Un démon de l'Ancien Monde. Cet adversaire est plus fort que vous. Courez !

Cela sembla motiver suffisamment la Communauté qui détala vers la sortie de la salle sans attendre, Boromir en tête. Celui-ci manqua de tomber alors que le chemin s'arrêtait brusquement à ses pieds, et Legolas dut le ceinturer et le tirer en arrière, les faisant tous les deux tomber sur le sol, pour lui sauver la vie. Il eut presque un regret à accomplir ce geste.

Ils trouvèrent un escalier sur leur droite et s'y engagèrent en toute hâte. La seconde volée de marche était brisée à un endroit, et ils allaient devoir sauter. Legolas fut le premier à s'élancer, et atterrit sans encombre grâce à la grande agilité des elfes. Amira le rejoignit sans problème. Les autres hésitaient face au saut à faire. Des tremblements secouèrent le sol et les murs. Le Balrog approchait.

-Gandalf ! l'appela Legolas.

Le magicien inspira et sauta. Legolas l'aida à se redresser et se tourna vers les autres. Des flèches commencèrent à tinter contre la pierre autour d'eux.

-Dépêchons-nous ! pressa Ashana en repérant les gobelins qui leur tirait dessus.

-Merry ! Pippin ! s'écria Boromir en en saisissant un dans chaque main.

Et il sauta pour rejoindre l'autre côté, avec succès, mais une partie des marches s'écroula dès qu'il sauta, faisant reculer les autres.

-Sam ! appela Aragorn.

Il le lança à Boromir. Il attrapa ensuite Alyandra et lui donna suffisamment d'élan pour qu'elle atterrisse dans les bras de Legolas. Ashana grimpa sur Maharib et cette dernière franchit le gouffre de justesse.

-Gimli ! fit ensuite Aragorn.

-Non, personne ne lancera un nain ! Yaaaah !

Il sauta en avant et ses pieds se posèrent sur la pierre de l'autre côté mais il commença à basculer en arrière. Legolas l'attrapa par la barbe avant qu'il ne tombe, et réussit à le tirer vers la sécurité malgré les protestations sonores du nain.

-Pas la baaaarbe !

-Frodo ! s'exclama Aragorn en jetant ce dernier en arrière alors que l'escalier de leur côté s'écroulait un peu plus.

Alyandra, Ashana et Legolas tirait à présent sur les gobelins et les orcs pour protéger la Communauté, et Boromir, encadré par les louves, suivait Aragorn et Frodo des yeux, prêt à les aider. L'escalier derrière eux s'effondra alors, et le pilier sur lequel reposait la partie des marches où ils se trouvaient commença à bouger. Il pencha finalement en avant, et ils sautèrent pour rejoindre leurs compagnons, avant de continuer leur folle course.

Ils arrivèrent à la dernière salle avant le pont. En fait, l'étroit passage de pierre était juste devant eux, à quelques mètres.

-Vers le pont, vite ! les houspilla Gandalf alors que le Balrog apparaissait derrière lui.

C'était un être terrifiant. Il devait bien faire plus de vingt mètres de haut lorsqu'il se redressait complètement. Malgré sa forme vaguement humanoïde, il n'avait rien d'humain. Son corps semblait être fait de lave solidifiée noirâtre, et des flammes s'échappaient de ce qui devait être sa peau. Ses ailes et son corps dégageaient une substance brumeuse noire repoussante. « De l'ombre et des ténèbres », comprit Alyandra.

Aragorn s'engagea le premier sur le pont très étroit. Suivaient Boromir, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Maharib, Ashana, Sam, Gimli, Alyandra, Legolas et Amira. Gandalf fermait la marche, mais il s'arrêta au milieu du pont.

-Vous ne passerez pas, menaça-t-il d'une voix forte.

-Gandalf ! cria Frodo d'une voix étranglée.

Ils étaient tous en sécurité, ils devaient avancer, seulement Gandalf ne semblait pas prêt de les suivre. Le Balrog se redressa et s'enflamma en réponse au défi du magicien.

-Il est chaud, notre ami, murmura Ashana.

-Il s'enflamme vite et pour un rien, renchérit Alyandra.

-Les filles, intervint Aragorn.

-Désolée, grommelèrent-elles en même temps.

-Je suis un serviteur du Feu Secret, détenteur de la Flamme d'Annon ! reprit Gandalf. Le Feu Sombre ne vous servira à rien, Flamme d'Udûn !

Le bâton de Gandalf l'enveloppa d'un halo de lumière blanche, alors que le Fléau de Durin levait une immense épée enflammée. Il l'abattit sur le bâton de Gandalf mais son épée se brisa en tomba dans le vide, surprenant tout le monde.

-Repartez dans l'ombre ! ordonna l'Istari.

La Communauté recula d'un pas, impressionnée par le duel surréaliste qui se déroulait devant eux. Le Balrog s'avança sur le pont, et sortit un fouet qui semblait incandescent, par sa couleur orange lumineuse. Il le fit claquer au-dessus de sa tête comme une menace.

-VOUS NE PASSEREZ PAS ! s'exclama Gandalf d'une voix qui résonna dans toute la salle avant de frapper son bâton sur la pierre devant lui, soutenant le regard du démon.

Le Balrog sembla crier en avançant à nouveau sur le pont, mais la structure s'écroula sous lui, le faisant tomber dans le vide noir au-dessus duquel se tenait Gandalf. Cependant il réussit à enrouler son fouet autour de la cheville du magicien et Gandalf chuta, réussissant néanmoins à s'accrocher à la pierre pendant quelques instants.

-Non ! Gandalf ! cria Frodo en voulant aller l'aider, mais Boromir l'en empêcha.

Le magicien sembla capable un moment de remonter, et tout le monde retint son souffle.

-Fuyez, pauvres fous !

Et il tomba.

Frodo hurla, emporté par Boromir, alors qu'Aragorn, en fin de file, restait figé, regardant où son vieil ami était tombé. Rappelé à l'ordre par Boromir, il s'enfuit à leur suite, évitant habilement les flèches qui leur pleuvaient dessus depuis que le Balrog n'était plus en vue.

15 janvier 3019, Sortie est de Khazad-Dûm

La Communauté, ou ce qu'il en restait, arriva enfin à l'air libre, hors de la Moria, loin des orcs, de la puanteur des cadavres, du Balrog. Sans Gandalf. Ils couraient depuis des heures, et n'avaient pas vu la nuit ou l'aube passer lorsqu'ils baignèrent à nouveau dans la lumière du soleil, celle du matin. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur des rochers, épuisés, finalement frappés de plein fouet par la perte de leur guide.

Aragorn essuya son épée et soupira.

-Legolas ! appela-t-il. Relevez-les.

-Accordez-leur un moment, par pitié, plaida Boromir.

-Dès la tombée de la nuit, les collines grouillent d'orcs ! répliqua Aragorn. Il nous faut atteindre les bois de la Lothlòrien. Allons Boromir, Legolas, Gimli ! Relevons-les !

Il attrapa Sam par les épaules et le mit sur ses pieds.

-Debout, Sam, encouragea-t-il.

Il rassembla la troupe.

-Ash, Aly, si vos louves ont encore assez de force, j'ai besoin que vous partiez en éclaireuse et ouvriez une voie sûre vers les bois. Il nous faut aussi trouver de l'eau.

Les filles se contentèrent d'hocher la tête et partirent devant au galop.

Ils atteignirent les bois enchanteurs de la Lothlòrien en milieu d'après-midi, et n'arrêtèrent de courir qu'une fois à couvert sous les frondaisons, là où les orcs n'osaient pas s'aventurer.

La forêt était une vision idyllique, des rayons du soleil passaient à travers les feuilles et donnaient au lieu une atmosphère mystérieuse, mais pas inconfortable. Les arbres étaient robustes et s'élevaient haut dans le ciel, le sol était couvert de mousse et de fleurs.

Aragorn guidant leur file indienne bien ordonnée, ils s'avancèrent en marchant entre les arbres.

-Ne vous éloignez pas, jeunes hobbits, les pressa Gimli. On raconte qu'une grande ensorceleuse vit dans ces bois. Une sorcière elfe, aux terribles pouvoirs. Tous ceux qui l'ont regardée sont tombés sous son charme. Et on ne les a jamais revus.

Alyandra leva les yeux au ciel. Mais bien sûr ! Galadriel était certes très belle, mais de là à rendre tout le monde fou d'elle et à faire disparaître les gens… Elle ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu lors de son séjour en Lòrien avec Legolas, quelques années plus tôt. Elle avait passé son temps avec Legolas lorsqu'il avait du temps pour elle, ou quelques soldats avec qui elle avait sympathisé sur le champ d'entraînement. Leur commandant, Haldir, était un grand elfe pour qui elle avait beaucoup de respect et d'affection. D'ailleurs… Elle échangea un regard de complicité avec son amant, et continua à avancer sans cesser de sourire.

-Eh bien, voici un nain qu'elle n'envoûtera pas si aisément. J'ai l'œil du faucon et les oreilles du renard.

A peine avait-il dit ces mots que des elfes apparurent comme par magie autour d'eux, leurs arcs bandés et pointés sur eux. La Communauté s'immobilisa immédiatement. Legolas et Alyandra furent les seuls à ne pas sortir leurs armes.

-Le nain respire si fort que nous aurions pu le tuer dans le noir, lâcha un grand elfe blond en s'avançant parmi les archers.

- _Haldir de Lòrien_ , salua Aragorn en elfique en s'inclinant. _Nous cherchons aide et protection_.

-Aragorn ! intervint Gimli. Ces bois sont dangereux. Rebroussons chemin !

-Vous êtes entrés dans le royaume de la Dame de Lòrien, répliqua Haldir. Vous ne pouvez en partir. Venez. Elle vous attend.

Il allait se détourner pour les guider mais fronça les sourcils et finalement, sourit.

-Princesse Alyandra c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Êtes-vous venue… ?

-Avec Amira ? sourit Alyandra en s'avançant. Bien sûr.

Sa louve sur les talons, Alyandra vint s'incliner devant Haldir. Haldir lui tendit la main pour la relever, et plaça celle de la jeune fille au creux de son coude. Boromir allait protester mais Ashana lui écrasa sauvagement les orteils avant de marcher à la suite de sa sœur. Ils se mirent en route.

17 janvier 3019, à l'entrée de Caras Galadhon

Ils avaient voyagé pendant deux jours, échangeant assez peu de paroles, jusqu'à atteindre la cité elfique de Caras Galadhon. Legolas et Alyandra, les seuls qui étaient déjà venus, s'émerveillaient à peine moins que les autres face aux arbres impressionnant et aux délicats escalier qui s'enroulaient autour d'eux. La nuit était tombée lorsqu'ils atteignirent la demeure de Galadriel et de son époux Celeborn. Ils se massèrent à l'entrée, et la Dame de Lòrien apparut devant eux.

-Dix sont ici alors qu'ils étaient onze en quittant Rivendell, s'étonna Celeborn.

-Douze et treize, corrigea Ashana entre ses dents. Les louves comptent.

Alyandra la fit taire d'un coup de coude.

-Dites-moi, où est Gandalf ? Car j'aimerais vivement m'entretenir avec lui.

Un regard d'inconfort fut échangé parmi la Communauté.

-Il a basculé dans l'Ombre, souffla Galadriel. Votre quête ne tient malheureusement qu'à un fil. Écartez-vous-en un tant soit peu, et ce sera l'échec, entraînant la ruine de tous.

Ses yeux se fichèrent alors dans ceux de Boromir. Alyandra fronça les sourcils et observa la réaction de son fiancé, qui semblait au bord du malaise.

-Mais l'espoir perdure, tant que la communauté existe. Ne laissez pas vos cœurs se troubler. A présent, allez prendre un peu de repos, car vous êtes accablés par le labeur et le chagrin. Cette nuit, vous dormirez en paix.

Ils furent conduits en bas à nouveau, et des tentes furent installées pour eux autour d'une fontaine. Une voix elfique chantait une musique sinistre et lancinante dans l'air.

-Une complainte pour Gandalf, leur apprit Legolas.

-Que disent-ils de lui ? demanda Pippin.

-Je n'ai pas le cœur à vous la traduire, répondit l'elfe. Ma peine est encore trop récente.

On leur apporta de quoi s'installer confortablement dans les tentes, et des vêtements neufs qu'ils acceptèrent gracieusement. Chacun disparut dans ses quartiers pour se changer. Ils étaient répartis par deux comme suit : Aragorn et Legolas, à leur gauche Frodo et Sam, puis Alyandra et Ashana avec Amira et Maharib, puis Merry et Pippin, et finalement Boromir et Gimli. Les hommes étaient déjà tous dehors lorsque les filles sortirent. Le silence se fit autour d'elles.

Ashana portait une robe de velours rouge foncé, décorée d'argent, aux manches tombantes, et Alyandra portait le même genre de robe, mais violette aux décorations dorées, avec des manches en voiles.

-Après toutes ces aventures sur la route, on en oublierait presque qu'elles sont plus belles que des déesses, souffla Gimli.

Chacun vaqua ensuite à ses occupations. Aragorn suivit Boromir lorsque ce dernier s'éloigna, et Alyandra se glissa à leur suite, curieuse mais surtout inquiète pour son fiancé.

Boromir était assis sur les racines proéminentes d'un arbre lorsqu'Aragorn se tint près de lui.

-Reposez-vous, conseilla-t-il. Ces frontières sont bien gardées.

-Je ne pourrai trouver de quiétude, répondit Boromir. J'ai entendu sa voix à l'intérieur de ma tête. Elle parlait de mon père, de la chute du Gondor. Elle m'a dit « même aujourd'hui il y a encore de l'espoir », mais je n'en vois aucun, cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons plus d'espoir.

Alyandra posa une main sur son cœur, touchée par les mots de son fiancé. Son peuple à elle vivait assez renfermé sur lui-même et n'avait pas besoin d'espoir, puisqu'il ne savait presque rien de ce qui se passait hors de sa montagne. Mais le Gondor, lui, était en première ligne.

-Mon père est un homme noble, poursuivit Boromir. Mais son autorité décroit, et notre peuple n'a plus foi en lui. Ils comptent sur moi pour améliorer les choses, et j'aimerais y arriver, j'aimerais voir la gloire du Gondor restaurée. L'avez-vous déjà vue, Aragorn ? La tour blanche d'Ecthélion ? Scintillant comme une flèche de nacre et d'argent, ses bannières flottant dans la brise du matin ? Avez-vous été rappelé chez vous par le son retentissant des trompettes d'argent ?

-J'ai vu la Cité Blanche, répondit doucement Aragorn. Il y a longtemps.

-Un jour, reprit Boromir d'un ton convaincu, nos chemins nous y mèneront. Et le garde de la tour pourra clamer très haut : « les Seigneurs du Gondor sont de retour ».

Aragorn eut un faible sourire, et remarqua Alyandra qui les observait de loin. Il lui fit signe d'approcher.

-Ne perdez pas espoir, dit-il à Boromir en se levant.

Alyandra s'avança dans la lumière de la lune, et s'assit près de son fiancé.

-Je vous ai entendu, dit-elle doucement. Et je me souviens de la beauté de la tour dans le soleil du matin. Nous y retournerons, Boromir.

Il prit sa main et l'embrassa avec force, pour sceller cette promesse.

* * *

 _ **Voilà voilà, on arrive presque à la fin du tome 2, plus qu'un chapitre. Je sais pas pour vous, mais je trouve vraiment que le "Vous ne passerez pas !" de Gandalf est mille fois plus badass à l'écran que quand il est écrit. C'est vraiment dur de faire passer ce moment à l'écrit.**_

 _ **Petite annonce, je pense très probablement publier un chapitre le weekend prochain, chapitre 9 et conclusion du tome 2, mais ensuite je ne posterai plus rien jusqu'à après les vacances de Noël, soit le samedi 13 janvier, plus ou moins. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je serai en vacances en famille et également en pleines révisions, donc que je me concentrerai sur autre chose que cette fanfiction pour deux petites semaines. juste pour vous prévenir.**_

 _ **Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine mes p'tits chous, portez vous bien, couvrez vous parce qu'il fait froid, et buvez du chocolat chaud.**_


	18. T2 - C9 : L'Argonath

**LES LOUVES DU NORD**

 _ **Hello mes p'tits chous ! Dernier chapitre avant Noël !**_

 _ **Nymueh : c'est sûr qu'on a tous besoin d'une pause de temps en temps, surtout quand on a les cours à côté... Oui c'est vrai que j'apporte pas toujours beaucoup d'éléments très nouveaux par rapport à l'histoire d'origine, après j'avais plus pour objectif de vraiment intégrer mes OCs dans l'histoire plus que d'en créer une nouvelle. On comprendra le rapprochement Alyandra/Boromir dans ce chapitre, tu verras. Et non pas de discussion avec Galadriel parce qu'à part Elladan, Elrohir, et Legolas certains jours, j'aime pas beaucoup les elfes... ça doit être mon côté nain qui ressort ^^ waaaah sympa les stands de chocolat chaud ! Merci pour le pain d'épices ;) Bisous et bonnes fêtes**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Tome 2 : La communauté de l'Anneau**

Chapitre 9 – L'Argonath

14 février 3019, Caras Galadhon

Caras Galadhon était en liesse. Pour les elfes, ce n'était qu'une fête de la nature aujourd'hui, mais pour Alyandra et Ashana, élevées avec certaines des traditions terriennes de leur mère et de leur tante, aujourd'hui, c'était la Saint-Valentin, le jour des amoureux.

Leur mère leur avait raconté l'histoire de ce fameux Valentin, un prêtre chrétien de la Rome antique. Apparemment un empereur légèrement psychorigide avait interdit à ses soldats de se marier, mais ce prêtre, Valentin, avait marié en secret un grand nombre de soldats. La légende voulait qu'il ait fait ça au nom de l'amour, d'où son statut de protecteur des amoureux. L'empereur l'avait fait décapiter lorsqu'il avait découvert cela.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Ashana avait préparé un cadeau pour Aragorn, et Alyandra s'était forcée à choisir quelque chose pour Boromir, puisqu'elle ne pouvait rien offrir à Legolas sans se faire prendre. La matinée était consacrée à des jeux de guerre pour couronner le « Prince de la Nuit ». Les filles observèrent avec intérêt les compétitions, jusqu'à l'épreuve finale, qui déterminerait qui de Haldir, Aragorn ou Legolas, allait être sacré Prince de la Nuit. Il s'agissait de tir à l'arc, et sans grosse surprise, Legolas remporta cette dernière épreuve.

De « jeunes » elfes déposèrent une couronne de branches sur ses cheveux avant de le pousser à choisir sa princesse pour le bal. Alyandra crut que son cœur allait cesser de battre quand il commença à avancer vers elle. « Non, non, non, je suis déjà fiancée ! » répétait-elle dans sa tête comme s'il pouvait l'entendre.

-Seigneur Boromir, me permettez-vous de vous emprunter votre ravissante fiancée pour le bal de ce soir ? Je vous avoue beaucoup apprécier de danser avec elle.

-Faites, grinça l'homme du Gondor en le fusillant du regard.

Legolas déposa donc une couronne de fleurs dans les cheveux d'Alyandra avant de lui tourner le dos et de rejoindre Aragorn.

Alyandra quitta rapidement les lieux de la fête, et alla chercher le cadeau qu'elle avait pour Boromir, une petite flasque de vin de Lothlòrien, et une petite dague. Elle lui donna rendez-vous après déjeuner et l'attendit là où il s'était confessé à Aragorn le soir de leur arrivée.

-Ma Dame ? l'appela-t-il en arrivant. Vous vouliez me voir ?

-Oui, je… commença-t-elle en se levant précipitamment. Nous n'avons pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble dernièrement et je pensais y remédier un peu. Et aussi, c'est la Saint Valentin aujourd'hui, et la tradition de ma mère veut que nous échangions des cadeaux, alors je vous ai acheté un petit quelque chose.

Elle lui tendit les deux objets sans plus de cérémonies, et il les prit avec un air surpris.

-La Saint Valentin ? Oui, je me souviens que vous m'aviez parlé de cette tradition… Je suis navré, je ne savais pas que c'était aujourd'hui, sinon je vous aurais acheté quelque chose.

-Non, ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas grave. Asseyons-nous un moment.

Ils s'assirent côte-à-côte et parlèrent un moment. De son côté, Ashana avait attendu Aragorn dans sa tente, avec la ceinture qu'elle lui avait achetée, et un flacon de liqueur de mûres qui venait de Dale. Lorsqu'il entra dans la tente quelques minutes plus tard, il fut très surpris de la trouver là.

-Ashana ? Il y a un problème ?

Elle se leva et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Il sourit à travers l'échange avant de la regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? la pressa-t-il doucement.

-Je ne suis pas douée pour ça, grogna-t-elle finalement. Joyeuse Saint Valentin. Et tiens, je t'ai amené des cadeaux.

Elle lui tendit la ceinture et la fiole en rougissant. Aragorn sourit et prit les objets avant de les poser sur un guéridon.

-Merci, ça me fait très plaisir. En fait, moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi, mais j'espérais avoir le temps de me faire beau avant…

-Tu es toujours beau, sourit Ashana dont les yeux s'étaient agrandis de curiosité quand il avait mentionné un cadeau.

Il la poussa gentiment pour qu'elle s'asseye sur le bord du lit, et il posa un genou à terre devant elle alors qu'il sortait une petite boîte de bois des plis de sa chemise. Ashana fronça les sourcils. Une boîte ? Pourquoi voudrait-il lui offrir une boîte ? Puis il ouvrit la boîte et saisit ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur avant de lui présenter.

-Votre Altesse, Princesse Ashana Katniss Merida d'Erebor, commença-t-il avec un petit sourire. Me ferez-vous l'honneur et le plaisir de devenir ma femme, dès que cette quête sera achevée ?

Ashana était figé sur place par le choc et l'émotion. La bague qu'il tenait était superbe, un double anneau d'or incrusté de petits diamants, au centre duquel brillait un gros rubis ovale.

-Oui, murmura-t-elle inaudiblement. Oui ! reprit-elle plus haut alors qu'un sourire incrédule se dessinait sur son visage. Oui, mille fois oui !

Il lui passa la bague au doigt et se releva alors qu'elle se jetait dans ses bras, pleurant presque de bonheur.

-Mais depuis combien de temps tu as ça avec toi ?

-En fait, j'ai la boîte sur moi depuis… près de six ans. J'ai acheté la bague à Erebor quelques mois après notre rencontre.

-Six ans ?! Ça fait six ans que tu attends pour me demander en mariage ? s'écria Ashana.

Aragorn la fit taire en l'embrassant passionnément. Lorsqu'il la relâcha, Ashana défit son collier, celui forgé par son oncle, et le passa au cou d'Aragorn avant de le glisser sous sa chemise.

De son côté, Alyandra avait été plus ou moins enlevée à Boromir par des elfes pour la préparer, puisqu'elle était la Princesse de la Nuit ce soir. Apparemment la tenue allait avec le titre, et Alyandra se retrouva rapidement changée, coiffée et maquillée. Lorsqu'elle eut le droit de se regarder dans un miroir, elle hoqueta de surprise. Cette robe était si différente de celles qu'elle portait d'habitude…

Blanche, bleu clair et argent, elle allait du coup au sol en dénudant les épaules. La jupe était faite de multiples voiles qui gonflaient au gré du vent et de ses mouvements, et le corset était fermement serré dans le dos par un laçage. Le épaules et le haut du dos étaient recouverts de complexes et délicats entrelacs de files d'argent décorés de saphirs clairs. Ses cheveux avaient été tressés et relevés.

-Mais laissez-moi passer ! cria une voix aigüe à l'extérieur de la tente. Laissez-moi passer ou j'appelle ma louve !

Finalement Ashana déboula dans la tente en grommelant, et s'arrêta en voyant sa sœur.

-Alors ça, je ne m'y attendais pas, souffla-t-elle. Tu es très belle, mais c'est…

-Différent, je sais, répondit Alyandra. Je me sens bizarre aussi. Mais bon, nous devons respecter la tradition de nos hôtes, et apparemment c'est la tenue traditionnelle de la Princesse de la Nuit. Et toi, tu es magnifique dans ta robe.

Ashana tourna sur elle-même en haussant les épaules. Elle portait une simple robe blanche avec des empiècement de velours bleu clair sur les côtés, aux manches longues et traînantes, avec un croisement de fils d'argent sur l'estomac.

-Au moins moi je peux respirer, rit-elle en remarquant le corset de sa sœur. Et au fait…

-QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE ÇA ?! hurla Alyandra en saisissant la main gauche de sa sœur.

-Ah, ça… rit sa sœur nerveusement. Aragorn vient de me demander en mariage, et j'ai dit oui ?

Alyandra plissa les yeux en regardant sa sœur.

-Jolie bague, apprécia-t-elle. Mais il va m'entendre !

-Aly, non !

Trop tard, Alyandra sortit de la tente à grands pas, une dague à la main. En réalité, elle était ravie pour sa sœur et Aragorn, mais il aurait dû respecter la tradition, et cela lui donnait l'excuse parfaite pour passer un peu ses nerfs.

-ARAGORN ! rugit-elle quand elle le repéra près de la fontaine.

Ce dernier pâlit et voulut s'enfuir mais elle l'attrapa par le collet et le plaqua contre un arbre en tenant fermement la dague sur sa jugulaire. Il n'osa même pas déglutir.

-Oui ? Tu es ravissante Alyandra, cette robe te va à ravir, et…

-Silence ! Enfin, merci. Mais comment as-tu osé demander la main de ma sœur sans demander l'autorisation avant ? C'est la tradition !

-Je n'ai pas ton autorisation ? s'étonna Aragorn.

Alyandra eut un petit mouvement de recul.

-Si, évidemment.

-Alors où est le problème ? insista Aragorn avec un petit sourire.

-Tu es trop malin pour ton bien, grommela Alyandra en le relâchant. A charge de revanche. Il faut que j'écrive à mes parents maintenant.

Aragorn la regarda partir en retenant son rire alors que sa désormais fiancée le rejoignait. Elle lui sourit et il lui présenta galamment son bras pour l'escorter jusqu'à la clairière où le bal devait avoir lieu, tandis que dans sa tente, Alyandra écrivait à Erebor pour les informer qu'elles étaient bien portantes et qu'Ashana était désormais fiancée. Elle n'écrivit rien d'autre, de peur que sa lettre puisse être interceptée par l'ennemi.

Le bal fut somptueux, et même si cela la mettait assez mal-à-l'aise, Alyandra profita du fait d'être la Princesse de la Nuit pour passer plus de temps avec Legolas. Elle savait que ce triangle amoureux les fatiguait tous les deux, et qu'elle ne pourrait pas éternellement retarder ce mariage arrangé, ni cacher son amant.

Après le bal, sous prétexte d'aller rendre les tenues traditionnelles, Legolas s'éclipsa avec sa belle sur une petite île isolée dans la rivière non loin. Il lui fit l'amour sur le rivage, savourant chaque seconde où elle était toute à lui. Ils passèrent de longues minutes allongés, dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans parler, jusqu'à ce que Legolas sorte une petite boîte de sa tunique. De là il sortit un petit hellébore blanc qu'il glissa dans les boucles emmêlées de son amante.

-Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, murmura-t-il en essayant de cacher sa tristesse.

-Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui offrir, rien de matériel du moins.

16 février 3019, Caras Galadhon

La compagnie s'était rangée en ligne pour que les elfes leur fassent leurs adieux et leur remettent des présents. Des capes elfiques leur furent donnés avec ces paroles : « Avant ce jour, aucun étranger n'avait revêtu l'habit de notre peuple. Puissent ces capes vous protéger totalement des yeux hostiles ». Ils avaient chargé des paquets de lembas aussi, pour le plus grand déplaisir des jeunes femmes. Heureusement pour leurs louves, un dérivé de lembas protéiné avait été fait spécialement pour elles, et il restait des boulettes à Ashana et Alyandra. Une belle dague courbée avait été offerte à Aragorn par Celeborn. Legolas reçu un arc des Galadhrims, le meilleur type d'arc au monde – même si les quatre héritiers d'Erebor n'admettraient jamais ce fait et continueraient à croire que Kili leur avait fabriqué les meilleurs arcs du monde. Merry et Pippin eurent droit à des dagues aussi, plus petites et plus adaptées à leur gabarit. Sam reçut une corde elfique. Gimli osa demander à Galadriel un de ses cheveux. Alyandra et Ashana étaient les dernières sur la ligne, et se virent offrir chacune une épingle à cheveux en acier elfique, décorée d'améthystes pour Alyandra et de rubis pour Ashana. C'étaient en fait de longues baguettes qu'il leur suffisait d'entortiller dans leurs cheveux pour les faire tenir, mais en dernier recours, ce pouvaient être des armes de jet ou de corps à corps mortelles.

Ils montèrent dans leurs pirogues et commencèrent la longue descente du fleuve Anduin vers les chutes de Rauros.

25 février 3019, quelque part sur l'Anduin

Ashana n'en pouvait plus. Ils étaient dans ces maudites pirogues depuis près de dix jours, et même si elle ne vomissait pas, elle avait le mal de mer depuis leur départ ! Même la liqueur de menthe ne l'aidait pas !

-Les nains ne sont pas faits pour aller sur l'eau ! grommelait-elle au moins dix fois par jour.

-Mais vous êtes une humaine, Dame Ashana, s'étonnait Pippin.

-Je suis une naine ! rugissait-elle en direction du hobbit. Je suis grande pour ma race, c'est tout.

Mais la plupart du temps le silence régnait sur leur petit groupe, et ils étaient tendus, à l'affut de leurs ennemis. A l'intérieur du groupe aussi la tension augmentait. Alyandra et Ashana remarquaient bien les regards lourds que Boromir lançait à Aragorn, et parfois à Legolas. Le passage de l'Argonath redonna le sourire à tous, car il marquait bientôt la fin de leur périple fluvial, et l'arrivée aux chutes de Rauros. Ils se dépêchèrent d'atteindre la rive ouest et débarquèrent. Ils montèrent le camp, et chacun s'installa alors que Gimli lançait le feu.

-Nous traverserons le lac à la tombée de la nuit, annonça Aragorn. Nous cacherons les bateaux et continuerons à pieds. Nous atteindrons le Mordor par le nord.

-Ah oui ? répliqua Gimli. Il nous suffira simplement de trouver notre chemin à travers Emyn Muil, un labyrinthe infranchissable fait de rochers coupants comme des rasoirs, et après cela, ce sera encore mieux ! Une région de marécages gluants et puants à perte de vue.

-Oui, c'est notre route, répondit calmement le rôdeur. Je vous suggère de prendre du repos afin de recouvrer vos forces, maître Nain.

-Recouvrer mes… ?! s'offusqua Gimli. On n'a pas besoin de retrouver nos forces, nous les nains. N'oubliez pas ça, jeunes hobbits !

Pour une fois, les filles et les louves ne s'ajoutèrent pas au débat puisqu'elles s'étaient pelotonnées toutes les quatre dans un coin et ronflaient allègrement.

-Où est Frodo ? s'étonna alors Merry.

-Je vais à sa recherche, décida Aragorn. Il a dû s'aventurer trop loin en ramassant du bois. Réveillez-les, ajouta-t-il en désignant sa fiancée et sa future belle-sœur. Il est dangereux de s'assoupir ainsi en territoire hostile.

Il disparut à travers les bois alors que Legolas secouait gentiment les belles endormies, réveillant leurs louves par la même occasion.

-Frodo manque à l'appel. Boromir aussi. Aragorn est parti les chercher, les informa-t-il.

Aussitôt elles sautèrent sur leurs pieds et saisirent leurs lames, délaissant leurs arcs. Alyandra échangea un long regard avec son amant, qui finit par hocher la tête.

-Gimli ! Viens ! grommela Ashana.

Ils partirent tous dans la forêt, sachant les orcs proches. Alors que de son côté, Aragorn allait s'attaquer seul à toute l'armée pour donner au Hobbit une chance de s'échapper, il fut rejoint par un éclair blanc et un éclair beige, masses puissantes de muscles et de fourrure aux crocs meurtriers et ravageurs. Les filles sur leurs dos, Amira et Maharib foncèrent aux côtés d'Aragorn pour un combat sanglant.

Legolas et Gimli les rejoignirent, et ils se couvrirent les uns les autres pour battre progressivement en retraite et couvrir la fuite de Frodo. Le combat était sans pitié, violent et sans relâche. Un bruit attira leur attention.

-Le cor du Gondor, souffla Legolas.

-Boromir, comprit Aragorn.

Alyandra pâlit et acheva l'orc d'un coup de dague circulaire. Elle siffla et sauta sur Amira qui passa en courant près d'elle, lui intimant silencieusement de trouver son fiancé.

-Alyandra ! l'appelèrent les autres.

Mais elle n'écouta personne. Boromir était seul et en danger, elle devait lui porter secours. Quand sa louve lui signifia qu'elle sentait du sang humain, elle crut que son cœur cessait de battre. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de Boromir et ne l'avait jamais été, mais elle se devait d'être honnête avec elle-même : elle l'appréciait beaucoup en fait. Il avait toujours été bon avec elle et avait fait tant d'efforts pour qu'elle l'aime… Elle savait que si elle n'était pas tombée amoureuse de Legolas avant, elle aurait donné une réelle chance à l'homme du Gondor.

Lorsqu'elle entendit distinctement les râles de Boromir, elle sauta sans hésiter du dos de sa louve et se laissa rouler sur les feuilles pour amortir le choc. Amira et elle commencèrent à se frayer un passage vers l'homme qui était à genou sur le sol, trois flèches plantées dans le torse. Beaucoup d'orcs les entouraient aussi redoublèrent-elles d'efforts dans leur but d'exterminer leurs ennemis, mais il en arrivait toujours plus. Finalement elles arrivèrent à bout de leurs opposants et Amira s'élança vers le dernier, le chef, seul désormais, qui pointait sa flèche vers l'homme pour l'achever. C'est à ce moment qu'Aragorn arriva, taclant sauvagement l'orc et le faisant rouler plus loin. Alyandra se précipita donc vers Boromir et le traîna à l'écart comme elle put pour le protéger. Elle pleurait abondamment, sachant que rien de moins qu'un miracle ne pourrait sauver son fiancé. Il avait perdu connaissance et elle le voyait encore respirer, mais pour combien de temps ?

Elle ne prêta aucune attention au combat épique et sans merci qui opposa Aragorn au chef des Uruk-Haï, ne relevant la tête que lorsqu'Aragorn se jeta à genoux près d'elle.

-Non…

Boromir ouvrit les yeux, agité.

-Ils ont enlevés les petits !

-Restez tranquille, conseilla Aragorn.

-Frodo, continua néanmoins Boromir. Où est Frodo ?

-Je l'ai laissé s'en aller.

-Alors vous avez fait ce que je n'ai pas pu faire. L'anneau, j'ai essayé de le lui prendre.

-Sachez qu'à présent l'anneau est hors d'atteinte, le rassura Aragorn.

-Pardonnez-moi. Je n'avais pas réalisé. A cause de moi vous avez tous échoué.

-Non, Boromir. Vous avez combattu bravement. Votre honneur est sauf.

-C'en est fini, souffla le Gondorien. Le monde des hommes va s'effondrer. Tout ne sera que ténèbres. Et ma Cité sera détruite.

-J'ignore quelles sont les forces qu'il me reste, dit Aragorn avec force. Mais je vous jure que jamais je ne laisserai prendre la Cité Blanche. Ni notre peuple échouer.

-Notre peuple, répéta Boromir. Notre peuple…

Aragorn lui mit son épée dans la main pour qu'il puisse la ramener sur sa poitrine. Legolas, Gimli, Ashana et Maharib arrivèrent et se figèrent à quelques mètres de la scène, sous le choc. Amira se rangea près d'eux.

-Je vous aurais suivi mon frère, mon capitaine, mon roi, lâcha Boromir.

Aragorn laissa couler ses larmes face à la mort imminente et les paroles lourdes de sens de son compagnon.

-Repose en paix… fils du Gondor, souffla Aragorn inaudiblement.

-Al-Aly… souffla Boromir.

-Je suis là, répondit-elle doucement alors qu'Aragorn lui laissait sa place et rejoignait les autres.

-Pourquoi pleurez-vous ? Seriez-vous triste ? Dites-moi quelle en est la cause et je m'en occuperai personnellement, lui dit-il.

Elle sourit à travers ses larmes. Il lui avait dit ces mots il y a des années, alors qu'il l'avait surprise à pleurer sur son balcon.

-Mon plus grand honneur sur cette terre aura été celui d'avoir pu me tenir à vos côtés, belle Dame. Je sais que vous rêviez à un véritable mariage d'amour et que votre cœur ne m'a jamais appartenu, mais je ne vous en veux pas. Promettez-moi seulement deux choses.

-Tout ce que vous voudrez, dit-elle à travers ses sanglots.

-Ne laissez jamais quiconque vous enfermer dans une cage comme l'a été celle de nos fiançailles.

-Jamais, promit-elle avec force. En votre souvenir.

-Et ne rendez pas ce pauvre elfe plus malheureux. Laissez-le vous rendre heureuse, murmura-t-il avec un fin sourire.

Elle releva vers lui un regard coupable.

-Je vous pardonne, la rassura-t-il. Mais promettez-moi.

Elle hocha vivement la tête et il rendit alors son dernier soupir, serein. Elle se laissa tomber sur son torse désormais immobile en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, criant presque sa peine. Les louves tendirent leurs museaux vers le ciel et laissèrent échapper un long hurlement pour saluer dignement son départ. Legolas dut s'approcher et détacher Alyandra du corps sans vie de Boromir, la soulevant dans ses bras alors qu'elle se débattait violemment, aveuglée par la douleur.

Aragorn, Gimli et Ashana s'occupèrent de déposer Boromir avec ses armes, à l'exception du bouclier qu'Alyandra garda, dans une pirogue, et laissèrent l'embarcation flotter jusqu'aux chutes et se jeter dans le vide.

-Dépêchez-vous ! pressa Legolas en poussant une pirogue vers le fleuve. Frodo et Sam vont atteindre la rive orientale.

Mais Aragorn ne bougea pas.

-Vous n'avez pas l'intention de les suivre, comprit l'elfe.

-Le destin de Frodo n'est plus entre nos mains.

-Alors tout aura été fait en vain, lâcha Gimli. La Communauté a failli.

Aragorn s'approcha d'eux et posa une main sur l'épaule de Gimli, l'autre sur l'épaule de Legolas. Les filles et les louves s'approchèrent.

-Pas si nous restons loyaux les uns envers les autres. Nous n'abandonnerons pas Merry et Pippin à une mort atroce. Pas tant qu'il nous restera des forces. Débarrassons-nous de tout ce qui n'est pas nécessaire. Voyageons léger. Allons chasser de l'orc.

Gimli et Legolas échangèrent un regard.

-Oui ! s'enthousiasma le nain.

-Je tuerai de mes mains tous ces chiens jusqu'au dernier s'il le faut, annonça sombrement Alyandra alors qu'elle enfourchait Amira.

Ashana sauta sur Maharib et suivit sa sœur, fermant la marche de leur troupe.

* * *

 ** _Je pleure... Boromir le héros. Beaucoup d'images pour ce chapitre sont disponibles sur ma page facebook /ananaspowerfanfictions. Passez tous de bonnes fêtes, mangez bien, buvez avec modération et amusez-vous bien. Je vous embrasse tous très fort, on se revoit en janvier !_**


	19. T3 - C1 : I'll sing you a lullaby

**LES LOUVES DU NORD**

 _ **Bonne année mes p'tits chous !**_

 _ **Nymueh : contente que le chapitre précédent t'aie autant plu ! Oui, j'étais pas entièrement satisfaite de l'enchaînement des deux conversations de Boromir, avec Aragorn puis avec Alyandra, mais comme je voulais absolument garder le "je vous aurais suivi, mon capitaine, mon frère, mon roi", c'était compliqué de lier tout ça ensemble. Je vois ce que tu veux dire par rapport aux OC qui perdent en intérêt s'ils changent pas l'histoire, après dans l'écriture de cette fic je suis toujours tiraillée entre mes OC et de l'autre côté l'histoire de Tolkien qui est tellement géniale que je veux pas trop la massacrer... Merci pour les bisous et les oreillers ! Et je te promets que les filles ne restent pas aussi "passives" tout au long de l'histoire.**_

 _ **Lalwende12 : Merci beaucoup. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.**_

 ** _Comme promis avant les vacances, on retourne voir Maëlia qui nous avait bien manqué... B_** _ **onne lecture !**_

 _ **P.S. : si vous avez youtube à portée de main, cherchez la chanson "Irish Lullaby" parce qu'elle est plus tard dans le chapitre.**_

* * *

 **Tome 3 : Les Deux Tours**

Chapitre 1 – I'll sing you a lullaby

25 février 3019, Gués de l'Isen

Maëlia étouffa un bâillement. Ils campaient aux Gués de l'Isen depuis deux jours, rassemblant leurs forces avant de partir le lendemain pour attaquer de front une petite armée d'Uruk-Haï. Croquant dans une pomme, elle repensa aux derniers événements.

Après sa dispute avec Théodred au Gouffre de Helm, elle avait failli partir, mais ne sachant pas vraiment où aller, elle s'était décidée à rester. Elle avait déménagé hors de la chambre qui lui avait été assignée et s'était arrangée avec des soldats pour avoir une tente parmi les leurs. Elle mangeait et s'entraînait avec eux tous les jours, évitant au maximum le prince. Il avait fini par promettre une récompense à celui qui lui amènerait Maëlia dans ses appartements. Ça avait été une belle bagarre, et surtout une immense erreur de la part de Théodred. D'abord la jeune femme s'était évidemment bien défendue, mais bientôt, maîtrisée par une bonne douzaine de soldats déjà couverts de marques de coups, des images de sa captivité se superposèrent à la réalité et elle commença à hurler et pleurer. Layaqhar, qui avait jusque-là regardé la scène d'un œil plutôt amusé, avait immédiatement bondi et avait montré les crocs face aux soldats, les faisant reculer.

-Ça suffit ! avait tonné Théodred en les rejoignant. Je vous avais demandé de l'amener, pas de la brutaliser ! Retournez à vos postes !

Il s'était approché de la jeune femme, l'avait soulevé contre lui et l'avait emmené jusque dans la chambre qu'elle était supposée occuper. Il l'avait déposée sur le lit et avait fait l'inventaire de ses blessures, heureusement ce n'était que quelques hématomes qui guériraient très vite. Maëlia avait voulu le repousser mais il avait résisté. Elle avait fini par le laisser faire, sachant qu'il pouvait être aussi têtu qu'elle. Puis il s'était excusé, la prenant de court. Elle était restée immobile, les yeux rivés sur le plafond. Après ses excuses, il lui avait alors confié quelque chose qu'elle aurait voulu ne jamais entendre. « Je crois bien que je commence à éprouver de l'amour pour toi. ». Elle avait brusquement planté ses yeux dans les siens, avec les sourcils relevés dans une moue à la fois surprise et dubitative.

-Eh bien… avait-elle commencé en cherchant ses mots. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je ne voudrais pas te blesser, mais si je peux te donner un conseil, en me basant sur l'expérience de mes cousines qui ont toutes les deux trouvé les hommes de leurs vies, si tu es à ce point incertain de tes sentiments, c'est que ce n'est pas le grand amour.

Il avait hoché la tête avec l'air concentré et était sorti de la pièce. Les jours suivants avaient été étranges, entre eux, mais rapidement toute tension avait été refoulée à cause des préparatifs de l'expédition que Théodred voulait mener contre les orcs.

Même si elle avait plusieurs fois exprimé son opinion sur le sujet relativement clairement et brutalement, Maëlia les avait suivis, et à présent prenait son tour de garde comme les autres, dans leur petit campement. Elle finit sa pomme et allait jeter le trognon au loin quand un tout jeune soldat vint la voir. Elle riait toujours intérieurement quand les plus jeunes venaient la voir, car ils perdaient toujours leurs moyens en s'adressant à elle.

-Dame Maëlia ! Dame Maëlia ! appela-t-il.

-Tu devrais respirer, soldat, plaisanta-t-elle. Qu'y-a-t-il ?

-Ma Dame, le Prince vous demande dans sa tente dans le plus bref délai. Une question de vie ou de mort, a-t-il dit. Je soupçonne que cela a à voir avec notre attaque, dans quatre jours.

Maëlia ne put se retenir de glousser en secouant la tête.

-Garde tes soupçons pour toi, petit, et conduis-moi à la tente de ton prince, lui dit-elle. Je me chargerai du reste.

Il en rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et lui fit signe de le suivre. Maëlia entra sans s'annoncer dans la tente de Théodred et se laissa tomber dans une chaise.

-Si tu as prévu de passer en revue ce fichu plan d'attaque avec moi, sers-moi d'abord du vin, grommela-t-elle en passant une main lasse sur son visage.

Théodred ne s'en étonna même pas et remplit une coupe de vin avant de la placer dans la main de la jeune femme.

-Essaie de ne pas te saouler tout de suite, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille. J'ai à parler sérieusement avec toi.

-Dois-je déposer ma cape et mes armes pour cette discussion ? plaisanta-t-elle. Ou puis-je rester habillée ?

-Je m'en voudrais de te dénuder de tes plus beaux atours, répliqua le prince sur le même ton. Layaqhar n'est pas avec toi ?

-Elle est quelque part dans le camp. Je prenais mon tour de garde, en fait.

-Bien, bien. Je ne risque pas de me faire croquer alors.

-Tu sais bien que Layaqhar ne te ferait aucun mal. Maintenant, montre-moi ces plans et réexplique-moi encore une fois à quel point ta stratégie est fabuleuse.

-Je ne t'ai pas faite venir pour te parler de plans et de batailles.

Théodred cessa de se balader dans la tente et s'arrêta derrière elle alors qu'elle sirotait son vin.

-Après la bataille, nous rentrerons directement à Edoras. Rentreras-tu avec moi ?

Maëlia nota l'emploi du « moi », et pas du « nous » qui renvoyait à l'ensemble de l'armée.

-Mes projets ne sont pas encore bien arrêtés mais mon destin peut sûrement faire le détour pour voir le château d'or de Méduseld, sourit-elle. Pourquoi cette question ?

-J'ai bien écouté ton conseil, et je me suis laissé du temps pour y voir plus clair. Maintenant j'en suis certain.

-J'en suis ravie, mais je le serai encore plus lorsque tu me diras de quoi tu es certain.

-Je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Je veux que tu viennes à Méduseld avec moi afin que je puisse t'offrir un présent de fiançailles digne de toi. Je te demande de m'accorder ta main en mariage.

Théodred conclut sa petite tirade en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Maëlia qui en frissonna, ni de dégoût ni de plaisir. Elle vida sa coupe d'une traite et la posa brusquement sur la table en sautant sur ses pieds, se tournant vers son ami.

-Théodred, je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je suis très flattée…

- _Maëlia !_

Elle fronça les sourcils mais ignora Layaqhar.

-Flattée, reprit-elle. Et grandement honorée par ta demande…

- _Maëlia ! Qui t'as remplacée à ton poste pour monter la garde ?_

-Qui m'a remplacée à mon poste ? répéta Maëlia sans comprendre. Mon poste de garde !

-Pardon ? répéta Théodred qui ne comprenait plus.

-ON NOUS ATTAQUE ! cria un soldat au-dehors.

-Les orcs ! s'exclama Théodred.

-On avance notre attaque alors ? plaisanta la jeune femme sur un ton mortellement sérieux.

Elle sortit son épée et prit son bouclier.

-Cette discussion n'est pas finie ! lui lança Théodred en prenant ses armes.

-Là j'ai peur d'être un peu occupée ! Mais on se retrouve en enfer pour la terminer !

Et avec ça elle sortit de la tente à toute vitesse, prête à charger, alors que Layaqhar la rejoignait. Elle agrippa la fourrure de sa louve et l'enfourcha en pleine course, poussant un terrible rugissement en guise de cri de guerre alors que les orcs arrivaient.

La bataille fut terrible, atroce, un véritable carnage. Les Rohirrims, sous les encouragements de Maëlia qui avait pris leur tête dans la pagaille, réussirent à repousser les orcs jusqu'aux Gués, puisque leur camp était dans la forêt environnante. Malgré cela, ils furent massacrés comme des bêtes à l'abattoir. Ils se battirent comme des lions toute la nuit, leur nombre diminuant sans cesse face aux Uruk-Haï. Maëlia commençait à entrevoir l'issue de la bataille, et supplia sa louve de s'en aller prévenir quelqu'un, n'importe qui, avant qu'elle-même ne se fasse tuer, les condamnant toutes les deux. Layaqhar avait refusé évidemment, et les deux s'étaient battues jusqu'à ce que Maëlia ouvre en deux le dernier orc debout.

Elle se laissa tomber à genoux, essoufflée, épuisée, éreintée. Elle leva ses yeux fatigués vers le ciel, l'aube l'entourait. Elle vit Layaqhar arriver à quelques mètres, visiblement saine et sauve. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, et se releva. Elle essuya soigneusement son épée et sa dague, ramassa son bouclier et l'accrocha dans son dos. Puis elle fronça les sourcils. Tout était silencieux autour d'elle. Trop silencieux.

Elle fit un tour complet sur elle-même, couvrant sa bouche de ses mains alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Personne d'autre qu'elle n'était debout. Il n'y avait que des corps, partout, à perte de vue. Elle baissa les yeux face à l'horreur du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Son regard se posa sur Connan, un de ses amis parmi les soldats. Il lui avait si souvent parlé de son tout jeune fils Connor et de sa femme Sannah, qui attendaient son retour à Edoras. Elle s'accroupit près de lui, et lui ferma les yeux en signe de respect. Elle remarqua sa dague qui appartenait déjà à son père d'après ce qu'il lui avait dit, et son collier. Elle les récupéra et se jura d'aller à Edoras pour les rendre à sa famille. Alors qu'elle les glissait dans un repli de sa chemise sous sa cuirasse, Layaqhar l'appela. Elle se précipita vers elle, et se laissa tomber près du cadavre que sa louve avait trouvé.

-Théodred !

Les larmes commençaient à s'accumuler dans ses yeux. Elle le saisit par les épaules et cala sa tête sur ses genoux.

-Oh, Théodred… souffla-t-elle alors que les larmes dévalaient librement sur ses joues. Je suis tellement désolée…

Théodred se mit alors à tousser, ses paupières s'agitant.

-Théodred !

-Désolée… de quoi ? Tu refuses ma demande en mariage, c'est ça ? Je dois avouer que je m'en doutais un peu…

Une quinte de toux violente lui coupa la parole.

-En même temps, épouser un cadavre, je te comprends, rit-il en toussant encore.

-Tais-toi, sourit-elle au milieu de ses pleurs. Ne dis rien, je vais m'occuper de toi. Je vais te soigner, je vais te ramener à Edoras. Tu verras, bientôt, nous passerons les portes de Méduseld côte à côte, victorieux malgré la tristesse d'avoir perdu nos compagnons d'armes. Puis nous retournerons au Gouffre de Helm pour admirer à nouveau les cavernes scintillantes ensemble. Tu verras.

Elle avait dit tout ça en hoquetant et en sanglotant, la gorge serrée.

-Tu mens, sourit Théodred – même si son sourire ressemblait davantage à une grimace. Tu mens, mais ce n'est pas grave… Je ne t'en veux pas de me mentir, parce que je sais pourquoi tu le fais, et que je t'aime.

-Shh, tais-toi, répéta-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes. Garde tes forces. Je vais prendre soin de toi, comme toi tu as pris soin de moi quand tu m'as trouvée, et même après. Je vais te soigner, ne bouge pas.

Elle prit délicatement sa tête pour le reposer sur le sol, le temps d'aller chercher ses affaires au camp pour tenter de panser ses blessures, mais Théodred réussit à relever le bras et ressera sa main sur l'avant-bras de Maëlia pour l'en empêcher.

-Non, ne me laisse pas, dit-il rapidement, l'air effrayé.

-D'accord, je ne bouge pas, lui répondit-elle immédiatement alors qu'elle replaçait sa tête sur ses genoux. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne bouge pas. Je reste avec toi.

Cela sembla le calmer et il expira tranquillement.

-Maëlia ? dit-il après un petit temps de silence.

-Je suis là.

-Tu veux bien…

Une quinte de toux plus violente que les précédentes le coupa, et il recracha un peu de sang cette fois.

-Tu veux bien chanter ? S'il-te-plait ?

Il avait murmuré, presque inaudiblement, mais elle l'avait entendu, et hocha la tête. Elle lui prit la main et ils serrèrent tous les deux, s'accrochant l'un à l'autre comme à la corde qui les retiendrait au-dessus d'un ravin. Maëlia commença à fredonner doucement une mélodie, se rappelant d'un vieux texte lu dans le grimoire celte. Bientôt les mots sortirent de sa bouche, d'une voix claire et pure, douce et calme, apaisante et pourtant si lourde d'émotions.

 **Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby**

 _ **Pose ta tête et je te chanterai une berceuse**_

 **Back to the years of loo li lai lay**

 _ **De retour aux années loo li lai lay**_

 **And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow**

 _ **Et je chanterai pour t'endormir et je chanterai demain**_

 **Bless you with love for the road that you go**

 _ **Te bénir d'amour pour la route que tu prends**_

 **May you sail fair to the far fields of fortune**

 _ **Puisses-tu bien naviguer jusqu'aux lointains champs du destin**_

 **With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet**

 _ **Avec des diamants et des perles sur ta tête et à tes pieds**_

 **And may you need never to banish misfortune**

 _ **Et puisses-tu ne jamais avoir besoin de bannir le mauvais sort**_

 **May you find kindness in all that you meet**

 _ **Puisses-tu trouver la gentillesse en tous les gens que tu rencontres**_

 **May there always be angels to watch over you**

 _ **Puisse-t-il y avoir toujours des anges pour veiller sur toi**_

 **To guide you each step of the way**

 _ **Pour te guider à chaque pas du chemin**_

 **To guard you and keep you safe from all harm**

 _ **Te garder en sécurité et te protéger de tout mal**_

 **Loo li loo li lai lay**

 _ **(elle fredonne une mélodie douce)**_

 **May you bring love and may you bring happiness**

 _ **Puisses-tu apporter l'amour et puisses-tu apporter le bonheur**_

 **Be loved in return to the end of your days**

 _ **Être aimé en retour jusqu'à la fin de tes jours**_

 **Now fall off to sleep I'm not meaning to keep you**

 _ **Maintenant endors-toi je n'ai pas l'intention de te retenir**_

 **I'll just sit for a while and sing loo li lai lay**

 _ **Je resterai juste assise un moment et chanterai loo li lai lay**_

 **May there always be angels to watch over you**

 _ **Puisse-t-il y avoir toujours des anges pour veiller sur toi**_

 **To guide you each step of the way**

 _ **Pour te guider à chaque pas du chemin**_

 **To guard you and keep you safe from all harm**

 _ **Te garder en sécurité et te protéger de tout mal**_

 **Loo li loo li lai lay loo li loo li lai lay**

 _ **(elle fredonne la fin de la mélodie)**_

Elle avait fermé les yeux sans cesser de chanter au milieu de la chanson, alors que Théodred avait déjà fermé les siens pour mieux l'écouter. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit à la fin, elle savait déjà que la main large et calleuse ne serrait plus la sienne, elle savait déjà que la poitrine large et musclée ne se soulevait plus au rythme lent d'une respiration. Elle savait déjà que son dernier soupir avait franchi ses lèvres désormais froides. Elle savait qu'il était mort.

Même jour (26 février 3019), Gués de l'Isen

Eomer, fils d'Eomund, Troisième Maréchal de la Marche, galopait avec ses hommes depuis des jours. Ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés la nuit dernière, car Eomer savait son cousin, le prince Théodred, en grand danger. Dès qu'il avait entendu des rumeurs sur les mouvements des troupes de Théodred à l'ouest, il avait rassemblé son eored et ils s'étaient précipités, priant les Valars pour arriver à temps. Il savait que de très larges groupes d'orcs se déplaçaient autour des Gués, et que même avec une eored, Théodred risquait d'être dépassé.

Ils arrivèrent à l'aube sur les lieux d'un massacre. Le sol était jonché de corps, hommes, orcs, et même chevaux, criblés de flèches, ouverts en deux, décapités, embrochés sur des lances... La pluie se mit à tomber, ajoutant un rideau gris et sombre au sinistre tableau.

-Théodred… souffla Eomer. Cherchez le fils du roi ! ordonna-t-il plus fort.

Lui-même sauta à bas de sa monture et commença à marcher parmi les corps, cherchant le visage familier de son aîné. Il arriva bientôt au centre du couloir que formait le gué à cet endroit, et se figea. A seulement quelques mètres de là, une jeune femme était agenouillée, tenant Théodred contre elle. La tête du prince reposait sur ses genoux et ils se tenaient la main. Elle était en train de chanter dans une langue inconnue ce qui ressemblait à une berceuse, comme si elle ne les avait pas remarqués.

Malgré la situation dramatique, Eomer ne put empêcher une léger sourire de s'épanouir sur son visage marqué. Il croyait voir un ange. Elle portait des bottes fourrées lacées, un pantalon de cuir de daim lacé sur les hanches, une épaisse chemise bleue, et pour seule armure, des brassards et une cuirasse de maille et de cuir brun. Une ceinture autour de sa taille maintenant un fourreau sur sa gauche, indiquant qu'elle était droitière. Une épée était rangée dedans. Un bouclier était dans son dos, et il pouvait deviner un bon nombre de dagues cachées dans ses vêtements. Sa peau était d'un blanc laiteux, si pâle qu'il crut réellement à un ange pour quelques secondes. Une crinière sauvage de boucles blondes avait été nattée et nouée sur le dessus du crâne pour dégager son visage, tacheté de sang. Ses yeux étaient cerclés de noir, et ses lèvres fines mais pleines étaient très pâles.

Sa voix était si belle et plaisante à entendre, il se surprit à penser qu'il voudrait l'entendre tous les jours. Finalement elle arrêta de chanter et ouvrit les yeux. Il fut frappé par leur couleur, bleus aux reflets gris, la couleur d'un ciel d'orage en été. Elle se pencha et embrassa le front de son cousin en pleurant. Il comprit qu'il était arrivé trop tard. Elle souleva la tête de Théodred avec précaution et la déposa sur le sol avant de se relever en essuyant ses larmes du dos de la main.

Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur lui et son eored, et s'agrandirent de surprise et de peur.

* * *

Maëlia embrassa Théodred sur le front dans un dernier adieu, et reposa sa tête sur le sol. Elle se releva, et remarqua alors les hommes qui la regardaient, quelques mètres plus loin. Elle ne reconnaissait aucun visage, ce n'étaient pas les hommes de l'eored de Théodred. Non, ceux-là étaient morts dans la nuit. Elle remarqua alors le commandant, qui était un pas devant ses hommes.

Il était très grand, et large d'épaules, visiblement musclé. Des longs cheveux blonds dépassaient ses épaules, encadrant un visage aux traits virils et volontaires. Un début de barbe et de moustache ressortait sur sa peau bronzée, et d'ici elle pouvait voir ses yeux verts clairs. Elle se surprit à penser qu'elle aimerait voir ces yeux tous les jours.

Cette pensée, et la présence d'une eored entière et inconnue face à elle, l'effraya grandement. Elle fit un pas en arrière, désarçonnée. Elle siffla, et Layaqhar sortit du couvert des arbres, courant jusqu'à elle. Elle sauta prestement sur le dos de l'animal, et échangea un long regard avec le commandant de l'eored avant de signifier silencieusement à Layaqhar de partir d'ici, aussi vite et aussi loin que possible.

* * *

Eomer la vit faire un pas en arrière, et allait marcher lentement jusqu'à elle pour la rassurer, mais sa prochaine action le prit de court. Elle siffla, et un énorme loup noir comme une nuit sans lune sortit de sous les arbres, courant jusqu'à elle. Elle sauta dessus, et le regarda dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de s'enfuir à toute vitesse sur le dos de la louve.

-Par tous les Valars, souffla-t-il encore sous le choc. C'était une des trois Louves du Nord.

* * *

 ** _Voilà voilà... Qu'en pensez-vous ?_**


	20. T3 - C2 : La Traque

**LES LOUVES DU NORD**

 _ **Hello mes p'tits chous ! Je suis tellement contente des super réactions et reviews auxquelles j'ai eu droit pour le dernier chapitre, ça fait vraiment plaisir !**_

 _ **Lalwende12 : merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme et ton soutien, j'apprécie vraiment. La chanson a été un choix très dur mais visiblement payant. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant, bisous !**_

 _ **Nymueh : pose tout de suite la cuillère et le mug avec lesquels tu comptais m'attaquer ! pas taper ! Je sais qu'on aimait tous Théodred (je m'étais attachée à lui de fou) et qu'on est tous déçus qu'il meure, maiiiiiiis j'avais pas la place de le caser dans la suite, une histoire de coupe budgétaire, que vouslez-vous c'est la crise ! et je m'égare. OUIIIII Bottero ! c'est de là que vient la référence, bien sûr. C'est mon auteur préféré. Y'aura d'autres références par la suite, tu verras. Ravie que tu aies aimé le chapitre en tout cas. Juste, c'est quoi le délire avec Amelia, Boromir et Faramir ? J'ai pas tout compris... Et sinon oui tu as raison par rapport à la réécriture d'oeuvres originales, après j'ai pris le parti de respecter autant que possible le canon dans cette fic, c'est pas toujours le cas.**_

 _ **Eanna Eponiel : haha t'inquiète on accepte les retardataires ici, y'a aucune discrimination. Beaucoup de suppositions, certaines pas loin de la vérité... mais je n'en dis pas plus ! Drole de hasard en effet pour la chanson. Je ne connais pas les groupes dont tu as parlé, je crois que je vais aller faire un tour sur youtube cet aprem... t'inquiète pour le pavé, aau contraire ca me fait plaisir que des gens prennent le temps de laisser leur avis comme ça, ce que je ne fais jamais *se cache derrière ses cours de philo* lis quand tu veux, review quand tu veux, ici c'est open bar, happy hour permanente ! et j'adore la façon délirante avec laquelle tu as écrit ta review, c'est génial.**_

 _ **Capucine (guest) : eh bien merci, ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu. bien sûr que je lis tes reviews, je n'oublie personne enfin je crois. j'espère que tu retrouveras ton mot de passe. Bisous**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Tome 3 : Les Deux Tours**

Chapitre 2 – La Traque

28 février 3019, quelque part sur les frontières du Rohan

Aragorn menait leur petit groupe rapidement à travers les rochers. Alyandra dormait à moitié sur le dos d'Amira depuis quelques heures, épuisée pas leur périple et encore sous le choc de la mort de Boromir. Legolas et Gimli suivaient au pas de course, et Ashana fermait la marche sur Maharib, mettant un point d'honneur à ne pas se plaindre de la faim ou de la fatigue.

Le rôdeur était actuellement au sol, l'oreille collée à la roche, attentif au moindre signe.

-Ils ont forcé l'allure, maugréa-t-il en se relevant. Ils ont dû flairer notre présence. Vite !

-Allez, Gimli ! encouragea Legolas au nain qui commençait à se trainer derrière lui.

-Trois jours et trois nuits de poursuite, grommela ce dernier. Sans manger, ni se reposer. Et aucun signe de notre gibier alors que peut bien raconter un rocher ?

-Les louves les ont flairés aussi, répliqua Ashana. Ils ne sont plus très loin, dans une vingtaine d'heures tout au plus nous les aurons rattrapés.

Elle força l'allure et fit signe à son fiancé qu'elle partait en éclaireuse pour repérer leurs traces. Maharib se laissa aller avec joie à une pointe de vitesse malgré la fatigue, et Ashana l'arrêta un peu plus loin, ayant vu quelque chose de brillant dans le sol. Les herbes boueuses avaient été piétinées ici, par une troupe importante. Mais lorsqu'elle se pencha et ramassa l'objet, elle grimaça. C'était une petite broche verte en forme de feuille, la même que celle qui retenait la cape elfique sur ses épaules. Ce devait être celle de Merry ou de Pippin. Son cœur se serra à la pensée des deux hobbits, et elle attendit ses compagnons.

-Ashana, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Aragorn en la rejoignant.

Elle lui lança la broche pour toute réponse, lui pointant du pied l'endroit où elle l'avait trouvée.

-Non sans raison tombent les feuilles de la Lòrien, souffla-t-il.

-Ils sont peut-être en vie, ajouta Legolas avec espoir.

-Et ils ont moins d'un jour d'avance, continuons ! ordonna leur leader.

-Plus vite, Gimli ! encouragea l'elfe. Nous gagnons du terrain !

-Les longues distances m'épuisent. Nous les nains, nous sommes des sprinteurs ! Redoutables sur les courtes distances !

Ils s'arrêtèrent un peu plus loin, alors qu'une lande s'étendait à perte de vue devant eux.

-Le Rohan, annonça Aragorn. Pays des Seigneurs des chevaux. Quelque chose d'étrange est à l'œuvre ici… Une force maléfique donne des ailes à ses créatures et se dresse contre nous.

Legolas était parti devant pour jouer les éclaireurs.

-Legolas ! l'appela Aragorn. Que voient vos yeux d'elfe ?

-Leurs traces dévient au nord-est. Ils conduisent les hobbits en Isengard !

-Saruman… siffla Aragorn entre ses dents.

-Aly ? appela Ashana qui n'écoutait plus les autres. Aly, est-ce que ça va ?

Sa sœur ne montra même pas qu'elle l'avait entendue, continuant à dodeliner de la tête.

-Amira, laisse-moi la voir s'il-te-plaît, demanda la plus jeune.

La louve plia les pattes pour qu'Ashana puisse atteindre sa sœur. La plus jeune prit la main d'Alyandra pour la secouer un peu, mais sa sœur lui tomba carrément dessus, trop enfoncée dans un sommeil délirant.

-Aly !

L'homme, l'elfe et le nain la rejoignirent, inquiets.

-Elle a de la fièvre, fit Aragorn en posant le dos de sa main sur le front brûlant de la princesse.

-On doit se dépêcher si on veut atteindre les Uruk à temps, grommela Gimli. Mais elle ne peut pas voyager ainsi.

Ashana fusilla son – très lointain – cousin du regard.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? De l'abandonner ici alors qu'on part à la chasse ? cracha-t-elle.

Le nain recula prestement face à l'agressivité de la jeune femme.

-Faisons une pause pour la nuit, décida Aragorn. Elle va bientôt tomber, et s'ils ne nous sentent plus sur leurs traces ils s'arrêteront aussi. On pourra les rattraper demain.

Ashana hocha la tête et fit signe aux louves d'aller patrouiller les alentours pour vérifier que le lieu était sûr.

-Ash, passe-moi de l'eau s'il-te-plaît, demanda Aragorn. La plus fraîche possible.

-Si c'est pour mettre sur son front, prend plutôt la cotte de maille qui est dans mon sac, répondit cette dernière. Le métal est froid. Nous avons besoin d'économiser l'eau. Et de toute façon je ne vais pas la porter maintenant.

Aragorn plaça l'habit de métal plié comme il le pouvait sur le front de la jeune femme alors que Legolas inspectait les quelques blessures qu'elle avait reçu à leur dernière bataille pour vérifier qu'elles cicatrisaient toutes correctement sans s'infecter. Gimli s'assit à l'écart et entreprit de dévorer un morceau de lembas pour se rassasier.

29 février 3019, quelque part en Rohan près de Fangorn

Ils avaient passé la nuit à cet endroit, à veiller à tour de rôle sur le camp sommaire et le sommeil d'Alyandra. A l'aube, Legolas réveilla tout le monde, et Alyandra qui avait l'air en meilleure forme, et ils repartirent en chasse. En milieu d'après-midi, ils se trouvaient sur un petit col quand Aragorn les pressa pour qu'ils se cachent entre les rochers sur le côté. A peine étaient-ils hors de vue qu'une immense troupe de cavaliers armés passa à cet endroit. Aragorn se redressa, et suivi de ses compagnons – à l'exception des louves qui restèrent cachées pour ne pas effrayer les chevaux et les hommes inutilement – il se mit à découvert.

-Cavaliers du Rohan ! cria-t-il. Quelles nouvelles des hommes de la marche ?

L'eored fit demi-tour pour s'approcher d'eux et rapidement ils se retrouvèrent au centre d'un cercle de chevaux et d'hommes, les lances pointées sur eux.

-Que font un elfe, un homme, un nain et deux femmes dans le Riddermark ? interrogea celui qui devait être le chef en s'avançant. Répondez !

-Donnez-moi votre nom, dresseur de chevaux, répliqua Gimli. Je vous donnerai le mien.

L'homme ne sembla pas apprécier cette réponse et mit pied à terre, allant se camper devant Gimli, le toisant de toute sa hauteur.

-Je vous couperai volontiers la tête, nain, cracha-t-il. Si elle sortait un peu plus du sol.

-Essaye pour voir ! s'exclamèrent en même temps Alyandra et Ashana, leurs lames apparaissant dans leurs poings serrés comme par magie alors qu'elles prenaient des poses défensives.

-Vous seriez mort au moindre geste ! fit en même temps Legolas en bandant son arc vers l'humain.

Les pointes des lances se rapprochèrent dangereusement des trois et Aragorn leur fit signe de baisser leurs armes.

-Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, annonça-t-il calmement. Voici Gimli, fils de Gloïn, et Legolas, du royaume sylvestre. Et ces jeunes femmes sont…

-Princesse Laïla de Dale, fille du Roi Bain et de la Reine Loria, mentit froidement Alyandra. Et ma sœur cadette, la Princesse Lina de Dale.

Le titre sembla impressionner l'homme, pour le plus grand plaisir des jeunes femmes.

-Nous sommes des amis du Rohan, et de Théoden, votre Roi, poursuivit Aragorn.

-Théoden ne reconnaît plus ses amis de ses ennemis, lâcha alors l'homme en retirant son casque. Pas même les siens. Saruman a empoisonné l'esprit du Roi et a revendiqué la suzeraineté de ces terres. Mes cavaliers sont loyaux au Rohan, et pour cela, nous avons été bannis ! Le magicien blanc est rusé. Il va et vient à ce que l'on dit, vieillard enveloppé d'un manteau à capuchon, et ses espions se faufilent partout à travers nos filets.

-Nous ne sommes pas des espions, répondit Aragorn. Nous pourchassons un groupe d'Uruk-Haï en direction de l'ouest. Ils ont emmené captif deux de nos amis.

-Les Uruk ont été détruits, annonça l'homme. Nous les avons massacrés pendant la nuit.

-Mais il y avait deux hobbits ! protesta Gimli. Avez-vous vu deux hobbits avec eux ?!

-Ils seraient petits, des enfants à vos yeux, ajouta Aragorn.

-Il n'y a pas de survivants. Nous avons empilé les carcasses et les avons brûlées.

-Morts ? fit Gimli sans comprendre.

-Je suis désolé, répondit l'homme en hochant la tête.

Il siffla.

-Hasufel, Harod ! appela-t-il alors que deux chevaux s'avançaient. Puissent ces chevaux vous apporter meilleure fortune qu'à leurs premiers maîtres. Adieu.

Il enfourcha sa monture.

-Cherchez vos amis, mais n'ayez pas trop d'espoir. C'est peine perdue sur ces terres. Vers le nord !

L'eored partit au galop sur son ordre sans plus se préoccuper d'eux.

-Et nous ? grommela Ashana. Nous, on n'a pas droit à des chevaux ? Parce que deux chevaux pour cinq c'est serré quand même !

-Vous avez les louves, répondit Legolas.

-Je sais, mais l'humain ne pouvait pas savoir ça ! Société misogyne patriarcale à la con !

Alyandra leva les yeux au ciel, sachant fort bien que sa sœur était un cas désespéré de féminisme. Elle siffla plutôt, demandant ainsi aux louves de les rejoindre. Chacun enfourcha sa monture, personne n'écouta les grognements de Gimli quand il comprit qu'il aurait à partager Hasufel avec Legolas, et ils partirent au galop vers la fumée qui s'élevait au loin. Ils mirent au final près de trois heures à atteindre le lieu du massacre, ou plutôt le tas calciné qu'il en restait.

Gimli sauta immédiatement à terre et se mit à fouiller dans les cendres et les os durcis un quelconque signe des hobbits. Les louves levèrent leurs museaux vers le ciel et poussèrent un long hurlement, comme elles l'avaient fait pour Boromir quelques jours plus tôt. Alyandra et Ashana se tenaient droites, dans les bras l'une de l'autre pour se réconforter. Legolas murmurait des prières en elfique.

-C'est une de leurs ceintures, lâcha finalement Gimli en tenant un bout de cuir calciné.

Aragorn poussa un impressionnant et effrayant cri de frustration vers le ciel en envoyer voler un casque d'un coup de pied rageur, avant de se laisser tomber à genoux, secoué de brefs sanglots.

-On les a abandonnés… murmura Gimli.

Aragorn se pencha alors vers le sol, faisant preuve de ses dons de chasseur.

-Un hobbit était allongé ici. Et l'autre, là.

Il se tourna vers les louves et tendit la main vers Maharib. Ashana s'approcha avec son amie, pour faire le lien entre la prédatrice et son fiancé. Aidé par le flair de l'animal et ses compétences, Aragorn commença à établir le cours des événements en suivant les traces.

-Ils ont rampé. Leurs mains étaient ligotées. Leurs liens ont été coupés. Ils ont couru par ici. Ils étaient suivis. Les traces s'éloignent du combat… et vont vers la forêt de Fangorn.

-Fangorn ? répéta Gimli d'une voix blanche. Quelle folie les a conduits là ?

Il aurait préféré affronter seul et à mains nues toute la troupe d'Uruk-Haï plutôt que de mettre les pieds dans cette forêt.

-La nuit va tomber dans moins d'une heure, remarqua Ashana. On ferait mieux de camper ici, reprendre des forces. Et demain à la première heure, on ira récupérer nos deux fugueurs. Ils se sont probablement arrêtés pour la nuit.

Aragorn hocha la tête et fit signe à Gimli de faire un feu pendant qu'il sortait des rations de lembas de son sac et en répartissait des portions pour ses compagnons, n'oubliant pas de préparer aussi des portions pour les louves.

-Où est passée Aly ? s'étonna alors Ashana. Amira ! Où est Aly ?

La louve fit un mouvement paresseux de la tête vers la colline, où la silhouette de sa sœur aînée se découpait à contrejour.

-Je vais la chercher, fit Ashana en se relevant mais Aragorn lui saisit l'avant-bras en secouant la tête.

Il lui désigna Legolas du menton, qui se dirigeait déjà vers Alyandra.

De son côté, la jeune princesse s'était éloignée du groupe presque inconsciemment, ses pensées dérivant vers Boromir. Elle resta un long moment debout, à regarder l'horizon en savourant le vent frais sur sa peau et la caresse du soleil couchant. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements. Elle avait toujours la cape elfique de la Lòrien, mais après leur descente du fleuve elle s'était changée pour remettre sa tenue de bataille habituelle.

Pantalon lacé noir, bottes fourrées lacées, chemise matelassée, robe violette épaisse fendue sur les côtés, tunique en cotte de maille par-dessus, et corset de cuir. Elle se sentait bien dans ces vêtements-là. Ils représentaient bien ce qu'elle était. Une robe, parce qu'elle était une Princesse, deuxième dans l'ordre de succession du trône du plus grand royaume nain de la Terre du Milieu, Erebor, et qu'elle se devait de faire honneur à son rang. Et son armure, parce qu'elle était une grande guerrière, une des meilleures de la Terre du Milieu, et une des trois Louves du Nord. A ça aussi elle devait y faire honneur.

Honneur, honneur, ce mot tournait en boucle dans ses pensées. En avait-elle seulement un, d'honneur ? Elle s'était fiancée à un homme choisi par ses parents pour sauver Erebor d'une crise économique majeure, mais avait continué sa relation avec l'homme qu'elle aimait tout du long, lui offrant son amour et même son corps. Où était l'honneur là-dedans ? Son devoir voudrait qu'elle se rende immédiatement à Minas Tirith, pour se fiancer au frère cadet de Boromir, Faramir. Sinon le seigneur Denethor pourrait bien annuler son soutien financier à son pays. Et pourtant elle était en Rohan, à pleurer la mort d'un homme dont elle n'avait jamais voulu mais qu'elle avait fini par apprécier avec le temps, après tout il n'était pas si méchant.

Elle sentit un bras s'enrouler devant ses épaules, et un autre autour de sa taille, alors qu'ils la tiraient lentement contre un torse large et musclé.

-A quoi tu penses ? murmura-t-il à son oreille. A lui ?

-Je suis désolée, Amrâlimê… Je suis triste de l'avoir perdu quand même. Il ne méritait pas ça.

-Je sais, je ne te reproche rien. Je le pleure aussi.

-Il m'a dit… Avant de… Il m'a dit…

-Je sais, je l'ai entendu. L'ouïe des elfes, tu sais ?

Elle sourit mais le cœur n'y était pas.

-Je suis là, lui répondit Legolas. Mais je comprends que tu puisses avoir besoin de temps, après ce qui est arrivé. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que ton fiancé te conseille de faire ta vie avec un autre homme alors qu'il est à l'article de la mort. Enfin un elfe.

Elle hocha lentement la tête, et retira sa bague de fiançailles. Elle la glissa sur la chaîne de son collier et remit son collier.

-Ce n'est plus mon fiancé, à la fois malheureusement et heureusement. Je suis triste de sa mort, évidemment, mais je m'en veux de ne pas me sentir coupable.

-Coupable de quoi ?

-De ça.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa presque timidement. Elle allait reculer son visage quand Legolas resserra son étreinte et l'embrassa passionnément, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il savoura ce baiser, chaque seconde, avant de reprendre son souffle. Il garda son front contre celui de sa bien-aimée.

-Je t'en prie _Elen-nil_ , ne te sens pas coupable d'aimer, souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

* * *

 _ **Tadaaaa... ou pas. On progresse doucement, petit chapitre de transition et de confessions. Les chemins des différents personnages commencent à s'entrecroiser, mais quand vont-ils réellement se rejoindre ? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre.**_


	21. T3 - C3 : Le Magicien Blanc

**LES LOUVES DU NORD**

 _ **Wéééééé, je suis de retour ! Vraiment désolée pour la semaine de retard, mais samedi dernier j'étais en voyage scolaire, puis j'ai été malade toute la semaine alors j'avais d'autres priorités que de publier -" mais, me revoilà !**_

 _ **Eanna Eponiel : Si, embêter les gens c'est bien un métier, on appelle ça "petite soeur" :) Oui, Aly passe par un peu toutes les émotions possibles et imaginables dans le dernier chapitre, mais elle est un peu déboussolée, c'est normal. Oui, Aragorn et Ashana sont toujours fiancés et oui ils vont croiser la route d'Eowyn, et oui ça va péter dans tous les sens. Il te reste une place dans ton abri antinucléaire au Mordor ? A la prochaine, bisous**_

 _ **Nymueh : héhé j'étais sûr que "ne te sens pas coupable d'aimer" ça ferait son petit effet ^^ Traite moi de folle mais je suis pas non plus une grande fan de Faramir alors faire finir ma super héroïne méga badass aka Maëlia avec cet espèce de fragile qui cherche désespérément l'approbation de son & %§! de père, ça collait pas vraiment pour moi. Vouiiiiiii caramel et tarte au citron ! Je trinque à ta santé avec ma tisane au miel, bisous**_

 _ **Lalwende12 : merci beaucoup ! bisous**_

 _ **Capucine : mot de passe ou pas on t'accepte quand même t'en fais pas. Merci, bisous**_

 _ **Anga27 : haha merci beaucoup**_

* * *

 **Tome 3 : Les Deux Tours**

Chapitre 3 – Le Magicien Blanc

1er mars 3019, lisière de la forêt de Fangorn

Alyandra, qui avait pris le dernier tour de garde, réveilla ses compagnons alors que le soleil émergeait paresseusement à l'est. Ils prirent chacun une bouchée de lembas et entrèrent en file indienne dans la forêt, Aragorn et Maharib en tête. Après deux heures de marche en suivant les traces, Gimli remarqua une substance sombre et gluante sur des feuilles d'arbuste. Il s'en approcha et examina les feuilles de plus près. Il recracha en grimaçant.

-Du sang d'orc, annonça-t-il.

Aragorn continua à examiner la zone attentivement, et ils coururent plus loin pour continuer à suivre la piste.

-Ces traces sont étranges… lâcha Aragorn.

-Je sens que l'air est lourd ici, grommela Gimli.

-Cette forêt est vieille, lui répondit Legolas. Très vieille. Pleine de souvenirs, et de colère. Les arbres se parlent entre eux.

Un genre de grognement retentit sous le couvert des branches. Les louves montrèrent instantanément les crocs, et Gimli se mit en position de combat, hache dans les mains.

-Gimli ! le rappela à l'ordre Aragorn. Abaissez votre hache.

Le nain obéit lentement.

-Ils ont des sentiments mon ami, lui apprit Legolas. Et cela grâce aux elfes, ils ont réveillé les arbres et leur ont appris à parler.

-Des arbres qui parlent, ha ! Et les arbres, de quoi est-ce que ça parle, hein ? A part de la consistance des crottes d'écureuil ?

-Il y a une légende, à Hobbitbourg, intervint Ashana. Oncle Bilbo nous l'avait raconté quand nous étions allés le voir. Apparemment, une rivière enchantée a permis à certains arbres de grandir, de se déplacer, et de parler entre eux. C'est un conte pour enfant, mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas que de tels phénomènes se soient déjà produits, surtout ici. On ressent la magie si puissamment dans cette forêt…

Comme pour prouver ses dires, elle posa sa main sur l'écorce d'un arbre avec un sourire d'enfant ravie et sifflota. Ses yeux brillèrent d'un rouge intense, ainsi qu'un motif qui semblait informe sur son mollet gauche, et ils purent voir une étrange brume sortir de l'arbre et s'enrouler autour de son avant-bras.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? s'étonna Gimli.

-Elle devient amie avec un arbre, soupira Alyandra.

Ashana retira sa main et une magnifique fleur rouge poussa en quelques secondes à l'endroit où elle l'avait posée.

-Ash, je suis ravie que tu te fasses de nouveaux amis, mais tu peux m'expliquer la lueur sur ton mollet ? Depuis quand tu as les jambes qui brillent quand tu utilises ton pouvoir ?

-Mon mollet ? répéta Ashana.

-Il y avait des lignes rouges étranges sur ton mollet, insista Alyandra. Montre-moi, tu as peut-être une vieille cicatrice.

Ashana portait heureusement un pantalon avec un laçage latéral, alors elle défit les lacets entre son genou et sa cheville sur la jambe gauche après avoir retiré sa botte.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE ÇA ?! s'exclama Alyandra.

-Euh… un tatouage ? répondit Ashana. Je l'ai fait faire après mes dix-sept ans, chez le meilleur tatoueur d'Erebor. Il m'a coûté une jambe d'ailleurs, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer ce que je pense de ce tatouage, mais on y reviendra. Pose ta main sur un arbre et refais-nous le coup de la fleur. Allez !

Ashana s'exécuta, et à nouveau ses yeux et son tatouage en forme de fleur s'illuminèrent.

-Tatouage… Magie… Ça y est ! Je crois que j'ai compris ! sourit Alyandra. Fais-moi de la magie, n'importe quoi mais pas de fleurs ou de trucs de la nature.

Ashana ferma son poing et se concentra, avant de l'ouvrir. Une belle flamme y brillait. Ses yeux avaient une lueur rouge, mais le tatouage restait un simple dessin à l'encre noir sur sa peau.

-Mais c'est génial ! Si on se fait des tatouages, ça se lie à nos pouvoirs…

-Aly, Ash, je suis ravi de cette découverte, intervint Legolas. Mais on doit avancer et… Aragorn !

Il ajouta quelque chose en elfique que seuls Alyandra et Aragorn comprirent. Ils s'avancèrent rapidement aux aguets dans une petite clairière.

-Que se passe-t-il ? murmura Ashana.

-Le magicien blanc approche, annonça lentement Legolas en désignant la droite du menton.

Aussitôt ils se tendirent, armes en main, leurs yeux cherchant frénétiquement les alentours alors que leurs corps ne bougeaient pas dans une attente angoissante.

-Ne le laissons pas parler, prévint Aragorn dans un chuchotement. Il nous jetterait un mauvais sort.

Il saisit son épée et la sortit lentement de son fourreau dans un son crispant de frottement de métal. Gimli ressera sa poigne sur ses haches. Legolas caressait nerveusement l'empennage de la flèche qu'il avait encochée. Alyandra tapotait le bois de son arc avec appréhension. Ashana commençait à faire tourner son épée double comme les ailes d'un moulin à côté d'elle.

-Il faut faire vite, ajouta Aragorn.

Puis dans un grand élan général, ils se retournèrent tous d'un bloc, prêts à charger. Les flèches partirent, les louves s'élancèrent, les lames attaquèrent. D'un geste, la silhouette blanche apparue dans un immense et aveuglant rayon de lumière blanche les désarma tous magiquement, et envoya les louves valser contre les arbres. Au moment du choc, Alyandra et Ashana s'écroulèrent au sol en émettant un bruit sourd sous la douleur. Elles réussirent à se relever à quatre pattes, et relevèrent la tête vers le magicien, encore sonnées du coup que venaient de prendre leurs louves.

-Vous êtes sur les traces de deux jeunes hobbits, fit la voix du magicien.

-Où sont-ils ? questionna Aragorn.

-Ils sont passés par ici. Avant-hier. Ils ont fait une rencontre à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas. Est-ce que cela vous rassure ?

-Qui êtes-vous ? Montrez-vous ! ordonna le rôdeur.

La lumière diminua et le Magicien Blanc apparut devant eux. Ils écarquillèrent tous les yeux, croyant à une hallucination, à un piège de l'ennemi.

-Cela ne se peut… souffla Aragorn.

-Pardonnez-moi, s'excusa immédiatement Legolas en mettant un genou en terre. Je vous ai pris pour Saruman.

-Je suis Saruman, répondit l'homme qui se trouvait devant eux. Ou plutôt Saruman tel qu'il aurait dû être.

-Vous êtes tombé, reprit Aragorn.

-A travers le feu et l'eau, acquiesça le magicien. Du plus profond cachot au plus haut sommet, je combattis le Balrog de Morgoth. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin je pus jeter à bas mon ennemi qui alla se briser sur le flanc de la montagne. Les ténèbres m'entourèrent, et je m'égarai hors de la pensée et du temps. Les étoiles tournaient au-dessus de moi, et chaque jour était aussi long qu'une existence sur la Terre. Mais ce n'était pas la fin, je sentis la vie revenir en moi. Je fus renvoyé, jusqu'à ce que ma tâche soit accomplie.

-Gandalf, sourit légèrement Aragorn en s'approchant de son vieil ami.

-Gandalf ? Oui… C'est ainsi que l'on m'appelait. Gandalf le Gris. C'était mon nom.

-Gandalf, répéta Gimli avec une joie non-dissimulée.

-Je suis Gandalf le Blanc, reprit le magicien. Et je reviens vers vous, en ce moment décisif.

-Cheveux longs ? Check. Barbe qui traîne ? Check. Robe-manteau-cape étrange et unicolore ? Check. Air de papy bienveillant ? Check. Parle par énigmes ? Check. Pas de doute, c'est bien Gandalf, lança Alyandra avec un large sourire.

Ashana se jeta au cou du vieil Istari avec un cri de joie.

-Par contre papy, maintenant tu me donneras la main le long des précipices hein, rit-elle. Faut plus tomber comme ça.

Ils se remirent en route, guidés par Gandalf.

-Une étape de votre voyage est terminée, une autre commence, expliqua-t-il. Nous devons aller à Edoras, à grande allure.

-Edoras ? souffla Ashana à sa sœur. Si on va là-bas, on pourra peut-être trouver des informations concernant… enfin, tu sais…

-On pourra demander si quelqu'un sait ce qui est arrivé à Maëlia, acquiesça doucement Alyandra. Mais ne bâtis pas de trop grands espoirs, Amira essaye régulièrement d'appeler Layaqhar, et est toujours sans nouvelles.

Ashana hocha la tête avec résignation.

-Edoras ? reprit Gimli plus haut. C'est pas tout à côté…

-Nous savons qu'il y a la guerre au Rohan, ajouta Aragorn. Que le Roi va mal.

-Oui, confirma Gandalf. Et il ne sera pas aisé de le guérir.

-Alors on a couru tout le long du chemin pour rien, se plaignit Gimli. Allons-nous laisser ces pauvres hobbits ici, dans cette horrible, sombre, humide endroit infesté de…

Un grondement menaçant lui répondit, résonnant entre les arbres.

-Euh… reprit le nain. Je veux dire, cette charmante, très charmante, forêt ?

-Ce fut plus qu'un simple hasard qui amena Merry et Pippin à Fangorn, l'informa Gandalf. Un grand pouvoir est endormi ici depuis de longues années. L'arrivée de Merry et Pippin sera un peu comme la chute de petites pierres qui déclenchent une avalanche dans les montagnes.

-Il est un point sur lequel vous n'avez pas changé, cher ami, rit Aragorn. Vous parlez toujours par énigme.

-C'est ce que je disais, _men baruk*_ , marmonna Ashana. _**[*ma hache]**_

-Men baruk ? répétèrent en même temps Alyandra et Gimli avant d'exploser de rire.

-Sérieusement ? reprit Alyandra en regardant sa sœur qui devenait écarlate. Men baruk ?

A peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots qu'elle repartait dans une crise de rire.

-Que signifie ces mots ? demanda discrètement Legolas à Aragorn.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit le concerné.

-Oh, je vois, sourit Gandalf. A présent, je comprends mieux pourquoi c'est Aragorn qui porte votre collier, Demoiselle Ashana.

-Il porte ton collier ?! s'exclama Alyandra d'une voix aiguë. Depuis quand ?! Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas au courant ?!

-Depuis qu'il m'a demandé en mariage ! s'énerva Ashana. Et ça me semblait logique et implicite, le fait que je lui donne mon collier ! Je ne te l'ai pas mentionné parce que j'étais sûre que tu le saurais déjà.

-Toi et ton sens des traditions, grommela l'aînée. Tu ne peux rien faire dans les règles, hein ?

-Oh, mais lâche-moi un peu ! Et pour ceux qui se demandent depuis cinq minutes ce que veut dire _men baruk_ , eh bien ça veut dire _ma hache_ ! Parce que tant que je serai moi, les petits noms que je donnerai à mon fiancé seront décidés par moi ! C'est bon, on peut avancer ?

Ils reprirent leur route. Aragorn se glissa près d'Ashana et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, la faisant rougir jusqu'à la pointe de son épée double, avant de rejoindre Gandalf en tête.

-Une chose est sur le point de se produire, qui n'est pas arrivée depuis les jours anciens… Les Ents vont se réveiller, et découvrir qu'ils sont forts.

-Forts ? répéta Gimli en regardant autour de lui avec un air peu rassuré. C'est bien…

-Arrêtez de geindre, maître nain, le tança le magicien. Merry et Pippin sont en sécurité. En fait ils le sont bien plus que vous n'allez l'être.

-Ce nouveau Gandalf est bien plus bougon que l'ancien, grogna le nain.

A peine furent-ils sortis de la forêt que Gandalf se mit à siffler. Aragorn alla chercher Harod et Hasufel, attachés plus loin. Les filles grimpèrent sur leurs louves, prêtes à partir. Un hennissement joyeux retentit au loin, et un superbe cheval blanc fit son apparition en haut d'une colline, galopant vers eux.

-C'est un des Meharas, à moins que mes yeux ne soient abusés par quelque sorcellerie, fit Legolas.

-Gripoil, sourit Gandalf. C'est le seigneur de tous les chevaux.

Ils s'inclinèrent tous devant l'animal.

-Et ce fut mon ami, lors de maints dangers.

La troupe partit au galop vers Edoras sans plus de paroles, pressant leurs montures. Finalement ils montèrent un camp sommaire pour la nuit, entre les roches au sommet des collines. Adossé à un rocher en retrait du camp, Legolas fredonnait imperceptiblement une vieille mélodie elfique, les yeux fermés, caressant dans un geste régulier les cheveux d'Alyandra, dont la tête reposait sur ses jambes alors qu'elle était étendue, ronflant doucement dans un sommeil paisible. Gimli dormait près du feu, et Ashana faisait semblant de dormir, allongée un peu plus loin, tournée vers la roche, puisque le sommeil la fuyait. Aragorn était assis près d'elle, et elle sentait le regard dont il la couvait, ce regard qu'il réservait pour les moments où il pensait qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Elle l'entendit se lever et rejoindre Gandalf qui observait l'horizon.

-L'ombre cachée qui rougeoie à l'est prend forme. Sauron ne souffrira aucun rival. Du sommet de Barad-Dûr, son œil observe sans relâche, mais il n'est pas assez puissant pour être à l'abri de la peur. Le doute le ronge déjà. La rumeur l'a atteint. L'héritier de Nùmenor est toujours en vie. Sauron a peur de vous, Aragorn. Il craint ce que vous pouvez devenir. Alors il frappera vite et fort le monde des hommes. Il utilisera son pantin Saruman pour détruire le Rohan. La guerre est proche. Le Rohan doit se défendre seul et en cela réside notre premier défi car il est faible et prêt à tomber, l'esprit du Roi est asservi, c'est un vieux tour de Saruman. Son emprise sur le Roi Théoden est extrêmement forte. Sauron et Saruman resserrent le nœud. Mais, malgré toutes leurs ruses, nous avons un avantage. L'anneau reste caché, et le fait que nous cherchions à le détruire n'est pas encore apparu dans leurs sombres rêves. Ainsi l'arme de l'ennemi s'approche du Mordor entre les mains d'un hobbit, chaque jour le rapproche des feux de la Montagne du Destin. Nous devons avoir foi en Frodo. Tout dépend de la vitesse et du secret de sa quête. Ne regrettez pas votre décision de l'abandonner. Frodo doit achever sa tâche seul.

-Il n'est pas seul, répondit Aragorn. Sam est avec lui.

-Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Bien… Oui, c'est très bien…

Aragorn salua Gandalf de la tête et revint près du feu. Il s'allongea aux côtés d'Ashana et l'attira doucement à lui, les couvrant de sa cape pour ne pas prendre froid.

-Fais de doux rêves, _ruin-nil_ *, lui murmura-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Je veillerai sur toi. _**[*ma flamme]**_

2 mars 3019, quelque part au sud-ouest de Fangorn

Deux heures avant l'aube, Maëlia était assise dans l'herbe, les bras entourant ses genoux, adossée au pelage chaud de Layaqhar.

 _-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu aller avec eux pour ramener le corps de Théodred, lui faire un dernier adieu et lui rendre hommage dans sa tradition._

-Je ne veux pas en parler.

- _Quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de fuir ?_

Maëlia s'allongea sur le dos, observant les étoiles.

-Je ne fuis pas.

- _Tu pourras faire croire ça à tout le monde sauf à ton âme sœur. Quand arrêteras-tu ?_

-Tout de suite, souffla Maëlia en se levant et en ramassant ses quelques possessions. On retourne aux Gués.

* * *

 _ **TADAAAAAAA ! On revoit presque tout le monde dans ce chapitre ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez par review, ça fait toujours plaisir, et (j'espère) à la semaine prochaine ! Bisous mes p'tits chous.**_


	22. T3 - C4 : Les hommes du Rohan

**LES LOUVES DU NORD**

 _ **Hello mes p'tits chous ! Je suis toujours malade mais je suis tellement de bonne humeur que je poste quand même. Je sens que Maëlia, malgré une très brève apparition au dernier chapitre, vous manquait un peu. So, enjoy !**_

 _ **Capucine (guest) : merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que ça te plaise.**_

 _ **Nymueh : Ravie que le chapitre précédent t'aies autant plu ^^ eh la magie c'est la magie, ça s'explique pas ! C'est juste, bah, euh, magique... Meeeeeh Faramir je suis vraiment pas fan, le personnage j'accroche vraiment pas. Alors qu'Eomer c'est bae ! Il est beauw et grand et fort :p mais Aragorn est #1 t'inquiète. Chocolat chaud et spéculoos pour toi ! bisous**_

 _ **Eanna Eponiel : meh, tu es une soeur aussi, le principe de base est le même ! Contente que le chapitre précédent t'aies plu. Et laisse le caleçon de Morgoth là où il est, y'a des horreurs qu'on préfère éviter. Le combo Ashana/Aragorn/Eowyn va attendre le prochain chapitre mais promis ça vaut le coup. Du pop-corn pour les observer tous... #génie. le mordor c'est un peu chaud pour moi, j'ai des gènes de Viking, je suis pas faite pour les températures supérieures à 25 degrés XD Bisous**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Tome 3 : Les Deux Tours**

Chapitre 4 – Les Hommes du Rohan

2 mars 3019, Gués de l'Isen, Rohan

Maëlia avait poussé Layaqhar à aller le plus vite possible, galopant sans relâche vers l'ouest, ne prenant même pas une seconde pour admirer le lever de soleil qui embrasait la terre et le ciel dans son dos. Elle vérifia nerveusement l'attache de son bouclier dans son dos, et tapota fébrilement le pommeau de son épée.

- _Pourquoi tu es comme ça ?_

-Je réfléchis.

 _-Oh je vois, tu as enfin découvert que tu avais un cerveau, et tu as décidé de l'utiliser ?_

-Ferme-la, rit la blonde. Arrête-toi s'il-te-plaît, on y est presque et j'ai besoin de manger un peu.

Layaqhar se stoppa entre les rochers et Maëlia s'assit sur l'herbe jaune et sortit un peu de viande séchée de son sac.

- _Rappelle-moi ce qu'on va faire aux Gués ?_

-Ce n'était qu'un gros contingent d'orcs, pas l'entièreté de cette armée de chiens. Saruman a envoyé ces catins en armure pour tuer le possiblement seul homme qui était prêt à m'épouser. Et même si l'idée de me marier me file de l'urticaire, j'allais dire oui.

 _-Tu allais dire OUI ?!_

Maëlia hocha la tête en prenant une bouchée de viande.

-Évidemment, je ne compte pas rester seule toute ma vie. Et j'aurais été heureuse avec lui, j'aurais eu la vie dont j'ai envie. Je serais partie avec lui en campagne, tu aurais été respectée, j'aurais pu avoir ma propre famille…

- _Premièrement, ne te sers pas de moi comme excuse, même si je suis touchée que tu aies pris ça en compte. Deuxièmement, depuis quand tu veux une famille ? Tu ne parles jamais de ça, j'étais convaincue que tu te marierais avec tes armes._

-Je crois que j'ai toujours voulu avoir des enfants. Enfin, un ou deux au moins. Inconsciemment j'ai toujours voulu en avoir. Seulement pas tout de suite. Enfin, à quoi bon parler de ça ? Le seul homme qui était prêt à ce que ses enfants soient aussi les miens est mort. Et si on va aux Gués, c'est pour le venger. Saruman m'a volé Théodred. Je vais lui décimer son armée et lui montrer qu'il s'est attaqué à la mauvaise naine.

- _Et l'autre humain ?_

-Quel autre humain ?

- _Le grand là, le commandant de l'eored qui a ramené le corps de Théodred._

-Eh bien ?

 _-Eh bien étant ton âme sœur au sens magique du terme, je suis capable de te dire que cet homme est ton âme sœur au sens amoureux du terme. Je l'ai ressenti au moment où ton regard a croisé le sien._

-Je sais. Je me souviens, quand les filles et Kaelan étaient petits, et qu'oncle Fili prenait une journée pour passer du temps avec nous. Il nous racontait toujours la même histoire, celle de sa rencontre avec tante Anna, chez oncle Bilbo, et tout ce qu'ils ont traversé avant de se marier. La façon dont ses yeux brillaient, et son sourire rêveur, un peu distant quand il parlait d'elle… Je sais pourquoi maintenant. Je ne suis pas stupide au point de nier que cet homme est mon Unique. Mais je ne compte pas lui courir après. Si c'est mon Unique, je le croiserai un jour. Et alors, on verra.

Layaqhar plongea ses grands yeux dans les siens, et ses babines s'étirèrent dans ce qui ressemblait à un sourire.

 _-Je suis fière de toi. Tu as bien grandi depuis la gamine coléreuse et impulsive avec qui je me suis liée il y a treize ans._

Maëlia lui envoya un regard reconnaissant. Elles se comprenaient. Elle finit sa viande séchée, et essuya ses yeux d'un revers de la main.

 _-Tu pleures ?_ s'étonna la louve noire.

-Je pleure la perte de mon meilleur ami. Et j'ai besoin du tissu de la vengeance pour essuyer ces larmes. Allons aux Gués.

- _Allons bouffer de l'orc !_

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, elles entendirent des bruits de combat alors qu'elles approchaient du lieu où le massacre avait eu lieu. Maëlia prit immédiatement son bouclier en main et saisit son épée.

-Fais le tour par le sud, et reste sous le couvert des arbres, ordonna la blonde.

Layaqhar suivit ses directives et se déplaça rapidement dans le pan de forêt qui les séparait du corridor que formait le gué à cet endroit. La jeune femme sauta à bas de sa louve et elles avancèrent en silence vers les galets, pour découvrir une bataille désordonnée entre des orcs et des hommes, de toute évidence des Rohirrims.

-On fait le tour et on les attaque par l'ouest, décida la guerrière. Les humains ont besoin d'une diversion pour se regrouper.

Elle attrapa la fourrure de Layaqhar à pleine main et se hissa sur son dos alors que la louve s'élançait dans les arbres. Elle fit un grand tour pour prendre de la vitesse, et Maëlia serra fermement son épée dans son poing.

-C'est parti ! s'écria-t-elle alors que Layaqhar arrivait à découvert, fonçant droit dans les orcs. _Thunder sword_ ! _**[Épée de foudre !]**_.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent alors que des filaments électriques bleutés commençaient à parcourir sa lame. Elle poussa un terrifiant cri de guerre en arrivant dans la mêlée, frappant à gauche et à droite avec force.

Eomer et ses hommes avaient engagé une bataille contre les orcs aux Gués de l'Isen. Ils devaient absolument stopper ces monstres avant qu'ils ne ravagent leur cher pays, alors en dernier recours ils les avaient attaqués de front. Ils se battaient depuis l'aube et il tentait désespérément de regrouper ses hommes, sans succès. Il allait tenter un dernier baroud d'honneur quand il entendit un hurlement sauvage et indéniablement féminin retentir sur le flanc ouest du champ de bataille. Il décapita l'orc qui lui faisait face et se tourna, croyant halluciner. Montée sur l'énorme loup noir, la femme blonde, épée en main, chargeait l'ennemi.

-Elle est revenue… souffla-t-il.

Il remarqua que l'ennemi semblait s'intéresser à elle, alors il décida de jouer sa dernière carte.

-Regroupez-vous ! ordonna-t-il. Regroupez-vous !

Les hommes se rassemblèrent tant bien que mal. Sur le petit millier qu'ils étaient, déjà plus de cent avaient trouvé la mort, à son plus grand regret.

-Vous deux, avec moi. Vous, là, couvrez-nous ! Nous allons la chercher !

Maëlia avait fait une bonne diversion et remercia les Valars quand elle vit les hommes se regrouper sous le commandement de… _Shit_. Pourquoi lui ?! Elle décapita l'orc face à elle avec un peu plus de force que nécessaire et entendit Layaqhar glousser dans son esprit.

-Un seul mot et je te transforme en descente de lit ! grommela Maëlia alors qu'elle enfonçait son épée dans le ventre d'un ennemi avant d'esquiver un coup qui lui aurait probablement coûté son bras.

- _Ouh, Captain Handsome* vient par ici. On se replie ?_ _ **[*Capitaine Beau Gosse]**_

-Allons-y, il serait capable de se faire tuer en venant, rit-elle. Mais ne l'appelle plus jamais comme ça.

- _D'accord, future femme de Captain Handsome._

-Tu vas finir en tapis devant ma cheminée ! rugit Maëlia en s'appuyant d'une main sur le dos de sa louve pour faire une pirouette et embrocher un assaillant de l'autre côté.

-Demoiselle ! cria alors l'homme en question. Demoiselle !

Il réussit à la rejoindre, couvert par ses soldats.

-Demoiselle !

-Vous avez regroupé vos hommes ? lui demanda-t-elle sans cesser de combattre.

-Oui ! Il faut se replier, ils sont bien trop nombreux !

-Très bien, après tout c'est vous qui commandez. Je ne vais pas pouvoir couvrir la retraite de plus de huit cents soldats par contre. Quel est le plan ?

-Vous venez avec nous ?

-Je risque d'avoir du mal à me replier seule avec ma louve. Je fuis avec vous, je file de mon côté ensuite ne vous en faites pas. Très bien, voilà mon plan. Dans quelques secondes, je vais faire brûler la première ligne des orcs. Dès que ce sera lancé, vous vous repliez avec vos hommes, je serai juste derrière.

-Mais je…

-Soyez prêt ! le coupa-t-elle sans l'écouter. Layaqhar, à trois ! Un ! Deux ! Trois ! _Fire wave !_ _ **[Vague de feu !]**_

Elle abattit son épée dans le vide en direction des orcs, et une langue de feu sortit de la lame, allant dévorer la chair de ces abominations.

-Maintenant ! hurla-t-elle à Eomer alors qu'elle faisait de gros efforts pour maintenir le mur de feu en place, suant à grosses gouttes tandis que ses yeux et ceux de Layaqhar brillaient intensément.

-Repli ! ordonna Eomer. Repliez-vous ! On se replie !

Les hommes commencèrent à battre en retraite, mais Eomer restait près de Maëlia, attendant qu'elle vienne avec eux. Elle cessa sa magie et allait décamper quand un orc tira une flèche sur Eomer. Ce dernier tenta d'esquiver mais la flèche lui déchira un peu le flanc gauche dans un défaut de son armure. Il grogna sous la douleur et se courba un peu mais ce n'était pas grand-chose.

-Mais c'est pas vrai… grogna la blonde. Layaqhar !

Elle aida Eomer à grimper sur Layaqhar et sauta derrière lui, pressant Layaqhar pour qu'elle fuie avec les humains.

-Allez ma belle, il ne faut pas qu'ils nous rattrapent ! l'encouragea Maëlia en maintenant Eomer contre elle d'un bras puisqu'il semblait ne pas pouvoir tenir tout seul sur une louve sans selle.

- _Ils ne nous suivent pas_ , l'informa sa louve en humant l'air. _Ils… se replient vers l'Isengard !_

-Oh, très bien.

-Mais à qui parlez-vous ? s'étonna Eomer.

-A ma louve. Je vous expliquerai plus tard. Vous, ça va ?

-Supportable. Mes hommes sont là, vous pouvez vous arrêter.

-Très bien, parce que je n'ai plus de forces, souffla Maëlia en clignant des yeux alors qu'il descendait de Layaqhar. Les orcs se replient aussi. Il faut que…

Elle ne finit même pas sa phrase et glissa sans bruit de sa louve, heureusement Eomer tendit les bras et la rattrapa alors que Layaqhar aussi tombait doucement sur le sol, inconsciente.

-Soldats ! appela-t-il. Les orcs sont partis ! Allez chercher les chevaux, et quelqu'un m'apporte de l'eau et de la nourriture ! Et un médecin !

Il allongea Maëlia sur l'herbe et vérifia que son pouls battait toujours, rassuré du battement régulier sous ses doigts. Il desserra un peu les lacets de sa cuirasse pour être sûre qu'elle respirait facilement, et lui donna de petites tapes sur les joues.

-Demoiselle ! Allez, réveillez-vous !

Un soldat arriva avec une gourde d'eau et une pomme.

-Seigneur, qui… qui est-ce ?

-C'est une des louves du Nord. C'est elle qui était auprès du Prince Théodred dans… dans ses derniers instants.

-Elle est… ?

-Non, seulement évanouie. Où est le médecin ? Allez le chercher !

-Oui, seigneur.

Il retapa doucement les joues de Maëlia, arrêtant quand ses paupières bougèrent rapidement.

-Demoiselle, vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il immédiatement.

-De… l'eau… toussa-t-elle avec une voix rauque.

-Oui, tout de suite, acquiesça-t-il en l'aidant à boire.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous prêts à partir, tous à peu près en bonne santé grâce au médecin. Maëlia et Eomer en tête, ils se dirigeaient vers le sud-est. Elle avait une dette à payer.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre dose de Maëlia. Le ship Eolia (Eomer+Maëlia) va-t-il voguer ? D'ailleurs en ship on a aussi Arana (Aragorn+Ashana) et pour Alyandra et Legolas j'hésiter en Legodra et Alyanlas, parce que les deux sont assez moches... Je suis ouverte aux idées sur ce point !**_


	23. T3 - C5 : Théoden du Rohan

**LES LOUVES DU NORD**

 _ **Hello mes p'tits chous !**_

 _ **Nymueh : t'en fais pas j'ai reçu toutes tes reviews ! Leyandra, ça c'est une bonne idée... Oui, j'essaye de reprendre quelques codes quand même. Layaqhar est là pour son humour mordant évidemment, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Si tu veux voir comment se forme le couple Maëlia/Eomer tu vas être servie, mais va falloir de la patience. Et oui j'ai choisi de pas trop approfondir la magie parce que y'a tellement de trucs à gérer, je voulais pas charger. Oui, Maëlia n'est pas très pressée de retrouver Eomer, mais en même temps c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime. "Shit" en surnom pour Eomer c'est poussé quand même XD mais je suppose que je l'ai cherché. Oui la réunion sera explosive mais c'est pas pour tout de suite. Cookies qui sortent du four et thé à la menthe !**_

 _ **Capucine : oulah, du calme avec les adjectifs jai failli avoir la larme à l'oeil tellement ça me fait plaisir. Et non les retrouvailles on va patienter encore un peu.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Tome 3 : Les Deux Tours**

Chapitre 5 – Théoden du Rohan

2 mars 3019, portes d'Edoras

Dès qu'Edoras fut en vue, peu après l'aube, Ashana et Alyandra descendirent de leurs louves et leur ordonnèrent de rester cachées dans les rochers. Il était inutile d'affoler la population d'Edoras pour rien. Ashana grimpa derrière Aragorn et Alyandra monta derrière Gandalf. Ils passèrent la porte dans la palissade de bois au galop et ralentirent, observant avec un certain malaise autour d'eux. Les gens avaient la mine triste et sombre, c'était très silencieux et on les regardait avec suspicion.

-Eh bien, c'est plus gai dans un cimetière, grogna Gimli à voix basse.

Ils laissèrent leurs montures au bas des marches qui menaient au château. Ils les montèrent rapidement, mais furent arrêtés par les soldats du roi devant la porte.

-Vous ne pouvez pas voir le Roi Théoden ainsi armé, Gandalf Maison Grise, annonça calmement le chef des soldats. Par ordre de Grima Langue-de-serpent.

Gandalf hocha la tête d'un air entendu et un soldat se plaça devant chacun d'entre eux. Gimli donna deux haches et trois dagues. Legolas laissa son arc, son carquois, ses deux épées courtes ainsi que deux dagues. Aragorn déposa son arc, son carquois, son épée et six dagues. Alyandra délaissa son arc, son carquois, ses deux dagues de poing, une épée courte, ainsi que huit dagues et une petite hache. Tous l'avaient fait simultanément aussi se tournèrent-ils vers Ashana qui continuait à sortir des lames des plis de ses vêtements.

On comptait déjà son arc et son carquois, son épée double, ses trois épées courtes « de secours », sa demi-douzaine de dagues larges et sa dizaine de dagues courtes. A la stupéfaction générale elle y ajouta ses deux douzaines de dagues de jet qui étaient sur des bandes enroulées autour de ses jambes, deux petites haches de guerre, une sarbacane et des fléchettes empoisonnées. Elle allait avancer mais leva un doigt comme si elle se souvenait de quelque chose, et tira deux énormes coutelas de boucher de fourreaux dissimulés dans le bas du dos de sa cuirasse de cuir, puis se tint sur un pied et tira une dernière lame fine de sous sa botte. Le pauvre soldat qui devait récupérer ses armes en avait tellement dans les bras qu'il semblait sur le point de s'écrouler.

-Je crois que c'est bon, sourit-elle.

Puis elle remarqua que tout le monde la regardait bizarrement.

-Quoi ? se défendit-elle en haussant les épaules. Les routes ne sont pas très sûres de nos jours !

-Comment une si petite humaine peut-elle transporter le double de son poids en armes sur elle ? souffla un soldat à son collègue, deux mètres plus loin.

Aussitôt Ashana se tourna vers celui qui avait parlé en faisant un geste ample du bras. Le pauvre soldat se retrouva épinglé au mur par une dague de jet qui accrocha sa cape avant de se ficher jusqu'à la garde entre deux pierres.

-Je ne suis pas petite ! gronda Ashana en braquant ses yeux dans ceux du soldat. Et je suis une naine, pas une humaine !

Alyandra haussa un sourcil. Ashana était un paradoxe sur jambes ! Le chef des soldats la regardait avec crainte.

-C'était ma dernière dague, promis, lui dit Ashana avec un petit sourire coupable. On n'est jamais trop prudents…

L'homme sembla accepter cette réponse. Ou il n'avait pas envie de la fouiller et subir le même sort que son collègue.

-Votre bâton, ajouta-t-il à l'intention du magicien.

-Oh, vous n'allez pas priver un vieillard de son appui ? demanda doucement le magicien.

Le soldat obtempéra. Legolas joua le jeu jusqu'au bout en donnant le bras à Gandalf pour l'aider à marcher. Aragorn et Gimli, puis Alyandra et Ashana, se glissèrent derrière eux, marchant d'un pas digne et calme. Un homme – sûrement Grima – chuchota à l'oreille du Roi alors qu'ils avançaient dans le hall de Méduseld.

-La courtoisie de votre demeure a diminué ces temps-ci, Roi Théoden, fit Gandalf.

-Pourquoi vous ferais-je bon accueil, Gandalf Corbeau de Tempête ? marmonna faiblement le Roi.

Aragorn échangea un bref regard avec ses compagnons, et ils observèrent attentivement ce qui les entourait, notamment les hommes qui se déplaçaient en même temps qu'eux derrière une ligne de soldats, le long du mur.

-L'heure est tardive, commença Grima en se redressant, où ce magicien choisit de réapparaître. Mauvaise nouvelle comme je le nomme, car ses nouvelles font mauvais hôte.

-Fais silence, garde ta langue fourchue derrière tes dents, menaça Gandalf avec colère. Je n'ai pas passé par le feu et la mort pour échanger des paroles malhonnêtes avec un vil serpent !

Il pointa alors son bâton sur Grima qui recula immédiatement de quelques pas en pâlissant – enfin les gens présents supposèrent qu'il avait pâli mais ce n'était pas facile à discerner tant son teint était déjà cireux.

-Son bâton, souffla-t-il avec terreur. Je vous avais ordonné de lui prendre son bâton !

Les hommes suspects s'élancèrent alors sur eux, et ils durent se battre à mains nues pour les mettre hors d'état de nuire, non pas que cela représente une quelconque difficulté pour eux. Gandalf continua à paisiblement avancer vers le Roi alors qu'ils se chargeaient des mercenaires. L'un d'eux réussit à mettre une baffe à Alyandra, la faisant à peine ciller pour le plus grand désarroi de l'assaillant. Legolas allait lui rendre la politesse quand une Ashana sauvage apparut devant lui, et sortit une… une POÊLE ? _**[Je vous jure, au prochain truc comme ça je démissionne.]**_ Une poêle donc, et lui envoya un puissant revers dans la face qui lui enleva quelques dents jaunies.

-Personne ne touche à ma sœur ! rugit-elle avant de se tourner vers le suivant qui fit un pas en arrière, son visage reflétant la peur.

Ashana l'attrapa par les cheveux et le balança par terre avec fureur, avant de le frapper de manière répétitive avec sa poêle qu'elle tenait à deux mains comme une batte de baseball. Alyandra n'eut qu'à tendre brusquement son bras droit pour faire une corde à linge à un mercenaire qui voulut attaquer sa sœur dans le dos. Alors qu'il lâchait un grognement sourd de douleur en atterrissant sur les pierres, elle enfonça sauvagement son talon dans son estomac sans même le regarder, puis lui décocha un coup de pied au visage avant de vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas tâché ses vêtements.

Aragorn et Legolas semblaient occupés à en retenir d'autres, et il restait désormais deux mercenaires devant les jeunes femmes. Ashana cessa de taper sur le pauvre homme à terre comme s'il était une pièce de métal sur une enclume, et reporta un regard brûlant de rage sur les deux hommes. Ils commencèrent à reculer, mais Alyandra fit une clé de bras à l'un d'eux avant de lui briser l'épaule, le coude et le poignet d'un coup sec. Pendant ce temps, l'autre avait commencé à s'enfuir, mais reçut une poêle volante dans la tête et s'écroula. De son côté, Gimli s'était occupé de Grima et s'était carrément assis sur lui pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

-Ne sous-estimez jamais une femme qui sait cuisiner, grommela Ashana en récupérant sa poêle près du corps inanimé du mercenaire.

Gandalf de son côté s'occupait de libérer Théoden. Alors que les deux princesses d'Erebor allaient rejoindre leurs compagnons, Ashana se figea, ses yeux fixés sur Aragorn qui tenait une jeune femme dans ses bras. Il la laissa partir quand elle se dégagea pour retenir le Roi. Jeune, peau blanche, fine, de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux clairs… Elle était jolie. Sa robe blanche était très… virginale. Ashana grommela quelque chose en Khuzdul avant de se glisser aux côtés de son fiancé alors que le Roi Théoden semblait rajeunir et revenir à lui. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur Grima. Il fit signe à ses soldats de le jeter dehors, et les suivit épée au clair.

-Je n'ai pas envie de voir une exécution aujourd'hui, bâilla Alyandra. Et toi Ash ?

-Non plus. La dernière fois on était au premier rang et du sang avait giclé sur ma robe, tu sais, celle en soie verte. Les tâches ne sont jamais parties et maman m'avait fait une flopée de reproches dont je me souviendrai toute ma vie. Alors très peu pour moi. Je vais attendre ici, et une fois qu'ils auront nettoyé, on ira chercher Maharib et Amira. Elles doivent s'ennuyer. Et quand elles vont apprendre qu'elles ont raté une belle bagarre, elles vont être furieuses, rit la plus jeune.

Alyandra gloussa en hochant la tête. Elles remarquèrent les regards étranges que leur lançaient les gardes en passant, alors elles leur firent un petit signe de main amical en retour avec de larges sourires. Lorsque finalement tout le monde revint à l'intérieur, Legolas leur apprit qu'ils avaient laissé Grima fuir, et que le Roi venait d'apprendre que son fils était mort sur le champ de bataille. Son corps avait été ramené cinq jours plus tôt.

Le cortège funèbre fut vite préparé et avant neuf heures du matin, le fils du roi avait été enterré. Deux jeunes enfants arrivèrent alors, seuls, à cheval, annonçant la destruction et le massacre de leur village. Alyandra et Ashana sortirent de Méduseld pour aller chercher leurs louves. Lorsqu'elles revinrent, elles causèrent un bel émoi, mais le chef des soldats, très impressionné par Ashana, les laissa passer sans soucis vers le château. Elles débarquèrent dans le hall de Méduseld, toujours sur le dos de leurs louves, voyant des gens s'affairer en tous sens.

-J'ai dû manquer un épisode, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Alyandra.

-Nous partons pour le Gouffre de Helm, grommela leur lointain cousin nain. On devrait y arriver demain, avant midi, si nous avançons lentement. Et comme nous emmenons les femmes et les enfants…

Les deux princesses soupirèrent et descendirent de monture. Les louves allèrent se blottirent contre un mur, dans l'ombre.

-Je croyais que Théoden avait de nouveau toute sa tête, grogna la plus jeune.

-C'est donc ainsi que les jeunes filles sont élevées aujourd'hui ? fit une voix aigüe. Elles manquent de respect à leur Roi et contestent ses décisions ?

Ashana se tourna avec les sourcils haussés et un sourire goguenard.

-Il n'est pas mon Roi, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton blasé. Je l'appelle par son prénom parce que j'en ai le droit, je dis ce que je pense, et oui, je conteste sa décision.

-Je n'ai jamais vu autant d'insolence de la part d'une roturière, cracha alors la jeune femme blonde qui avait parlé.

Aragorn et Legolas étaient entrés dans la pièce et leur regard allaient de la femme du Rohan aux femmes d'Erebor. Gimli, non-loin de ses cousines, souriait dans sa barbe rousse. Contre toute attente, les deux jeunes princesses échangèrent un regard avant de s'esclaffer.

-Vous devriez surveiller votre langue avec plus d'attention, menaça Alyandra en riant. Je pourrais bien décider de la couper si vous proférez encore une insulte à notre encontre.

-Ou prendre une poêle dans la tête, sait-on jamais, ricana Ashana qui était pliée en deux tant elle riait.

A ces mots, sa sœur rit de plus belle, et Aragorn et Legolas eurent du mal à retenir leurs gloussements. Gimli ne s'embarrassa pas de manières et riait ouvertement à présent.

-Je crois qu'on a oublié de se présenter, fit finalement Ashana en reprenant un tout petit peu de sérieux. Voici ma sœur, son Altesse la Princesse Alyandra d'Erebor, fille aînée du Roi Fili et de la Reine Anna du grand royaume nain d'Erebor. Et je suis la plus jeune, mon Altesse la Princesse Ashana. Je suis un peu trop fatiguée pour vous énumérer nos titres comme le voudrait le protocole. Oh, et je vous présente nos amies, Amira, en blanc, et la beige c'est Maharib.

Elle désigna les deux grandes louves qui sortaient de l'ombre à pas paresseux.

-Les Louves… du Nord… souffla la jeune femme, abasourdie.

-Les deux plus jeunes, confirma Ashana. _Give that woman a cookie_ , murmura-t-elle à sa sœur. _**[Donnez un cookie à cette femme.]**_

Alyandra repartit dans une crise de fou rire avec sa sœur.

-Si je ne me trompe pas, vous êtes Eowyn, la _dame_ du Rohan, dit l'aînée en insistant bien sur le « dame ». Ne faites pas comme ma sœur quand elle parle des autres, n'oubliez pas le « Princesse » qui va devant nos prénoms. Maintenant si vous voulez bien nous excuser, nous avons nos armes à récupérer si nous partons en guerre.

-Vous partez en guerre ? répéta Eowyn comme si elle ne pouvait croire que des femmes allaient se battre.

-Aussi surprenant que ce soit, et même si nous n'approuvons pas d'aller au Gouffre de Helm, nous venons avec vous, répondit froidement Ashana. Il faudra bien que quelques personnes soient capables de se servir d'armes et ne prennent pas la fuite face au combat quand il arrivera…

Se sentant insultée, Eowyn partit dans un froissement d'étoffe indigné.

-Vous y êtes allées un peu fort, fit Aragorn en s'approchant. Elle ne fait que défendre son château, qui peut lui reprocher de se méfier d'étrangers en ces temps sombres ?

-Je lui reproche surtout de dévorer mon fiancé du regard, répliqua Ashana en grimpant sur Maharib. Et son arrogance. Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si elle n'a pas les _corones_ d'empoigner une épée pour défendre son pays !

Énervée, elle sortit du hall au galop. Aragorn partit en courant derrière elle. Legolas s'approcha d'Alyandra et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Le départ va être donné, lui dit-il. Allons-y.

Il lui apprit également que Gandalf était parti chercher des renforts. Avant midi, la colonne s'ébranla et une longue file de cavaliers, de fantassins, de vieillards, de femmes et d'enfants s'étira dans la lande devant Edoras, partant vers le nord et le Gouffre de Helm. Alyandra et Ashana étaient au milieu, avec Aragorn et Legolas, chacun sur sa monture. Gimli était juste devant, sur le cheval d'Eowyn, et Eowyn en tenait les rênes alors qu'elle marchait à côté. Ashana jetait un regard mauvais à la blonde, mais ne disait rien. Alyandra et Legolas discutaient à voix basse en elfique, et Aragorn semblait dans ses pensées.

-En effet, on ne voit que peu de femmes-nains. Et en réalité, elles sont si proches au niveau de la voix et de l'apparence qu'on les confond souvent avec les hommes-nains, racontait Gimli.

Eowyn sourit et se tourna vers Aragorn.

-C'est la barbe, souffla ce dernier en faisant semblant de lisser une barbe imaginaire.

Les yeux d'Ashana lancèrent des éclairs à leur interaction.

-Et cet état de fait, continuait Gimli, a donné naissance à une rumeur qui dit qu'il n'y a pas de femme-nains, et que les nains jaillissent des trous qui sont dans le sol ! Ce qui naturellement est ridicule.

Eowyn éclata de rire en même temps que lui, et le cheval partit au galop à ce moment-là, faisant tomber Gimli un peu plus loin. Eowyn se précipita pour l'aider à se relever en riant.

-Ça va bien, ça va très bien, pas de panique, grommela le nain roux. C'était délibéré, je l'ai fait exprès.

Alors qu'elle l'aidait, Eowyn tourna un visage radieux vers Aragorn et Ashana se renfrogna. Eowyn la remarqua et son sourire fondit un peu.

- _I swear to Mahal and all of the Valars, if I catch her making one single move on him I'll hunt her down and let Maharib feast on her flesh !_ tempêta la plus jeune des princesses. _**[Je le jure devant Mahal et tous les Valars, si je la surprends en train de tenter quoi que ce soit avec lui je la traquerai et je laisserai Maharib festoyer de sa chair !].**_

 _-Red flag ?_ Alyandra demanda avec un rire. _**[Drapeau rouge ?]**_

 _-Obviously,_ grommela sa sœur. _**[De toute évidence.]**_

-Peut-on savoir ce qui requiert que vous parliez dans votre langue secrète ? intervint Aragorn.

Ashana planta ses yeux dans les siens.

-Si je vois cette blonde à moins de dix mètres de toi, je la tuerai, lui lança-t-elle avec une moue dédaigneuse.

Aragorn secoua la tête en souriant, et Legolas eut un fin sourire également. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour manger, allumant quelques feux pour préparer un maigre ragoût afin de reprendre des forces. Alyandra et Ashana avaient décidé de s'isoler avec leurs louves pour ne pas affoler le peuple du Rohan, Gimli cherchait un vrai morceau de viande avec désespoir et Legolas discutait avec Gandalf. Aragorn était donc assis seul en train de nettoyer la lame de son épée quand Eowyn s'approcha avec une petite marmite de ragoût.

-J'ai fait du ragoût. Il y en a peu, mais c'est chaud, lui dit-elle timidement en lui tendant une écuelle qu'elle venait de remplir.

-Merci.

Il commença à manger mais se figea tant c'était mauvais. Il hocha lentement la tête pour ne pas la vexer.

-Il est bon, dit-il pour lui faire plaisir.

-C'est vrai ? s'enthousiasma-t-elle.

Elle se détourna pour aller nourrir quelqu'un d'autre et il en profita pour jeter le contenu de l'écuelle discrètement. Ashana revint à cet instant, faisant fuir plus vite la dame du Rohan. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'Aragorn, furieuse. Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna sans un mot. Leur route reprit, et les jeunes femmes se portèrent volontaires pour monter la garde une partie de la nuit, avec quelques autres soldats.

Le lendemain, Aragorn ne réussit même pas à parler à sa fiancée, toujours furieuse contre lui et surtout contre Eowyn. Elle était partie seule en tête de colonne, et il savait qu'il ne ferait que l'irriter davantage s'il la collait. Il passait donc nerveusement les doigts sur le collier, celui qu'elle lui avait donné alors qu'ils étaient à Caras Galadhon lorsqu'il l'avait demandée en mariage, les yeux dans le vague.

-Où est-elle ? La femme qui vous a offert ce bijou ? demanda une voix féminine aigüe près de lui.

Il se tourna et vit Eowyn qui marchait près de lui, tenant la bride de son cheval. Aragorn eut une grimace légèrement douloureuse alors que ses yeux se perdaient vers l'avant de la colonne.

-Monseigneur ? insista Eowyn en voyant qu'il ne répondait pas.

-Elle est près de moi mais elle a encore beaucoup de chemin pour qu'on se retrouve, répondit-il évasivement.

Eowyn n'insista pas.

* * *

 _ **L'explosion Eowyn - Ashana était à votre goût ? Et l'arrivée en Rohan, on en pense quoi ? Ne restez pas silencieux !**_


	24. T3 - C6 : Le Gouffre de Helm

**LES LOUVES DU NORD**

 _ **Hello mes p'tits chous ! Un chapitre en avance cette semaine car je n'aurai pas le temps de poster ce weekend. Je ne posterai peut-être pas la semaine prochaine parce que je pars en vacances, et selon ma fatigue à mon retour je ne sais pas si j'aurais la foi de poster un autre chapitre.**_

 _ **Nymueh : eeeh effectivement c'était violent, mais la poêle est une arme redoutable et sous-cotée. Oui, belle explosion Eowyn-Ashana en effet, mais il ne faut pas perdre de vue qu'elles ne se connaissent absolument pas, n'ont aucune idée de ce que l'autre a pu traverser. N'oublions pas non plus qu'Aragorn et Ashana sont certes fiancés mais ne montrent presque jamais d'affection en public. Ils sont tous les deux très secrets par rapport à ça, très discrets. Et Ashana a très peur de perdre Aragorn, elle l'aime mais sa peur la rend un peu aveugle sur l'amour que Aragorn lui porte. Du coup, dans la tête d'Ashana et d'Eowyn, c'est un duel motivé par la jalousie, le tout pour le coeur d'Aragorn. J'espère que j'ai pas trop mal expliqué. Nesquik chaud et turon, à la prochaine, bisous.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 **Tome 3 : Les Deux Tours**

Chapitre 6 – Le Gouffre de Helm

3 mars 3019, à quelques heures du Gouffre de Helm

Ils continuaient à avancer et n'étaient plus très loin du Gouffre de Helm. Trois heures, au grand maximum. Ils arriveraient avant midi c'était certain. Legolas était à l'avant de la troupe et observait la lande avec attention. C'est alors que des cris terribles retentirent.

-Un éclaireur warg ! cria Legolas à Aragorn qui s'était précipité.

Ce dernier revint en courant vers la troupe.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? le pressa Théoden. Qu'avez-vous vu ?

-Des wargs ! s'écria Aragorn pour donner l'alerte. Nous sommes attaqués.

Le peuple commença à crier sous la peur, pour la plus grande exaspération d'Alyandra et d'Ashana. Elles n'aimaient pas les wargs, ces viles créatures étaient déjà assez terribles en meute, mais avec des orcs pour les diriger elles étaient encore plus vicieuses. Toutefois, ce n'était pas non plus une raison pour se mettre à pleurer. Pas encore.

-Tous les cavaliers en tête de colonne ! ordonna le roi.

-C'est moi ! tonna Gimli. Je suis un cavalier ! A la charge !

Les filles talonnèrent leurs louves en sortant leurs arcs, mais Aragorn bloqua leur chemin avec son cheval.

-Quelqu'un doit protéger les arrières du peuple, leur dit-il. Des gens qui savent se battre.

-Non ! explosa Ashana. Nous montons à la charge avec vous évidemment, pour donner une chance au peuple de partir vers Helm pendant que nous les combattons ici. Vous avez besoin de toutes les lames disponibles.

-Ces gens ont besoin de se sentir protégés ou ils feront n'importe quoi ! répliqua Aragorn. _Ruin-nil_ , je t'en prie…

-Bien, trancha Alyandra. Nous allons les guider.

Ashana poussa une terrible exclamation de frustration, encore amplifiée quand elle se rendit compte qu'Eowyn aussi allait guider le peuple. Elle échangea un dernier regard avec son fiancé alors qu'il faisait tourner son cheval et partait au galop. Passant nerveusement ses doigts sur sa bague de fiançailles, elle analysa la situation.

-Alyandra, Eowyn ira devant pour les guider, je prends la fin. Tu prends le milieu, tu feras la navette ? proposa Ashana.

-Très bien. Fais monter les plus faibles et les enfants sur ta louve, nous iront plus vite.

-Entendu.

Le peuple avançait très vite, restant groupés. Ashana fit monter deux petites filles et un garçon sur le dos de Maharib, restant à côté d'eux en leur souriant pour les rassurer. Leur mère était déjà affairée à porter un panier et un bébé. Finalement ils arrivèrent en vue du Gouffre deux heures plus tard, et entrèrent dans la forteresse. Aussitôt Alyandra et Ashana se firent assigner une chambre, au vu de leur statut. L'espace était très exigu étant donné qu'elles étaient quatre, mais c'était déjà du luxe compte tenu du nombre de personnes à loger. Elles ordonnèrent aux louves de se reposer et de rester ici pour ne pas affoler les gens du Rohan, tandis qu'elles faisaient le tour de la place forte. Une bataille allait avoir lieu, autant repérer les lieux.

Alors qu'elles étaient au bas de la volée de marches qui montaient vers le premier hall de la forteresse, un héraut annonça le retour des soldats qui étaient restés à l'embuscade des wargs. Elles se sourirent et attendirent leurs compagnons avec calme. Alyandra s'étonna de voir qu'ils ne chevauchaient pas en tête avec Théoden. Aragorn devait être tellement impatient de savoir sa fiancée saine et sauve, il aurait été capable d'arriver dix minutes avant le reste de l'armée !

Beaucoup de soldats semblaient avoir péri. Puis l'aînée remarqua que Legolas et Gimli venaient d'arriver sur leur cheval blanc, Hasufel. Elle fouilla la foule des yeux mais n'aperçut pas l'héritier d'Isildur.

-Où est-il ? grommelait Ashana. J'espère qu'il n'est pas allé voir la blonde en premier, parce que sinon…

Legolas et Gimli s'approchèrent d'elle et leur firent signe de les suivre. Elles froncèrent les sourcils mais obtempérèrent. Une fois à l'écart, elles remarquèrent leurs mines sombres et leurs yeux hagards.

-Aragorn, demanda immédiatement Alyandra avec inquiétude. Où est-il ?

Legolas prit la main d'Ashana et y déposa son collier, celui qu'elle avait offert à Aragorn lorsqu'ils s'étaient fiancés, moins d'un mois auparavant.

-Il est tombé, dit l'elfe d'une voix douce mais lourde de chagrin.

-Non, souffla Ashana en secouant la tête. Non, non, ce n'est pas possible. Non… Tu mens !

Mais Legolas ne mentait pas. Il aurait aimé que ce soit un mensonge. Mais il venait de perdre un de ses meilleurs amis.

-NOOOOOON ! hurla Ashana en tomba à genoux en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Son cri puissant retentit dans toute la place-forte et toutes les personnes se figèrent un instant, sonnés par le cri de pure douleur qui émanait de la jeune princesse. Alyandra força sa sœur à se relever et se débrouilla pour la soutenir afin qu'ils s'isolent davantage. Elle ficha ses yeux dans ceux de Legolas, qui lui souffla en elfique ce qui s'était passé. L'orc, le warg, la falaise, le collier. Alyandra hocha la tête en essuyant rapidement ses larmes.

Ashana resta prostrée ainsi, assise contre un mur, les yeux dans le vague. Des exclamations retentirent, et les louves les rejoignirent en déboulant comme des boulets de canons. Déjà au courant grâce eux liens télépathiques, elle se couchèrent près d'Ashana comme des gardiennes. Alyandra s'assit également et attendit que sa sœur sorte de son état second. Gimli et Legolas se forcèrent à partir et aller aider aux préparatifs de guerre.

Quelques heures plus tard, en milieu d'après-midi, Ashana n'avait toujours pas bougé. Soudain Amira releva la tête.

- _C'est impossible… Aux portes, vite !_

Alyandra fronça les sourcils mais obtempéra. Elle força Ashana à se lever et la tira jusque là-bas.

-Où est-il ? Où est-il ? demandait la voix de Gimli dans la foule qui s'était formé. Laissez-moi passer ! Je vais le tuer !

Les filles accélérèrent le pas, montèrent en haut des escaliers pour avoir une meilleure vue et se figèrent quand elles virent qui descendait du cheval, au centre de la foule.

-Vous êtes l'homme le plus chanceux, le plus malin, et l'homme le plus imprudent que j'ai jamais connu, dit Gimli en serrant l'homme dans ses bras. Soyez béni, l'ami.

-Gimli, où est le roi ? C'est urgent.

Gimli lui fit un signe de tête vers les marches. Legolas lui barra le chemin en haut des marches.

- _Vous arrivez tard_ , lui dit-il en elfique.

Aragorn parut interloqué.

-Vous avez une mine affreuse, ajouta l'elfe en langue commune avec un sourire.

Mais déjà Aragorn ne l'écoutait plus. Il venait de voir sa fiancée, figée à quelques pas de là, qui le fixait comme s'il était un fantôme.

-Ashana… souffla-t-il en se précipitant vers elle.

Elle courut vers lui comme si sa vie en dépendait et il referma ses bras sur elle, la faisant tournoyer dans les airs.

- _Ruin-nil_ , murmura-t-il en la reposant sur le sol sans la lâcher.

Il embrassa son front en la serrant contre son cœur.

-Aragorn, salua Alyandra avec un air grandement soulagé. Mahal en soit remercié…

Il la serra brièvement dans ses bras.

-Je dois parler au Roi, c'est très important, leur dit-il.

-Avant, laisse-moi te rendre ceci, intervint Ashana avec douceur.

Elle desserra son poing, où reposait le collier, et le déposa dans la paume d'Aragorn. Elle hocha la tête, et s'éloigna, sûrement pour se remettre de ses émotions, alors qu'Aragorn faisait irruption dans le hall du roi avec fracas.

-On devrait aller à l'armurerie avant que tout le monde ne s'y précipite, décida Alyandra. L'embuscade n'était qu'une poignée d'éclaireurs, la vraie bataille aura lieu ici. Et celle-là nous ne la manquerons pas.

Alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la salle au sous-sol, un soldat leur barra le passage.

-Mes Dames, s'inclina-t-il. L'accès à l'armurerie est réservé aux soldats. De plus, le Roi a ordonné que les femmes et les enfants aillent se réfugier dans les cavernes. Je peux vous y conduire.

-Mahal, donnez-moi la patience parce que si vous me donnez la force je lui démonte la gueule, grommela Ashana. Pousse-toi de là, j'ai des lames à affûter.

Elle agita une de ses dagues juste sous son nez, et cela suffit à les faire entrer. Elles se dépêchèrent d'aiguiser leurs armes et ressortirent aussitôt, se joignant à Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli dans un tour d'inspection.

-Aragorn, vous devirez vous reposer, lâcha Legolas. Vous ne nous servirez à rien, à moitié en vie.

-Monseigneur ! fit une voix aigüe. Aragorn !

Eowyn se planta devant Aragorn. Ashana serra les poings mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

-On m'envoie avec les femmes dans les cavernes, lui dit-elle.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on est censés en avoir à faire ? marmonna inaudiblement Ashana.

-C'est une honorable mission, répondit calmement Aragorn.

-S'occuper des enfants, trouver de la nourriture pour nourrir les hommes à leur retour, quelle gloire y'a-t-il à cela ? s'écria Eowyn.

-Oh, donc c'est une question d'ego, continua Ashana.

-Gente Dame, un jour viendra pour le courage sans gloire. Vers qui se tournera votre peuple en dernier recours ?

-Laissez-moi être à vos côtés, supplia la blonde.

-Je n'ai pas le pouvoir d'en décider, refusa Aragorn.

-Ne décidez-vous pas de faire rester les autres ? Et ils se battent à vos côtés parce qu'ils ne veulent pas être séparés de vous. Parce qu'ils vous aiment.

-Ash, non ! la retint Alyandra.

Alyandra et Legolas faisaient de leur mieux pour retenir Ashana qui avait failli sauter sur Eowyn pour l'égorger à ces mots.

-Lâchez-moi ! rugit-elle. Ce coup-ci je ne me retiendrai pas ! Lâchez-moi !

-Ash, arrête ! la réprimanda Alyandra.

Eowyn tourna un regard méprisant sur la princesse qui se dégagea de la poigne de sa sœur avec un air furieux.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'elles auraient le droit de rester ? ajouta Eowyn avec dédain. Pourquoi est-ce que cette gamine aurait plus le droit de se battre que moi ?

-Dame Eowyn, intervint Alyandra avec froideur. Je vous ai déjà averti une fois de ne pas nous insulter. Je laisserai cette fois-là passer par respect pour votre peuple qui perdrait courage si je vous tabassais sur le champ, mais soyez sûre que la troisième fois vous n'aurez pas autant de chance. Ma sœur et moi-même sommes en effet plus jeunes que vous, mais nous avions moins de la moitié de votre âge quand nous avons tué nos premiers orcs. Et croyez bien que la liste des cadavres n'a fait que s'allonger depuis. Vous savez que nous sommes les Louves du Nord. Ne mettez pas notre réputation à l'épreuve, car je puis vous certifier qu'elle est entièrement vraie.

-Et pour ce qui est de notre droit de nous battre, ajouta Ashana, personne ici n'a autorité pour nous interdire de nous battre, il n'y a que six personnes sur la Terre du Milieu qui pourraient le faire. Et encore, pour cinq d'entre elles, nous ne les aurions probablement pas écoutés.

-Qui donc ? demanda Eowyn avec espoir comme si une de ces six personnes était présente et allait interdire aux filles de se battre.

-Le Roi Fili et la Reine Anna d'Erebor, nos parents. Le Prince Kili et la Princesse Marie d'Erebor, notre oncle et notre tante, commença à énumérer Ashana.

-Notre cousin, le Prince Héritier Kaelan d'Erebor. Et la dernière, à qui nous n'aurions jamais désobéi, était l'aînée des Louves du Nord. Le pilier désormais manquant de notre trio. Notre cousine, Maëlia, acheva Alyandra. Et avant que vous n'ouvriez à nouveau la bouche, je vous recommande de ne pas dire un seul mot au sujet de notre cousine. Car non seulement je ne maîtriserai pas ma sœur mais en plus je me ferais un plaisir de vous retenir pendant qu'elle vous tue si vous le faites. A présent si vous voulez bien nous excuser, certains d'entre nous doivent se préparer à aller se battre.

Eowyn tourna les talons et partit à grands pas furieux.

-Vous êtes incorrigibles toutes les deux, soupira Legolas. Heureusement qu'Erebor n'entretient pas de relations diplomatiques poussées avec le Rohan.

-Le monde entier est en guerre, et elle ose ramper aux pieds de mon fiancé en pleurnichant qu'elle veut rester à ses côtés pendant la bataille ? fit Ashana avec dégoût. Si elle tient tant à se faire tuer, qu'elle empoigne une épée, mette une armure, et aille directement se battre.

-Tout le monde n'est pas aussi libre que toi, _ruin-nil_ , intervint doucement Aragorn en posant sa main sur la joue d'Ashana. Dame Eowyn n'a pas été élevée ainsi. Allons à l'armurerie voir s'ils ont besoin de nous.

Ils le suivirent dans la salle maintenant bondée d'hommes, des jeunes, des vieux, des blessés… Ashana et Alyandra restèrent près de porte et levèrent les yeux au ciel. Que n'auraient-elles donné pour quelques-uns de leurs compagnons d'armes de la montagne...

-Fermiers, forgerons, garçons d'écurie… énuméra Aragorn. Aucun n'est un soldat.

-La plupart ont déjà vu passer trop d'hivers, acquiesça Gimli.

-Ou trop peu, renchérit Legolas. Regardez-les. Ils sont terrifiés. Ça se lit dans leurs yeux.

Toutes les conversations se turent et les regards se braquèrent sur l'elfe.

- _Il y a de quoi_ , continua-t-il en elfique. _A trois cents contre dix mille ?_

 _-Ils se défendront mieux ici qu'à Edoras,_ répondit Aragorn en elfique également.

- _Aragorn, c'est une bataille qu'ils ne peuvent gagner. Ils mourront tous !_

-Alors je mourrai comme l'un d'entre eux ! s'écria Aragorn en langue commune.

Alyandra était la seule à avoir compris toute la conversation et son regard incertain allait de l'homme à l'elfe.

-Tant que je peux combattre à tes côtés, intervint tranquillement Ashana en se levant pour aller se camper devant Aragorn. Je te suivrai jusqu'au bout du monde et au-delà.

Cela sembla calmer un peu les hommes qui s'agitaient autour. Aragorn sortit de là rapidement, et ils le laissèrent respirer un peu, sortant de l'autre côté. Amira et Maharib s'étaient cachées dans la chambre en attendant que la bataille soit annoncée pour ne pas gêner les hommes qui courraient en tous sens dans la forteresse et sur les remparts.

Le soleil disparut, la lumière diminua, la nuit s'installa et les entoura de son ombre. Legolas, Gimli, Alyandra et Ashana étaient redescendus dans l'armurerie à présent déserte pour voir s'il n'y aurait pas des pièces d'armure pour protéger les louves, sans succès. Aragorn entra alors mais ne les vit pas derrière l'étagère. Il enfila une cotte de maille, remit son gilet de cuir, sa ceinture, vérifia ses armes et allait prendre une des vieilles épées entreposées quand Legolas lui tendit la sienne.

-Nous avons eu raison de vous faire confiance jusqu'ici, dit-il. Pardonnez-moi, j'ai eu tort de désespérer.

- _Il n'y a rien à pardonner, Legolas,_ sourit Aragorn.

Gimli s'approcha alors, enfilant tant bien que mal une cotte de maille.

-Si on avait le temps je ferais ajuster cette cotte.

Il la lâcha et le métal se déroula jusqu'au sol.

-Elle est un petit peu serrée à la poitrine, dit-il.

Un cor retentit alors à l'extérieur.

-Ce n'est pas un cor d'orcs, prévint Legolas.

Ils se ruèrent à l'extérieur. Arrivant en haut des marches, ils virent une armée entière d'elfes sous leurs capuchons, menés par Haldir de Lòrien.

-Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Théoden, soufflé.

-J'apporte la parole d'Elrond de Rivendell, annonça Haldir. Autrefois une alliance existait entre les elfes et les hommes. A cette époque nous avons combattu et péri ensemble.

Son regard se posa sur Aragorn.

-Nous sommes venus honorer cette allégeance, conclut-il. Nous sommes fiers de nous battre à nouveau aux côtés des hommes.

Aragorn se précipita au bas des marches et à la surprise générale, prit Haldir dans ses bras.

-Vous êtes plus que bienvenus, dit-il avec espoir.

Legolas salua son compatriote, et Alyandra vint s'incliner devant son vieil ami. Ils allèrent tous se poster sur les remparts, hommes et elfes, ainsi que les trois représentants du peuple nain, et les deux louves. La nuit était sombre, et on voyait la masse de l'armée des orcs s'approcher, illuminée de quelques torches çà et là. On entendait le martèlement régulier de leurs pas, et ce bruit sinistre ne faisait qu'augmenter une tension déjà palpable pour ceux qui étaient derrière les murs de pierre.

* * *

 _ **Je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite du moment où tout le monde croit Aragorn mort... ne me jetez pas la pierre s'il-vous-plaît.**_

 _ **Sur ce, je vous dis peut-être à la semaine prochaine mais plus probablement à dans deux semaines ! Bisous**_


	25. T3 - C7 : La Bataille de Fort-le-Cor

**LES LOUVES DU NORD**

 _ **Décalage horaire is a bitch. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire pour ma défense quant à ce retard.**_

 _ **Nymueh : le moment où on croit Aragorn mort est clairement pas bon, j'y arrivais pas... Eowyn et Ashana, avec des interactions amicales ? Ehhhhh... non. Juste non, j'aime beaucoup trop leurs prises de têtes et de mémoire elles s'engueulent jusqu'à la fin... Désolée de briser tes rêves... Barres de céréales et jus de tomates, bisous !**_

 _ **Lalwende12 : ravie de voir que tu es toujours parmi nous ! Bisous**_

* * *

 **Tome 3 : Les Deux Tours**

Chapitre 7 – La Bataille de Fort-le-Cor

3 mars 3019, Gouffre de Helm

Elfes et hommes côte à côte sur les remparts de la citadelle du Gouffre de Helm. Uruk-Haïs par milliers, marée sombre et dévastatrice. Une armée contre une autre, et un parfum âcre de bataille imminente dans l'air nocturne.

-Vous auriez pu choisir un meilleur endroit, reprocha Gimli à Legolas.

Ils étaient sur les remparts, assez éloignés des bâtiments, et Gimli n'était pas assez grand pour voir derrière le mur de pierre. Aragorn les rejoignit, posant ses mains sur leurs épaules dans un geste amical.

-Tout est en place, leur dit-il.

Les trois regardèrent derrière eux. Alyandra et Ashana avaient attaché leurs cheveux comme le faisait Maëlia lorsqu'elle partait à la guerre, et chacune d'elle avait le visage un peu sali par la poussière et le charbon. Montées sur leurs louves, et en habits de guerrières, on aurait dit deux amazones farouches et sauvages. Autour d'elle, des elfes de Rivendell et de la Lothlòrien tenait leurs arcs à la main, attendant leur commandement pour encocher. Elles-mêmes avaient leurs arcs et leurs flèches prêtes. Aragorn leur fit un signe de tête, auquel Ashana répondit positivement. Elles étaient prêtes.

-Mon ami, dit Gimli à Aragorn. Quelle que soit votre chance, pourvu qu'elle passe la nuit.

-Vos amis sont avec vous, Aragorn, ajouta Legolas avec foi.

-Pourvu qu'ils passent la nuit aussi, marmonna le nain.

Le tonnerre retentit alors et la pluie se déversa sur eux, jetant un rideau liquide et gris sur la scène déjà morose. Les orcs continuaient à avancer, et le martèlement de leurs pas faisait, avec le bruit de la pluie, une symphonie sinistre qui semblait annoncer un désastre et un massacre.

- _N'ayez aucune pitié,_ lança Aragorn aux elfes. _Car ils n'en auront aucune !_

 _-Le Seigneur Aragorn a raison,_ fit Alyandra à ses troupes. _Nous ne faisons aucun prisonnier, nous les tuons tous_.

Un des orcs poussa alors une espèce de rugissement bestial qui stoppa l'avancée de l'armée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-bas ? demanda Gimli en sautillant pour essayer de voir au-dessus du mur.

-Dois-je tout vous décrire ? Ou vous trouvez un marchepied ? demanda Legolas avec un petit sourire.

Gimli laissa échapper un éclat de rire. Les orcs se mirent alors à marteler le sol de leurs lances, faisant un vacarme régulier et épouvantable. En réponse, Aragorn sortit son épée, et tous ceux sur les remparts encochèrent leurs flèches et bandèrent leurs arcs. Alyandra leva un bras, faisant signe aux elfes de les imiter, et encocha sa flèche également, mais sans bander son arc.

- _Ne tirez que sur mon ordre !_ rappela-t-elle.

Puis tout se passa très vite. Un humain lâcha sa flèche. Le trait fusa et transperça la gorge d'un orc, rendant silencieuse l'armée de monstre alors que l'un d'eux s'écroulait.

- _Attendez !_ vociféra Aragorn.

Les orcs rugirent en chœur avant de s'élancer vers les remparts au pas de charge.

- _Sur mon ordre !_ rappela Alyandra. _En position !_

- _Parés à tirer !_ ordonna Aragorn au même moment.

- _Leur armure a une faille au cou et sous les bras_ , annonça Legolas à ses compatriotes.

- _Décochez les flèches !_ commanda Aragorn.

Alyandra banda son arc et le releva pour viser.

- _Tirez !_ cria-t-elle huit secondes après qu'Aragorn l'ai fait.

Elle n'en vit pas le résultat mais les cris des orcs l'informa qu'ils avaient fait mouche. Les humains tirèrent une volée aussi.

- _Tirez !_ ordonna Alyandra à nouveau.

Aragorn lui fit signe qu'ils devaient tirer plus de flèches.

- _Tirez à volonté !_ décida-t-elle. _Visez aussi loin que possible !_

- _Échelles !_ prévint le rôdeur. Les épées ! Les épées !

Les premiers orcs arrivèrent sur la passerelle, et Gimli commença à leur faire tâter de l'acier nain pour son plus grand plaisir.

-Legolas, et de deux ! cria Gimli.

-Et moi j'en suis à dix-sept ! répondit l'elfe.

-Aaah, je ne laisserai pas d'oreilles pointues me dépasser ! s'énerva le nain avant d'envoyer sa hache entre les jambes d'un orc.

Alyandra et Ashana encourageaient les elfes à tirer sans relâche au-dessus du mur afin que le moins possible d'orcs atteignent les remparts.

-Pourquoi on n'utilise pas la magie ? demanda Ashana.

-Parce qu'on a besoin de toutes nos forces ! répliqua Alyandra avec agacement. On ne la maîtrise pas assez ! Maintenant, tais-toi et tire !

-Oui chef !

La bataille faisait rage à présent. Gimli était carrément monté sur le parapet entre deux échelles et donnait des coups de haches à gauche et à droite.

-Dix-sept ! Dix-huit ! Dix-neuf !

Aucun orc ne pouvait monter une de ces échelles sans être jeté à bas par le nain roux déchaîné qui les attendait.

-La chaussée ! hurla alors Aragorn. Attention !

Des orcs faisaient la formation de la tortue et avançait sur la rampe de pierre qui amenait aux portes.

- _Visez un peu plus à gauche !_ ordonna Alyandra. _Vers la chaussée_ !

Puis elle entendit distinctement le « _Abattez-le, Legolas ! Tuez-le ! Tuez-le !_ » que hurla Aragorn avec panique. Elle se demanda quel genre de créature les orcs pouvaient bien avoir amenée pour qu'Aragorn soit inquiet à ce point. Puis le mur de pierre explosa là où se trouvait avant un égout.

-ARAGORN ! hurla Ashana en le voyant inanimé à terre.

-LEGOLAS ! s'écria en même temps Alyandra. GIMLI !

Elle vit le nain roux debout, et la chevelure blonde de son elfe préféré un peu plus loin.

- _Gardez vos positions !_ commanda-t-elle. _Tirez à volonté sur ce qui arrive !_

-Gardez la porte ! cria Théoden un peu plus loin à ses hommes alors que les orcs amenaient un bélier. Repoussez-les ! Tenez bon !

Aragorn reprit connaissance alors que les orcs arrivaient derrière lui. Ashana brisa les rangs et Maharib s'élança pour aller sauver l'humain. Elle ferma ses mâchoires sur sa manche et le tira en marche arrière alors qu'Ashana tirait des flèches aussi vite que possible sur les orcs qui approchaient.

-Aragorn ! cria Gimli. Yaaaaaah !

Il se jeta au milieu des orcs qui arrivaient.

-Gimli ! s'inquiéta Aragorn alors qu'il se relevait.

- _Obéissez à Aragorn !_ ordonna immédiatement Alyandra.

- _Tirez !_ commanda l'héritier d'Isildur.

Une volée partit.

- _Chargez !_ hurla-t-il.

Lames au clair, Aragorn, Alyandra sur Amira, Ashana sur Maharib, et les elfes, chargèrent en poussant des cris de guerre. Alyandra aperçut du coin de l'œil son elfe d'amant qui lança un bouclier sur le sol et surfa dans l'escalier en tirant ses flèches sur les orcs pour les rejoindre alors qu'Aragorn relevait Gimli.

Ils se battaient férocement, mais Théoden leur hurla de se replier sur le bastion, ils étaient trop inférieurs en nombre pour tenir un assaut de front comme ça.

- _Au bastion !_ encouragea alors le rôdeur. _Au bastion ! Repliez-vous_ !

Les filles avaient déjà envoyé leurs louves à l'intérieur et attendaient au sommet des marches en tentant de couvrir les elfes qui se repliaient avec leurs flèches. Alyandra fut la première à voir la lame d'un orc s'enfoncer dans le corps d'Haldir.

- _Haldir, non !_ cria-t-elle.

-HALDIR ! s'écria Aragorn en courant dans les marches pour le rejoindre.

Haldir tomba mort dans ses bras. Aragorn réussit à s'enfuir et ils condamnèrent ce passage pour couvrir leur fuite. C'était un chaos total et sanglant. Alyandra et Ashana avaient rejoint Legolas et se battaient comme des diablesses, le sang de l'ennemi maculant leurs vêtements et leur peau.

-ARAGORN ! hurla alors Ashana en se précipitant vers le parapet.

Aragorn et Gimli venaient de sauter sur la chaussée pour donner aux humains le temps d'amener les madriers à la porte.

-Il va me faire faire une crise cardiaque un jour ! grommela Ashana en décapitant un ennemi.

On avait l'impression que pour un ennemi abattu, dix autres arrivaient.

-Aragorn ! cria Legolas pour attirer son attention.

Il lui lança une corde alors qu'Alyandra tirait sur les orcs qui s'approchaient de Gimli et de son futur beau-frère, et qu'Ashana les couvrait de ce côté. Aragorn et Gimli furent tractés et ramenés sur les remparts, juste au moment où Théoden ordonnait un repli.

L'aube allait poindre à l'est, et la poignée de survivants était retranchée dans le hall, tentant de tenir la dernière porte qui les séparait de la marée d'orcs dehors.

-La forteresse est prise, tout est fini, souffla Théoden.

-Vous avez dit que cette forteresse ne tomberait pas tant que vos hommes la défendraient ! répliqua Aragorn avec hargne. Ils la défendent encore ! Ils sont morts en la défendant !

Ceux qui n'étaient pas à la porte échangèrent un regard.

-N'y a-t-il pas un autre chemin pour les femmes et les enfants pour sortir de ces cavernes ? demanda Aragorn. Y'a-t-il une autre issue ?

-Il existe un passage, intervint Gamelin. Il conduit dans les montagnes. Mais ils n'iront pas loin, les Uruk-Haïs sont trop nombreux !

-Faites dire aux femmes et aux enfants de passer par les montagnes, lui ordonna Aragorn en le secouant. Et barricadez l'entrée !

-Autant de morts… marmonna Théoden. Mais que peuvent les hommes face à tant de haine ?

-Venez avec moi. Venez à leur rencontre, rétorqua Aragorn.

-Pour la mort et la gloire ?

-Pour le Rohan ! Pour votre peuple.

-Le soleil se lève, fit Gimli.

Un rayon passa à travers une petite fenêtre.

-Oui… fit Théoden. Oui. Le cor de Helm, mes amis, va retentir dans le Gouffre une dernière fois !

-Oui ! s'enthousiasma Gimli.

Et il partit pour aller sonner du cor. Théoden se tourna vers Aragorn.

-Voici venue l'heure de tirer l'épée ensemble.

Tous ceux qui étaient là se dépêchèrent de trouver une monture et de se mettre en formation.

-Cruauté réveille-toi. Qu'importe le courroux, qu'importe la ruine, et que l'aube soit rouge ! Pour Eorlingas !

Le cor sonna, la porte céda, ils s'élancèrent. Ils réussirent à atteindre la chaussée et la plaine qui s'étendait devant les remparts, bataillant comme des diables, tailladant à gauche et à droite, entourés d'orcs. Un hurlement de loup retentit alors. Alyandra, Ashana, Amira et Maharib tournèrent brusquement la tête vers le col d'où le son provenait.

Se tenant droite et fière sur ses pattes, une énorme louve noire comme la nuit se découpait dans la lumière de l'aube, museau vers le ciel alors qu'elle hurlait. Montée sur son dos, épée et bouclier en main, une guerrière blonde à l'air sauvage regardait le champ de bataille.

-Maëlia… soufflèrent en même temps les deux princesses d'Erebor. C'est impossible…

Une armée de cavaliers entoura alors l'aînée des princesses, et Gandalf apparut également. Le combat devant Fort-le-Cor cessa, et tout le monde, orcs, hommes, et les quelques elfes qu'il restait, se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants.

-Le Roi Théoden fait face, seul, dit Gandalf.

-Non, pas seul, objecta Eomer en tirant son épée. Rohirrims !

Une clameur sauvage lui répondit.

-Je peux ? demanda Maëlia en se tournant vers Eomer.

Une étrange relation de confiance s'était nouée entre eux depuis la veille, quand elle était intervenue pour aider ses hommes à se replier.

-Faites-vous plaisir, Princesse, répondit Eomer.

-Ne m'appelez pas Princesse, grogna-t-elle avant de lever à nouveau son épée. Chargez !

-Pour le Roi ! s'exclama Eomer en partant au galop avec elle, suivi de son eored.

Des centaines d'hommes se ruèrent vers les orcs pour venir en aide aux quelques-uns qui étaient encore vivants en bas. La bataille fut violente mais rapide grâce à ces nouvelles forces. Alyandra et Ashana réussirent à se retrouver aux côtés de leur cousine.

-Maëlia ! On te croyait morte depuis des mois !

-J'ai seulement été capturée pendant quelques jours, mais je vous raconterai ça plus tard ! rit la blonde en coupant un orc en deux. Ashana, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bague ?

-Aragorn m'a demandée en mariage il y a moins d'un mois ! répondit la plus jeune avec enthousiasme. Mais ça fait six ans qu'il a la bague.

-Six ans ?! répétèrent en même temps Alyandra et Maëlia alors que leurs louves mordaient de l'orc à tout va.

-Je sais ! Je vous raconterai ça après, rit Ashana. Attention, là-bas !

Elles cessèrent de discuter pour se battre avec plus d'attention. Finalement le soleil les atteignit pleinement alors que les orcs fuyaient. Ils s'en allèrent dans la forêt et… furent décimés par les arbres. Tout le monde retourna à l'intérieur pour empiler et brûler les corps, nettoyer le champ de bataille…

-Au total, sourit Legolas en s'approchant de Gimli. Quarante-deux.

-Quarante-deux ? Hmm… Ce n'est pas mal pour un principicule elfe aux oreilles pointues, héhé. Pour ma part, je suis assis sur mon quarante-troisième.

Legolas sortit brusquement une flèche et tira juste entre les jambes de Gimli.

-Quarante-trois, annonça-t-il d'un air triomphant.

-Il était déjà mort !

-Il bougeait encore.

-Il bougeait encore, parce que ma hache est enfoncée dans son système nerveux !

-Ils sont mignons, hein, sourit Maëlia en les regardant de loin. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu notre cousin Gimli.

-Oui, c'est mignon, quarante-trois, pouffa Alyandra. Dire que j'en ai eu au moins le double.

-Pareil pour moi, renchérit Ashana. Et encore, on ne compte pas ceux tués par nos louves.

Legolas et Gimli tournèrent leurs yeux vers les trois princesses avec la mine déconfite de ceux qui ont perdu.

-Maëlia ! s'écria alors Gimli comme s'il venait de comprendre qu'elle était là. Bon sang, mais tu n'étais pas morte, toi ?

-Capturée par des sauvages, grimaça Maëlia en passant nerveusement sa main droite sur le bandage qui couvrait sa main gauche pour masquer sa cicatrice. Longue histoire.

-Je suis tellement content de te revoir, sourit Legolas en l'étreignant solidement.

Un homme se râcla la gorge derrière eux. Legolas et Maëlia s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre.

-Maëlia ? Tout va bien ? demanda l'homme qui toisait à présent Legolas.

-Oh, Seigneur Eomer, c'est vous, sourit-elle avec soulagement. Oui, tout va très bien. Voici mes jeunes cousines, les princesses…

-…Princesse Laïla ? Princesse Lina ? s'étonna Eomer. Oui, je me souviens de vous…

-Héhé, sourit Alyandra en se grattant la nuque nerveusement. Comment dire… Nous ne sommes pas Laïla et Lina de Dale. Nous sommes les Princesses d'Erebor en réalité. Alyandra et Ashana d'Erebor.

-Oh, fit l'homme du Rohan. Je vois.

-Ce nain est notre lointain cousin Gimli, fils de Gloïn, continua Maëlia, et cet elfe est Legolas, mon vieil ami. Ah et voilà Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Les amis, je vous présente Eomer, fils d'Eomund, neveux de Théoden.

-Le frère d'Eowyn ? grimaça Ashana.

-Vous connaissez ma sœur ? s'étonna Eomer.

-Disons que nous nous sommes croisées une ou deux fois, marmonna la plus jeune. Allons, rentrons, je meurs de faim et nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous raconter, tous !

* * *

 _ **Vous avez été bien patients, et voilà, vous avez votre réunion ! Au milieu d'un champ de bataille certes, mais que voulez-vous, on est guerrier ou on ne l'est pas, et quand on habite en Terre de Milieu à une période où un orc peut vous sauter dessus n'importe quand, vaut mieux être un guerrier !**_

 ** _A samedi probablement, bisous mes p'tits chous._**


	26. T3 - C8 : Après la bataille

**LES LOUVES DU NORD**

 _ **Hello mes p'tits chous ! On arrive au dernier chapitre du Tome 3 qui reprenait "Les Deux Tours". Bien évidemment va suivre le Tome 4, qui correspond à "Le Retour du Roi", seulement pas la semaine prochaine, mais celle d'après ! J'ai des weekends très occupés en ce moment...**_

 _ **Capucine : Hey ! effectivement ta co Internet n'a pas l'air sympathique, mais pas de soucis. Ravie que les précédents chapitres t'aient plu, bisous.**_

 _ **Nymueh : Oui, Maëlia avec Eomer sur fond de haine Ashana/Eowyn, on a hâte de voir les réunions de famille ! Oui bah les engueulades comiques, on aime tous ça ^^ ouiiiii, de l'épique entrecoupé de répliques de Gimli, j'ai adoré écrire ça ! Eloigne ce nutella de moi ! Vade retro satanas ! Mais sinon, cupcakes à la myrtille et thé à l'orange, bisous**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Tome 3 : Les Deux Tours**

Chapitre 8 – Après la bataille

4 mars 3019, Gouffre de Helm

Après un frugal repas où Maëlia raconta sa captivité, son temps avec Théodred puis sa rencontre avec Eomer, où les filles racontèrent les aventures de la communauté et la mort de Boromir, où Eomer raconta comment il avait été banni et avait rencontré Maëlia, et où Eowyn tentait de faire les yeux doux à Aragorn sous le regard furieux d'Ashana, ils se mirent en route vers l'Isengard, juste avant que le soleil n'atteigne midi.

Ils avaient déjà renvoyé le gros des troupes et le peuple à Edoras, et seuls les « commandants » se rendirent à Isengard. Cela incluait Gandalf sur Gripoil, Aragorn sur Harod, Legolas et Gimli sur Hasufel, Alyandra sur Amira, Ashana sur Maharib, Maëlia sur Layaqhar, Théoden sur Nivacrin et Eomer sur Baringr. Ils faisaient route à travers Fangorn actuellement.

-Le courroux de Sauron sera terrible, prévint Gandalf. Son châtiment, immédiat. La Bataille du Gouffre de Helm est terminée. Celle pour la Terre du Milieu ne fait que commencer. Tous nos espoirs sont désormais liés à deux jeunes hobbits, quelque part dans les régions désertes.

-Et bah y'a pas à dire, tu sais motiver les troupes, papy… grommela Maëlia. Il est toujours comme ça ?

-Toujours, soupira Ashana avec affection. On s'y habitue.

-Comment faites-vous ? demanda alors Théoden.

-Faire quoi ? demandèrent en même temps les deux jeunes femmes.

-Pour être toujours aussi… désinvoltes. Pour partir à la guerre comme si c'était un jeu, pour être aussi provocantes. Comme si vous n'en aviez rien à faire, expliqua Théoden avec les sourcils froncés.

Maëlia échangea un bref regard avec ses cousines, et haussa les épaules avec un fin sourire.

-Vous venez de le dire, lui répondit-elle.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Je vous pardonne, répliqua-t-elle dans un rire. Non, plus sérieusement, vous l'avez dit vous-même. Comme si nous n'en avions rien à faire.

-Alors vous ne vous souciez pas de cette guerre et du danger ? s'exclama Théoden avec de la colère, de l'exaspération et de l'étonnement dans la voix.

-Bien sûr que si ! rugit Maëlia en se tournant vers lui, furieuse qu'il ait pu penser ça. Si je n'en avais rien à faire de cette guerre, vous croyez vraiment que je serais là ? A me battre pour un peuple qui n'est pas le mien, aux côtés d'étrangers ?

-Ce que ma cousine veut dire, intervint Alyandra avec plus de calme et de diplomatie. C'est que vous ne vous intéressez pas à la bonne partie de la phrase. Ce n'est pas le « rien à faire » qui est important.

-Je ne comprends pas, fit Eomer en talonnant son cheval pour se mettre à la même hauteur que Maëlia.

-Nous faisons semblant. Comme si nous n'en avions rien à faire, répéta la blonde. Nous sommes des princesses, nous avons été élevées à la cour du royaume nain d'Erebor. Dans ce genre de milieu, tout n'est que question d'apparence et de l'impression que vous donnez. Faire semblant est donc une technique à rapidement assimiler quand vous évoluez là-bas.

-Et à force de faire semblant, ajouta Ashana, ça vous colle à la peau. La provocation, la désinvolture, et même le courage… C'est une question de caractère, bien sûr, mais plus on force ces traits, plus ils viendront naturellement. C'est aussi une façon de se protéger. Vous comprenez, ou ce que je dis n'a aucun sens ?

-Je crois que je comprends, fit Eomer en hochant la tête. Mais alors, lorsque vous menacez de couper la langue de ma sœur, c'est forcé ?

-Non, ça c'est la vérité, s'esclaffa Alyandra. Tant qu'elle nous manquera de respect, surtout à ma sœur, ma dague sera prête à trancher sa langue. Mais je n'ai rien contre vous, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Quel rassurement, fit Eomer en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Moi par contre, intervint Maëlia, je pourrais bien vous couper la langue si vous continuez à me prendre pour une poupée de porcelaine !

Les trois filles se mirent à rire alors qu'Eomer se tassait visiblement sur sa selle.

-C'est bon de vous retrouver, dit alors Maëlia avec douceur.

Les filles se tournèrent vers elle et lui sourirent.

-Ça fait plaisir de te voir vivante, acquiesça Ashana.

-J'ai tellement de choses à vous raconter, ajouta Maëlia.

-Attends, parce que se faire enlever par des sauvages, sauver par un prince, survivre à une bataille, puis une deuxième, et finalement venir sauver nos fesses, ce n'est pas tout ? rit Alyandra.

-Il y a certaines choses que je ne peux pas raconter à tout le monde, marmonna Maëlia en coulant un regard en biais à Eomer.

-D'accord, comprit Ashana. Oh, et moi je dois te raconter comment Aragorn m'a demandé ma main !

-Et on a fait une découverte très intéressante sur nos pouvoirs, ajouta Alyandra.

Ce faisant, les louves avaient ralenties pour se trouver tout à la fin du groupe, loin des oreilles indiscrètes – sauf celles de Legolas, mais l'elfe savait qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à rapporter cette discussion aux autres.

-Vous d'abord, sourit Maëlia. Ashana, raconte-moi comment Aragorn s'est passé la corde au cou.

-Hey ! s'écria Ashana avec indignation. C'est de mon futur mari dont tu parles alors j'aimerais un peu plus de respect. Et ce n'était rien de très extraordinaire, j'ai juste dit ça pour que les autres croient qu'on discute de trucs de filles. En fait, on était à Caras Galadhon, juste avant le bal de je-ne-sais-plus-quoi, je l'attendais dans sa tente avec des cadeaux de Saint-Valentin et…

-Dans sa tente ? répéta Maëlia d'un air amusé. C'était _ça_ , ton cadeau de Saint-Valentin ?

-N-non ! protesta immédiatement la plus jeune en devenant aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre. Non, nous n'avons pas… Enfin je n'ai jamais…

Maëlia et Alyandra éclatèrent de rire et Ashana leva les yeux au ciel.

-D'accord, d'accord, donc tu étais dans sa tente, et ensuite ?

-Je lui ai donné ses cadeaux, il m'a fait asseoir sur le lit, a mis un genou en terre et m'a demandé de l'épouser dès que la guerre est finie.

-Ah bon ? Pas de feux d'artifices grandioses, de déclarations grandiloquentes, de foule en joie ?

-Non, il a fait ça en toute simplicité et ça me va très bien, répondit Ashana.

-Je suis contente pour toi, sourit l'aînée. Et cette découverte ?

-Tu savais qu'Ashana avait un tatouage ? demanda Alyandra.

-Bien sûr, c'est moi qui l'ai emmenée pour le faire, sourit Maëlia en haussant les épaules. Je m'en étais fait faire un sur la hanche la semaine d'avant.

-De mieux en mieux… grommela Alyandra. Ton tatouage, que représente-t-il ?

-Mon blason. Tenez, regardez ça.

Elle se releva à moitié de sa position assise et défit le lacet sur la hanche droite de son pantalon, qu'elle tira un peu, découvrant un petit dessin à l'encre noire. Elle remit son pantalon correctement et se rassit.

-Ah, je ne sais pas si ça marche avec ça alors, marmonna Alyandra. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous étions dans Fangorn, avant de retrouver Gandalf, et Ashana a décidé de prouver à Gimli que la forêt n'était pas hostile. Elle a posé sa main sur un arbre et a laissé la magie faire le reste. Et son tatouage de fleur sur le mollet s'est illuminé. Lorsqu'on a un tatouage en rapport avec la forme de magie que l'on utilise, le tatouage s'illumine, et je suis prête à parier que cela a une incidence sur la puissance de notre magie à ce moment.

-Tu crois que si on se tatoue des runes… ? demanda Maëlia.

-C'est à essayer. Des runes, ou des symboles comme une flamme, un éclair, une goutte d'eau…

Maëlia gratta nerveusement le bandage sur sa main droite.

-Tu es blessée ? demanda Ashana. Ton bandage a l'air propre, qu'est-ce que tu as à la main ?

-Quelque chose que je dois vous avouer, souffla Maëlia en baissant la tête. Le soir où le Prince Théodred m'a sauvée puis intégrée à son eored… J'étais dans un tel état… Pendant ces jours j'étais tellement fatiguée et blessée que je ne pouvais même pas appeler Layaqhar. Elle m'a retrouvée en même temps que le Prince Théodred. Et je risquais de ne jamais me remettre de mes blessures, même avec les soins d'un simple médecin humain. J'ai supplié Layaqhar de tracer la rune sur ma main.

-La rune ? répéta Ashana. Tu ne parles quand même pas de… la rune de résurrection ?

Sa voix n'avait été plus qu'un souffle à la fin.

-Non, bien sûr que non, répondit Maëlia en secouant la tête alors qu'elle retirait son bandage. L'autre.

-La rune de la dernière guérison ?! s'écria Alyandra avec de grands yeux effarés.

Maëlia leur montra sa main où les traits rouges tranchaient sur la peau blanche.

-Mais alors… si tu as une blessure à la guerre…

-Vous avez intérêt à vite me trouver un bon médecin, compléta Maëlia. C'était ça, ou ne jamais guérir de…

-De quoi ? demanda immédiatement Alyandra.

Maëlia retira sa cape, sa cuirasse, et le dos de sa chemise, découvrant l'horrible motifs de lignes rose pâle enchevêtrées.

-Des coups de fouets. Pendant vingt-deux jours.

Les deux plus jeunes plaquèrent leurs mains sur leurs bouches avec un air horrifié.

-Dis-moi qu'il reste au moins un seul de ces chiens vivants, que je l'étripe moi-même à mains nues, gronda Ashana.

-Non, Théodred les a tous tués avec ses hommes. Mais la rune n'est pas tout. Je dois vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé il y a peine quelques jours. Le soir juste avant la première bataille des Gués de l'Isen. Je montais la garde, et Théodred m'a fait appeler dans sa tente. J'y suis allée, et… il m'a demandé de rentrer à Edoras avec lui, pour qu'il puisse, je cite, m'offrir un cadeau de fiançailles digne de moi. Il voulait m'épouser. J'étais tellement surprise, j'ai un peu paniqué… Mais j'allais dire oui. Avant que vous ne me jugiez, non je n'étais pas amoureuse de lui, mais c'était une de mes seules chances d'avoir une famille un jour, en étant heureuse. J'allais dire oui… Et les orcs ont attaqués à ce moment exact. J'avais abandonné mon poste de garde, ils nous ont surpris dans la nuit. Ça a été un massacre. Aucun survivant. Théodred est mort le dernier, dans mes bras, à l'aube.

Maëlia ferma les yeux, laissant les larmes couler.

-Eomer et ses hommes sont arrivés au moment où il rendait son dernier souffle. J'ai fui sur Layaqhar avant qu'ils ne puissent s'approcher, leur laissant le soin de ramener le corps de Théodred. Je suis contente de savoir qu'il a eu des funérailles dignes de lui d'ailleurs… Enfin, quelques jours après, je suis retournée aux Gués avec l'intention de massacrer tous les orcs sur cette terre. J'y ai trouvé Eomer et son eored en difficulté. Je ne pouvais pas laisser un deuxième massacre arriver, j'ai foncé dans le tas en utilisant la magie, nous avons réussi à battre en retraite, puis j'ai fait route avec eux, et la suite vous la connaissez.

Un silence enveloppa les trois jeunes femmes et les trois louves.

-Tu n'es pas responsable de la mort de Théodred, dit doucement Alyandra.

-Bien sûr que si ! explosa Maëlia. J'ai abandonné mon poste ! J'aurai dû monter la garde ! J'aurais vu les orcs arriver, et…

-Et vous auriez quand même été submergés, la coupa Alyandra. S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai compris depuis que nous sommes parties de chez nous, c'est que lorsque les Valars ont décidé de vous arracher quelqu'un, il n'y a aucun moyen de l'éviter.

-Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Maëlia en essuyant rageusement ses larmes.

-Boromir. Il était à Rivendell, il est parti avec nous. Et il a été tué par des orcs peu après notre passage de l'Argonath, en tentant de protéger deux autres de nos compagnons, Merry et Pippin, deux hobbits. Il est mort dans mes bras alors que les orcs emportaient nos amis. Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit juste avant de mourir ?

Maëlia secoua la tête.

\- « Mon plus grand honneur sur cette terre aura été celui d'avoir pu me tenir à vos côtés, belle Dame. Je sais que vous rêviez à un véritable mariage d'amour et que votre cœur ne m'a jamais appartenu, mais je ne vous en veux pas. Promettez-moi seulement deux choses. Ne laissez jamais quiconque vous enfermer dans une cage comme l'a été celle de nos fiançailles. Et ne rendez pas ce pauvre elfe plus malheureux. Laissez-le vous rendre heureuse. Je vous pardonne ». Tels ont été ses mots. Je lui ai promis. Il savait que je le trompais depuis longtemps, et pourtant il continuait à se tenir à mes côtés !

Un léger silence passe avant que Maëlia ne reprenne la parole.

-Théodred aussi m'a dit des mots que je n'oublierai jamais avant de…

-Qu'a-t-il dit ? demanda Ashana.

-Je lui ai dit que j'étais désolée, et il m'a répondu « Désolée… de quoi ? Tu refuses ma demande en mariage, c'est ça ? Je dois avouer que je m'en doutais un peu… En même temps, épouser un cadavre, je te comprends ». Alors je lui ai dit de se taire, que j'allais le soigner, que nous irions à Edoras victorieux, que nous irions admirer à nouveau les cavernes du Gouffre de Helm… Et il m'a répondu en souriant. « Tu mens. Tu mens, mais ce n'est pas grave… Je ne t'en veux pas de me mentir, parce que je sais pourquoi tu le fais, et que je t'aime ». Et après il m'a demandé de chanter pour lui. Alors j'ai chanté, au lieu d'aller chercher mes affaires pour le soigner ! Et il est mort en souriant, dans mes bras, pendant que je chantais.

-Paix à son âme, murmura Alyandra.

-Excuse-moi de demander, fit doucement Ashana. Mais que lui as-tu chanté ?

-La berceuse des Celtes.

Les filles déglutirent. Maëlia était passé par tellement de malheurs avant ce jour…

-Mais ce n'est pas le pire, fit alors Maëlia avec un rire vide.

Ashana et Alyandra échangèrent un regard paniqué. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être pire que tout ça ?

-Alyandra, qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti, la première fois que tu as vu Legolas ?

-J'ai eu chaud dans la poitrine. J'avais l'impression de plonger dans le vide. J'avais les doigts qui tremblaient un peu et j'ai ressenti tellement de choses en même temps que j'ai cru que j'allais défaillir, répondit naturellement Alyandra.

-Et toi Ashana, quand tu as vu Aragorn ?

-J'ai eu chaud, et la sensation de plongeon. J'ai eu très peur aussi, et je me suis enfuie, rit la plus jeune. Mais pourquoi tu nous demandes ça ? Je croyais que Théodred n'était pas ton Unique.

-Ce n'est pas de lui que je parle, soupira Maëlia en regardant vers l'avant de la colonne.

-Théoden ? grimaça Ashana. Ça ne peut pas être Gimli, ni Gandalf…

-Eomer ?! s'exclama Alyandra en comprenant.

L'humain se retourna.

-Vous m'avez appelé, Princesse Alyandra ?

-Euh… paniqua cette dernière. Oui, je… je me posais des questions sur les traditions du Rohan.

Elle talonna Amira pour s'approcher d'Eomer, faisant signe aux autres que cette discussion n'était pas finie.

-Toi aussi, tu as fui en voyant Eomer pour la première fois ? chuchota Ashana avec un immense sourire.

-Tais-toi, la rembarra Maëlia en lui donnant un coup de poing joueur dans l'épaule.

* * *

 ** _Conclusion du Tome 3. N'hésitez vraiment pas à laisser des reviews, même si c'est une critique, tant que c'est constructif j'accepte tout ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon weekend, et portez vous bien._**


	27. T4 - C1 : L'Isengard

**LES LOUVES DU NORD**

 _ **L'arrivée tant attendue du Tome 4 : Le Retour du Roi ! Rappel des épisodes précédents : après la victoire du Gouffre de Helm grâce à l'arrivée de Maëlia et d'Eomer et de ses troupes, les cousines se retrouvent enfin.**_

 _ **Nymueh : il est évident que Maëlia est la tête du groupe des cousines, étant l'aînée et littéralement la meilleure guerrière d'Erebor, Ashana et Alyandra ont énormément d'admiration et de respect pour elle, c'est une sorte de modèle. Effectivement c'est la première à envisager réellement le futur, dans le cas où elles survivent à la guerre de l'anneau, et je trouvais que ça la rendait un peu plus humaine, plus "accessible" et plus proche de nous en quelque sorte, par rapport aux deux autres. La rune de la guérison c'est un genre de filet de sécurité entre les filles et la mort, c'est-à-dire que si elles sont au bord de la mort, elles utilisent cette rune et paf! v'là qu'elles revivent (ce qui est arrivé à Maëlia). Mais on ne peut l'utiliser qu'une fois, donc si Maëlia est gravement blessée elle risque fort d'y passer puisqu'elle n'a plus sa rune de secours. Gnééééé, je fuis ton nutella ! Raclette et café au lait en ce temps rafraîchi !**_

 _ **Capucine : Je t'en prie, ravie que ça te plaise ! Et j'apprécie de le savoir ;) j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances.**_

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **Tome 4 : Le Retour du Roi**

Chapitre 1 – L'Isengard

4 mars 3019, Isengard

Ils allaient sortir du couvert des arbres de Fangorn, juste devant l'Isengard, quand ils entendirent des ricanements étranges. Aussitôt Maëlia sortit à moitié son épée de son fourreau, sur le qui-vive. Ashana posa une main rassurante sur son bras.

-Non, ça ce n'est pas un ricanement d'orc, sourit-elle. C'est plutôt le bruit de deux hobbits dont je vais botter les derrières sévèrement pour nous avoir fait autant courir.

Ils arrivèrent devant un mur de pierre détruit, sur lequel festoyaient deux hobbits aux cheveux bouclés. Pippin éclata de rire en les voyant, et Merry se leva pour faire une courbette moqueuse.

-Mes seigneurs, bienvenue en Isengard ! lança-t-il.

-Oooh, jeunes coquins ! s'emporta Gimli. Une belle chasse dans laquelle vous nous avez entraînés, et on vous retrouve à festoyer, et à fumer !

-Nous sommes assis sur le champ de la victoire, rétorqua joyeusement Pippin. Et savourons quelques réconforts bien gagnés.

Merry fit quelques ronds de fumée d'un air nonchalant.

-Le porc salé est particulièrement savoureux, ajouta Pippin avec un clin d'œil.

-Le porc salé ? répéta Gimli avec un air intéressé.

-Ah, les hobbits, marmonna Gandalf.

-Nous sommes sous les ordres de Sylvebarbe, qui vient tout juste de reprendre les rênes de l'Isengard !

-C'est qui ça, Sylvebarbe ? demanda Ashana.

-Aucune idée, répondit sa sœur. Oi, Merry, Pippin ! Descendez de là !

Alyandra et Ashana approchèrent leurs louves, et les hobbits leurs sautèrent littéralement dans les bras. Alyandra serra Pippin contre elle avec soulagement, et Ashana ébouriffa les boucles de Merry avec affection.

-Vous m'avez presque manqué, rit-elle. Mais à partir de maintenant, essayez de rester avec nous, d'accord ?

-Promis, Demoiselle Ashana, répondit Merry.

Ils avancèrent tous ensemble dans l'eau qui couvrait le sol, et bientôt virent des arbres se mouvoir çà et là autour de la tour d'Orthanc.

-Jeune maître Gandalf, salua l'un d'eux.

Alyandra laissa échapper un cri de surprise. Un arbre qui parle !

-Je me réjouis de votre venue. Le bois et l'eau, les troncs et la pierre, je peux en venir à bout, mais il y a un magicien à mater ici, enfermé dans sa tour, continua l'arbre.

-Montrez-vous, marmonna Aragorn en observant attentivement la tour.

-Prudence, intervint Gandalf. Même vaincu, Saruman est dangereux.

-Alors réglons-lui son compte et qu'on en finisse ! s'exclama Gimli.

-Non, protesta Gandalf. Il nous le faut vivant. Il faut qu'il parle.

-Mais après ça, on pourra le tuer ? demanda Ashana. Parce que je suis plutôt de l'avis de Gimli.

-Vous avez mené bien des guerres et tué nombre d'hommes, Roi Théoden, fit une voix sinistre au-dessus d'eux. Mais vous avez tout de même fait la paix ensuite. Ne pouvons-nous tenir conseil comme nous l'avons fait jadis, mon vieil ami ? Ne pouvons-nous faire la paix, vous et moi ?

Ils levèrent tous la tête pour voir Saruman, au sommet de la tour, les toiser.

-Nous ferons la paix, cracha Théoden. Oui, nous ferons la paix ! Lorsque vous répondrez de l'embrasement de l'Ouestfold ! Et des enfants qui gisent sans vie ! Nous ferons la paix, lorsque les vies des soldats dont les corps furent dépecés devant les portes de Fort-le-Cor alors qu'ils étaient morts seront vengés ! Lorsque vous pendrez à un gibet, pour le plaisir de vos propres corbeaux, là nous serons en paix.

-Des gibets et des corbeaux, répéta Saruman d'un air mauvais. Vieux radoteur ! Que voulez-vous, Gandalf le Gris ? Laissez-moi deviner. La clé d'Orthanc ? Ou peut-être même les clés de Barad-Dûr ? Avec les couronnes de sept rois et les baguettes des cinq magiciens ?

-Votre traîtrise a déjà coûté de nombreuses vies, répondit Gandalf. Et des milliers sont encore en péril ! Mais vous pouvez les sauver, Saruman, car vous étiez dans les secrets de l'ennemi.

-Alors vous êtes venus quérir des informations… J'en ai pour vous.

Il sortit des plis de sa robe une sphère qui semblait faite de verre, plus grosse qu'un poing, aux reflets noirs et orange menaçants.

-Quelque chose gronde en Terre du Milieu. Quelque chose que vous avez omis de voir, lâcha le traître d'une voix sinistre. Mais le Grand Œil l'a vu, lui. Même maintenant, il met à profit cet avantage. Il attaquera très bientôt. Vous allez tous mourir. Mais vous le savez, n'est-ce pas Gandalf ? Vous ne pouvez croire que ce rôdeur pourra un jour s'asseoir sur le trône du Gondor ?

Aragorn gardait ses yeux sur Saruman avec un air impénétrable, mais Ashana, furieuse comme à chaque fois que l'on s'en prenait à l'homme de sa vie, affichait ouvertement sa colère à l'encontre du sorcier qui les regardait depuis sa tour, caressant le bois de son arc en s'imaginant planter une flèche dans chaque œil de ce traître.

-Cet exilé sorti de l'ombre ne sera jamais couronné Roi. Gandalf n'hésite pas à sacrifier tous ceux qui lui sont proches, ceux à qui il manifeste de l'amour. Dites-moi, quels mots de réconfort avez-vous susurré au semi-homme avant de l'envoyer à sa perte ? Le chemin sur lequel vous l'avez jeté ne peut le conduire qu'à la mort.

-J'en ai assez entendu, grogna Gimli. Tuez-le ! Transpercez-le d'une flèche !

D'un même geste flou tant il était rapide, Legolas, Alyandra et Ashana avaient encoché leurs flèches et bandés leurs arcs en direction de Saruman.

-Non ! les stoppa Gandalf. Descendez, Saruman ! Et votre vie sera épargnée.

-Gardez votre pitié et votre clémence, je n'en ai nul besoin !

Et de son bâton, il lança une boule de feu vers eux.

- _Water shield !_ s'écrièrent en même temps les trois princesses en tendant les bras vers la boule de feu. _**[Bouclier d'eau !]**_

Une barrière liquide s'éleva devant leur petite troupe, et la boule de feu s'écrasa dessus comme si ce n'était qu'une balle en mousse.

-Impressionnant, soufflèrent en même temps Eomer et Théoden.

Les hobbits restaient sans voix face au phénomène. Les filles baissèrent les bras et le mur aquatique tomba dans l'eau qui les entourait comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

-C'est impossible ! s'écria le traître. Comment trois naines pourraient-elles résister à ma puissance ?!

-Nous sommes les Trois Louves du Nord, vieux shnock, lança Maëlia avec un sourire carnassier. Impossible ne fait pas partie de notre vocabulaire.

Alyandra et Ashana lui tapèrent dans la main pour appuyer ses propos.

-Saruman ! intervint Gandalf. Votre bâton est brisé.

Le bâton se brisa effectivement dans les mains du sorcier. Grima se montra alors derrière son maître.

-Grima ! l'appela Théoden. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le suivre ! Vous n'avez pas toujours été ainsi. Autrefois vous étiez un homme du Rohan ! Descendez.

Grima s'inclina comme s'il acceptait l'offre généreuse du Roi.

-Un homme du Rohan ? répéta Saruman. Qu'est-ce que la maison du Rohan, sinon une grange au toit de chaume où les bandits boivent dans les relents pendant que leur marmaille se roule par terre avec les chiens ? La victoire au Gouffre de Helm n'est pas la vôtre, Théoden, dresseur de chevaux. Vous êtes le piètre fils d'une prestigieuse lignée.

-Grima, reprit Théoden. Rejoignez-nous. Libérez-vous de lui.

-Libre ?! s'exclama Saruman. Il ne sera plus jamais libre !

-Non… souffla Grima.

-A terre, chien ! lui cria Saruman en le giflant.

Grima tomba au sol avec un cri.

-Saruman ! l'appela Gandalf. Vous étiez dans les secrets de l'ennemi. Dites-nous ce que vous savez !

-Vous rappelez vos gardes, et je vous dirai où votre destin se décidera, lâcha dédaigneusement le traître. Je refuse d'être retenu prisonnier ici !

Au même moment deux flèches partirent, frôlèrent Saruman qui en garda les yeux écarquillés, et se plantèrent dans la gorge et la poitrine de Grima qui était juste derrière son maître, dague levée et prête à frapper. Tout le monde se tourna vers Alyandra et Ashana, qui baissait lentement leurs arcs avec l'air sombre. Grima tomba raide mort par terre, et sa chute fit perdre l'équilibre à Saruman qui tomba dans le vide en poussant un long hurlement… avant de finir empalé sur le pic d'une roue, devant Gandalf et les autres.

-Même lui méritait une mort plus honorable que de prendre un couteau dans le dos, dit doucement Alyandra.

-Faites passer le mot à nos alliés, et à tous les peuples de la Terre du Milieu qui sont encore libres, ordonna Gandalf. L'ennemi avance vers nous, nous devons savoir où il va frapper.

Théoden hocha la tête.

-Les immondices de Saruman s'en vont enfin, se réjouit Sylvebarbe de sa grosse voix. Les arbres vont revenir vivre ici, de jeunes arbres, des arbres sauvages.

-Pippin ! s'exclama alors Alyandra quand ce dernier sauta à bas d'Amira et alla chercher quelque chose dans l'eau.

Il en ressortit la sphère que Saruman avait montré quelques minutes auparavant.

-Par mon écorce ! s'exclama Sylvebarbe.

-Peregrin Touque ! demanda Gandalf. Donnez cela, mon garçon. Dépêchez-vous !

Pippin déposa la grosse boule de verre dans les mains de Gandalf. Ce dernier la couvrit soigneusement de son manteau, et fit pivoter son cheval.

-On rentre ? bâilla Ashana.

-Nous retournons à Edoras, confirma Eomer.

-Chouette, j'ai besoin d'un bon bain, et surtout de manger autre chose que du lembas et de la viande séchée ! sourit Alyandra.

-Et moi donc, marmonna Maëlia. Je n'ai presque rien mangé de la semaine ! J'ai perdu au moins trois kilos !

-Mais vous êtes toujours très belle, Princesse Maëlia, dit Eomer.

La concernée lui jeta un regard furibond à la mention de son titre, et ses deux cousines se tournèrent vers l'homme avec un sourire hilare et légèrement étonné.

-Enfin, je veux dire… s'empressa-t-il de rectifier alors qu'il rosissait d'embarras. Vous… Vous ne semblez pas… être affaiblie par… enfin…

Legolas et Gimli passèrent à ce moment à côté de lui.

-Un conseil, l'ami, lui lança le nain roux. Quand ces trois-là s'associent, pas la peine d'essayer. Elles gagneront toujours.

Eomer devint rouge de honte et talonna sa monture pour se placer près de son oncle, un peu plus loin.

-Vous n'avez rien à faire d'autre que torturer ce pauvre homme ? rit Legolas.

-Gimli, tu ne veux pas monter Amira un moment ? demanda Alyandra. Je suis sûre que Pippin serait ravi de monter avec toi.

Gimli obtempéra en grognant alors qu'elle grimpait en amazone devant son amant sur Hasufel. Ashana se tourna vers Aragorn, et sauta directement devant lui sans demander la permission.

-Dame Ashana ! paniqua Merry qui se retrouvait seul sur Maharib.

-Ne t'en fais pas, elle t'aime bien, lui lança Ashana. Évite de lui tirer sur les poils et tout ira bien.

-Alors tu ne m'en veux plus ? lui murmura Aragorn avec un sourire.

-C'est à l'autre blonde que j'en veux, grogna Ashana en se mettant confortablement en amazone dans ses bras. Je ne pourrai jamais t'en vouloir à toi, je t'aime bien trop pour ça.

Elle l'embrassa doucement, mais il resserra son étreinte sur sa taille et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

-Ne regarde pas, Pippin, plaisanta Merry. Ce n'est pas de ton âge.

Pippin lui tira la langue, puis remarqua Alyandra et Legolas qui étaient plus ou moins en train de faire pareil, et grimaça.

-Les grandes gens sont vraiment étranges, lâcha-t-il d'un air perplexe.

Mais à part Gimli et son cousin, personne ne l'écoutait. Alyandra et Legolas se chuchotaient des mots doux en elfique, et Aragorn avait entrepris de faire perdre la tête à Ashana en l'embrassant dans le cou. Maëlia, qui était sur Layaqhar au milieu, fit une grimace dégoûtée et émit un grognement d'exaspération.

-Les filles ! finit-elle par crier. Un peu de tenue enfin ! Nous sommes en public, nous nous devons de rester dignes afin de donner une image parfaite d'Erebor et…

-Oh, Maëlia, ferme-la et vas séduire ton Troisième Maréchal de la Marche ou je-ne-sais-plus-quel-est-son-titre ! répliqua Ashana. Il serait temps qu'on ait des neveux et des nièces !

Maëlia écarquilla les yeux et une rougeur incontrôlable s'empara de ses pommettes. Sans plus un mot, elle suivit les autres au galop vers Edoras.

* * *

 _ **Tadaaa ! Alors, ce nouveau tome démarre comme vous l'espériez ? Dites-moi tout par review !**_


	28. T4 - C2 : Retour à Edoras

**LES LOUVES DU NORD**

 ** _Hello mes p'tits chous ! A peine 24h de retard et j'ai quand même eu des messages me demandant pourquoi je retenais ce chapitre en otage O.o_**

 ** _Capucine : Merci ! Bisous_**

 ** _Bonne lecture_**

 ** _P.S. : des images concernant ce chapitre sont disponibles sur la page facebook comme d'habitude._**

* * *

 **Tome 4 : Le Retour du Roi**

Chapitre 2 – Retour à Edoras

4 mars 3019, Château d'or de Méduseld, Edoras

Ils atteignirent Edoras en milieu d'après-midi. Ils avaient galopé aussi vite que possible, et certains soupçonnaient Gandalf de les avoir fait magiquement accélérer.

Un grand banquet devait avoir lieu le soir-même pour fêter la victoire au Gouffre de Helm, et rendre hommage aux morts. Les trois princesses s'étaient vues attribuer une petite pièce juste pour elles, en tant qu'invitées de sang royal elles avaient droit à quelques égards bien que cela les gênait un peu. Mais lorsqu'Eowyn avait ouvert la bouche pour protester et dire que puisqu'elles s'étaient battues elles pouvaient bien dormir avec les soldats, Ashana avait immédiatement accepté la chambre improvisée avec un grand sourire. Les louves y dormaient déjà, épuisées par toutes ces batailles et ces déplacements. Les jeunes femmes déposèrent leurs baluchons mais gardèrent leurs armures et leurs armes, après tout elles n'avaient pas d'autre vêtements, à part peut-être une chemise et un pantalon de rechange.

-Si on allait visiter la cour arrière du château ? proposa Alyandra. On dit qu'il y a un très beau jardin.

-Allez-y sans moi, refusa Maëlia. J'ai… quelqu'un à voir.

-Eomer ? la taquina Ashana.

-Non, sourit Maëlia en secouant la tête. Non, je dois retrouver une femme. Son mari était un des hommes de Théodred, et un de mes amis. Il m'a souvent parlé de sa femme et de son tout jeune fils, et… j'ai récupéré son collier et sa dague sur son corps, pour les ramener à sa famille. Je vais aller demander aux soldats s'ils savent où je pourrais les trouver.

-Veux-tu que l'on vienne avec toi ? demanda Alyandra.

Maëlia secoua la tête avec un sourire triste.

-Non, c'est mieux que j'y aille seule. Ces gens pleurent déjà la perte d'un de leurs proches, nul besoin de les envahir. Je leur rends les objets et je les laisse en paix.

Alyandra hocha la tête et força sa jeune sœur à venir voir les jardins avec elle, sentant que Maëlia avait besoin d'un peu de temps, seule. La blonde attendit que ses cousines soient sorties pour sortir la dague et le collier de son baluchon. Ils pesaient si lourd subitement… Elle enfila sa cape bleu marine bordée de fourrure et sortit de la pièce d'un pas résolu. Elle traversa rapidement le hall de Méduseld et allait sortir du château quand une voix la retint.

-Princesse Maëlia !

Elle se tourna vers l'homme qui l'avait interpellé avec un air exaspéré sur le visage.

-Seigneur Eomer, je le jure sur la mémoire de tous mes ancêtres nains et Celtes, si vous m'appelez Princesse encore une fois je vous coupe vos attributs et je les jette dans le feu !

Eomer grimaça, mais finit par sourire.

-Je pensais que vous seriez en train de vous préparer pour le banquet de ce soir, dit-il. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici.

-Je… je dois aller voir quelqu'un pour lui remettre des objets.

Elle lui raconta la même chose qu'à ses cousines.

-C'est très honorable de votre part de faire ce geste, dit-il avec gravité.

-J'ai l'impression que si je le fais, tous ces soldats reposeront en paix, vous voyez ? Je n'ai pas pu ramener un souvenir de chacun, mais je tiens à faire cela.

-Et au nom des familles, je vous en suis très reconnaissant. Venez, les soldats sauront sûrement à qui vous devez rendre ces objets.

Il l'accompagna dehors, et arrêta le premier soldat qu'il vit. Maëlia fut soulagée d'entendre le soldat lui indiquer où était la maison de Sannah. Eomer l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte.

-Merci pour l'aide, lui sourit-elle. Je vous verrai ce soir au banquet je suppose ?

-Je viens avec vous, lui dit Eomer. Si cette femme voit juste une étrangère, elle pourrait le prendre mal…

Avant que Maëlia ait pu protester, il frappait sur la porte de bois. Une jeune femme de tout juste vingt ans leur ouvrit. Elle portait une robe noire abîmée, des cernes s'étalaient sous ses yeux, et ses cheveux flottaient librement en vagues ternes autour de son visage. Un petit garçon reposait sur sa hanche. Maëlia sentit son cœur se serrer. Cette femme devait être très belle en temps normal, même là elle était belle, mais le deuil l'alourdissait considérablement. Lorsque le petit garçon releva les yeux vers elle, elle faillit fondre en larmes. Il ressemblait déjà tellement à son père !

-Seigneur Eomer, balbutia Sannah en se courbant comme elle le pouvait avec l'enfant dans ses bras. Je vous en prie, entrez.

-Merci, lui répondit ce dernier en entrant, suivi de Maëlia.

Il attendit qu'elle ait fermé la porte pour parler à nouveau.

-Sannah, c'est bien votre nom ? Et ce petit garçon doit être Connor.

-C'est exact, monseigneur, répondit timidement la femme.

-Bien. Cette jeune femme est la Princesse Maëlia d'Erebor.

-P-princesse, salua immédiatement Sannah en tentant une révérence.

-Non, je vous en prie, ne vous inclinez pas, la stoppa Maëlia avec un air gêné.

-Y'a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous, Princesse ? demanda Sannah.

Maëlia déglutit. Eomer lui fit un signe encourageant de la tête.

-Il vaudrait mieux nous asseoir, décida Maëlia en tirant brusquement une chaise pour elle.

Elle attendit que tout le monde soit assis pour reprendre la parole.

-Je vais me permettre d'être directe, annonça la blonde. J'ai voyagé quelques temps avec l'eored du Prince Théodred, jusqu'à la fin en fait, et je connaissais votre mari, Connan. Nous étions amis.

-Connan… répéta Sannah, les larmes aux yeux.

-Je tenais à vous offrir mes sincères condoléances, continua Maëlia avec la gorge serrée. Et je suis venue vous rapporter ceci.

Elle déposa la dague et le collier sur la table. Sannah regardait les objets comme si elle voyait un fantôme. Maëlia se leva brusquement, prête à partir. Elle fut à la porte en trois enjambées.

-Il parlait très souvent de vous et de votre fils, dit-elle. Il avait hâte de vous revenir.

Elle ouvrit la porte et allait sortir quand la voix de Sannah la retint.

-Princesse Maëlia !

Elle s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.

-Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de nous rapporter ces objets.

Elle se tourna à demi et hocha la tête avant de sortir. Elle entendit les pas lourds d'Eomer derrière elle alors qu'elle remontait vers le château, mais ne l'attendit pas et disparut dans sa chambre où elle demanda à avoir un bain. Ses cousines revinrent quelques instants plus tard et elles prirent un bain à tour de rôle avant d'enfiler leurs armures à nouveau. Quelques coups furent frappés à leur porte, et Alyandra alla ouvrir. Une jeune servante était là.

-Dame Eowyn vous fait quérir immédiatement dans ses appartements, dit précipitamment la jeune fille en s'inclinant.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle nous veut encore, la blonde ? pesta Ashana.

Alyandra lui fit signe de se taire et les trois femmes suivirent la jeune servante jusqu'à la chambre d'Eowyn.

-Ah, vous voilà, fit cette dernière. Tu peux t'en aller, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de la servante.

La jeune fille disparut en vitesse.

-Vous n'êtes pas encore prêtes pour le banquet ? s'étonna Eowyn.

-Si… répondit Maëlia en fronçant les sourcils. Nous venons de prendre un bain.

Elle pointa vers ses cheveux encore trempés comme pour prouver ses dires.

-Mais… où sont vos robes ? s'étonna Eowyn.

-Mince, se moqua Ashana. Je suis partie de chez moi depuis six mois pour aller à la guerre, et je n'ai pas pensé à emporter de robes de soirée ! Mais où avais-je la tête ?

Eowyn la fusilla du regard alors que Alyandra et Maëlia se retenaient pour ne pas rire trop fort.

-Je me doutais bien que vous alliez porter des vêtements d'hommes… marmonna Eowyn. J'ai fait préparer trois de mes robes pour vous, à la demande du Roi Théoden.

Maëlia et Ashana cessèrent immédiatement de rire, et Alyandra partit dans une nouvelle crise en voyant leur mine désespérée. Eowyn leur fit signe de s'approcher du lit où étaient étendues trois robes.

-C'est une blague… siffla Ashana entre ses dents.

-Alors, celle avec les broderies dorées est pour vous, Princesse Maëlia. J'ai pensé que le doré complimenterait vos cheveux.

-Quelle délicate attention, grommela l'aînée en tenant la robe à deux mains aussi loin d'elle que possible.

La robe longue et fluide était blanche, au décolleté en « V » très sage. Les manches s'élargissaient à partir des coudes. Sur le col, le haut des manches et la taille avait été brodé un motif intriqué en fil doré, et aussi sur le devant de la jupe.

-Celle-là est pour vous, Princesse Alyandra. J'ai pensé, au vu de votre robe de guerre, que vous aimeriez le violet.

-Quel remarquable sens de l'observation, se força à dire Alyandra alors qu'elle examinait la robe.

Blanche également, et beaucoup plus évasée que celle de Maëlia, les épaules étaient dénudées et le décolleté un peu plus large un ruban violet avait été cousu en croisé sur l'estomac pour faire un effet de corset, et les froufrous des manches étaient également bordés de violet.

-Et pour vous, Princesse Ashana, je suis sûre que vous serez ravissante dans cette robe.

Ashana voulut étrangler Eowyn lorsqu'elle lui présenta sa robe.

- _I think this is a night gown_ , murmura-t-elle avec dégoût. _**[Je crois que c'est une chemise de nuit.]**_

La robe était blanche aussi, au décolleté en « V » un peu plus prononcé que pour celle de Maëlia. Les manches étaient bouffantes et longues, et une bande de tissu rajoutée affinait la taille. Le tissu semblait si léger, Ashana était sûre de son hypothèse à présent.

-Je vous ai trouvé trois corsets, ajouta Eowyn avec un sourire que l'on aurait pu qualifier de sadique. Je vais vous aider à les serrer.

-Non merci, on va s'en occuper entre nous, déclina poliment Alyandra en reculant vers la porte. Nous nous verrons au banquet !

Et avec ça les trois femmes filèrent dans le couloir jusqu'à leur chambre, priant Mahal pour qu'Eowyn ne les poursuive pas avec des escarpins. Une fois dans leur chambre, l'aînée et la plus jeune explosèrent.

-Non mais franchement, une robe ?! grimaça Maëlia.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je suis vierge que je vais porter du blanc ! grogna Ashana.

Alyandra leva les yeux au ciel et les aida à mettre les corsets puis les robes. Elles furent bien contentes de garder leurs bottes de cuir en dessous. Ashana sortit un serre-tête en diamants de sa sacoche et le glissa sur le haut de son front après avoir peigné ses boucles couleur miel. Elle vérifia qu'elle avait toujours sa bague de fiançailles, et entreprit de glisser quelques dagues dans ses bottes puisqu'elle ne pouvait les cacher nulle part ailleurs. Maëlia se contenta de ramener ses boucles blondes en une seule tresse qui commençait sur le haut de son crâne et se terminait sous sa nuque. Alyandra entortilla ses boucles sombres en une seule mèche qu'elle fit tenir avec la baguette que Galadriel lui avait offerte. Maëlia voulut passer sa ceinture et son épée mais les deux autres l'en empêchèrent, alors elle fit comme Ashana et bourra ses bottes avec des lames. Alyandra fit de même et les trois jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard.

-Je suis prête à parier qu'il y aura des chansons sur les trois vierges du banquet, pouffa Ashana. Et qu'Eowyn ne portera même pas de blanc.

-Pari tenu, grommela Maëlia. Mais comment vous faites pour respirer avec ces trucs ?

Elle essaya de tirer sur son corset, sans succès. Ashana lui jeta un regard compatissant. On frappa à la porte.

-Maëlia ? C'est moi. Puis-je entrer ?

La blonde écarquilla les yeux alors que ses cousines serrèrent les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

-Donnez-moi un instant ! répondit-elle. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? ajouta-t-elle à voix basse.

-Tu lui ouvres la porte, répondit Ashana comme si c'était évident.

Maëlia s'approcha de la poignée comme si elle allait se brûler, et ouvrit lentement la porte. Eomer était sur le seuil, cheveux lâchés, vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir noir, d'une chemise verte et d'une ceinture ouvragée de cuir brun. Elle devait l'admettre, il avait fière allure.

-Bonsoir Seigneur Eomer, salua-t-elle.

-B-bonsoir Prin… Bonsoir Maëlia, se reprit-il. Vous êtes… resplendissante.

-Merci, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Que faites-vous donc ici ? Le banquet va commencer d'une minute à l'autre.

-Justement, je venais vous chercher. Me feriez-vous l'honneur de me laisser vous y escorter ?

-Euh… Je… Vous n'y allez pas avec votre sœur ?

-Ma sœur y est déjà pour commencer à accueillir les gens, sourit-il. Alors ? Puis-je vous y accompagner ?

-Eh bien… Je…

-Elle accepte ! intervint Ashana en ouvrant la porte en grand. C'est très gentil de votre part. Elle est ravie.

Eomer sourit et présenta donc son bras à Maëlia qui plaça sa main au creux de son coude et releva légèrement sa jupe d'une main pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dedans. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, trois silhouettes apparurent dans le couloir opposé. Aragorn avait encore les cheveux humides de son bain, et avait revêtu un pantalon de cuir noir, une chemise bordeaux et un gilet de cuir noir par-dessus. Le collier d'Ashana brillait à son cou, et elle sourit.

-Pourquoi tu portes une robe de nuit ? s'étonna-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Alyandra éclata de rire.

-Cette robe est à Eowyn, grommela Ashana en relevant dédaigneusement le menton.

-Oh, je vois, sourit Aragorn. Tu es très jolie, ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant. Allons-y.

Il lui donna le bras et ils partirent.

-Maëlia n'est pas là ? s'étonna Gimli.

-Elle a été enlevée par le Seigneur Eomer une minute plus tôt, répondit Alyandra en prenant le bras de Legolas. Allons, pressons-nous, nous ne voudrions pas arriver en retard.

* * *

 _ **Petite transition vers le banquet, tout en simplicité ! Bisous**_


	29. T4 - C3 : Le banquet

**LES LOUVES DU NORD**

 _ **Hello mes p'tits chous ! Un peu de retard pour ce chapitre, désolée.**_

 _ **Nymueh : pas de soucis, ravie de voir que tu es toujours là. Oui, Eowyn et Ashana ne s'aiment toujours pas XD Pancakes et jus de tomates !**_

 _ **em : hello ! contente que l'histoire te plaise, bisous**_

 _ **Capucine : j'espère que ce banquet sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Tome 4 : Le Retour du Roi**

Chapitre 3 – Le banquet

4 mars 3019, Château d'or de Méduseld, Edoras

Tout le monde était rassemblé dans le grand hall de Méduseld. Eomer avait laissé Maëlia sur un banc au premier rang avant d'aller se placer sur la gauche de son oncle. Elle avait été rejointe par Aragorn, Ashana, Legolas, Alyandra, Gimli, Gandalf, Merry et Pippin. Le silence se fit alors qu'Eowyn s'avançait, dans sa robe vert d'eau, vers le Roi Théoden, une coupe d'or dans les mains. Elle lui présenta la coupe en s'inclinant, et alla se ranger à sa droite. Tout le monde se leva alors que Théoden levait la coupe.

-Ce soir, souvenons-nous de ceux qui ont donné leur sang pour défendre ce pays, lança Théoden d'une voix forte. Saluons les morts victorieux !

-Gloire ! s'écria la foule.

Chacun leva sa choppe et en but une gorgée. Ashana vit Aragorn qui hésita une seconde avant de boire et elle perdit un peu de son sourire. Elle savait qu'il pensait à Haldir, et tous les autres.

-Essaies de ne pas trop y penser, lui glissa-t-elle discrètement.

Il lui fit un petit sourire et elle entrechoqua sa choppe avec celle de son fiancé avant de descendre son contenu d'une traite.

-Pas mauvaise, cette bière. Un peu légère, mais bon…

-Légère ? répéta Eomer en s'approchant. Venez donc goûter à celle qui est entreposée là-bas, vous m'en direz des nouvelles.

Les filles, Gimli et Legolas le suivirent sans hésiter. Eomer prit les choppes de Gimli et Legolas et les remplit à un tonneau.

-Ni pause, ni goutte renversée, leur dit-il en leur rendant leurs choppes.

-Ni régurgitation, ajouta Gimli dont les yeux brillaient.

-Alors, on joue à boire ? demanda Legolas.

Les hommes autour lui répondirent en cris joyeux alors qu'ils levaient leurs choppes.

-Le dernier debout a gagné, lui lança Gimli avant de descendre sa choppe comme si c'était de l'eau.

-Qui joue contre moi à la prochaine ? demanda Ashana avec un grand sourire.

-Avec grand plaisir, lui répondit Maëlia, mais tu vas perdre.

-Dans tes rêves, répliqua Ashana.

-Vous pensez que vous tiendrez ? s'inquiéta Eomer.

-Je vous mets au défi d'en boire plus que moi, si vous voulez, lui répondit Maëlia.

-Oh, non, je ne me permettrai pas de vous battre, répondit Eomer.

-Petit joueur, pouffa Ashana à voix basse.

Elle allait ajouter quelque chose mais ses yeux tombèrent sur une Eowyn qui s'approchait de son fiancé, un peu plus loin dans la salle. Elle tenait une coupe dans ses mains et avait un sourire débile. Elle lui dit quelque chose qu'Ashana n'entendit pas, et Aragorn lui prit doucement la coupe des mains pour en boire une gorgée en la regardant dans les yeux. Il lui rendit ensuite la coupe, mais Eowyn ne bougeait pas, restant fixée sur lui avec un grand sourire et les yeux brillants. Aragorn finit par se détourner et partir dans la foule pour le plus grand soulagement de la jeune princesse.

De leur côté, Gimli et Legolas buvaient pinte sur pinte, et les choppes vides s'accumulaient devant eux pour garder le compte. Gimli semblait passablement proche du coma éthylique, ne cessant de roter et de rire comme un hystérique.

-Ce sont bien les nains qui aiment nager avec les jolies femmes poilues, riait-il.

Les trois Princesses échangèrent un regard surpris et amusé.

-Je sens quelque chose, lâcha Legolas avec inquiétude. Un picotement au bout des doigts. Je crois que ça me fait de l'effet.

Eomer releva ses sourcils sous la surprise et cligna des yeux. Gimli éclata d'un rire gras.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais ? brailla-t-il. Il ne tient pas l'alcool…

Les yeux du nain se figèrent alors qu'il louchait, et la bière s'échappa de sa bouche sur sa barbe alors qu'il tombait en arrière, raide et complètement bourré.

-La partie est finie, sourit Legolas.

Eomer ne semblait pas y croire.

-Les elfes ont une résistance à l'alcool plus qu'incroyable, lui dit Alyandra. Vous ne tiendrez jamais assez longtemps pour en voir un pompette, si vous buvez avec eux.

-Bon, à nous ! s'enthousiasma Ashana. Maëlia et moi avons une petite compétition !

Eomer se remit à remplir des choppes alors qu'elles se plaçaient de part et d'autre de la table. Alyandra en profita pour saisir gentiment la main de Legolas et l'entraîner à l'écart.

-Tu as beaucoup bu, tu es sûr que ça va aller ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Tu l'as dit toi-même, _elen-nil_ , sourit-il en passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Les elfes ne sont pas facilement pompettes. Je vais très bien.

-Tu as quand même dit que tu sentais un picotement dans les doigts, que ça te faisait de l'effet !

-Mais je n'ai pas dit quel effet cela me faisait, _elen-nil_ , sourit-il avec les yeux brillants.

Elle rougit légèrement, comprenant où il voulait en venir. Il se pencha à son oreille.

-Et mes doigts picotent toujours… de t'enlever ta robe, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

Il continua à lui chuchoter quelques phrases d'amour avant qu'elle ne l'entraîne avec elle hors du hall.

Ashana et Maëlia avait déjà descendu une dizaine de choppes, et aucune des deux ne montrait de signes de faiblesse pour le moment. Eomer remplissait les pintes avec de plus en plus d'étonnement. Finalement vers la dix-huitième ou dix-neuvième, Maëlia tangua un peu trop et faillit s'écraser sur la pierre, heureusement il réussit à la rattraper.

-Maëlia ! Maëlia, vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Mais ouais ! brailla-t-elle. Je vais trèèèès bien.

Elle réussit une seconde à se tenir droite en s'appuyant sur la table, puis fut secouée d'un fou rire incompréhensible et elle faillit s'écrouler à nouveau, mais Eomer la rattrapa encore une fois et la tint dans ses bras cette fois.

-Très bien, il vaut mieux que vous alliez vous reposer, d'accord ? dit-il.

-Non, je veux faire la fête ! protesta-t-elle mollement.

-Allons, ne faites pas l'enfant, soupira Eomer. Vous allez vous allonger juste une minute et après vous reviendrez faire la fête, d'accord ?

Cela sembla convenir à la jeune femme puisqu'elle se laissa faire lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée et sortit de la pièce avec elle. Ayant vu Alyandra disparaître plus tôt, et ne voulant pas la déranger, il se décida à aller coucher Maëlia dans son propre lit, se résolvant à dormir par terre devant la cheminée plus tard. Elle passa le trajet à marmonner des choses incompréhensibles, et quand il la déposa sur le lit après lui avoir enlevé ses bottes – et ses dagues, elle parla un peu plus fort.

-Vous avez les yeux verts, dit-elle avant de s'endormir comme une masse.

Il la couvrit d'une couverture et retourna au banquet, se sentant tout drôle. Ashana lui lança un regard quand il revint, il hocha la tête pour lui signifier que tout allait bien. Elle-même tanguait un peu – beaucoup – et tentait de se frayer un chemin de manière très aléatoire parmi les gens présents. Eomer soupira en se disant qu'il allait devoir la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'écroule comme sa cousine, mais Aragorn passa par là et serra Ashana contre lui pour l'empêcher de tomber, ne pouvant empêcher un sourire attendri de s'étendre sur son visage quand il vit dans quel état elle était.

-Ashana, soupira-t-il. Combien de choppes as-tu bu ?

-Sais pas, grommela-t-elle. Je te dirai ça demain matin. On va dormir ?

-Bonne idée, je te ramène à ta chambre.

-Alyandra et Legolas dedans, réussit-elle à articuler avant de lâcher un rôt impressionnant.

-C'était une huit sur dix, celui-là, s'esclaffa Aragorn.

-Dix sur dix, souffla Ashana en fermant les yeux alors qu'elle s'appuyait sur son épaule.

-Si tu veux, sourit Aragorn en l'embrassant sur le front avant de la soulever dans son bras. Allez viens, la couchette de Legolas sera libre…

Ashana, amorphe dans ses bras, se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

Couchée près de lui, elle ne se réveilla même pas quand il sortit discrètement de la pièce, avant l'aube. Par contre, quand Aragorn fit irruption dans la pièce à nouveau en courant, suivi de Legolas, elle sortit brusquement de son sommeil et se redressa d'un coup, les yeux à moitié fermée. Puis elle se mit à crier en se griffant la poitrine comme si elle voulait s'arracher le cœur, les yeux révulsés. Maharib, couchée près d'elle avec les deux autres louves, se mit à hurler, le museau tendu vers le plafond, comme si elle était en peine. Aragorn s'était saisi du Palantìr, mais heureusement il le laissa rouler plus loin après quelques secondes, et le dos arqué d'Ashana retomba sur la couchette.

Aragorn se releva, aidé par Legolas, et se précipita aux côtés de sa fiancée.

-Ashana ! Ashana ! Ashana, réponds-moi ! la pressa-t-il.

Elle papillonna des yeux et finalement les ouvrit complètement, se retrouvant immédiatement happée par les iris bleu clair cerclées de bleu très sombre de son fiancé.

-Aragorn… souffla-t-elle d'une voix éraillée en se redressant avec son aide. Que… que s'est-il passé ?

-Pippin a regardé dans le Palantìr, et je… j'ai tenté de lui prendre des mains.

-Tu n'as rien ? s'inquiéta tout de suite Ashana.

-Je vais bien. Toi, ça va ?

-Oui, je crois… J'avais… le cœur qui me brûlait…

Elle baissa les yeux et sursauta quand elle vit les marques de griffures écarlates sur sa peau hâlée, où perlaient déjà de toutes petites gouttes de sang. Elle releva les yeux et vit Gandalf qui se relevait du chevet de Pippin, et s'approchait d'elle. Il la regarda dans les yeux et passa sa main au-dessus des griffures en marmonnant.

-Je ne peux rien faire, déclara-t-il finalement en se levant. Cette douleur a été provoquée quand vous avez saisi le Palantìr, Aragorn. Ce phénomène vient d'une magie sur laquelle je ne peux rien.

-De quelle magie s'agit-il ? pressa Aragorn.

-De l'amour, Aragorn. Il s'agit de l'amour puissant qui vous lie, la Princesse Ashana et vous. L'amour des Uniques. Mahal seul sait à quel point vous êtes liés, tous les deux. Elle saura vous en parler mieux que moi. Il faut qu'elle prenne l'air. Donnez-lui de l'eau fraîche, et si elle fait de la fièvre, allongez-la et rafraîchissez-la.

-Bien, répondit Aragorn en hochant la tête. Mais à propos… du Palantìr ?

-Je vais chercher Théoden, dit Gandalf.

Eomer et Maëlia, épée au clair, arrivèrent alors en courant dans la pièce.

-Nous avons entendu des cris, lâcha l'homme d'une voix inquiète.

Alyandra débarqua, enroulée dans la cape de Legolas.

-C'est quoi ce vacarme ?

-Aly, Maëlia, fit Legolas. Pourriez-vous emmener Ashana dehors ? Elle a besoin d'air et d'eau fraîche.

Il ajouta quelques mots en elfique pour lui raconter brièvement ce qu'il s'était passé. L'urgence dans sa voix acheva de réveiller son amante qui prit gentiment sa sœur par le bras, et suivies de Maëlia qui grognait pour cause de phénoménale gueule de bois, elles se rendirent dans la cour arrière, au milieu des fleurs qui embaumaient l'air de ce début timide de printemps.

Les trois louves les rejoignirent peu de temps après.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Maëlia. Je dormais tranquillement, et là j'ai entendu des cris horribles, je me suis réveillée dans une chambre et un lit inconnus, et surtout avec la pire gueule de bois de ma vie, et j'ai suivi Eomer machinalement, et voilà.

-Pippin a regardé dans le Palantìr, Aragorn a voulu l'aider et a saisi la sphère, expliqua Alyandra. Il a été frappé par un genre de mal, et c'est ce qui a blessé Ashana. Leur lien d'Unique est tellement fort que le maléfice de Sauron les a frappés tous les deux. Elle a littéralement essayé de s'arracher le cœur qui la brûlait, d'où les griffures.

-S'arracher le cœur ? répéta Maëlia. Carrément… Heureusement qu'elle ne dort pas avec une dague.

Ashana pointa ses bottes pour toute réponse.

-Je n'ai juste pas eu le réflexe de les saisir, grogna-t-elle. J'avais tellement mal…

-Tu n'as pas de fièvre, ta température corporelle semble normale, annonça Alyandra en posant une main sur son poignet et l'autre sur son front. Ton cœur bat normalement, et tu as l'air bien.

Maëlia s'allongea directement sur le sol.

-J'ai pris une cuite de l'enfer… geignit-elle. J'ai tellement la gueule de bois que je pourrais ouvrir une menuiserie !

-Je t'avais dit que tu ne me battrais pas, ricana Ashana.

-Je t'ai toujours battue aux jeux d'alcool, comment j'aurais pu savoir ?

-Ta cousine est partie avec des litres d'alcool sur elle, répondit Alyandra dans un éclat de rire. Et il en reste, crois-moi.

Maëlia éclata de rire à son tour, et alla pomper un seau d'eau au petit puits dans un coin de la cour avant de plonger sa tête dedans.

Elles décidèrent de retourner à l'intérieur, Maëlia et Ashana voulaient se changer puisqu'elles portaient toujours leurs robes de la veille. C'est là que Maëlia remarqua qu'Alyandra était toujours emmitouflée dans la cape de Legolas alors qu'il ne faisait pas si froid.

-Aly, qu'est-ce que tu portes sous ta cape ?

La concernée devint rouge comme un coquelicot et soupira avant d'écarter les pans du tissu. Elle avait son pantalon de cuir, même pas lacé, rien aux pieds, et une chemise à Legolas mise de travers, un peu trop grande pour elle.

-Vous avez vraiment remis le couvert alors ! rit Ashana. Il était temps que tu passes à autre chose. Mais porter sa chemise et sa cape, franchement… Ce n'est pas très discret.

-C'était ça ou la robe de vierge à froufrous, marmonna Alyandra.

-Je suis trop cuitée pour ces conneries, déclara abruptement Maëlia. J'ai besoin d'un verre. Ashana ?

-J'ai un flacon de whisky Celte, neuf ans d'âge, sourit Ashana en sortant le flacon de sa botte comme si c'était normal.

-Au nom du verre, du vice et du saint Whisky, passe la bouteille ! sourit l'aînée.

-Mais comment tu fais pour avoir autant de babioles dans tes chaussures ? s'étonna Alyandra.

-J'ai des poches à l'intérieur, répondit la plus jeune comme si c'était une évidence. Tiens, Maëlia. Mais rappelle-toi que l'alcool ne résout aucun problème.

-Je sais, mais l'eau et le lait non plus, répliqua Maëlia en débouchant le flacon.

Elle en prit une gorgée et fit claquer sa langue de contentement. Elles retournèrent à l'intérieur et mirent des vêtements plus confortables – pantalon, bottes, chemises et capes uniquement. Elles prirent les robes et se mirent en quête d'Eowyn pour les lui rendre. Elles la croisèrent dans un couloir, et la suivirent jusqu'à sa chambre pour y déposer les vêtements.

-Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? fit courtoisement Maëlia en accrochant la robe dans la penderie.

-Oui, répondit sèchement Eowyn.

Maëlia leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien. Alyandra et Ashana accrochèrent les deux autres robes et se dirigèrent vers la porte avec leur cousine.

-Vous avez dû vous sentir femmes, pour une fois, marmonna à voix basse Eowyn alors qu'elles allaient sortir.

-Je vais vous laisser méditer sur cette phrase, lança Maëlia avec un sourire. On ne naît pas femme, on le devient. Réfléchissez-y parce que quand je vous regarde, ce n'est pas une femme que je vois, mais une fillette capricieuse. Bonne journée.

Et elle claqua la porte derrière elle. Alyandra et Ashana lui renvoyaient des regards admiratifs.

-Quand elle m'a parlé froidement alors que j'ai fait l'effort d'être sociable, j'ai eu envie d'écraser sa tête sur un mur avec des clous, grogna Maëlia. Allons explorer la ville.

* * *

 ** _TADAAAA ! comme d'habitude, on laisse une review, on met en favori, et on sourit parce qu'il fait beau ! Des images sur ce chapitre seront postées sur facebook. Bisous mes p'tits chous !_**


	30. T4 - C4 : A la guerre

**LES LOUVES DU NORD**

 _ **Hello mes p'tits chous ! Après un banquet bien arrosé, on repart - avec la gueule de bois - à la guerre.**_

 _ **Capucine : dire que je n'aime pas Eowyn est un euphémisme, je la déteste. A toi de découvrir si les Louves du Nord la respecteront un jour.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 **Tome 4 : Le Retour du Roi**

Chapitre 4 – A la guerre

6 mars 3019, Edoras

Aragorn était assis à l'ombre d'une maison en train de manger un bol de purée de fruits pour le petit-déjeuner, préparée par Alyandra juste après l'aube. Elle avait apparemment souffert d'insomnie et était donc sortie au milieu de la nuit avec Amira pour cueillir des baies et chasser du gibier afin d'égayer les repas à Méduseld, et s'était attelée à la préparation du petit-déjeuner pour tous les habitants du château.

Aragorn savourait donc le repas cuisiné par sa future belle-sœur, son regard perdu dans le paysage, les montagnes qui entouraient la plaine où se trouvait Edoras. C'est ainsi que ses yeux se posèrent sur un feu, un brasier au sommet d'une montagne. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'un coup et il en lâcha son bol. Sans s'en soucier le moins du monde, il se mit à courir comme un dératé vers le château, traversant la ville comme une furie, montant les marches quatre à quatre. Il ouvrit les portes en les envoyant cogner contre le mur.

-Les feux d'alarme de Minas Tirith ! s'écria-t-il, hors d'haleine. Les feux d'alarme sont allumés ! Le Gondor appelle à l'aide !

Il regardait Théoden avec une telle détresse dans ses yeux… C'en était troublant. Assis à une table non-loin dans le hall, Alyandra, Ashana, Legolas et Gimli, qui jouaient aux dés, levèrent la tête pour jauger la réaction du roi du Rohan. Eomer se tenait près d'eux, l'air grave, et Eowyn les rejoignit en courant, ayant entendu le cri d'Aragorn depuis le couloir.

-Et le Rohan répondra ! décida Théoden après de longues secondes de silence. Réunissez les Rohirrims !

Eomer s'inclina rapidement et échangea un regard avec sa sœur avant de sortir pour aller chercher son armure. Une minute plus tard, un homme sonnait de la cloche en haut de la tour d'alarme, signifiant aux soldats qu'ils devaient se rassembler. Théoden et Eomer sortirent de Méduseld quelques instants plus tard, équipés.

-Rassemble les hommes à Dunharrow, ordonna le Roi. Autant d'hommes que tu pourras trouver. Tu as deux jours. Au troisième, nous partirons pour le Gondor, et la guerre !

Eomer hocha la tête et descendit les marches vers ses hommes.

-En selle ! A cheval ! leur cria-t-il.

Il allait monter sur Baringr, sa monture, quand il vit une louve noire se glisser près de lui.

-Je viens avec toi, annonça Maëlia. Les autres feront route avec le Roi.

-Bien, accepta-t-il. Tu chevaucheras en tête avec moi.

Elle hocha brièvement la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle avait compris, et se hissa souplement sur Layaqhar.

De leur côté, Alyandra et Ashana étaient déjà prêtes, et attendaient que leurs amis aient fini d'accrocher leurs affaires à leurs selles. Eowyn tira son cheval près d'Aragorn, et Ashana plissa les yeux.

-Chevaucherez-vous avec nous ? demanda l'homme.

-Jusqu'au campement, répondit la blonde. C'est une tradition pour les dames de la cour de faire leurs adieux aux hommes.

Aragorn s'approcha de la selle du cheval d'Eowyn et Ashana ne put plus bien voir ce qu'il se passait. Eowyn parla à nouveau mais à voix trop basse pour qu'elle puisse comprendre. Exaspérée, elle se tourna vers Legolas et Gimli qui comme d'habitude, chevauchaient ensemble.

-Des cavaliers, pfff ! pestait le nain roux. J'aurais aimé pouvoir assembler une armée de nains crasseux, armés jusqu'aux dents.

-Vos cousins n'ont sûrement pas besoin d'aller à la guerre, répliqua Legolas. Je crains que la guerre ne soit déjà sur leurs terres.

-Si la guerre est à Erebor, intervint Alyandra, je pourrais presque plaindre les orcs qui ont été chargés de cette attaque.

-Pourquoi donc ? demanda Gimli.

-Parce que notre cousin Kaelan, le petit frère de Maëlia, est un des plus grands guerriers de ce monde. Il n'y a que Maëlia qui le surpasse, même si c'est dur de l'admettre. C'est le meilleur stratège d'Erebor, et il est très intelligent. Secondé par notre père, notre mère et oncle Kili, il est plus ou moins invincible je pense. Erebor tiendra.

Ashana et elle échangèrent un regard fier. Kaelan était le digne Prince d'Erebor, il n'y avait aucun doute.

-L'heure est venue ! cria Eomer à ses hommes. Cavaliers du Rohan ! Vous avez prêté serment ! Respectez-le ! Pour le seigneur et la terre ! Yah !

Son eored partit au galop derrière lui et Maëlia. La troupe de Théoden ne tarda pas à partir également.

7 mars 3019, Dunharrow

Ils avaient atteint le campement dans l'après-midi, et de nombreuses tentes avaient déjà été dressées par les hommes. Théoden en tête, ils traversèrent le camp des soldats au trot, puis montèrent un chemin escarpé vers les tentes des commandants, un peu plus haut. Des tentes furent assignées, et chacun déposa ses affaires, prépara son armure et ses armes…

8 mars 3019, Dunharrow

En fin d'après-midi, Eomer et Maëlia, suivis d'un large groupe de cavaliers, arrivèrent. Ils laissèrent les hommes en bas et montèrent tous deux au campement où les attendaient leurs proches. Maëlia rejoignit ses cousines dans leur tente, laissant Layaqhar errer comme elle le voulait parmi les hommes. Le soir, elles rejoignirent Eomer et quelques hommes du Rohan autour d'un feu pour le dîner.

Eowyn, précédée de Merry, sortit de la tente derrière eux.

-A la forge, allez, dit Eowyn à Merry.

Le hobbit disparut entre les tentes.

-Tu ne devrais pas l'encourager, grommela Eomer.

-Toi tu ne devrais pas douter de lui, répliqua doucement Eowyn.

-Je ne doute pas de son courage, mais de la portée de son bras.

Des rires parcoururent le groupe.

-Pourquoi est-ce que Merry devrait rester à l'arrière ? Il a autant de raison d'aller à la guerre que vous. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas se battre pour ceux qu'il aime ?

Eomer se leva, se redressant de toute sa hauteur, et toisa sa sœur.

-Tu en sais aussi peu sur la guerre que ce hobbit. Quand la peur prendra ses tripes, oui la peur, quand le sang, les cris, l'horreur de la bataille feront fureur, crois-tu qu'il restera et qu'il se battra ? Non, il s'enfuira. Et il aura bien raison. La guerre est le domaine des hommes, Eowyn.

Il se détourna d'elle pour se rasseoir, mais au moment où il lui tourna complètement le dos il reçut une gifle magistrale de la part de Maëlia qui se tenait devant lui, l'air furieux et les poings serrés. Personne n'osa bouger.

-C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu, cracha-t-elle. Il y a soixante-dix-huit ans, on avait déjà fait cette réflexion à ma tante, la légendaire Reine Anna d'Erebor. Alors elle a pris une épée et est allée botter le cul d'un dragon et d'une armée d'orcs pour prouver le contraire, et elle est même revenue d'entre les morts après ! On m'a expliqué la même chose depuis la première fois que j'ai saisi une épée, alors je suis devenue meilleure que les autres pour leur prouver le contraire, et j'ai réussi ! Certes, je ne peux pas encadrer ta sœur, mais aucune femme ne mérite qu'on lui parle ainsi ! Que tu sois humain, elfe, hobbit, nain ou autre chose, homme ou femme, tu es libre, et rien ni personne ne peut t'empêcher de prendre une épée et de te battre pour ce en quoi tu crois. Parce que la liberté n'induit pas l'égoïsme et il n'y a pas de personne plus libre que celle qui agit parce qu'elle pense ses actes justes.

Elle finit sa tirade et resta de longues secondes à affronter Eomer du regard, comme si elle le défiait. Finalement elle tourna les talons et disparut entre les tentes à grands pas décidés.

-Quelle femme… souffla finalement Eomer en la regardant partir.

-Elle en a bavé à cause d'hommes comme vous, fit Ashana avec une mine dégoûtée. Princesse ou pas, elle a dû batailler ferme, dans tous les sens du terme, pour avoir le droit de combattre dans l'armée. Et pourtant je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi complète qu'avec une lame dans la main. L'accord avec soi-même n'est pas toujours dans le ton, ce n'est pas pour autant que l'on doit cesser de se battre pour avoir le droit d'être qui on veut. Bonne soirée.

Elle partit à la suite de sa cousine, laissant les hommes de plus en plus abasourdis.

-Je n'ai pas de belles maximes à vous lancer à la figure comme ma cousine ou ma sœur, fit Alyandra en se levant. Mais je vais vous dire une chose, c'est que vous êtes une belle brochette de crétins. Sur ce, la femme que je suis va vous laisser afin de se préparer pour se battre à vos côtés dans la prochaine bataille.

Et elle s'en alla, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Elle retrouva les deux autres sous la tente qu'elles partageaient, et elles s'endormirent autour de la lanterne qui éclairait l'intérieur de leur abri. Maëlia se réveilla en sursaut au milieu de la nuit à cause d'un mauvais rêve, et sortit profiter de l'air frais pour se détendre. Elle vit Eowyn se précipiter entre les tentes un peu plus loin et la suivit en fronçant les sourcils, car c'était vers la tente d'Aragorn que la jeune femme se dirigeait. Elle vit Eowyn s'approcher d'Aragorn qui harnachait son cheval et se cacha derrière un arbre.

-Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? demanda Eowyn. La guerre s'étend à l'est, vous ne pouvez partir à l'aube de la bataille. Vous ne pouvez abandonner les hommes.

-Eowyn… soupira Aragorn.

-Nous avons besoin de vous ici, insista la Demoiselle du Rohan.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venue ? grommela Aragorn.

-Vous l'ignorez donc ? souffla la jeune femme.

Maëlia leva les yeux au ciel. Quelle cruche celle-là alors !

-Ce n'est qu'une ombre et une pensée que vous aimez, dit doucement Aragorn. Je ne puis vous offrir ce que vous recherchez.

Eowyn recula, un air d'incompréhension peint sur le visage.

-J'ai souhaité votre bonheur dès que je vous ai vue, ajouta Aragorn avant de se détourner, tirant Harod avec lui.

Maëlia laissa Eowyn partir en pleurant de son côté, après tout elle n'avait aucune sympathie pour cette femme, et suivit Aragorn de loin.

-Où comptez-vous donc aller ? fit la voix de Gimli quand Aragorn passa près de lui.

-Non, pas cette fois, le prévint Aragorn. Cette fois vous restez, Gimli.

Legolas arriva, avec Hasufel prêt et harnaché.

-Ignorez-vous tout de l'opiniâtreté des nains ? lança-t-il avec un sourire.

-Il va falloir l'accepter, ajouta Gimli. Nous venons avec vous, l'ami.

Aragorn ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement, et se mit en selle en même temps que ses deux compagnons. Ils allaient partir quand Maëlia se dressa devant eux, bras croisés et sourcil haussé.

-Ah non, pas vous aussi ? lâcha Aragorn.

-Il n'y a que moi, rit Maëlia. Les autres dorment. Et je ne viens pas avec vous. Mais elles vont piquer une énorme crise demain matin quand elles verront que vous êtes partis.

-Tu les salueras de notre part.

-Vous allez peut-être à votre mort, et nous à la nôtre. Nous pourrions ne jamais nous revoir, et vous voulez que je leur transmette vos salutations ? s'offusqua la blonde.

-Si nous leur disons au revoir nous ne pourrons jamais partir sans elles, contra Aragorn.

-Alors vous vous enfuyez comme des voleurs… Je ne sais pas si je dois vous souhaiter de revenir vivants, car si elles survivent à la bataille, et que vous les retrouvez, elles pourraient bien vous tuer de colère. Enfin, bonne route, les amis.

Et elle partit tranquillement entre les tentes, revenant se coucher dans la sienne.

Le lendemain, elles se levèrent au son des trompettes du rassemblement. Sans un mot, elles enfilèrent leurs armures, vérifièrent leurs armes, firent leurs baluchons et grimpèrent sur leurs louves. Grignotant quelques tranches de viande séchée en attendant que le reste de l'armée soit prêt, chacune méditait sur les événements à venir. Elles se rangèrent dans la colonne de cavaliers, et suivirent les armées du Rohan en direction de Minas Tirith.

Au fil de leur chevauchée, Alyandra, dans son petit journal de bord, indiqua qu'ils campèrent sous Minrimmon le 12 mars, qu'ils parvinrent à la forêt de Drùadan le 13, et enfin qu'ils atteignirent la Forêt Grise le 14.

14 mars 3019, campement des Rohirrims en Forêt Grise

Eomer venait de revenir de sa patrouille.

-Les éclaireurs disent que Minas Tirith est encerclée. Le niveau inférieur est en flammes, annonça-t-il. Les légions ennemies arrivent de toutes parts.

-Le temps nous dessert, pesta Théoden.

-Tenez-vous prêts ! ordonna Eomer à ses hommes.

Il demanda quelques instants plus tard qu'ils sonnent le départ. Au même moment, des hurlements de loups retentirent non-loin. Eomer se tourna vers Maëlia, qui secoua négativement la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Elle grimpa sur Layaqhar, et suivie de ses cousines sur leurs montures, elle se précipita vers la source du bruit.

Elles arrivèrent au milieu de soldats qui fuyaient en hurlant. Des loups, de taille normale, sortirent de sous les arbres en montrant les crocs. Ils étaient au moins une trentaine, leur pelage étaient plutôt gris, de différentes nuances. L'alpha s'avança lentement en grognant, et Maharib voulut lui sauter dessus mais Ashana la retint fermement en place. Alyandra descendit d'Amira et laissa la louve s'avancer vers l'alpha. Elle faisait plus du double de sa taille, et le toisait de toute sa hauteur, crocs brillants dans le soleil. Elle grogna de plus en plus fort, et l'alpha aussi. Amira se releva alors sur ses pattes arrière puis retomba sur ses pattes avant en faisant trembler la terre devant elle, poussant un rugissement digne d'un lion. L'alpha sembla considérablement se tasser. Amira grogna encore, et il recula. Elle releva la tête sans cesser de grogner, et il sembla bouger le museau.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? demanda Ashana à Alyandra.

-Elle demande à une meute de loups de se battre pour nous… répondit Alyandra avec la voix de celle que plus rien ne peut surprendre.

-Et ? Les loups viennent avec nous ? demanda Maëlia.

-Oui.

Amira retourna auprès de son âme-sœur et la laissa grimper sur son dos. Les trois jeunes femmes, sur leurs louves et suivies par une trentaine de loups gris, retournèrent voir Eomer et Théoden pour les informer de la situation.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! s'exclama Eomer.

-Nos nouveaux alliés. Ils préfèrent bouffer de l'orc demain matin plutôt que de terroriser vos hommes aujourd'hui, répondit Alyandra. Ils ne feront aucun mal aux hommes ou aux chevaux.

-En route, grommela Théoden.

* * *

 _ **Meeeeeh j'en peux plus, je veux la bataille !**_


	31. T4 - C5 : Les Champs du Pelennor

**LES LOUVES DU NORD**

 _ **Hello mes p'tits chous ! Enfin on arrive à la bataille des champs du pelennor !**_

 _ **Nymueh : t'inquiète pas pour les reviews, je me doute que tu n'as pas que ça à faire, y'a aucun souci ^^ que veux-tu, Eomer est un homme dans une société relativement machiste, quelque part il suit son éducation, et aussi il veut protéger sa soeur. La réaction des filles sera peut-être plus claire avec ce chapitre, j'espère. Compote de pommes et spéculoos !**_

 _ **Capucine : non, tu n'as pas l'air trop hystérique, ça va XD**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Tome 4 : Le Retour du Roi**

Chapitre 5 – Les Champs du Pelennor

15 mars 3019, Champs du Pelennor, devant Minas Tirith

Le cor des Rohirrims sonna alors que le soleil allait poindre. Eomer se tenait juste devant la première ligne de son eored, entouré des Trois – six en réalité – Louves du Nord, les autres commandants de Théoden étaient aussi devant leurs hommes, et Théoden était en tête. En rangs serrés sur la colline basse, ils contemplaient l'étendue de l'armée du Mordor, mer immonde de soldats inhumains dans tous les sens du terme, abjectes légions d'abominations qui se tenaient entre eux et Minas Tirith.

-J'aurais aimé qu'Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas ne nous aient pas abandonnés à la veille de la bataille, grommela Ashana.

-Ils viendront ! la tança Maëlia. Ils sont partis chercher des renforts, et ils en amèneront avant la fin, sois en certaine.

-Je l'espère, intervint Alyandra d'une voix douce. J'aimerais les voir une dernière fois…

Sa sœur, sa cousine et Eomer se tournèrent vers elle.

-Ash, Maëlia, nous avons déjà survécu à tellement de combats… Je ne manquerais celui-là pour rien au monde, mais personne n'est éternel, et je ne sais pas si je verrai une nouvelle aube se lever.

-Tant de défaitisme de ta part me surprend, cousine, rétorqua Maëlia. On se retrouve ce soir pour dîner, que ce soit en enfer ou dans le palais de Minas Tirith, non ? Ensemble ?

-Ensemble, acquiescèrent ses cousines en souriant.

-Eomer ! cria alors Théoden. Mène ton eored au pied du flanc gauche !

-Mes hommes sont prêts ! répondit le concerné.

-Gamelin ! continua le Roi. Suivez l'étendard du Roi au centre ! Grimbold ! Menez votre compagnie à droite quand vous aurez passé le mur ! En avant ! Ne craignez aucune obscurité ! Debout ! Debout, cavaliers de Théoden ! Les lances seront secouées ! Les boucliers voleront en éclats ! Une journée de l'épée ! Une journée rouge ! Avant que le soleil ne se lève !

Les cavaliers pointèrent leurs lances devant eux, prêts à charger. Maëlia saisit son bouclier et prit son épée. Alyandra encocha une flèche, et Ashana alla se placer en fin de ligne pour lancer les loups à l'assaut dès que l'ordre en serait donné, tenant également son arc bandé dans ses mains. Théoden passa devant la première ligne, tapant légèrement chaque lance avec son épée pour saluer ses soldats.

-Au galop ! Au galop ! Oui, courez à la ruine ! Et à la fin du monde ! A mort !

-A mort ! reprirent les soldats.

-A mort ! répéta le Roi.

-A MORT ! cria l'armée. A MORT ! A MORT !

-Pour Eorlingas ! s'exclama Théoden.

Les cors du Rohan sonnèrent une nouvelle fois. Théoden commença à avancer.

-Tuez-les tous ! cria Ashana.

Les loups gris s'élancèrent à pleine vitesse vers les orcs, griffes dehors, crocs brillants dans l'aube qui pointait. Ashana lança Maharib au galop, rejoignant la charge des Rohirrims. La tension monta alors qu'ils fonçaient vers les lignes ennemies, certains étant fauchés par des flèches avant même de les atteindre. Puis vint le terrible choc. Pendant un moment, les Rohirrims taillèrent à travers l'armée ennemie comme si c'était du beurre, et ils pensèrent qu'ils y arriveraient, qu'ils allaient sauver Minas Tirith.

-Poussez-les vers le fleuve ! encouragea Eomer.

-Il faut protéger la cité ! ordonna Théoden.

Puis un barrissement retentit, et cela doucha l'espoir des troupes du Rohan. Des Haradrims. Ce peuple nomade venait de terres lointaines et étaient connus pour leurs oliphants, énormes bêtes de guerre à quatre défenses, une trompe puissante pire qu'un fouet, quatre pattes robustes qui pouvaient écraser n'importe quoi, et un cuir très épais. Des archers étaient perchés sur les oliphants, et une quinzaine de ces monstres arrivaient vers les Rohirrims au galop.

-Reformez la ligne ! Reformez la ligne ! s'écria Théoden.

Les princesses se rangèrent près d'Eomer dans la ligne, peu rassurées.

-Tirez dans la tête, grommela Maëlia à ses cousines. Je ne sais pas comment tuer ces bêtes, mais la gueule et les yeux me semblent être de bonnes cibles. Ou descendez au moins les archers Haradrims.

-Coupe les tendons dans ses pattes, lui répondit Alyandra. L'oliphant tombera et mort ou pas, il n'atteindra pas Minas Tirith.

-Entendu.

-Sonnez la charge ! ordonna alors Théoden. Attaquez de front ! Chargez !

Ils foncèrent vers leurs ennemis une nouvelle fois, mais ce fut un massacre et beaucoup de cavaliers périrent.

-Eomer ! cria Maëlia.

Ce dernier se baissa par réflexe et évita une défense qui passa juste au-dessus de lui. Elle lui lança ensuite une lance, lui faisant signe vers le chef de Haradrims. Eomer empala l'homme qui tomba, et même si Maëlia ne vit pas comment, cela mit deux oliphants hors-jeu. D'autres se mirent à tomber, apparemment les Rohirrims avaient trouvé de bonnes stratégies.

Les princesses se battaient férocement comme toujours, sans pitié. Plus d'une heure s'était déjà écoulée depuis le début de la bataille, et elles ne sentaient pas de fatigue ou de lassitude dans leurs corps, non, elles se sentaient plus vivantes que jamais. Maëlia sauta à bas de sa louve alors qu'Alyandra et Ashana, absorbées dans leurs combats, se déplaçaient lentement mais sûrement vers le port.

-Rassemblement ! cria Théoden non-loin. Ralliez-vous à moi !

Maëlia fut la première à s'y précipiter, suivie par les Rohirrims. Un cri suraigu retentit et un Nazgûl arriva alors, jetant Théoden et sa monture Nivacrin plus loin. Horrifiée, Maëlia fonça à travers le groupe d'orcs devant elle pour aller sauver le Roi. Un soldat du Rohan se dressa alors devant le Nazgûl.

-Je vous tuerai si vous le touchez, cracha-t-il d'une voix étrangement féminine.

-Ne te mets pas entre un Nazgûl et sa proie, fit la silhouette noire de sa voix d'outre-tombe.

Il leva le bras dans un geste violent comme s'il donnait une gifle, et le soldat fut éjecté plus loin, inconscient, du sang perlant au coin de sa bouche. Son casque avait été arraché par le choc et Maëlia put distinguer les traits d'Eowyn.

-Non ! s'écria-t-elle alors qu'elle courait vers le Nazgûl qui s'approchait de Théoden.

Abattant sa lame en dérapant sur les graviers, elle trancha la tête de l'horrible reptile volant qui servait de monture au Nazgûl d'un seul coup. Le Nazgûl tomba à terre mais se releva bien vite, une épée et une masse d'armes hérissée de piques dans les mains.

-Roi-sorcier d'Angmar, reconnut Maëlia. Enfin un adversaire intéressant…

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait presque aucune chance de sortir de cet affrontement vivante, mais elle resserra sa prise sur son bouclier et son épée en contrôlant sa respiration. Quelle que soit l'issue de ce duel épique, on en parlera encore dans les Âges à venir. Elle passerait dans la légende comme celle qui a osé affronter le grand Roi-sorcier d'Angmar et s'est sacrifiée pour sauver ceux qu'elle aime, ou, si un miracle se produisait, comme celle qui avait osé affronter cet ennemi et l'avait vaincu.

Poussant un horrible cri qui lui vrilla les tympans, le Roi-sorcier passa à l'attaque, faisant tournoyer sa masse d'armes. Maëlia se concentra et se plongea entièrement dans le combat, évitant l'arme mortelle à chaque fois, jusqu'à une fois où elle se releva une seconde trop tard pour la voir et que la masse fit voler son bouclier en éclat, l'envoyant choir sur le dos contre un cheval mort.

Elle poussa une exclamation de douleur, son bras s'était brisé. Plus loin elle entendit Layaqhar pousser un hurlement de douleur également, mais elle se força à ne pas y prêter attention pour ne pas perdre sa concentration.

De leur côté Alyandra et Ashana étaient loin, à l'autre bout du champ de bataille quasiment, tuant de l'orc tranquillement à tour de bras. Une lueur verte du côté du port attira leur attention.

-Qu'est-ce que… Par le string en mithril de Mahal ! s'écria Ashana. C'est une armée de fantômes !

-Et avec qui sont-ils ? demanda sa sœur.

-Ils tuent les orcs, je crois… Mais attends, c'est… Aragorn ! Aragorn !

Elles voyaient à présents leurs trois compagnons, courant avec les fantômes, décimant les orcs sur leur chemin. Ashana sauta dans les bras de son fiancé et l'embrassa légèrement, avant d'aller étreindre Gimli. Alyandra embrassa Legolas et sourit aux deux autres.

-Alors c'est ça, les renforts ? Des fantômes ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Rudement efficaces, lui répondit Gimli. Ils vont nous nettoyer tout ça en un rien de temps. Où est la troisième ?

-Oh, elle doit se battre un peu plus loin. Allons-y !

Maëlia de son côté regardait avec terreur le Nazgûl s'approcher d'elle. Il serra sa main gantée de fer autour de son cou et la tint devant lui. Le métal lui égratignait la peau et sa poigne l'étouffait, et ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol.

-Pauvre folle… Aucun homme ne peut me tuer… Meurs…

Les mots résonnèrent en elle avec une étrange clarté. La prophétie de Glorfindel, se rappela-t-elle. Elle saisit fermement une dague qui était à sa hanche avec sa main gauche, et la planta au milieu de ce qui devait être la tête du Nazgûl, sous sa capuche, avec un cri déterminé.

Le choc dans son bras fut terrible et il poussa un cri qui lui glaça le sang avant de s'effondrer. Elle tomba à quatre pattes sur le sol en haletant, sentant sa vision se brouiller et le mal l'emporter. Elle releva la tête une dernière fois avec l'air le plus insolent qu'on avait jamais vu.

-Pauvre débile… Je ne suis pas un homme.

Sous ses yeux fatigués, l'armure du Nazgûl se tassa sur elle-même et bientôt il ne fut plus qu'un petit tas de poussière. Alors, elle se laissa tomber sur le sol et ferma les yeux.

Plus loin, Alyandra et Ashana se battaient férocement aux côtés de leurs compagnons. Legolas se débrouilla pour tuer un oliphant à lui tout seul, et de nombreux autres exploits furent accomplis sur le champ de bataille. Les fantômes envahirent la cité et la nettoyèrent intégralement pour le plus grand plaisir des Rohirrims survivants qui étaient fatigués, alors que la matinée avançait.

Aragorn fut bientôt entouré de tous les fantômes.

-Libérez-nous, demanda leur chef.

-Mauvaise idée, grogna Gimli. Très pratiques, ces aides de camp, même s'ils sont morts.

-Vous nous avez donné votre parole !

-Je considère votre serment accompli. Allez, soyez en paix, dit Aragorn.

Un vent souffla et dispersa la brume verte que formaient les fantômes. Les hommes se mirent à chercher les survivants et vérifier que les orcs étaient bien morts. Aragorn et Eomer se saluèrent d'un signe de tête en passant, Alyandra et Ashana étaient remontées avec leurs louves à Minas Tirith, étant chargée d'un blessé chacune, afin de les amener rapidement aux Maisons de Guérison. Gimli trouva Eowyn inconsciente, la réveilla, et la laissa s'appuyer sur lui alors qu'il la guidait vers Minas Tirith. Aragorn et Legolas cherchaient parmi les autres quand un cri les stoppa. Ivre de douleur, le visage marqué par le chagrin, Eomer se précipitait vers un corps. Il tomba à genoux, soulevant un corps fin dans ses bras, à la peau pâle et aux cheveux blonds avec quelques mèches tressées pour dégager le visage qui était tâché de sang d'orc. Il pleurait, criait, avec un tel désespoir… Aragorn et Legolas se figèrent quand ils virent qui se trouvait inerte dans les bras de l'homme du Rohan.

-Maëlia… soufflèrent-ils en même temps alors que des larmes s'accumulaient sous leurs paupières.

Eomer la tenait serrée contre lui, la berçant comme si elle dormait, baignant ses cheveux blonds de ses larmes. Il la souleva et marcha sans un mot vers Minas Tirith à grands pas. Legolas trouva Layaqhar étendue un peu plus loin, et réussit à soulever l'énorme louve pour la ramener avec Maëlia.

Aux Maisons de la Guérison, Alyandra et Ashana avaient perdu toute sanité d'esprit en voyant Eomer arriver en courant avec Maëlia dans les bras, et des soldats avaient été obligés de les assommer pour les calmer. Eomer allait demander où il pourrait monter un bûcher funéraire quand le corps lui glissa légèrement des bras. Il rattrapa Maëlia et la stabilisa en posant une main sous son cou et faillit la lâcher quand il sentit quelque chose sous ses doigts calleux. Il crut halluciner, il arracha les lacets de la cuirasse et la jeta plus loin avant de reposer sa main.

-Il bat, murmura-t-il sans y croire. Son cœur bat toujours.

Aussi tôt il l'allongea sur un brancard, la débarrassa de son armure et repoussa doucement de son front les mèches qui y collaient. Il ne vit presque aucune blessure autre que des coupures bégnines qu'il nettoya et banda, à part les marques violacées sur son cou et le poison noir dans ses veines sur son bras, qu'il pouvait voir à travers la peau diaphane. Il prit un linge, le trempa dans l'eau froide et entreprit de tamponner le front de la jeune femme. Il la veilla ainsi des heures durant, veillant à ne pas laisser monter la fièvre.

A la nuit tombée, Aragorn passa le voir, et lui avoua que rien ne pouvait guérir Maëlia, à part elle-même. Il l'informa que sa sœur allait bien et que ses blessures n'étaient pas trop sérieuses même si elle devait garder la chambre pour le moment. Eomer le remercia, et déclina son offre de prendre le relais, préférant rester auprès de Maëlia.

Au milieu de la nuit, la respiration de la jeune femme passa de quasi-imperceptible à normale, et Eomer faillit en pleurer de joie. Maëlia papillonna des yeux un instant avant de le voir.

-Eomer ? Non… Vous ne pouvez pas être lui… dit-elle d'une voix rauque et lointaine.

Eomer fronça les sourcils. La fièvre avait-elle grimpé d'un coup au point de la faire délirer ?

-Il est… loin de moi. J'aurais tellement aimé… le revoir…

Eomer en resta coi. Il prit un linge et le passa à nouveau sur le front de la jeune femme avec inquiétude. Puis il lui prit doucement la main et inspecta son bras. Le poison semblait s'être résorbé ou au moins avait arrêté sa progression, et il se prit à espérer. Il serra la main de Maëlia dans la sienne, y déposant un baiser léger.

-Maëlia, je vous prie, revenez-nous, revenez-moi. Nous avons tous besoin de vous ici. J'ai besoin de vous. Je vous en supplie, battez-vous. Pour Erebor, pour votre frère Kaelan, pour vos cousines Alyandra et Ashana, pour votre cousin Gimli, pour vos amis Legolas et Aragorn, et Merry et Pippin, pour Gandalf, pour… pour moi. Je vous en prie, ne vous laissez pas emporter par les ombres. Revenez-nous. Revenez-moi.

* * *

 _ **C'est qu'il m'aurait presque fait pleurer... Alors, on aime ou on aime pas ?**_


	32. T4 - C6 : Les survivants

**LES LOUVES DU NORD**

 _ **Hello mes p'tits chous ! Désolée pour la semaine de retard mais j'étais dans les trains samedi dernier et je n'avais pas l'énergie de publier en rentrant :/**_

 _ **Nymueh : ui, je déteste Eowyn parce que pour moi c'est typiquement le personnage faible qui sert à rien, et qui a UN moment ultra stylé mais on sait pas d'où ça sort puis redevient tout naze... Alors que Maëlia (on aime ou on aime pas) étant une grande guerrière, elle est presque "de taille" face au Roi-sorcier d'Angmar, elle a techniquement les capacités pour aller lui casser la gueule. Alors oui du coup Merry est passé à la trappe aussi, c'est un dommage collatéral on va dire ^^" t'inquiète pas pour Eowyn, comme j'aime pas tellement Faramir non plus (j'aime personne en fait XD) je les laisse ensemble parce que... fleeeeeemme XD alors non Eowyn n'est pas, pour le moment, au courant pour Theodred et Maelia. Mais Maëlia ne parlait pas de Theodred à la fin, en tout cas je l'ai pas pensé comme ça quand je l'ai écrit, mais j'aime bien ton idée. Salade de fruits et citronnade, bisous.**_

 _ **Anga27 : ravie de voir que tu es toujours vivante ! merci pour ton soutien**_

 _ **Capucine : Haha je pensais que Maëlia contre le roi-sorcier serait plus prévisible, mais bon. merci pour ta review, bisous**_

* * *

 **Tome 4 : Le Retour du Roi**

Chapitre 6 – Les survivants

16 mars 3019, Maisons de Guérison, Minas Tirith

Maëlia sentit son corps et son esprit se réveiller. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et fut aveuglée par la lumière pâle. « Alors c'est ça, la mort ? ». Puis ses yeux s'ajustèrent à la luminosité, et elle fronça légèrement les sourcils. La lumière de l'aube passait à travers une fenêtre, elle était dans un lit inconfortable, et… Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Assis sur une chaise à son chevet, la tête penchant un peu sur le côté, ses mains refermées autour de la sienne, Eomer se tenait là, les yeux fermés. Elle l'observa une seconde, remarquant son air sérieux, les rides d'inquiétude sur son front. Il semblait avoir un sommeil troublé. Elle baissa les yeux sur elle-même et faillit pousser une exclamation d'horreur en voyant la tenue dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle ne portait qu'une tunique et ses sous-vêtements. Elle referma les yeux en soupirant. Elle sentit alors Eomer bouger près d'elle et se tint immobile.

Il lui caressa la main et souleva son bras comme pour l'inspecter, et relâcha un soupir qu'elle interpréta comme soulagé. Puis il y eut le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvrait, et un soldat vint informer Eomer que le Conseil des Capitaines de l'Occident allait commencer dans le hall du palais. Eomer répondit qu'il venait, et le soldat alla attendre dehors. Puis elle le sentit se pencher vers elle et déposer un baiser sur son front.

-Maëlia, vous êtes guérie, vous y êtes presque. Je vous en prie, ne cédez pas aux ombres, battez-vous. Battez-vous, et revenez-nous.

Il sortit de la pièce et demanda au soldat de rester là pour monter la garde. Dès que la porte fut refermée, Maëlia se mit debout en grommelant. Elle remarqua que sa rune sur la main la brûlait un peu, que son bras semblait ne plus être brisé par elle-ne-savait-quelle magie, et qu'elle se sentait bien, et très vivante. Elle lâcha une bordée de jurons en voyant que la tunique bleu clair simple qu'on lui avait passé s'arrêtait au-dessus de ses genoux. Elle natta ses cheveux sommairement sur une épaule et passa ses bottes qu'elle trouva dans un coin. Elle allait mettre sa ceinture puis finalement la reposa, ne voulant pas – pour la première fois de sa vie – porter d'armes. Ne mettant que sa cape, elle sortit de la chambre exigüe et marcha à pas décidés vers le palais, ne prêtant aucune attention à ce pauvre soldat qui tenta de l'arrêter sans succès.

Alyandra et Ashana se tenaient debout à gauche du trône du Gondor, Gimli se prélassait sur le trône de l'Intendant, Legolas se tenait debout devant lui, Eomer se tenait aussi debout à quelques pas, Aragorn faisait les cent pas au milieu du hall et Gandalf était entre lui et les jeunes femmes.

-Frodo est passé au-delà de ma vision, annonça le magicien. Les ténèbres s'épaississent.

Aragorn cessa de tourner en rond pour se tenir face au magicien.

-Si Sauron avait l'Anneau, nous le saurions, dit-il.

-Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Il a subi une défaite c'est vrai, mais… Mais derrière les murs du Mordor, notre ennemi se regroupe.

-Eh bien qu'il y reste, et qu'il y pourrisse ! s'exclama Gimli en fumant sa pipe. Pourquoi s'en soucier ?

-Parce que les orcs se multiplient plus vite que les lapins et que même Erebor ou les Monts-de-Fer ne pourront résister éternellement à ces assauts incessants, répliqua Ashana.

-Essaie de dire ça trois fois très vite, lui glissa sa sœur.

-Ces assauts incessants, ces assauts incessants, ces ass…

-Ashana, intervint Aragorn avec un demi-sourire.

-Pardon, sourit cette dernière en se grattant la nuque.

-Parce que, maître Gimli, intervint Gandalf, dix mille orcs se trouvent entre Frodo et la Montagne du Destin. Je l'ai envoyé à la mort…

-Non, fit Aragorn avec détermination. Il y a encore de l'espoir pour Frodo. Il a besoin de temps et d'un chemin sûr pour traverser les plaines de Gorgoroth, et cela nous pouvons le lui donner.

-Comment ? demanda Gimli.

-En attirant les armées de Sauron, Gimli. En vidant ses terres. Rassemblons toutes nos forces et marchons sur la Porte Noire.

Gimli se mit à tousser avec sa fumée, et les filles haussèrent des sourcils surpris. La Porte Noire… Il fallait oser, quand même, pour tenter une telle action.

-Nous n'obtiendrons pas la victoire par la force des armes, intervint Eomer.

-Pas pour nous. Mais nous pourrons donner à Frodo sa chance si l'œil de Sauron reste braqué sur nous. Rendons-le aveugle à toute autre chose en mouvement.

-Une diversion, comprit Legolas.

-Une mort certaine, une faible chance de succès… Mais qu'attendons-nous ? s'exclama Gimli avec un large sourire.

-Sauron soupçonnera un piège, prévint Gandalf. Il ne mordra pas à l'appât.

-Oh, je crois que si, répondit Aragorn avec un sourire en coin.

Un vacarme retentit à l'extérieur de la pièce, et ils se tournèrent tous vers la porte en fronçant les sourcils. Puis les portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas, et une Maëlia en colère se trouvait sur le seuil. Chaque personne dans la pièce sentit un net soulagement à la voir debout, vivante, et visiblement bien portante. Puis les hommes rougirent et détournèrent les yeux en voyant la tenue dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Alyandra en était choquée, Ashana voulait en rire mais se retenait. Un temps d'arrêt passa, puis Maëlia entra dans la pièce à grands pas décidés, l'air particulièrement furieux.

-Toi ! rugit-elle en pointant Eomer d'un doigt menaçant alors qu'elle se dirigeait droit vers lui.

L'homme du Rohan fit presque un bond en arrière. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de peur et il déglutit. Les autres lui jetèrent un regard compatissant. Elle arriva devant Eomer, l'attrapa par la ceinture, le ramena brusquement contre elle et l'embrassa sauvagement.

Eomer, pris de court, mit un moment à réagir, mais passa rapidement un bras autour de sa taille alors que son autre main allait se perdre dans la crinière blonde de la jeune femme, et il lui rendit son baiser avec autant de passion que possible.

-Eh ben ça… siffla Ashana avec un genre d'admiration.

Maëlia poussa Eomer jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte une colonne sans cesse de l'embrasser, verouillant ses bras autour de son cou, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux l'embrasser. Il la serra contre lui et se retourna, la coinçant à son tour contre la colonne alors qu'il prenait son visage à deux mains avec douceur, goûtant ces lèvres qu'il avait eu envie de dévorer depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vue.

Finalement ils s'éloignèrent de quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs respirations saccadées, les joues rouges, les yeux brillants.

-C'était… intense, commenta Legolas.

-Sortons d'ici, dit Maëlia à Eomer alors qu'elle le tirait par le bras.

-Tout ce que tu voudras, répondit ce dernier en la suivant immédiatement.

Les autres, encore sous le choc de la scène absolument surréaliste qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux, s'ébrouèrent quand ils disparurent de la salle.

-Aly, tu me dois cinq pièces d'or ! s'exclama Ashana. J'avais parié qu'elle ferait le premier pas !

-Je ferais bien de me trouver une femme, moi aussi, grommela Gimli.

Les filles éclatèrent de rire.

-Que tout le monde sorte, dit alors Aragorn. Je dois mettre en place notre diversion. Ashana, tu ferais mieux d'aller t'allonger…

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? s'étonna cette dernière.

Puis elle pâlit en comprenant où il voulait en venir.

-Non, tu ne vas pas utiliser le Palantìr ?! Aragorn, non !

-Je n'ai pas le choix. Sors, s'il-te-plaît, et mets-toi à l'aise. Alyandra, Legolas ?

-Nous nous occupons d'elle, accepta l'elfe.

Ashana sortit de la salle avec fureur, suivie de sa sœur et de l'elfe, et alla s'allonger dans sa chambre, attendant la douleur qui ne manquerait pas de venir si Aragorn posait à nouveau ses mains sur le Palantìr.

Aragorn, épée dans une main, s'assura qu'il était seul avant de prendre le Palantìr dans l'autre. Il tremblait légèrement, résistant à la pression maléfique sur son esprit. L'œil de Sauron lui apparut.

-Trop longtemps tu m'as traqué, dit-il avec hargne. Trop longtemps, je t'ai évité. Plus maintenant.

Il montra son épée devant le Palantìr.

-Contemple l'épée d'Elendil !

Il vit alors Sauron dans la sphère, puis Ashana, étendue sur un lit, très pâle. Elle ne bougeait plus, et elle portait les vêtements qu'elle avait pendant le Conseil. Ses yeux étaient fermés, et on ne voyait même pas sa poitrine se soulever sous le coup de sa respiration. Ses lèvres étaient si pâles… Aragorn en lâcha le Palantìr qui roula plus loin. Son collier, celui qu'Ashana lui avait offert, tomba alors sans qu'il arrive à le rattraper, et se brisa sur le sol en mille morceaux. Sa vision…

Il recouvrit hâtivement le Palantìr et se précipita hors de la pièce, courant jusqu'à débouler dans la chambre d'Ashana. Il la vit, exactement comme dans sa vision.

-NON ! cria-t-il en se jetant à genoux près du lit.

Il posa ses mains sur le cœur d'Ashana, appuya plusieurs fois, avant de souffler de l'air dans sa bouche. Il répéta l'opération, encore et encore, sous les regards impuissants d'Alyandra et Legolas qui ne comprenaient ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle s'était tordue de douleur, puis très vite elle s'était figée ainsi.

-Non, non, non… répétait Aragorn comme un dément alors qu'il prenait précautionneusement le visage de sa fiancée dans ses mains. Réveille-toi, Ash, je t'en supplie. Tu ne peux pas me laisser, tu m'as promis de rester avec moi… Je t'en prie, Ash, ouvre les yeux. Je ferai ce que tu voudras, mais ouvre les yeux.

-Je veux une omelette au bacon, grommela inaudiblement une voix enrouée. Bien grillé, le bacon.

-Ash ! s'exclamèrent les trois personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Cette dernière toussa assez violemment, et Aragorn l'aida à boire un peu d'eau fraîche.

-Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille, souffla ce dernier en pleurant presque de joie.

-N'utilise plus jamais cette sphère maudite, répondit Ashana sur le même ton.

Il hocha vivement la tête. Alyandra et Legolas s'éclipsèrent discrètement pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité, et allèrent se promener dans les jardins. Ils saluaient de la tête tous les soldats blessés venus prendre l'air, et ces derniers leur rendaient leur salut avec respect.

Alors qu'ils passaient près d'une arcade couverte, Alyandra stoppa Legolas. Un peu plus loin, elle remarqua Eowyn au bras de Faramir, observant la ville depuis une balustrade. Faramir la prit dans ses bras alors qu'il l'embrassait sur le front. Alyandra sourit doucement. Eowyn, en se tournant, la remarqua, et son sourire se fana légèrement, mais elle paraissait si heureuse dans les bras de Faramir qu'elle ne pouvait tromper personne. Alyandra lui fit un sourire et inclina lentement la tête. Eowyn inclina la tête en retour avant de se détourner.

Legolas et elle firent un tour à l'intérieur des Maisons de Guérison pour rendre visite à leurs amis hobbits, puis retrouvèrent Gimli qui coupait des bûches.

Ashana de son côté récupérait du choc violent qui l'avait frappée quelques instants plus tôt, aidée par Aragorn. Encore un peu sonnée, il la souleva délicatement dans ses bras avec mille précautions comme si elle était une poupée fragile – ce qui était sans doute la chose à laquelle Ashana ressemblait le moins – et l'emporta à l'extérieur de la pièce vers les bains du palais. Sans se soucier du reste du monde, il entra dans la partie réservée aux femmes et déposa sa fiancée sur un banc avant de retirer tous ses vêtements sauf son pantalon. Il déshabilla ensuite Ashana, lui laissant ses sous-vêtements et une chemise fine avant de la soulever à nouveau et d'entrer lentement dans l'eau chaude du bassin creusé à même le sol.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? marmonna-t-elle, les yeux à demi-fermés.

-Shh, reste tranquille, lui répondit-il doucement. L'eau va t'aider à purifier ton corps et ton esprit des maléfices de Sauron.

-Si tu le dis… Sommeil…

-Vas-y, endors-toi, je veille sur toi. Repose-toi, tu en as besoin.

Ashana ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et ferma les yeux en soupirant alors qu'elle refermait ses poings. Elle n'aimait pas l'eau. Comme le disaient tant de nains : « L'eau c'est le mal, l'eau ça lave, l'eau ça dégrise ».

Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient tous rassemblés dans la salle du trône où la table du dîner avait été dressée pour eux. Ce n'était pas exactement un festin puisque la guerre faisait rage depuis déjà trop longtemps, mais c'était un bon repas chaud et la bonne compagnie le rendait encore meilleur.

-L'armée partira pour la Porte Noire dans deux jours, annonça Aragorn à la fin du repas. En trois jours nous atteindrons le Val de Morgul. Tenez vos hommes prêts.

-Sans problème, acquiesça Eomer.

18 mars 3019, Portes de Minas Tirith

-Rohirrims ! Soldats du Gondor ! Hommes de l'Ouest ! s'écria Aragorn. Nous lançons un dernier assaut contre les forces maléfiques de Sauron ! Nous partons pour la dernière attaque !

Une clameur lui répondit, et des hurlements de loups ponctua sa phrase.

-Maëlia, Alyandra, Ashana, dit-il avec un air contrit. S'il-vous-plaît, ne prenez pas ce risque, que deviendrait Erebor sans ses princesses ? Restez ici, prenez soin des blessés, aidez à remettre la cité en état de marche… Nous avons besoin de personnes de confiance, avec la tête sur les épaules, pour reprendre en main la cité.

-Je suis générale d'armée et j'ai rejeté mon titre de princesse. Adresse-toi à quelqu'un d'autre, rit Maëlia.

-Je suis une Princesse d'Erebor, mais même si tu étais couronné Roi du Gondor je n'obéirai pas à un ordre aussi stupide, ajouta Alyandra en haussant les épaules.

-Fiancés ou pas, je reste la seule à décider de ce que je fais. Et j'ai décidé que j'avais encore des orcs à tuer avant de prendre ma retraite si je la prends un jour. Si quelqu'un a une objection, je le défie immédiatement en combat singulier, marmonna Ashana en jetant un regard circulaire.

Aragorn soupira en baissant les épaules, mais finit par hocher la tête.

-En route ! ordonna-t-il.

Et l'armée d'Occident se mit en marche.

24 mars 3019, landes désolées de la Morannon

Ils avaient quitté l'Ithilien la veille, et Aragorn avait renvoyé tous les hommes qui n'avaient pas le cœur vaillant, leur enjoignant de protéger Minas Tirith jusqu'à leur dernier souffle. Il avait tenté de renvoyer les trois femmes avec eux, sans succès. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de rires, et même pas beaucoup de bruit ce soir-là dans le campement de l'armée d'Occident. Tous savaient que demain, tout se jouerait devant la Porte Noire. Ce soir était probablement leur dernier soir sur la Terre du Milieu avant de rejoindre leurs ancêtres, mais l'heure n'était pas à la fête pour tout le monde. Une grande tente avait été montée pour que les commandants puissent se réunir à l'écart, mais depuis longtemps ils avaient établi leur stratégie et fini de discuter.

Alyandra et Legolas s'étaient retirés pour la nuit, Ashana avait pris un tour de garde sur la partie sud du campement, Aragorn passait parmi les hommes pour tenter de leur redonner un peu d'espoir, Gimli et les hobbits ronflaient à côté d'un feu de camp, Gandalf guérissait les dernières blessures des hommes qui étaient restés se battre, et Eomer et Maëlia discutaient devant un des feux de camp.

-J'aurais aimé aller à Edoras, disait la jeune femme. J'aurais dû y accompagner Théodred, si les orcs n'avaient pas… Nous allions nous marier. Enfin, il m'a demandé de l'épouser une minute avant que les orcs n'attaquent, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui donner de réponse. Et après, nous devions retourner à Helm pour admirer les cavernes ensemble à nouveau.

-Je sais tout cela, lui dit doucement Eomer. Après cette bataille, tu pourras aller à Edoras. Tu pourras rendre hommage à Théodred sur sa tombe. Tu pourras parcourir les plaines du Rohan sur Layaqhar, les plaines du reste du monde. Tu es libre, non ?

Elle hocha la tête avec un petit sourire. Libre, elle l'était. Mais elle avait été élevée dans une famille où l'honneur et le devoir étaient bien plus importants que le reste. Elle ne partirait pas de ce champ de bataille avant d'avoir tué tous les orcs du Mordor, toutes les abominations de Sauron, jusqu'à la dernière, dusse-t-elle affronter Sauron à mains nues en face à face.

-Soyons raisonnables un instant. Nous sommes, quoi, cinq ou six cents ? Face à plus de dix mille monstres. Nous avons peut-être les meilleurs guerriers de la Terre du Milieu parmi nous, mais aucun d'entre nous n'est infaillible et j'en suis la preuve vivante. Un bon guerrier sait aussi quand une bataille est perdue d'avance.

-Alors tu veux fuir ? s'étonna Eomer.

Maëlia éclata de rire, rejetant ses longues mèches blondes en arrière.

-Qui a parlé de fuir ? Je serai en première ligne demain, comme toujours. C'est ma place. Toute ma vie, tous mes combats ont mené à cette ultime bataille. J'ai saisi une épée il y a déjà plus de vingt ans, et j'ai combattu, des nains, des hommes, des elfes, des orcs, des trolls, des animaux sauvages, des gobelins. Des préjugés aussi. Toute ma vie j'ai combattu, et j'aime ma vie. Pourquoi voudrais-je avoir une mort différente de ce qu'a été ma vie ? Je pense avoir mérité une mort honnête sur le champ de bataille. Je l'accueillerai avec respect demain. Te battras-tu avec moi ?

Eomer saisit la main de Maëlia en l'embrassa avec force.

-J'irai jusqu'en Enfer pour toi, Maëlia d'Erebor. Je le jure devant les Valars. Je t'aime.

Maëlia sursauta quand il le dit.

-Et je jure devant Mahal d'aller te chercher en Enfer s'il le faut, répondit-elle après un temps. Mais tu dois me jurer, à moi, autre chose.

-Dis-moi.

-Si par un coup du sort demain, tu vis et je meurs, tu dois me promettre de prendre femme et d'assurer la descendance de la lignée du Rohan. Quoiqu'il arrive.

Eomer sembla profondément inconfortable à ces mots.

-Promets-moi, insista la blonde.

-Je te le promets, dit-il finalement.

* * *

 _ **Pour Maëlia, ce sera l'honneur et le devoir avant tout. J'ai hâte d'arriver enfin à la bataille de la Porte Noire. Pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi je ne m'étends pas sur la guérison de Maëlia, c'est tout simplement parce que je ne savais pas comment l'écrire ^^" des photos concernant le chapitre sont disponibles sur la page facebook. Des bisous et à la prochaine !**_


	33. T4 - C7 : L'ultime bataille

**LES LOUVES DU NORD**

 _ **Hello mes p'tits chous ! Je sais, j'ai beaucoup de retard à nouveau, mais pour ma défense je passe le bac dans trois semaines et j'ai encore des tonnes de révisions donc je vous poste ça en speed avant d'y retourner.**_

 _ **Nymueh : oui je voulais détendre un peu le chapitre, il fallait quelques sourires quand même. Maëlia qui saute sur Eomer, j'ai beaucoup hésité avec ce passage et finalement je suis assez contente du résultat ^^ Moi, faire mourir une des filles ? Nooooooon ce serait pas du tout mon style XD bisous**_

 _ **Capucine : ravie que le chapitre t'aies plu ! bisous**_

 _ **Guest : contente que tu sois toujours là !**_

* * *

 **Tome 4 : Le Retour du Roi**

Chapitre 7 – L'ultime bataille

25 mars 3019, Porte Noire du Mordor

Les hommes – et les trois femmes – s'étaient mis en formation devant la Porte Noire. Le silence et la tension étaient palpables parmi les troupes, et l'appréhension de la dernière bataille se faisait sentir.

-Où sont-ils ? demanda Pippin d'une voix angoissée.

Aragorn jeta un regard à ses hommes par-dessus son épaule et talonna son cheval pour s'avancer vers les portes du Mordor. Il fut suivi de Legolas et Gimli, Gandalf et Pippin, Eomer et Merry, Maëlia, Alyandra et enfin Ashana qui brandissait une lance à laquelle était attachée la bannière du Gondor. Le tissu claquait dans le vent. Ils s'arrêtèrent au pied de la porte.

-Que le seigneur de la Terre Noire s'avance ! dit Aragorn d'une voix forte. Justice lui sera faite !

Une longue poignée de secondes s'écoula dans un silence pesant avant que la porte ne s'entrouvre dans un grincement angoissant, et qu'un monstre à la forme vaguement humanoïde ne s'avance sur un cheval mort-vivant. Il n'avait ni yeux ni nez, juste une énorme bouche découvrant deux rangées de crocs pointus et immondes, d'où gouttait un liquide épais et noirâtre à l'odeur nauséabonde. Il s'arrêta devant Aragorn.

-Mon maître, Sauron le grand, vous souhaite la bienvenue, dit-il d'une voix grave qui donnait des frissons glacés le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Aragorn releva ses sourcils avec un air dubitatif. Les filles échangèrent un regard. La bienvenue ? Et puis quoi encore ? Pourquoi pas aussi leur faire porter du thé au jasmin et des biscuits secs ?

-Y'a-t-il quelqu'un qui ait autorité pour traiter avec moi ? continua la créature.

-Nous ne sommes pas venus pour traiter avec Sauron, perfide et maudit, intervint Gandalf. Dites à votre maître ceci : les armées du Mordor doivent se disperser et il doit quitter ces terres et ne jamais y revenir.

-Oh, vieille barbe grise… J'ai là un souvenir que j'ai été chargé de montrer.

Il brandit alors une petite cotte de maille en mithril qui chatoyait faiblement avec le pâle soleil qui parvenait à percer à travers l'amoncellement de nuages gris. Si Maëlia et Eomer ne comprirent pas l'importance de cet objet, les autres eurent des réactions tout à fait différentes. Ashana écarquilla les yeux alors que la rage montait en elle, le souffle d'Alyandra se bloqua dans sa gorge alors qu'elle combattait une violente envie de vomir et de pleurer.

-Frodo… murmura Pippin. Frodo !

-Silence ! l'enjoignit Gandalf.

-Frodo ! Non ! répéta Merry, bouleversé.

-Silence !

-Le Semi-Homme vous était cher, à ce que je vois. Sachez qu'il a enduré mille tourments entre les mains de son hôte.

Si Alyandra et Legolas n'émettait aucun son bien que leur horreur transparaissait sur leurs visages, Ashana et Gimli était bien au-delà de ça. Un genre de grondement inhumain sortait de leurs gorges à travers leurs mâchoires contractées, et leur poigne sur leurs armes s'était considérablement raffermie.

-Qui aurait cru qu'un si petit être puisse supporter tant de souffrances ? lança le monstre. C'est pourtant le cas, Gandalf. Il l'a fait.

Aragorn fit avancer sa monture au pas.

-Oh, et qui est-ce ? fit la Bouche de Sauron en se tournant vers lui. L'héritier d'Isildur ? Il faut plus pour faire un roi qu'une épée elfique brisée.

Aragorn sortit alors brusquement ladite épée de son fourreau et continuant son geste du bras en un large mouvement circulaire, il décapita proprement et sans plus de cérémonie le monstre.

-Voilà qui met fin à la négociation, marmonna Gimli.

-Je ne crois pas à ses dires, lâcha Aragorn avec conviction. Je n'y croirai jamais !

La porte commença à s'ouvrir de nouveau, dévoilant au fur et à mesure une immense armée d'orcs qui avançait vers eux.

-On se replie, annonça Aragorn. On se replie !

Rapidement, ils revinrent se poster devant leurs troupes. On pouvait voir le doute dans le regard des hommes.

-Tenez vos positions ! ordonna Aragorn. Tenez vos positions ! Fils du Gondor, et du Rohan ! Mes frères ! Je lis dans vos yeux la même peur qui pourrait saisir mon cœur ! Un jour peut venir, où le courage des Hommes faillira, où nous abandonnerons nos amis, et briserons tout lien ! Mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé ! Ce sera l'heure des loups, et des boucliers fracassés, lorsque l'Âge des Hommes s'effondrera ! Mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé ! Aujourd'hui nous combattrons ! Pour tout ce qui nous est cher, sur cette bonne terre ! Je vous ordonne de tenir, Hommes de l'Ouest !

Tous les hommes sortirent leurs épées d'un seul geste, à peine galvanisés. Ils descendirent tous de monture, et renvoyèrent les chevaux. Seules les louves restèrent, évidemment. Chacune des trois femmes prit sa louve dans ses bras et leurs adieux furent silencieux, mais l'image de ces trois bouts de femme, entourant l'encolure de trois immenses louves de leurs bras avec une force et un amour incomparables, était particulièrement frappante. Puis Ashana vint se poster aux côtés d'Aragorn et planta un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne. Maëlia se tourna vers Eomer, et ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler alors qu'il l'embrassa avec force pendant de longues secondes.

-Je sais, lui sourit-elle doucement lorsqu'il éloigna son visage du sien.

Eux aussi se prirent la main en regardant l'armée d'orcs qui les amènerait à leur fin. Alyandra s'approcha de Legolas avec un doux sourire. Il lui prit la main.

-Épouse-moi, lui dit-il alors.

-Quoi ?

-Épouse-moi. J'aurais dû te le demander le premier jour où je t'ai vu.

-Il était temps… souffla-t-elle alors que son sourire s'élargissait et que quelques larmes d'émotion s'accumulaient dans ses yeux bleus. Oui, oui je veux t'épouser.

Ils se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre dans un baiser et une étreinte désespérés. Finalement ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, et se tinrent la main en faisant face à la fin du monde.

-Nous devrions fuir, fit un soldat. C'est une cause perdue !

Ashana se tourna vers les troupes sans lâcher Aragorn.

-Nulle cause n'est perdue, martela-t-elle, s'il y a encore un pauvre fou prêt à se battre pour elle ! Traitez-moi de folle si vous le voulez, mais je me battrai, et je me battrai jusqu'au bout !

-Il a raison ! fit un autre soldat. Je ne tiens pas à mourir pour une cause perdue !

-Vous avez raison, intervint Maëlia avec un haussement d'épaules et un éclat de rire vide.

Tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Allait-elle abandonner ?

-Alors pour quoi mourrons-nous ? ajouta-t-elle.

Elle se jucha sur sa louve avec un air féroce.

-Vous tous, écoutez-moi. Écoutez ! Vous, nos frères, attendez que nous lancions l'offensive ! Que nous vous guidions ! Et que voyez-vous ? Une bande de rats effrayés face à ces monstres ? Non ! Vous ne voyez que la liberté, et des êtres libres ! Et nos ennemis ne verront que les éclairs de nos flèches ! Ils n'entendront que le fracas de nos épées, et sauront que vous et moi, nous sommes capables de tout ! Par la sueur de notre front, et la force de nos bras, et le courage de notre cœur ! Chers amis, mes frères… Pour notre terre ! hurla-t-elle en brandissant son épée.

-Pour notre terre ! répéta Eomer en levant sa lance.

-Pour notre terre ! fit un soldat.

-Pour notre terre ! scanda alors l'armée. Pour notre terre !

Les orcs encerclaient l'armée, mais ils étaient prêts, et se battraient comme des lions jusqu'au bout.

-Jamais je n'aurais pensé mourir aux côtés d'un elfe, grommela Gimli de son ton bourru habituel.

-Et que pensez-vous de mourir aux côtés d'un ami ? répondit Legolas d'un ton amical.

Gimli sourit et hocha la tête.

-Oui. Ça, je peux le faire.

Aragorn, devant les troupes, baissa son épée un instant, comme envoûté. Puis il se tourna vers eux, la larme à l'œil.

-Pour Frodo, murmura-t-il.

Puis il se détourna vivement, et épée levée, il se précipita avec un cri de rage vers les lignes ennemies. Les deux Hobbits se précipitèrent à sa suite en hurlant comme des damnés, armes en main et l'air plus féroces que jamais. Tout le monde s'élança derrière eux, poussant des cris de guerre et déterminés à en découdre avec les armées du Mal.

Le choc fut terrible, mais ils ne baissaient pas les bras. Ils se battaient férocement, attaquant de toutes parts, se servant de leurs armes, de leurs boucliers, de leurs poings, leurs pieds, leurs coudes, leurs genoux et même leurs têtes pour frapper les orcs autant que possible. Le cri terrible des Nazgûls retentit alors qu'ils se battaient depuis moins d'une heure, et Maëlia ne put empêcher la vague de satisfaction qui déferla en elle lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'ils n'étaient que huit.

-Les Aigles ! s'écria alors Pippin. Les Aigles arrivent !

En effet, les grands Aigles survolaient le champ de bataille, et s'attaquèrent aux Nazgûls et à leurs montures ailées semblables à des dragons. Cela sembla ajouter au courage et à la force des Hommes, qui se battirent avec encore plus de détermination.

-Alyandra ! cria alors Legolas alors qu'ils se battaient non-loin l'un de l'autre.

Elle coupa son adversaire en deux et s'attaqua à un autre adversaire en regardant son amant – fiancé se reprit-elle – du coin de l'œil. Elle finit un autre orc et il l'attrapa par le bras.

-Alyandra, veux-tu m'épouser ?

-Tu me l'as demandé il y a moins d'une heure ! répondit-elle alors qu'elle se baissait pour éviter une masse d'armes, puis décapitait son propriétaire.

-Justement, pourquoi attendre ? lui lança-t-il alors qu'il tuait un autre orc.

Ils bloquèrent ensemble la lame d'un orc qui se tenaient devant eux.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment idéal pour ça ! lança-t-elle.

Elle donna un coup de pied frontal dans le torse de l'orc et Legolas en profita pour lui ouvrir le ventre.

-Ça pourrait bien être le dernier ! répliqua-t-il.

Il réussit à lui prendre la main dans la pagaille.

-Je t'aime, sourit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Il la poussa légèrement hors de la trajectoire d'une hache pendant qu'elle embrochait l'orc qui arrivait derrière lui.

-J'ai pris ma décision, ajouta-t-il en reprenant son bras. Quelle est la tienne ?

-Ashana ! cria la Princesse. Marie-nous !

-J'ai peur d'être un peu débordée pour le moment ! répondit la plus jeune en fauchant un orc pour planter son épée dans son cœur.

-Ashana, vite ! la pressa Legolas.

-Si vous insistez ! lança la Princesse en tuant un autre adversaire.

Elle tua encore quelques orcs pour se retrouver plus près d'eux.

-Mes chers amis nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui… commença-t-elle mais un orc arriva vers elle en hurlant. Pour clouer tes entrailles sur la Porte Noire, espèce de chacal ! continua-t-elle en éventrant l'orc en question.

-Princesse Alyandra Leia Elizabeth d'Erebor, fit Legolas en lui prenant les deux mains. Veux-tu me prendre pour époux ?

-Je le veux ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Parfait, sourit Legolas avant de la lâcher pour décapiter deux orcs d'un seul geste.

Ils durent s'éloigner l'un de l'autre pour tuer les orcs qui s'approchaient trop d'eux. Elle réussit à attraper sa main en plein combat.

-Prince Legolas de Mirkwood, est-ce que tu veux… commença-t-elle avant de mettre un coup pied dans la tête d'un ennemi. Me prendre pour femme, pour le meilleur et pour le pire ?

Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et elle bloqua l'épée d'un orc alors qu'il le transperçait de sa lame.

-Je crains que le pire est à envisager ! ajouta-t-elle en repoussant le cadavre.

Ils s'éloignèrent de nouveau pour tuer des orcs mais il réussit à la rejoindre encore une fois.

-Je le veux ! fit-il avec un sourire avant de plonger en avant pour éviter une attaque sournoise.

Elle abattit sa lame dans un tranchant mortel sur un autre orc.

-En tant que Princesse d'Erebor je vous déclare... !

Le reste de la phrase se perdit dans le bruit métallique des épées et les cris des deux armées.

-Embrasse-la ! cria Ashana à Legolas avant d'éclater d'un rire dément en décapitant un énième ennemi.

Legolas et Alyandra s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre mais un orc se glissa entre eux et ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau séparés par ces monstres.

-Embrassez-vous ! les pressa Ashana qui ferraillait contre quatre orcs en même temps sans cesser de sourire.

Legolas prit la main d'Alyandra pour l'attire à lui mais la fit tournoyer au dernier moment pour qu'elle puisse éviter puis attaquer les ennemis qui les entouraient. Leur danse mortelle commençait à s'éterniser, un peu trop au goût d'Ashana, lorsqu'ils se lâchèrent un instant pour continuer à se battre.

-Allons-y ! leur hurla-t-elle avec exaspération.

Alyandra se retourna, dague levée, mais rencontra la lame de Legolas. Elle baissa les bras, il la saisit par la taille et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne en un baiser fougueux alors qu'il la serrait contre lui. Ce fut comme si le temps s'était arrêté, ils avaient l'impression que le monde tournait au ralenti, et ils savourèrent ce baiser comme si c'était leur dernier.

Il leur fallut tout de même reprendre le combat. Alors qu'ils se retrouvaient chacun passablement isolé, Ashana et Legolas remarquèrent en même temps Aragorn attaqué par un genre de troll. Ils se ruèrent vers lui, paniqués, tailladant tous les orcs en travers de leur chemin, tentant désespérément de l'atteindre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

Et c'est à cet instant que d'un coup les orcs se figèrent, et tous regardèrent vers la tour de Barad-Dûr, qui s'effondrait. Le grand œil avait disparu.

-Sauron est mort… souffla Alyandra comme si elle ne pouvait le croire.

Les orcs se mirent à fuir comme des lapins face à des loups, mais la terre s'effondrait juste sous leurs pieds, et bientôt tous les monstres furent engloutis dans les entrailles du sol.

-FRODO ! s'écria Merry avec allégresse en levant son épée.

Pippin se mit à scander le nom de Frodo comme lui. Gimli éclata d'un rire joyeux en levant les poings. Ashana vint serrer Aragorn dans ses bras avec soulagement, Alyandra échangea un regard énamouré avec Legolas, et Maëlia servait d'appui à Eomer qui boitillait légèrement en raison d'une blessure au mollet. Les trois louves se faisaient la fête, et Gandalf souriait, l'air fatigué.

Le volcan de la Montagne du Destin explosa alors, et tous se figèrent dans leur célébration.

-Frodo… se mit à pleurer Pippin.

- _May you rest well, Halflings_ , murmura Alyandra. _**[Puissiez-vous reposer en paix, Hobbits]**_.

26 mars 3019, camp des Hommes de l'Ouest dans la vallée de Morgul

Ils seraient à Minas Tirith avant la fin de la journée. La vallée de Morgul étant dégagée de tout danger, ils pouvaient emprunter la route directe pour rentrer chez eux. Le camp était calme ce matin-là, les hommes dormaient encore, laissant leurs corps et leurs esprits reprendre des forces après cette terrible mais victorieuse bataille durant laquelle Sauron et ses armées avaient été détruits.

Aragorn, Eomer, Legolas, Gimli, et Gandalf étaient déjà debout et en train de débattre dans la tente des commandants, attendant que Maëlia, Alyandra et Ashana ne les rejoignent. Aragorn avait envoyé Merry et Pippin pour les réveiller.

-Mais que font-elles ? s'impatienta Legolas.

-A peine marié et déjà impatient ? plaisanta Gimli.

Les pointes des oreilles de Legolas devinrent écarlates et les autres rirent gentiment. Pippin et Merry firent irruption à ce moment dans la tente, l'air très embarrassés.

-Merry, Pippin, où sont les Princesses ? Je croyais que vous deviez les ramener ? s'étonna Aragorn.

Merry sembla hésiter un instant, mal-à-l'aise, mais finit par tendre trois bouts de parchemin à Aragorn avant de s'éloigner rapidement de quelques pas. Aragorn fronça les sourcils en parcourant le premier parchemin des yeux rapidement. Il le posa face vers la table, et jeta à peine un coup d'œil aux autres, en tendant un à Legolas, et l'autre à Eomer.

-Elles sont parties, dit-il sombrement.

-Elles ne disent même pas quand est-ce qu'elles vont revenir, ajouta Legolas avec une pointe de colère.

-Elle ne m'a laissé qu'un parchemin… lâcha Eomer qui semblait perdu subitement.

* * *

 _ **Plot twist ! *éclate d'un rire machiavélique* et bah ouais, on ne va pas s'arrêter là !** _**_Et ce n'est pas pour rien que le troisième prénom d'Alyandra est "Elizabeth" et qu'elle est amoureuse de Legolas *fait plein de clins d'oeil super obvious*_**

 _ **La suite arrivera quand j'aurai le temps (donc possiblement pas avant septembre). Gros bisous mes p'tits chous et à la prochaine.**_


	34. T5 - C1 : Réunion de famille

**LES LOUVES DU NORD**

 _ **Hello mes p'tits chous ! Ca fait une éternité je sais, mais BAC, vacances, stage, tout ça... Je suis ravie d'être de retour avec la fin des "Louves du Nord", et d'autres projets en cours de réalisation juste pour vous.**_

 ** _Pour une fois je ne répondrai pas aux reviews directement, car vous les avez postées il y a des mois, et y répondre aujourd'hui me paraît trop tardif. Je les ai cependant toutes lues et vous remercie tous de votre soutien._**

 ** _Bonne lecture._**

* * *

 **Tome 5 : Et ils vécurent heureux**

Chapitre 1 – Réunion de famille

19 mai 3019, vers les chutes de Rauros

Maëlia dormait tranquillement près du feu, la tête posée sur le flanc de Layaqhar. Ashana ronflait dans une position complètement improbable sur le dos de Maharib. Amira dormait tranquillement à côté du feu, la tête posée sur ses pattes avant croisées. Alyandra était supposée monter la garde, et elle s'était perchée sur une branche pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur les alentours, mais alors que l'aube colorait le ciel de douces teintes rosées et orangées, les premières lueurs de la journée éclairèrent son visage endormi et paisible.

-BOUH ! hurla alors une voix juste en-dessous d'elle.

Alyandra se réveilla en sursaut avec un cri, et tomba de son perchoir dans la panique, pour atterrir… dans des bras ? Elle ouvrit prudemment les yeux et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec son cousin.

-Kaelan ? s'étonna-t-elle. C'est bien toi ?

-Bien sûr que c'est moi, Aly ! rit le nain en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

Elle referma ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'elle reposait ses pieds sur le sol et le serra contre elle aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait.

-Ce que tu m'as manqué… dit-elle avec émotion.

-Et nous, nous ne t'avons pas manqué ? fit une voix grave derrière elle.

Elle se retourna, et vit ses parents, son oncle et sa tante, ainsi qu'une dizaine de soldats.

-Père ! Mère ! s'exclama-t-elle en sautant dans leurs bras.

-Ma chérie… souffla Fili en serrant sa fille aînée contre lui.

Kaelan réveilla son autre cousine et sa sœur, et le camp fut le théâtre de joyeuses retrouvailles pendant un moment.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? demanda alors Alyandra.

-Nous sommes descendus dès que les dernières attaques d'orcs furent repoussées, leur dit Kili. Il est normal que nous venions offrir le soutien d'Erebor au Gondor.

-Sans armée ? s'étonna Maëlia. Et puis, c'est un peu tard, la dernière bataille a eu lieu il y a près d'un mois.

-Je dois vous parler, à toutes les trois, dit alors Anna en baissant la tête.

-Et moi aussi, ajouta Marie.

Les trois jeunes femmes hochèrent la tête sans comprendre et s'éloignèrent un peu.

-Nous savons tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que vous êtes parties, Alyandra et Ashana, dit doucement Marie. Enfin, presque tout.

-Comment ça ? demanda Ashana.

-Vous savez que nous venons d'un autre monde, non ?

Les trois hochèrent la tête.

-Dans cet autre monde, poursuivit Marie, il y avait un écrivain. Un grand écrivain qui s'appelait John Ronald Reuel Tolkien. Il a écrit un livre qui s'appelle _Le Hobbit_ , et une trilogie de romans qui s'appelle _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_.

-Il y avait des Hobbits dans votre monde ? s'étonna Alyandra.

-Non, ma puce, répondit Anna avec un petit sourire. Que des humains. Mais dans ce monde, les hobbits, les elfes et les orcs, ainsi que toute la Terre du Milieu, fait partie d'un monde de fiction créé par cet écrivain. Un genre de légende, si vous voulez. Vous connaissez l'histoire de la reconquête d'Erebor, non ?

-L'histoire de père et toi ? Bien sûr que nous la connaissons ! Tous les nains connaissent cette histoire, acquiesça Ashana.

-Eh bien cette histoire, exactement cette histoire, avait été écrite par Tolkien. Au seul détail que je n'étais pas dedans, expliqua Anna. Mais toutes nos aventures avaient été écrites avant qu'elles n'arrivent. Dans cette version où je ne suis pas présente, Thorin, Fili et Kili mourraient à la Bataille des Cinq Armées et Dain devenait Roi sous la Montagne après la victoire. Heureusement que j'ai changé cette partie d'ailleurs, sinon vous ne seriez pas là.

-Comment est-ce possible ? demanda Maëlia.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit Anna.

-Tu as dit qu'il avait aussi écrit une trilogie ? _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_ ? reprit Alyandra.

-Oui. C'est l'histoire d'un jeune Hobbit, Frodo Baggins, qui part dans une quête pour détruire l'Anneau Unique, lâcha Marie.

-QUOI ?! s'écrièrent en même temps les trois jeunes femmes.

-Anna et moi avons lu ces livres à titre de divertissement avant d'arriver en Terre du Milieu. C'est pour cela que nous étions si distantes dans les dernières années. Nous savions que la Guerre de l'Anneau était imminente. Mais Gandalf nous a fait jurer de ne rien dire il y a des années de cela. Sinon, la quête aurait pu être compromise. On ne pouvait compromettre la survie de la Terre du Milieu par égards pour trois jeunes femmes, fussent-elles nos filles ou nos nièces.

-Nous savons donc plus ou moins ce que vous avez traversé dans les derniers mois, compléta Anna. Mais dans la version de l'histoire que nous connaissons, vous n'existez pas, puisque vos pères étaient morts avant votre naissance. Alors certaines choses ont forcément changé…

-Peut-être devrions nous retourner au campement, et manger quelque chose pendant que nous vous racontons tout ce qui est arrivé ? proposa Alyandra. Avec mon journal de bord, ce sera facile de faire les correspondances.

Les cinq femmes revinrent au campement et tout le monde s'installa autour du feu alors qu'Alyandra prit la parole.

-Nous sommes donc parties d'Erebor et avons mis à peine une douzaine de jours à atteindre Fondcombe. Nous y avons passé environ trois mois, où les différents membres qui composeraient la Communauté de l'Anneau ont rejoint la cité elfique. Fin décembre donc, nous sommes partis pour la Quête de l'Anneau. Nous sommes allés jusqu'au col de Caradhras mais Saruman a provoqué une tempête de neige dans laquelle j'ai failli mourir. Alors nous sommes passés par la Moria. C'était horrible à voir. Nous avons tous failli mourir dans la salle où Balin était enterré… Puis nous avons croisé la route du Balrog et Gandalf l'a suivi dans sa chute. Nous sommes sortis de là pour nous retrouver en Lòrien, où Aragorn a demandé Ashana en mariage.

-J'ai accepté sa demande et c'est non négociable, intervint Ashana en pointant sa bague de fiançailles. Nous sommes ensuite descendus par le fleuve et avons passé l'Argonath fin février. Nous avons été attaqués par les Uruk-Haïs qui ont enlevé Merry et Pippin, deux de nos amis Hobbits. Ils ont aussi tué Boromir… Frodo et Sam, les deux autres Hobbits, sont partis seuls vers le Mordor alors que nous nous lancions à la poursuite des Uruk-Haïs pour sauver nos amis. Ils ont été tués avant nous par l'eored d'Eomer du Rohan, Troisième Maréchal de la Marche. Nous avons rencontré Gandalf dans la forêt de Fangorn, nous l'avons suivi à Edoras où il a guéri Théoden, et nous sommes partis avec le peuple du Rohan nous réfugier à Helm. La bataille là-bas a été intense, mais à l'aube, Maëlia est arrivée, Eomer et son eored avec elle, et ils nous ont sauvés.

-Vraiment ? fit Marie avec un regard fier.

-Je suis partie après elles et j'ai pensé les rejoindre plus au sud, je croyais qu'ils passeraient par Mirkwood, intervint Maëlia. J'ai été capturée comme vous le savez tous, et libérée par le Prince Théodred du Rohan fin octobre. J'ai fait route avec lui jusqu'à ce que son eored se fasse massacrer par des orcs fin février. Je suis la seule survivante de cette bataille. J'ai fait route seule quelques jours avant de rejoindre l'eored du Troisième Maréchal de la Marche, Eomer du Rohan. Nous sommes venus au secours du Roi Théoden à la Bataille du Gouffre de Helm, et c'est là que j'ai retrouvé mes cousines. Ensuite nous avons fait un détour par Orthanc pour tuer Saruman et récupérer Merry et Pippin. Ensuite le Rohan est parti au secours du Gondor. Nous avons participé à la bataille des Champs du Pelennor où j'ai failli mourir en tuant définitivement le Roi-Sorcier d'Angmar, mais Eomer et Aragorn ont réussi à me soigner. Ensuite nous sommes repartis, nous avons marché sur la Porte Noire pour donner une chance à Frodo de détruire l'Anneau sans que les orcs ne le tuent avant. Ça a marché, et nous avons laissé l'armée derrière nous avant d'atteindre Minas Tirith pour rentrer à la maison avant de repartir.

-De repartir ? répéta Kaelan.

-Oui, confirma Ashana. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées pendant cette quête, et je ne parle pas seulement de batailles. Je suis fiancée à Aragorn, et je compte retourner à Minas Tirith aussi vite que possible pour l'épouser.

Ils se tournèrent donc vers Alyandra.

-Mère, tu savais que Boromir allait mourir ? demanda-t-elle alors. C'est pour ça que tu as accepté la proposition du Gondor ? En sachant qu'au pire mon mariage ne serait que temporaire ?

Anna détourna les yeux avec un air coupable.

-Vous avez le droit de me haïr et de me traiter de monstre sans cœur. Mais je savais parfaitement ce que je faisais, acquiesça-t-elle.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, soupira Alyandra. Je suis mariée alors moi aussi je vais vite rentrer à Minas Tirith pour retrouver mon mari, et ensuite nous irons où le vent nous mènera.

-Excuse-moi, tu es mariée ?! s'exclama Fili.

-Ashana nous a mariés en pleine bataille devant la Porte Noire, sourit Alyandra.

-Et moi je veux seulement retourner auprès de mon Unique, ajouta Maëlia pour faire diversion. C'est un homme courageux et je souhaite passer ma vie à ses côtés.

-Ashana fiancée, Alyandra mariée et Maëlia amoureuse, s'esclaffa Kaelan. Cette quête a visiblement été plus riche en découvertes que ce que je croyais !

Les quatre parents étaient encore trop abasourdis par les nouvelles pour réagir. Kili s'approcha de sa fille adoptive avec un sourire et lui prit la main.

-Puis-je au moins savoir vers qui je vais te conduire le jour de ton mariage ? dit-il gentiment.

-Eomer, souffla Maëlia en rougissant. Il va bientôt être couronné Roi du Rohan, et c'est un homme droit, honnête, valeureux et honorable, et…

-Calme-toi, rit Kili. S'il est ton Unique, personne n'a le droit de t'empêcher d'être avec lui. Et je n'essaierai même pas, je ne veux que ton bonheur. Je suis content pour toi.

Maëlia le prit dans ses bras avec un sourire soulagé.

-Ashana, intervint Fili en rejoignant sa cadette. Tu es fiancée à Aragorn, et je n'ai aucune réserve concernant cet homme. Tu as ma bénédiction, et je serai le plus heureux des pères de lui accorder ta main le jour de votre mariage.

-Merci Père, sourit Ashana en le serrant brièvement dans ses bras.

Fili se tourna ensuite vers Alyandra.

-Ton mari, est-ce la personne dont tu étais tombée amoureuse avant d'être fiancée à Boromir ?

-Euh… oui, répondit Alyandra en fronçant les sourcils.

-Alors j'approuve. Mais il a intérêt à t'épouser à nouveau, et dans les règles cette fois, prévint-il avec un sourire.

-Mais comment… ?

-Je suis Roi, ma grande, je sais tout ce qu'il se passe dans mon royaume. Je lui fais suffisamment confiance pour lui confier ma fille aînée, si cela fait son bonheur.

Alyandra crut que son cœur allait exploser de joie. Anna fronça les sourcils.

-Fili, tu étais au courant depuis aussi longtemps et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

-Non, parce que je savais que tu l'aurais fait fuir, sourit Fili en enlaçant sa femme. Allons, mettons-nous tous en route pour Minas Tirith, j'ai mes filles et ma nièce à marier !

Les trois jeunes femmes ramassèrent leurs affaires, et aux côtés de Kaelan sur son cheval – il était aussi grand qu'un humain adulte – elles prirent la route vers le Sud.

5 juillet 3019, dans une auberge de Minas Tirith

-Ashana, dépêche-toi, le couronnement commence dans moins d'une heure ! la tança sa mère à travers la porte en bois.

-Oui Mère, je suis presque prête !

-Récapitulons les informations que j'ai eu en ville hier soir, marmonna Alyandra. Eomer a été couronné Roi du Rohan il y a cinq semaines. Il est arrivé avec la délégation du Rohan, Eowyn et Faramir il y a trois jours. Eowyn et Faramir sont fiancés depuis un mois environ. Les autres délégations sont arrivées aussi il y a trois jours. Il y en a une de Fondcombe, une de Mirkwood, et la délégation de la Comté est représentée par les Hobbits qui sont restés à Minas Tirith depuis la fin de la guerre. Gandalf est sur le point de couronner Aragorn Roi du Gondor, et ensuite chaque délégation lui présentera ses respects ou je ne sais quoi. Tout le monde a sa tenue ? Tout le monde est prêt ?

-Détends-toi ma chérie, intervint Fili en terminant d'agrafer sa cape. Nous sommes tous prêts.

Alyandra leva ses yeux au ciel et s'approcha de son père avec un sourire tendre, prenant l'attache de la cape pour le faire elle-même. Fili portait un ensemble très royal, bleu de Durin avec broderies de fils d'or, et Anna portait une robe très sage assortie, et les deux portaient leurs plus belles capes d'été. Kili et Marie portaient le même genre de tenue, à l'exception que leurs broderies étaient en fils d'argent et que Marie n'avait pas voulu porter de cape.

-Tiens ma grande, fit Anna en passant une étole dorée à sa fille aînée. Voilà l'étole qui va avec ta robe, elle était au fond du sac. Tu ne veux pas que ton père te tresse les cheveux ?

Alyandra secoua la tête négativement, faisant bouger ses boucles sombres. Elle portait une robe à bretelles dorée, avec des sequins d'or brodés et une ceinture en or forgé. Elle plaça l'étole sur ses épaules et en noua les lacets avant de se tourner vers son cousin.

-Une cape de fourrure ? Vraiment ? rit-elle. On est en été, Kaelan, et au sud ! Pose cette cape, tu disparais sous tes fourrures…

Kaelan garda sa cape. Il portait une chemise noire et une armure de cuir noir, tout en simplicité. Son épée était bien évidemment à sa hanche, et il avait attaché ses boucles noires en arrière. Il avait même correctement taillé sa barbe ! Comme son père, son oncle et son grand-père, il gardait une barbe courte, moins embêtante au quotidien.

-Aly, tu peux m'aider ? intervint Ashana en sortant de sa chambre. Ma bretelle refuse de s'attacher !

Alyandra agrafa l'attache en or blanc sur l'épaule de sa sœur, et vérifia que la ceinture, également en or blanc, était centrée.

-Parfait, sourit l'aînée.

Ashana portait une robe légère en lin bleu clair, très décolletée mais très élégante, qui flottait avec grâce autour de ses jambes et jusqu'au sol. Ses douces boucles miel avait été ramenées en une seule natte intriquée et compliquée qui partait du dessus du crâne et allait jusque sur son épaule.

-Putain de fermeture à la con ! Qui a cru que ce serait une bonne idée de fermer cette robe comme un corset ?! Je suis vraiment obligée de porter ça ?!

Maëlia débarqua dans la pièce, mains sur les seins pour retenir sa robe sur sa peau.

-Que quelqu'un attache le ruban qui maintient cette chose dans mon dos, avant que je ne me décide à y aller toute nue et à décapiter le premier qui rira !

Alyandra se précipita pour aider sa cousine. La robe de Maëlia était somptueuse. Noire et bleu de Durin, sans bretelle, avec une large jupe évasée, recouverte de petits diamants qui brillaient et reflétaient la lumière à chacun de ses mouvements. Elle avait laissé sa crinière blonde libre, et portait des boucles d'oreilles en diamants.

-Tu as décidé de te marier aujourd'hui ? s'étonna Ashana avec un air admiratif.

-Non, seulement de faire bonne impression, rougit Maëlia. C'est bon ?

-Le ruban est en place, ta robe ne bougera pas d'un millimètre, à moins qu'un certain Roi aux yeux verts ne décide de te l'enlever, rit Alyandra.

-Non, non, non, vous ne parlez pas de ça tant que je suis dans la pièce ! s'exclama Kaelan.

-Les enfants ! intervint Kili. Il est temps de se rendre sur la terrasse ou nous allons manquer le couronnement !

-Allez, en route, sourit Fili.

Il sortit de l'auberge, Anna très digne à son bras. Kili sortit à sa suite, son bras autour de la taille de Marie dans un étreinte discrète mais pleine d'amour. Venaient ensuite Maëlia au bras de Kaelan, avec un sourire timide. Et finalement, Alyandra et Ashana, tenant leurs jupes d'une main, fermaient la marche avec élégance.

* * *

 _ **Chapitre de transition, je sais. J'espère cependant qu'il vous aura plu ! Je n'ai pas encore d'emploi du temps précis quant à mes publications mais le chapitre suivant ne devrait pas trop tarder. Bisous**_


	35. T5 - C2 : Le Couronnement

**LES LOUVES DU NORD**

 _ **Hello mes p'tits chous ! Je suis tellement désolée pour le retard, mais voilà, quelques jours après avoir posté le précédent chapitre, j'ai déménagé en Angleterre pour mes études, et entre le déménagement, la semaine de bienvenue et le début des cours, je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de publier à nouveau. Maintenant que je me suis habituée à ce nouvel environnement j'espère pouvoir faire des publications plus régulières, au moins pour terminer cette histoire.**_

 _ **Laclea : merci beaucoup pour ton soutien, désolée de t'avoir fait autant attendre ^^" j'espère que les derniers chapitres te plairont autant que les précédents ! bisous**_

 _ **Capucine : oui merci, tout s'est très bien passé. Merci de toujours être au rendez-vous !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Tome 5 : Et ils vécurent heureux**

Chapitre 2 – Le couronnement

5 juillet 3019, esplanade de Minas Tirith

Tout le peuple de Minas Tirith et des villages alentours était rassemblé sur l'esplanade devant le palais, qui avait une vue imprenable sur les landes environnantes. Dignitaires, soldats et gens de condition plus modeste s'étaient tous parés de leurs plus beaux atours pour l'occasion.

La délégation d'Erebor arriva juste à temps pour voir Gandalf saisir la couronne du coussin que Gimli tenait, et en ceindre le front d'Aragorn qui se tenait à genoux.

-Et voici venir les jours du Roi ! proclama-t-il avec force. Qu'ils soient heureux.

Aragorn se releva lentement, et prit une grande inspiration avant de se tourner, l'air plus royal que jamais, vers son peuple, qui explosa en applaudissement et cris de joie.

-Ce jour n'appartient pas à un seul homme, mais à tous, dit-il d'une voix claire et posée. Reconstruisons ensemble ce monde, afin de pouvoir partager des temps de paix.

La foule l'acclama de nouveau. Ashana, Alyandra et Maëlia lissaient nerveusement leurs robes d'une main. Étant les derniers arrivés, ils se tenaient à la fin de la ligne des délégations, cachés par tous les autres. Aragorn chanta alors en elfique de sa belle voix grave, et Ashana sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant le reflet triste dans ses yeux.

- _Flower rain_ , murmura-t-elle en levant légèrement les doigts. _**[Pluie de fleurs.]**_

Ses yeux et son tatouage brillèrent très brièvement, personne ne se rendit compte du phénomène. Une myriade de pétales blancs apparut alors au-dessus du peuple et flotta dans la douce brise, provoquant des mines enchantées parmi la foule. Ashana ne manqua pas l'étincelle d'espoir dans les yeux d'Aragorn à la vue des pétales, qui s'éteignit quand il ne la vit nulle part. Il descendit dignement dans l'allée qui était dégagée, saluant en premier Faramir, charmant dans son costume bleu, et Eowyn, souriante à son bras.

Il s'arrêta ensuite devant Eomer qui s'inclina avec respect, très imposant dans sa tenue de Roi aux couleurs du Rohan. Ce fut ensuite le tour des elfes de Rivendell, dont le Seigneur Glorfindel, le Seigneur Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir et Arwen. Aragorn les salua chaleureusement, ainsi que la délégation de Mirkwood dont le chef n'était autre que le Roi Thranduil lui-même, accompagné de son fils Legolas, de sa Capitaine des gardes Tauriel, et de soldats.

Lorsqu'il vit le Roi Fili et la Reine Anna ensuite, qui attendaient patiemment leur tour avec un fin sourire, il sentit son cœur se gonfler de bonheur. Le couple royal d'Erebor s'inclina avant de s'écarter l'un de l'autre, dévoilant Kili et Marie qui répétèrent cette action, révélant Maëlia et Kaelan. On entendit un vague cri d'exclamation de la part d'Eomer un peu plus loin.

-Prince Kaelan, sourit Aragorn en échangeant une poignée de mains avec lui.

-Votre Majesté, répondit tranquillement Kaelan avec une inclinaison de tête respectueuse.

-Générale Maëlia, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir, dit le Roi du Gondor en lui faisait un baisemain. Vous êtes resplendissante.

-Merci, Votre Majesté, répondit poliment la jeune femme en faisant une révérence.

Elle s'écarta de son chemin et Alyandra s'avança. Aragorn la salua pareillement :

-Princesse Alyandra, vous êtes encore plus belle qu'à notre dernière rencontre.

-Merci, Votre Majesté. C'est une joie de vous revoir.

Il se tourna vers la dernière représentante d'Erebor et son visage s'illumina. En deux pas il fut face à elle. Ashana s'inclina dans une révérence timide. Fronçant les sourcils, il releva doucement son menton du bout des doigts. A peine se fut-elle redressée qu'il l'embrassa avec fougue, langoureusement, ceinturant sa taille de ses bras puissants, la soulevant et la faisant tourner alors qu'il la serrait contre lui. Le peuple éclata encore une fois en exclamations joyeuses face à cette démonstration d'affection.

-Maëlia ! fit une voix d'homme qui s'approchait.

-Eomer ! répondit la jeune femme en se précipitant vers lui, relevant ses jupes comme elle le pouvait pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dans le tissu.

Il la serra contre lui et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille qui la firent rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux.

-Et de deux, sourit Kaelan.

Legolas sortit alors des rangs de sa délégation, croisant le chemin d'Anna.

-Reine Anna, salua-t-il en s'inclinant.

-Leggy… répondit-elle froidement avec une grimace.

-Excusez-moi, j'aimerais aller voir mon épouse, dit-il poliment.

-Votre… commença Anna en fronçant les sourcils.

-Legolas ! la coupa Alyandra en sautant au cou de son mari, parsemant son visage de baisers en riant.

Anna se tourna brusquement vers Fili avec un regard furieux.

-Dis-moi que c'est une plaisanterie de très mauvais goût…

-Non, men kurdu, notre fille aînée est bien mariée au Prince de Mirkwood. Cela va faire cinq ou six ans qu'ils se fréquentent, je crois. Il était plus que temps qu'il l'épouse !

-Mais…

-Allons, Anna. Il a changé, c'est un héros de guerre, et il est amoureux de notre fille. C'est un Prince, il est largement digne d'elle. Tu ne pensais quand même pas qu'elle allait rester à la maison toute sa vie ?

-Non, répondit Anna en secouant la tête. Mais je ne pensais pas que nos deux filles et notre nièce partiraient toutes les trois s'installer si loin de chez nous… Et jamais je n'aurais pu imaginer que ma fille aînée se marierait avec l'elfe que je déteste le plus.

-Détestait, men kurdu. Détestait, la reprit Fili gentiment. Tu vas faire la paix avec ton beau-fils, et vite, parce qu'il est hors de question qu'on se mette en travers du bonheur de notre fille encore une fois.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, rajusta le diadème dans ses cheveux, mais finit par hocher la tête. Aragorn passa près d'eux, la main d'Ashana dans la sienne, et s'arrêta devant Fili et Anna.

-Roi Fili, Reine Anna, je suis désolé d'avoir légèrement dérogé à la tradition en demandant directement à votre magnifique fille si elle voulait bien de moi avant de vous en demander la permission. Vous avez déjà pu voir la bague que je lui ai offerte, et Alyandra nous a donné sa bénédiction, si cela compte.

-Roi Aragorn, bien sûr que vous avez notre bénédiction, sourit Fili. Vous avez réussi à garder ma fille à vos côtés et en bonne santé pendant la Guerre de l'Anneau, c'est une preuve suffisante à mes yeux que vous êtes digne d'elle.

Aragorn s'inclina profondément avec un grand sourire, et Ashana embrassa son père et sa mère. Ils se tournèrent, mais s'arrêtèrent tous face à la vue qui s'offrait à eux. Legolas, un genou à terre, demandant à une Alyandra pleurant de joie si elle acceptait de l'épouser à nouveau, et dans les règles cette fois. Ils virent Alyandra hocher frénétiquement la tête alors qu'elle essuyait rapidement ses larmes. Il se releva et la serra contre lui alors qu'il s'emparait de sa bouche.

- _Honey, tell me this is a nightmare_ , grommela Anna. _**[Ma chérie, dis-moi que c'est un cauchemar.]**_

- _Oh, shut up mom !_ répliqua Ashana en levant les yeux au ciel. _I'll give them my blessing if you don't !_ _**[Oh, ferme-la maman ! Je leur donnerai ma bénédiction si tu ne le fais pas !]**_

Anna fut tellement choquée de la réaction de sa fille, Fili réussit à donner discrètement sa bénédiction à son autre fille sans qu'elle ait le temps de protester. Legolas glissa alors une bague à l'annulaire gauche de sa promise. C'était un double anneau fin d'or, où était enchâssée une améthyste taillée en forme de cœur. Quelques petits diamants avaient été enchâssés sur un des brins de l'anneau.

-Quand as-tu acheté cette bague ? s'étonna Alyandra.

-Je l'ai faite, répondit Legolas. Ici-même, en attendant ton retour.

-En si peu de temps ?!

-Gimli m'a un peu aidé, admit Legolas.

-Tu savais que nous serions là aujourd'hui ? dit-elle doucement alors qu'elle posait sa main sur la joue fraîche de l'elfe.

-Non, répondit-il en secouant la tête. Je n'avais vraiment aucune idée de quand je te reverrai. Mais, tant mieux pour moi, j'ai toute ma vie devant moi pour t'attendre, et je sais que tu me reviendras toujours, _Elen-nil_.

-Arrête le romantisme et embrasse-moi, rit Alyandra en passant une main sur sa nuque et en l'attirant à elle.

Anna entendit un grognement derrière le groupe et tourna la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Elle remarqua la tête dégoûtée de Thranduil, et un immense sourire s'étala sur son visage.

- _Auntie ? Why are you grinning like the Chekire Cat ?_ demanda curieusement Maëlia. _**[Tatie ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme le chat du Chekire ?]**_

 _-Cheshire, darling. Cheshire cat_ , la corrigea Anna en riant. _Oh, I just found a new game, that's all…_ _ **[Cheshire, ma grande. Le chat du Cheshire. J'ai juste trouvé un nouveau jeu, c'est tout.]**_

 _-Should I be concerned ? 'cause usually when you wear that smile, someone's bound to get bitten roughly in the ass_ , rit Maëlia. _**[Devrais-je m'inquiéter ? Parce que d'habitude quand tu as ce sourire, quelqu'un est sur le point de se faire mordre sauvagement le derrière.]**_

Anna lui tapota l'épaule, et retourna auprès de son mari, de bien meilleure humeur à présent.

Aragorn, la main d'Ashana dans la sienne, continua à descendre l'allée pour saluer son peuple, et ils se trouvèrent bientôt devant les quatre Hobbits qui avaient participé à la guerre de l'Anneau. Ils étaient bien habillés pour l'occasion, et s'inclinèrent maladroitement devant le Roi du Gondor et sa fiancée.

-Mes amis, les arrêta Aragorn. Ce n'est pas à vous de vous incliner.

Et il mit un genou en terre avant de baisser la tête en signe de respect. Ashana l'imita immédiatement, puis tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur l'esplanade s'inclinèrent, faisant encore plus rougir les Hobbits.

Plus tard, après un long dîner avec les gens hauts placés du Gondor et les délégations, Aragorn ouvrit le bal avec sa magnifique fiancée, suivi de près par les deux couples royaux d'Erebor, Legolas et sa fiancée/épouse, et Maëlia réussit à traîner Eomer sur la piste de danse également. Kaelan se retrouva donc seul, debout près de la piste de danse, le regard perdu parmi les danseurs. Il admira la beauté architecturale de la salle un moment, puis ses yeux se posèrent sur elle et tout s'arrêta. Le temps, l'espace, le monde. Il en oublia de respirer, de penser, de bouger. Rien n'avait plus de sens, mais lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, tout eut subitement un sens nouveau, tout était clair et limpide à présent.

-Alors, Kaelan, tu ne vas pas inviter une de ces ravissantes humaines à danser ? lui lança sa grande sœur en le rejoignant, au bras d'Eomer.

Kaelan s'ébroua légèrement comme s'il sortait d'une puissante transe. Il colla son verre dans les mains de sa sœur sans répondre et fonça droit vers Aragorn. Il échangea rapidement quelques mots à voix basse avec le Roi du Gondor, avant de se précipiter hors de la salle.

Maëlia allait le suivre, prête à sortir la dague qu'elle avait dissimulé dans son corsage – les dagues en réalité – et à seconder son frère quel que soit ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Eomer passa un bras possessif autour de la taille de sa belle et la ramena doucement mais fermement contre son torse avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

-Ton frère préfère agir seul sur cette quête-là, je pense, lui dit-il dans l'oreille.

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais avant qu'elle ait le temps de lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là, il lui pointa le balcon intérieur de la salle, en haut sous la colonnade. Les rideaux avaient été tirés, mais entre deux pans du lourd tissu, la silhouette d'une femme se découpait. Maëlia eut juste le temps de tourner le regard pour voir son frère disparaître en courant dans l'escalier qui menait à ce balcon.

- _Holy shit ! Jesus, Mary, Joseph, Thor, Odin and Ryan Gosling !_ _ **[Oh putain ! Jésus, Marie, Joseph, Thor, Odin et Ryan Gosling !]**_

Alyandra, Ashana, Anna et Marie, entendant Maëlia jurer comme un vieux marin, se précipitèrent vers elle.

- _Honey, what's the matter ?_ demanda Marie avec urgence. _**[Ma chérie, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?]**_

 _-Kaelan's in love. He just found his Unique !_ _ **[Kaelan est amoureux. Il vient juste de trouver son Unique !]**_

 _-WHAT ?!_ _ **[QUOI ?!]**_

Maëlia secoua la tête en riant, et retourna danser avec Eomer, attendant avec impatience que son frère redescende avec la ravissante créature à son bras.

Kaelan s'était donc précipité dans l'escalier, grimpant les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'au balcon. Il regarda partout autour de lui mais il n'y avait aucun signe de la créature de rêve qu'il avait à peine aperçu une minute plus tôt. Déterminé à ne pas la laisser s'échapper, il marcha rapidement jusqu'à la balustrade, et entrouvrit les rideaux pour repérer à quel endroit de la salle il se trouvait, par rapport à l'endroit exact où il l'avait vue. Il les referma presque aussitôt et se précipita sur sa gauche, dérapant sur la pierre polie et se rattrapant in extremis avant de se figer. Elle était là. Se tenant juste devant la balustrade, son corps vers la salle de bal et son visage tourné vers lui.

-Je… commença-t-il.

Il se redressa, et prit une grande inspiration.

-Demoiselle, je m'excuse de cette arrivée assez… étrange, dit-il en s'approchant plus calmement. Mais j'ai eu envie de vous connaître dès que je vous ai aperçue. Puis-je… Puis-je savoir votre nom, s'il-vous-plaît ?

Elle le regardait comme une biche que l'on vient de surprendre, pas encore effrayée, mais prête à fuir au moindre signe. Elle avait de grands yeux gris bordés de longs et épais cils bruns, un nez adorable et de fine lèvres roses qui étaient une invitation au péché à ses yeux. Ses cheveux châtain foncé avaient été relevés dans un chignon compliqué retenu par une broche d'argent. Elle portait de petits anneaux d'argent en boucle d'oreilles, mais aucun autre bijou. Sa peau légèrement hâlée était mise en valeur par la robe jaune qu'elle portait. Le tissu fluide couvrait l'avant de son torse et dénudait son dos en majeure partie, le tout tombait jusqu'à ses pieds avec une légère traîne. Elle était bien plus petite que lui, elle devait être à peine plus grande qu'un nain adulte. Et elle était si fine qu'elle en paraissait frêle.

Voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas prête à répondre, Kaelan prit délicatement sa main et lui fit un baisemain léger en gardant ses yeux plantés dans les siens.

-Prince Kaelan d'Erebor, se présenta-t-il. Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, demoiselle…

-Jenaëlle, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Demoiselle Jenaëlle, répéta-t-il doucement. C'est un prénom magnifique. Est-ce indiscret de vous demander pourquoi vous refusez de vous joindre au bal ? Le couronnement du Roi du Gondor, c'est un grand événement, on pourrait penser qu'une magnifique jeune fille telle que vous aimerait profiter de l'occasion pour s'amuser.

-Je ne pense pas que les gens du Gondor soient prêts à accepter ma présence parmi eux, admit-elle.

-Pourquoi n'accepteraient-ils pas la présence de la plus belle femme de la Terre du Milieu parmi eux ? s'étonna Kaelan.

-Vous ne savez pas qui je suis ? demanda-t-elle avec l'étonnement le plus profond.

-Je suis désolé, c'est la première fois que je viens en Gondor et je suis arrivé hier soir, je ne connais que votre Roi ici.

Jenaëlle hocha lentement la tête. Voilà pourquoi il était si gentil avec elle. Il n'avait aucune idée de son ascendance. Autant le faire fuir tout de suite.

-Mon père était Denethor du Gondor, dit-elle avec un air impassible.

-Je suis désolé, je n'avais aucune idée que Boromir et Faramir avaient une sœur, dit-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Parce que je ne suis pas leur sœur. Pas vraiment. Nous avons le même père, mais ma mère n'était pas Finduilas de Dol Amroth. C'était une paysanne d'Osgiliath. Elle est morte en couche alors que mon père l'avait ramenée au palais. Il m'a faite élever au palais en refusant de me voir, tout en me faisant instruire par les meilleurs précepteurs. Mes frères bravaient souvent son interdiction de me voir et ils montaient dans la tour d'ivoire dans laquelle j'ai été prisonnière toutes ces années – tour d'ivoire au sens littéral du terme. C'est Faramir qui a réussi à me libérer de ma prison avant que les orcs n'envahissent Osgiliath. Il voulait que je parte, que je sauve ma peau. Je ne l'ai jamais fait. Puis j'ai appris la mort de Boromir et j'ai pleuré. J'ai appris la mort de mon géniteur et je n'ai eu aucune réaction. Et à présent, je profite de mon dernier bal ici avant que le nouveau Roi ne me jette hors de mon propre pays.

Elle allait se détourner et partir, mais Kaelan la retint gentiment par le bras.

-Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce que vous avez dû traverser comme épreuves dans votre vie. Mais laissez-moi au moins vous rassurer, Aragorn ne vous jettera jamais dehors. Au contraire, si vous voulez vous installer au palais je suis convaincu qu'il vous trouverait des appartements en moins d'une minute. Et si vous voulez partir il s'assurerait que vous avez tout ce dont vous avez besoin. C'est ma cousine, la Princesse Ashana, qui est sa fiancée. Je connais Aragorn, et c'est un homme bien. Faites-moi confiance.

-Pourquoi vous ferais-je confiance ?

Sa voix avait claqué avec impériosité. Au lieu d'être effrayé par son ton agressif, énervé qu'elle s'adresse à lui avec si peu de manière alors qu'il était un Prince, ou choqué qu'elle élève ainsi la voix, la seule chose à laquelle il pensa fut qu'elle avait la prestance et l'autorité d'une Reine dans sa voix.

-Parce que vous êtes mon Unique et que je n'ai qu'une seule idée depuis que je vous ai vue, c'est de vous épouser et de vous faire l'amour jusqu'à ce que vous en oubliiez votre magnifique prénom, Jenaëlle du Gondor.

Elle le regarda comme s'il lui avait poussé une deuxième tête avant de sourire avec incrédulité.

-Pour un Prince et quelqu'un qui ne me connaît depuis moins de dix minutes, vous êtes certainement très franc, Prince Kaelan. Qu'est-ce que c'est, un Unique ?

-Un concept nain. Les nains n'aiment et ne donnent leur cœur qu'une seule fois dans toute leur vie. Lorsqu'ils rencontrent leur Unique, tout devient fade et gris en comparaison de cet être parfait à leurs yeux. C'est très rare de trouver son Unique, mais quand vous le ou la trouvez, plus rien d'autre ne compte à vos yeux.

Il la regardait avec tant d'espoir. Un peu abasourdie par cette révélation, elle ne répondit rien.

-Comment vous dire… fit-il alors en passant nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux. Aussi incroyable que cela paraisse, je suis fou amoureux de vous. Je suis prêt à aller jusqu'en Enfer et en revenir pour vous. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour vous. Je… J'ai l'impression que je vais mourir si vous ne voulez pas de moi.

-Et vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange ? Ou tout du moins précipité ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Jamais rien n'est normal dans ma famille. Pour les nains – car j'en suis un même si j'ai une taille humaine, trouver son Unique est certes rare mais cela reste un phénomène que l'on classe dans la normalité.

-Mais je suis humaine. Par conséquent vous ne pouvez pas être mon Unique. Puisqu'étant humaine, je n'ai pas d'Unique.

-Ma sœur a pour Unique un humain, comme ma cousine. Et mon autre cousine a même un elfe pour Unique. Alors regardez-moi dans les yeux, et dites-moi avec sincérité que vous ne ressentez absolument, absolument rien pour moi. Enfin, à part éventuellement de la sympathie voire même de l'amitié.

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui et posa une main légère sur son cœur, le faisant tressaillir. Il inspira soudainement quand elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux le regarder dans les yeux.

-J'ai ressenti quelque chose d'étrange en vous voyant, j'admets. Ça ne veut pas dire que je veux me marier avec vous, ou que vous me fassiez l'amour jusqu'à ce que j'en oublie mon prénom.

Kaelan sourit et lui tendit la main.

-Alors vous accepterez bien une danse, Demoiselle Jenaëlle du Gondor ?

-Avec grand plaisir, Prince Kaelan d'Erebor.

* * *

 ** _Je ne pouvais pas laisser ce pauvre Kaelan tout seul quand même ^^ dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé par review, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre ! Bisous mes p'tits chous_**


	36. T5 - C3 : Jenaëlle du Gondor

**LES LOUVES DU NORD**

 ** _Hello mes p'tits chous !_**

 ** _Laclea: oui beaucoup d'amour dans le chapitre, j'essaye de finir l'histoire sur une note positive :) et oui, mon emménagement s'est bien passé, merci. Bisous_**

 ** _Nymueh: t'inquiète, rentrée universitaire je connais maintenant... un pur délire dans tous les sens du terme ! Eeeeh oui Anna savait parfaitement que Boromir allait vite disparaître du paysage donc au final ça la gênait pas trop de lui refiler sa fille XD (suis-je un monstre pour avoir dit ça?) Alors oui clairement Kaelan a un peu zappé qu'il était au Gondor où les gens ont un balai coincé dans le postérieur mais c'est un nain (enfin pas en taille mais bon) et les nains ne sont pas spécialement réputés pour leur finesse, encore moins en matière de drague. Personne n'aime Arwen, et chacun est libre de remplacer Ashana dans sa tête ;) et bien sûr Ryan Golsing est dans mon panthéon personnel XD scones et hot tea pour toi ^^ (suis partie à Birmingham pour faire une license "English and Creative Writing" et je vis le rêve total *o*)_**

 ** _Eanna Eponiel: je crois que j'ai réussi à convaincre tout le monde de détester Eowyn grâce à Ashana XD et oui, évidemment la scène du mariage en pleine bataille, un grand classique. Maëlia a autant de subtilité que son peuple d'adoption comme tu peux le voir ^^ oui le bisou avant de partir c'est important mais fallait un peu de DRAMA dans tout ça (hurle DRAMAAAA en agitant les bras comme une crevette atrophiée). Oui j'avais pensé à Lothiriel pour Kaelan puis je me suis dit qu'au point où j'en étais, autant créer un personnage à moi. L'approche de Kaelan paraît très brute mais c'est bien le plus "soft" de sa famille XD c'est cash comme phrase mais l'approche globale, la façon dont il le dit, c'est "panties-dropping-worthy" comme disent les anglais XD merci en tout cas d'être toujours là, ça fait plaisir. A bientôt !_**

 ** _Chat sous la lune: je n'ai pas fait de phrase sur arwen parce qu'elle ne le mérite pas XD oui, Jenaëlle va prendre sa place dans l'histoire ne t'en fais pas. Merci de toujours être présente, ça fait chaud au coeur. Je n'ai pas vraiment de rythme de publication établi car c'est toujours la course... mais l'histoire sera vite finie donc je vais essayer d'être régulière au moins pour les derniers chapitres._**

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **Tome 5 : Et ils vécurent heureux**

Chapitre 3 – Jenaëlle du Gondor

5 juillet 3019, salle de bal du Palais Royal de Minas Tirith

Jenaëlle à son bras, Kaelan revint dans la salle de bal sans détourner son attention de la créature divine qui avait accepté d'être sa cavalière. Il posa très délicatement sa main sur la taille de la sublime jeune femme, ayant peur de la briser s'il la tenait trop fort, et prit son autre main dans la sienne avec grande délicatesse avant de l'entraîner dans une valse.

Il remercia intérieurement les femmes de sa famille de l'avoir forcé à rester pendant leurs interminables leçons de danse durant lesquelles il servait de cavalier et ses orteils étaient massacrés – essentiellement par Ashana.

Après une danse, il fut pratiquement enlevé par un Faramir qui avait l'air très en colère. Maëlia lâcha immédiatement Eomer pour les suivre, comme la grande sœur très protectrice qu'elle était. Aragorn et Ashana remarquèrent ce qu'il se passait, comme Alyandra et Legolas, et se précipitèrent après eux.

Faramir retenait Kaelan contre un mur avec une pression de son bras sur sa gorge, l'air particulièrement remonté.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec ma sœur ? demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

-Je l'ai seulement invité à danser, Seigneur Faramir ! se défendit Kaelan. Je… Je sais que ça paraît dur à croire mais j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour votre sœur, elle est mon Unique !

-Seigneur Faramir, relâchez immédiatement mon frère ou je vous coupe les oreilles ! lança Maëlia en arrivant à grands pas, sortant deux belles dagues de son décolleté.

-Quand il aura promis de s'éloigner de ma sœur !

-Je crains que ça ne soit pas possible, intervint Alyandra alors qu'elle les rejoignait. On l'a tous vu, Kaelan vient de rencontrer son Unique et il s'avère que c'est cette charmante jeune femme. Je n'avais aucune idée que vous aviez une sœur par contre.

-Demi-sœur, intervint Jenaëlle. Ce vieux croûton de Denethor a eu une maîtresse qui est morte en me donnant la vie. C'est la version résumée. Je m'appelle Jenaëlle.

-Et je t'apprécie déjà, sourit Maëlia. Maintenant, si tu pouvais nous aider à enlever ton frère ou demi-frère de mon frère qui est en réalité mon demi-frère, ce serait génial.

Jenaëlle se pencha et retira une de ses chaussures à talons avant de frapper violemment la tête de Faramir avec.

-Aouch ! Jenaëlle ! se plaignit Faramir en se massant le crâne alors qu'il reculait de quelques pas.

-Pas touche à mon Prince, prévint-elle en le menaçant avec le talon de sa chaussure. Je suis assez grande pour choisir mes prétendants !

-Mais bien trop jeune pour penser à te marier ! Tu as à peine dix-neuf ans !

-C'est une blague ? intervint alors Alyandra avec une pointe de colère. J'ai été vendue à votre frère à dix-huit ans ! Techniquement, avant même mes dix-huit ans, puisqu'on m'en a informé le soir de mes dix-huit ans. Et ma mère était mariée à vingt ans, ça n'a posé de problèmes à personne que je sache.

-C'est ma sœur ! s'entêta Faramir.

-Et il s'agissait de votre frère, avec moi ! Il avait le double de mon âge ! Et pourtant je ne vous ai jamais vu crier que c'était un scandale ! Kaelan vient tout juste d'avoir vingt-trois ans, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

-Mais…

-La ferme ! s'écria Jenaëlle. Kaelan, viens, j'aimerais danser.

Et, tirant Kaelan par le bras, elle disparut dans la salle de bal. Maëlia resta les bras croisés plantée devant Faramir, ses dagues bien visibles.

-Si tu touches encore une fois à mon frère, je m'attaquerai à ta future femme. Je ne l'aime pas de toute façon, alors ce ne sera vraiment pas un problème pour moi…

Et avec ça elle tourna les talons en entraînant Eomer avec elle. Alyandra et Legolas se retirèrent également.

-Kaelan est quelqu'un de bien, Faramir, dit Aragorn avec un fin sourire avant de tranquillement retourner parmi ses invités avec sa fiancée à son bras.

Fiancée qui jeta un long regard menaçant au deuxième fils du dernier Intendant du Gondor en guise d'avertissement silencieux. Faramir revint dans la salle en grommelant mais Eowyn le dérida rapidement.

Au fur et à mesure de la soirée, les talents de Kaelan en tant que beau parleur et séducteur dégelèrent lentement mais sûrement le cœur de Jenaëlle. En réalité, la jeune femme avait eu le coup de foudre pour Kaelan au moment où son regard avait croisé celui du jeune nain. Seulement elle avait appris à ne pas faire confiance aussi facilement, et elle ne voulait pas craquer aux premiers mots doux, même pour un Prince aussi charmant que Kaelan.

Mais Kaelan n'était pas le genre à abandonner facilement, aussi avait-il fait un maximum d'efforts pour gagner le cœur de la belle avant la fin de la nuit. Il l'avait faite danser, il avait été prévenant, l'emmenant s'asseoir reposer ses jambes régulièrement, lui apportait des coupes de vin, et de quoi grignoter. Il lui fit quelques compliments bien tournés, toujours sincères et placés subtilement dans la conversation. Il l'emmena faire une brève promenade sur l'esplanade où il lui montra les différentes étoiles qu'il connaissait, et lui mit sa cape sur les épaules quand elle frissonna légèrement à cause de la petite brise fraîche – se bénissant intérieurement d'avoir gardé sa cape. Il la raccompagna à l'intérieur lorsqu'elle exprima à nouveau l'envie de danser, et lui réserva toutes les danses. Ashana fit apparaître un bouquet de fleurs dans ses mains par magie et le poussa à l'offrir à la jeune femme.

La fin du bal fut annoncée, et Kaelan raccompagna galamment la jeune femme à sa tour, puisqu'elle y résidait toujours. Il s'arrêta en bas des escaliers, les joues légèrement roses.

-J'ai passé une excellente soirée en ta compagnie, Jenaëlle. La meilleure soirée de ma vie, lui dit-il en lui prenant les mains.

-Tu es tellement gentil, sourit-elle. J'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée grâce à toi, très agréable. Je ne sais pas vraiment si je t'aime et si je veux me marier avec toi après seulement quelques heures, mais je suis certainement prête à te donner une chance.

-C'est tout ce que je demande, sourit-il en retour.

Il se pencha, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, il prit doucement son visage délicat entre ses larges mains comme s'il craignait de la briser, et finalement leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un doux baiser. Il prenait tout son temps, y allait le plus doucement et lentement possible pour ne pas la brusquer, mais elle lâcha un grognement de frustration, l'attrapa derrière la nuque et mit un peu plus de passion et de fougue dans leur étreinte. Les yeux de Kaelan se rouvrirent sous la surprise mais il réagit rapidement et répondit avec autant de force.

- _Okay, kid, tone it down, will you ? There's a family meeting in the throne room and we're waiting for you to say goodnight to your girlfriend !_ intervint Maëlia en apparaissant près d'eux comme par magie. _**[Ok, gamin, calme-toi, veux-tu ? Il y a une réunion de famille dans la salle du trône et nous attendons que tu dises bonne nuit à ta petite amie !]**_

Les deux sursautèrent.

- _Holy shit, sis', you fucking scared me !_ s'écria-t-il avec frustration. _And how the Hell did you appear like this out of thin air ? I should have heard you coming !_ _**[Bordel, frangine, tu m'as fait putain de peur !**_ _ **Et comment as-tu fait pour apparaître comme ça d'un coup ? J'aurais dû t'entendre arriver !]**_

 _-I've been practicing my magic_ , répondit Maëlia en haussant les épaules. _Anyway, come or I'll pull you by your feet once I've knocked you out !_ _ **[Je me suis entraînée avec ma magie. Quoiqu'il en soit, viens ou je te tirerai par les pieds une fois que je t'aurais assomé !]**_

Il grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se tourna à nouveau vers Jenaëlle qui le regardait avec ses grands yeux si expressifs.

-Je suis désolé, apparemment il y a une urgence familiale. Je te verrai demain ?

-Je l'espère, répondit-elle doucement. Bonne nuit, Kaelan.

Elle se détourna, releva un peu le bas de sa robe et monta les escaliers vers sa tour.

-Fais de beaux rêves… Jenaëlle, murmura-t-il une fois qu'elle avait disparu.

Il se tourna vers sa sœur, ses yeux réduits à deux minces fentes suspicieuses.

-Tu te déplaces magiquement ?

-Sur les très courtes distances, et l'atterrissage est encore assez hasardeux. Maintenant, ramène tes fesses d'amoureux transi parmi nous.

-Je ne suis pas un amoureux transi ! protesta-t-il en rougissant.

-Et moi je suis Sauron. Sérieusement, tu es le pire canard que j'ai jamais vu ! Tu nous as toutes battues sur les réactions les plus extrêmes à ton Unique, rit-elle. Même si c'est étrange de te voir aussi… amoureux.

Elle attrapa Kaelan par la cape et le traîna derrière elle jusqu'à la salle du trône.

-J'ai trouvé loverboy ! s'exclama-t-elle en arrivant dans le hall. Alors, quel est l'ordre du jour ?

-Mariages, répondit Anna en parcourant un parchemin des yeux.

-Pardon ? s'exclamèrent les quatre héritiers d'Erebor.

Aragorn et Legolas se jetèrent un regard gêné.

-Nous ne pouvons pas rester des années loin d'Erebor, intervint Fili. Vous voulez tous attendre avant de vous marier, ou on peut faire ça dans les prochaines semaines ?

-Je ne suis pas fiancée, intervint Maëlia. Je peux aller dormir ?

-Non ! lui répondit tout le monde.

-Très bien, sourit Anna. Donc, par rapport à tous ces mariages qui vont s'enchaîner… Il faut marier Aragorn et Ashana d'abord. On est en Gondor, il vient d'être couronné Roi, ça me paraît évident. Et ensuite, Aragorn peut marier Alyandra avec Legolas. S'ils veulent toujours se marier.

-Mère ! s'écria Alyandra avec un regard furieux.

-Mariés après Aragorn et Ashana alors. A cinq jours d'intervalle, question de protocole. Sachant que dans vingt jours, le cortège funéraire de Théoden quitte la Cité pour le Rohan. Donc… laissez-moi réfléchir.

Tout le monde fixait Anna qui semblait compter dans sa tête et en même temps étudier le parchemin.

-Très bien, aujourd'hui c'est le cinq juillet, ou plutôt le six très tôt le matin. Vous deux, vous serez mariés le dix. Et vous deux le quinze. Et je me charge d'organiser les bals entre temps. Les filles, demain vous passerez la journée chez le tailleur royal pour vos robes pour tous ces événements. Kaelan, toi aussi, fais-toi faire des costumes. Et va forger tes bagues. Ensuite…

Et Anna continua ainsi pendant un quart d'heure, à donner à chacun la liste exacte et précise de tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire pour chacun des mariages, bals et événement à venir. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle sourit à la petite assemblée.

-Des questions ?

-Oui, intervint Ashana. Je voulais un mariage simple…

-Je ferai ce que je peux, promit Anna. Mais au niveau de l'organisation, crois-moi, les mariages sont de vraies galères. Votre grand-mère a passé des semaines à préparer le double-mariage de ses fils. Heureusement que j'ai organisé des événements de cour en quelques heures. Bien, tout le monde au lit, il faut être frais et dispo demain pour faire tout ce qui doit être fait.

Ils sortirent tous de la salle en grommelant.

-Je crois que tu les as un peu effrayés par rapport à l'organisation de leurs mariages, souffla Fili à sa femme.

-Ils ne se rendent pas compte à quel point c'est compliqué d'organiser plusieurs mariages royaux, lui répliqua sa femme en appuyant sa tête sur son épaule. Les faire si vite leur épargne une bonne partie des problèmes, crois-moi. J'aurais dû être organisatrice de mariages, en fait…

-Tu regrettes d'être revenue dans ce monde ? lui demanda doucement le blond.

-Non, pas une seule seconde. Je n'aurais jamais pu rêver meilleure vie que celle-là. J'ai deux magnifiques filles, qui sont de grandes femmes et sont sur le point de se marier. J'ai un mari merveilleux que j'aime, et qui a fait de moi une reine au sens littéral. J'ai tout ce qu'on peut vouloir dans une vie, et même bien plus.

-Et je suis ravi de l'entendre, sourit son mari en l'embrassant tendrement.

Le lendemain, les dates du mariage d'Aragorn et d'Ashana et de celui de Legolas et Alyandra furent publiquement annoncées. Cela engendra quelques discussions animées avec les membres du Conseil Royal du Gondor, mais Aragorn réussit à contrôler la situation.

De leur côté, Maëlia, Alyandra et Ashana avaient décidé de se détendre un peu avant le flot de bals et autres banquets dans lequel elles allaient plonger, et l'aînée décida qu'elles commenceraient la journée par se faire des tatouages. Alyandra tenta de protester mais fut convaincue par sa sœur et sa cousine, et elle fut la première à se faire tatouer. Ashana passa ensuite, et finalement Maëlia. Décidant de ne pas remonter tout de suite au palais, elles allèrent trouver leurs louves et partirent faire un tour dans la campagne jusqu'au coucher du soleil.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé par review ! Bisous mes p'tits chous et à bientôt**_


	37. T5 - C4 : Les mariages du siècle

**LES LOUVES DU NORD**

 _ **Hello mes p'tits chous ! Je sais, je suis très en retard, et non je n'ai aucune excuse.**_

 _ **Capucine : Coucou ! Oui, on adore tous la scène du couronnement XD en quoi le comportement de Faramir t'as déçu ? Merci d'être là, à bientôt !**_

 _ **Nymueh : Merci pour tous ces commentaires positifs ^^ je n'ai pas grand chose à répondre (manque d'inspiration) mais merci, ça fait plaisir. Tartine de beurre de cacahuètes et café liégeois !**_

* * *

 **Tome 5 : Et ils vécurent heureux**

Chapitre 4 – Les mariages du siècle

 _10 juillet 3019, salle du trône du Palais Royal de Minas Tirith_

-Par les Valars, ce n'est même pas mon mariage et tu arrives à me rendre nerveux ! souffla Legolas à Aragorn.

Ce dernier lui renvoya un regard noir mais ne put contenir un sourire face à l'air légèrement goguenard de son meilleur ami. Il inspira un grand coup et lissa nerveusement sa tunique noire et argent. Alyandra fit un signe discret à Legolas, qui lui renvoya un clin d'œil appréciateur. Elle portait une robe bleue marine fluide avec un décolleté en dentelle. Maëlia, au premier rang du côté de la mariée, portait une robe bustier légèrement évasée de la même couleur. Eomer se tenait de l'autre côté et ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la jeune femme.

Anna, Kili et Marie se tenaient aussi au premier rang, resplendissants dans leurs habits d'apparats. Les portes s'ouvrirent, et tout le monde se tourna vers le couple qui arrivait. Kaelan rougit en voyant qu'il était en retard, et il se dépêcha d'escorter Jenaëlle jusqu'au Seigneur Faramir qui attendait au premier rang du côté d'Aragorn, aux côtés d'Eowyn, d'Eomer et de Gimli. Elle portait une superbe robe de velours bleu marine avec des bordures noires à broderies argentées, qui dénudait les épaules et avait les manches évasées.

Les femmes du Gondor dans l'assistance lui jetèrent des regards mauvais auxquelles elle répondit par un petit sourire narquois. Kaelan serra ses poings en contractant la mâchoire mais sa sœur lui attrapa l'épaule dans un geste en apparence amical. Elle ressera sa prise en lui jetant un long regard, mais ne put lui faire la morale puisque la mariée fit son apparition au bras de son père.

Toute de dentelle blanche, la robe avait des manches courtes et un décolleté assez large bien que parfaitement bienséant. Elle s'évasait au-dessus des genoux et flottait gracieusement jusqu'au sol, l'arrière complété par une légère traîne. Ashana resplendissait, mais un observateur attentif pouvait remarquer le léger tremblement des doigts qui tenaient le petit bouquet de fleurs blanches.

Au moment où il la vit, le cœur d'Aragorn rata un battement, et un grand sourire s'étala sur son visage alors que quelques larmes d'émotion brillaient dans ses yeux. Fili remonta l'allée avec sa fille cadette et plaça les mains de la jeune femme dans celles du Roi du Gondor. Il alla se placer derrière eux et prononça les quelques mots d'usage avant de se tourner vers Aragorn.

-Ashana, tu m'es littéralement tombée dessus il y a plus de six ans et j'ai cru que tu étais un ange tombé du ciel. Je le crois toujours d'ailleurs. Et après tout ce que nous avons traversé, je suis tellement fier de pouvoir me tenir à tes côtés aujourd'hui, sur le point de faire de toi ma femme. Alors, sans plus de longs discours dont je sais que tu as horreur, acceptes-tu de me prendre pour époux, et de devenir ma Reine ?

-Oui, réussit-elle à dire avec la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

Il glissa l'impressionnant anneau d'or jaune orné d'une ribambelle de diamants. On entendit des exclamations étouffées dans la salle face à la bague. Ashana prit une seconde pour respirer avant de replanter ses yeux dans ceux d'Aragorn.

-Aragorn, il y a six ans je suis tombée d'une branche et par un miracle tu m'as rattrapée. Depuis ce jour tu as toujours été là pour me rattraper et me soutenir, et sans toi je ne saurais pas quoi faire. Je ne suis pas douée pour les longs discours alors je vais à l'essentiel. Acceptes-tu de me supporter à tes côtés pour le restant de tes jours ?

Aragorn faillit laisser échapper un éclat de rire mais réussit à formuler une réponse positive alors qu'elle glissait un anneau d'or blanc gravé de runes à son doigt.

-Je vous déclare unis dans les liens sacrés du mariage, prononça Fili. Vous pouvez vous embrasser.

Il s'éclipsa discrètement pour rejoindre sa famille alors qu'Aragorn saisissait virilement sa femme par la taille avant de plaquer sa bouche contre la sienne. La foule éclata en applaudissements joyeux et les nouveaux mariés sortirent de la salle en riant, suivis de tous les invités pour rejoindre la salle de bal où le banquet devait avoir lieu. La fête s'étala du déjeuner jusqu'au petit matin, quand le couple du jour s'éclipsa pour étrenner leurs nouveaux appartements.

 _13 juillet 3019, jardins du Palais Royal de Minas Tirith_

Maëlia courait dans les couloirs, pestant contre l'attache de sa cape qui s'était brisée, la mettant en retard pour retrouver ses cousines et sa nouvelle meilleure amie dans le jardin où la nouvelle Reine du Gondor leur avait donné rendez-vous.

-Maëlia ! sourit Alyandra en la voyant arriver. On ne t'attendait plus, qu'est-ce qui t'as mis en retard ?

-Contre-temps vestimentaire. Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?

-Allez, rit Ashana. Dis-lui, Jenaëlle !

-Kaelan m'a demandée en mariage ! s'exclama-t-elle. Et j'ai dit oui !

Elle montra sa main gauche qui tremblait d'émotion, ou brillait une énorme émeraude enchâssée sur un superbe anneau d'argent très travaillé. Maëlia se laissa tomber sur une chaise avec un sourire incrédule, et félicita chaleureusement sa future belle-sœur.

-Bon, à mon tour, sourit-elle. Eomer m'a demandée en mariage ce matin alors que j'étais encore en chemise de nuit !

-C'est pas vrai ?! s'exclamèrent ses cousines en ouvrant des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

Maëlia montra à son tour sa main gauche, où brillait un très simple anneau d'argent orné d'un saphir.

-Père a failli lui envoyer une dague entre les deux yeux tant il était surpris et nerveux, rit Maëlia.

-Ça ne m'étonne même pas, sourit Alyandra.

-Alors, quand aura lieu le mariage ? demanda Ashana.

-Bientôt je crois, mais ça aura lieu à Edoras, expliqua Maëlia. Et toi Jenaëlle ?

-Kaelan a parlé de s'enfuir tous les deux et de se marier en secret mais je l'ai convaincu que ce n'était pas forcément la meilleure idée, répondit-elle avec un geste évasif de la main. Je suppose que je vais partir avec lui pour Erebor et que nous nous marierons là-bas. Je ne sais pas, j'ai encore le temps d'y penser.

-Cette bague est une pure merveille, s'extasia Alyandra. Il a fait ça en seulement huit jours ?

-Quatre. Il m'a avoué que cela fait quatre jours qu'il cherchait comment me demander ma main. Ne reste plus qu'à l'annoncer à mon demi-frère, ce qui ne sera pas réellement une partie de plaisir.

-Si Aly a pu faire accepter à notre mère qu'elle est déjà mariée à Legolas et qu'ils remettent ça dans deux jours, tu pourras faire accepter à ton frère que tu vas te marier avec le mien, rit Maëlia. D'ailleurs, quelqu'un a vu Thranduil depuis le mariage ?

-Non, intervint Ashana. Il a dit qu'il ne sortira pas de ses appartements avant le mariage de son fils, car il ne souhaite pas être en contact plus que nécessaire avec notre mère. En même temps on ne peut pas lui en vouloir, elle est insupportable avec lui.

-On a la rancune facile dans la famille, ajouta Alyandra.

 _15 juillet 3019, salle du trône du Palais Royal de Minas Tirith_

-Alyandra Leia Elizabeth d'Erebor, je jure devant les Valars et cette assemblée de t'aimer, de te protéger et de te chérir jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Alors sois prête à me supporter pour un long moment, dit Legolas en passant un anneau d'or forgé en signe d'infini avec des petits diamants incrustés dedans à son annulaire gauche.

Alyandra se retourna dans un froufroutement de dentelle pour récupérer l'anneau que gardait Ashana. La mariée portait une robe de dentelle blanche serrée aux manches longues transparentes. Elle sourit à sa sœur, superbe dans une robe de velours pourpre droite sans manches, à Maëlia, impressionnante dans une robe rouge en voile ceinturée avec une seule bretelle, et à Jenaëlle, très mignonne dans une robe en voiles bleu pastel avec toutes les broderies fleuries sur le haut et les manches fendues tombantes. Ashana lui mit l'anneau d'or blanc dans les mains, et Alyandra regarda à nouveau son mari.

-Legolas de Mirkwood, je promets devant les Valars, Mahal et cette assemblée de t'aimer, de te protéger et de te chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort m'emporte, et je ne compte pas la laisser m'emporter tout de suite.

-J'ai l'immense plaisir de vous déclarer mariés, pour la deuxième fois, sourit Aragorn.

Au milieu des applaudissements, on entendit le grognement de Thranduil suivi du rire étouffé d'Anna. Les mariés s'embrassèrent langoureusement et la réception en leur honneur qui suivit fut réservée à quelques proches. Le repas fut simple, conformément aux souhaits de la mariée, et le bal qui suivit fut mémorable, surtout quand Thranduil invita Anna à danser par politesse et qu'elle se vit forcée d'accepter pour ne causer aucun scandale pour le plus beau jour de la vie de sa fille.

 _23 Août 3019, un des couloirs de Méduseld à Edoras_

-Maëlia, sors de cette pièce, lui demanda Kili pour la sixième fois. Tu es très jolie, ne t'en fais pas.

-Mais si lui n'est pas de cet avis ? fit la voix inquiète de la blonde derrière la porte.

-Depuis quand tu te préoccupes de ce que les autres pensent ? s'exclama le brun. Eomer va te trouver sublime ! Et si ce n'est pas le cas je suis sûr que ton frère lui coupera les doigts, ou quelque chose dans le genre.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Maëlia, les cheveux dégagés en plusieurs tresses compliquées, resplendissante dans sa robe blanche. Les manches courtes flottaient sur ses épaules et dégageait un large décolleté en V. La jupe fluide avait une légère traîne, et la seule décoration était la large bande de tissu blanc qui servait de ceinture, bordée de fils d'argent.

-Voilà qui est mieux, sourit Kili. Tu es magnifique, ma grande, et je ne dis pas ça seulement parce que je suis ton père adoptif.

-Merci, rougit Maëlia.

-Et si on allait te marier ? sourit Kili. Tout le monde est dans le hall, il ne manque que la plus belle.

Elle plaça sa main sur son bras et souleva sa jupe de l'autre alors qu'il la guidait jusqu'à son futur mari, qui essuya discrètement une larme d'émotion quand il la vit apparaître. Elle plaça ses mains dans les siennes et lui sourit alors qu'Aragorn se tenait près d'eux et récitait les mots d'usage.

-Le Roi du Rohan, Eomer, fils d'Eomund, a exprimé le souhait d'épouser cette femme, Maëlia, fille de Kili. Y'a-t-il une personne dans cette assemblée qui s'oppose à cette union ? Bien, si vous voulez maintenant échanger les anneaux.

Eomer glissa un énorme anneau d'or et de diamants sur le doigt de Maëlia, qui a son tour glissa un anneau d'or jaune massif au doigt d'Eomer.

-Par cet échange, vous êtes désormais liés dans le mariage. Félicitations.

Il retourna parmi les invités alors qu'Eomer embrassait chastement Maëlia, déclenchant les applaudissements dans la salle.

Le banquet qui suivit fut somptueux et arrosé de bière. Le bal fut merveilleux, les nouveaux mariés semblaient dans leur petit monde, dans leur bulle personnelle de bonheur. Kaelan faisait danser Jenaëlle, magnifique dans une robe couleur pêche, faite de voiles et de soie brodée qui découvrait les épaules. Ashana était particulièrement reconnaissable dans une provocante robe rouge fendue au décolleté souligné de pierreries.

-S'il-vous-plaît, j'aimerais avoir votre attention ! fit la voix de Legolas.

Tout le monde arrêta de danser et se tourna vers lui. Ashana fronça les sourcils en voyant les bras protecteurs qui entouraient la taille de sa sœur. Le geste en lui-même n'était pas du tout inhabituel, mais quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude. Elle observa plus attentivement sa sœur, ses boucles sombres tenues par un serre-tête de joyaux, ses boucles d'oreilles en diamants, son collier de pierreries et son bracelet d'or. Sa magnifique robe violette au décolleté assez large et à la jupe large mettait en valeur son air particulièrement resplendissant. C'était comme si elle avait une lumière spéciale qui émanait d'elle, et…

-C'est pas vrai, souffla Ashana en souriant.

-Voilà, Alyandra et moi-même voulons tout d'abord féliciter le Roi Eomer et la Reine Maëlia pour leur union, et nous leur souhaitons tout le bonheur possible sur cette terre. Et pour ajouter une bonne nouvelle à la fête, nous souhaitons vous annoncer un grand événement. D'ici quelques mois, nous allons accueillir…

-Notre premier enfant ! s'exclama Alyandra qui ne tenait plus en place.

-Je le savais ! s'écria Ashana en sautant de joie. _Sis' you're literally glowing ! And that dress doesn't do well at hiding your baby bump._ _ **[Sœurette tu es littéralement rayonnante ! Et cette robe ne fait pas un bon boulot pour cacher la petite bosse de ton ventre]**_.

Tout le monde vint féliciter les futurs parents, et la file des gens se finit par Anna.

-Faisons simple, oui je n'ai pas approuvé le fait que vous deux soyez ensemble et je ne me suis décidée à faire avec que quand j'ai vu que Thranduil désapprouvait aussi parce que je voulais l'énerver. Mais je sais que c'était une erreur. J'ai encore de la rancune pour toi Legolas, ne te méprends pas. Mais je vois bien que tu rends ma fille aînée heureuse et c'est tout ce qui compte. Et maintenant, vous attendez un enfant, quelle nouvelle ! Je suis heureuse pour vous, sincèrement. Et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, si vous rencontrez le moindre problème, ou si juste vous voulez venir me voir… Je serai là. Je vous promets d'être toujours là. Félicitations pour le bébé, vraiment.

Elle allait se détourner mais leva la main et regarda sa fille.

-Aly, promets-moi que jamais, quoique dise ton mari, jamais vous ne l'appellerez Thranduil si c'est un garçon. Je veux bien tout faire et tout supporter pour mes enfants et mes futurs petits-enfants, mais pas ça.

Les futurs parents éclatèrent de rire et hochèrent la tête.

-Anna, je vous jure que si nous avons un fils, il n'aura pas le nom de mon père, sourit Legolas. Et, que diriez-vous de préparer une chambre d'enfant à Erebor, pour quand nous vous rendrons visite ? Je veux dire, nous devons déjà préparer nos appartements et la nurserie dans le palais de Mirkwood, mais peut-être que cela vous plairait de faire une nurserie à Erebor ?

Anna sourit et lui tendit la main.

-Je peux préparer quelques plans, et nous en reparlerons à votre prochaine visite ?

-Avec grand plaisir, accepta Legolas en lui serrant la main.

 _2 Juin 3020, Grand Hall d'Erebor_

Alyandra, vêtue d'une magnifique robe droite noire à motifs de fleurs rouges, avec des manches en dentelle noire, arriva finalement près de son mari, un bébé dans chaque bras.

-Elenna s'est finalement endormie, et Lyandel a l'air de se tenir, lui dit-elle avec un soupir fatigué.

-Tiens, laisse-moi porter ma fille, sourit Legolas. Si elle se réveille je la calmerai ne t'en fais pas.

-Je ne sais toujours pas comment tu fais pour arriver à la calmer et je suis très jalouse de la relation privilégiée que tu as avec notre fille, rit Alyandra. Heureusement que Lyandel est un fils à maman sinon je me sentirai vraiment abandonnée.

-Eh, mais c'est mon neveu préféré ! fit Ashana en arrivant. J'adorerais le porter mais j'ai un de ces mal de dos ! Cette grossesse va me tuer !

Magnifique dans sa robe violette, son ventre très arrondi largement visible, elle était plus belle que jamais.

-Mais non _Ruin-nil_ , tu vas donner naissance au plus bel enfant du Gondor. Je dirais bien de la Terre du Milieu, mais ta sœur pourrait me tuer, et je ne tiens pas à énerver une femme enceinte, rit Aragorn en embrassant sa femme sur la joue.

-Aragorn ! s'exclama Alyandra en posant instinctivement une main sur son ventre. Je voulais l'annoncer plus tard !

-C'est vrai ? sourit Ashana.

-Oui, je suis enceinte, encore une fois, répondit l'aînée.

-Je suis tellement heureux, sourit Legolas. Les elfes ont tellement de mal à avoir des enfants, je m'étais mentalement préparé au risque de ne jamais en avoir. Mais puisque j'ai la meilleure femme au monde, j'ai déjà deux beaux enfants et j'attends le troisième, peut-être aussi le quatrième avec un peu de chance, avec impatience.

-Ça parle bébé par ici ? lança Maëlia en s'approchant au bras d'Eomer.

-Oui, et je me demande quand est-ce que tu vas faire des cousins à Lyandel et Elenna ?

Maëlia regarda Alyandra, et haussa les épaules avant de rajuster sa superbe robe rouge sombre, corset en velours et jupe volumineuse en voiles. Eomer passa un bras possessif autour de sa taille.

-Bientôt, j'espère, dit-il en souriant à sa femme. Sinon je serai trop vieux pour leur apprendre à monter à cheval et à se battre !

-Hey, c'est moi qui leur apprendrai à se battre ! protesta Maëlia.

Les autres les regardaient avec le sourire aux lèvres, heureux de cette grande réunion de famille. Kaelan, grandiose dans ses habits d'apparats, attendait debout sur une estrade, devant un Fili dont les tresses commençaient à beaucoup grisonner. Puis le silence se fit quand Jenaëlle, au bras de Faramir, fit son entrée. Elle portait une robe blanche brodée extrêmement volumineuse, aux manches transparentes et au décolleté sage. Un voile blanc masquait son visage, mais on pouvait deviner son large sourire en-dessous. Faramir l'amena jusqu'à son fiancé. Ils échangèrent leurs vœux, et Jenaëlle glissa un anneau d'or blanc travaillé au doigt de Kaelan avant qu'il ne lui mette une magnifique bague d'argent ornée de diamants, chef-d'œuvre d'orfèvrerie. Fili les déclara mariés, il put enfin lever le voile de sa belle et l'embrassa passionnément jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'aient plus de souffle. »

* * *

 _ **Et ceci était le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue... bisous les p'tits chous, et à la prochaine !**_


	38. T5 - C5 : Émélia

**LES LOUVES DU NORD**

 _ **Hello mes p'tits chous ! Ca y est, on y est, c'est la fin, voici venu le temps de l'épilogue.**_

 _ **Nymueh: ouh la patisserie française me manque aussi c'est terrible. Mais je me suis étrangement habituée à la nourriture anglaise. J'espère que l'épilogue te plaira, merci d'avoir suivi cette aventure avec autant de passion et d'humour ca me touche énormément. Bisous!**_

 _ **Nuit Noire Reflet d'Argent: Haha merci, c'est cool que l'histoire te plaise. Et oui, j'aime pas Eowyn XD Merci pour ta review**_

 _ **Chat Sous La Lune : ne nous trompons pas, j'adore Faramir et c'est un amour, mais forcément quand quelqu'un s'approche de sa petite soeur... (faut avoir un ou plusieurs grands frères pour comprendre). Oui, j'ai un peu surdosé les mariages mais fallait bien caser tout ce petit monde ! J'espère que l'épilogue te plaira, à bientôt j'espère.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Tome 5 : Et ils vécurent heureux**

Chapitre 5 – Émélia

14 mai 3036, chambre de la Princesse d'Edoras au château de Méduseld

-Papa ? appela une voix d'enfant depuis le lit.

-Oui mon ange ?

-Tu me racontes la suite de l'histoire ? S'il-te-plaît… supplia la petite fille avec une adorable mine suppliante.

Eomer soupira intérieurement et sourit tendrement à sa fille. Il s'approcha d'elle et remonta le drap sous son menton avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Il caressa doucement les longs cheveux lisses et blonds de son petit trésor.

-Émélia, il est l'heure de dormir. Nous partons demain très tôt pour Erebor, tu te souviens ? dit-il avec douceur.

-Oui, je sais, pour la fête annuelle du début de l'été, répondit la petite fille. Mais je voulais la fin de l'histoire !

-Bon, d'accord, céda le Roi du Rohan. Ta mère va me tuer… ajouta-t-il à voix basse. Alors, où est-ce qu'on en était la dernière fois ?

-Tonton Kaelan embrassait Tante Jena, à leur mariage, répondit joyeusement Émélia. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?

-Oh, eh bien, le mariage était magnifique. Une fête splendide. Ensuite, chacun est rentré chez lui. Oncle Aragorn et Tante Ashana sont repartis au Gondor, et elle a donné naissance au Prince Arken, puis à trois filles en trois ans, la Princesse Alina, la Princesse Aïka et la Princesse Arcana, ton cousin et tes cousines. Ensuite ils ont entrepris de reconquérir le royaume de l'Arnor, et ont réunifié les royaumes d'Arnor et du Gondor. Oncle Faramir et Tante Eowyn sont d'abord allés à Minas Tirith, mais ensuite le Roi Aragorn a nommé Faramir Prince de l'Ithilien. Faramir et Eowyn ont ensuite eu un enfant, le Prince Boromir.

-Qui est mon cousin, ajouta Émélia avec excitation.

-Exactement, mon ange. Mais je ne t'ai pas encore dit ce qui était arrivé au Seigneur Gimli, à la Princesse Alyandra et au Prince Legolas. Après le mariage du Prince Kaelan et de la Princesse Jenaëlle, ils ont voyagé tous les trois jusqu'au Gouffre de Helm, et ils sont restés quelques jours pour admirer les cavernes scintillantes sous la Citadelle de Fort-le-Cor. Ensuite, le Seigneur Gimli est parti dans les Montagnes Bleues pour passer ses vieux jours avec les siens. Alyandra et Legolas ont pris leur temps pour remonter vers Mirkwood, après tout ils voyageaient avec deux bébés, le Prince Lyandel et la Princesse Elenna, et Alyandra était enceinte. Quelques mois après leur retour à Mirkwood, elle a mis au monde des jumeaux, encore une fois, le Prince Loyyd et le Prince Lyxus. Et deux ans plus tard, elle a eu des triplettes, les Princesses Aileen, Aideen et Aireen.

-Tu as oublié Kaelan et Jenaëlle ! fit remarquer Émélia en se redressant.

-J'y venais, rit Eomer en la recouchant et en replaçant le drap correctement. Le Prince Kaelan et la Princesse Jenaëlle ont décidé d'attendre un peu avant d'avoir des enfants. Après une dizaine d'années où ils ont traqué les derniers alliés de Sauron et où ils ont fait un voyage en Forodwaith pour visiter la cité perdue des Celtes, ils ont été couronnés Roi et Reine sous la montagne. Jenaëlle a ensuite donné naissance à la Princesse Joana et trois ans plus tard, au Prince Karl. Malheureusement Jenaëlle a eu un accident, elle a chuté de son cheval pendant une chasse et elle n'a plus pu concevoir d'enfants. Kaelan et elle ont alors adopté une petite fille que ses parents avaient abandonnée devant les portes d'Erebor. D'après Kaelan, c'est un geste de bienveillance de Mahal. Ils ont nommé cette petite fille Natalia.

Un temps de silence passa. Émélia fronçait ses petits sourcils blonds au-dessus de ses yeux verts comme ceux de son père, comme si elle réfléchissait très intensément.

-A quoi tu penses ? demanda Eomer en caressant son visage angélique où étaient marquées les rondeurs de l'enfance.

-Mais… et maman et toi ? Tu ne m'as pas raconté ce que vous avez fait après le mariage !

-Ah oui, comment ai-je pu oublier, rit Eomer. Après le mariage d'Oncle Kaelan, nous sommes rentrés à Edoras, et nous avons entrepris de reconstruire le pays. Et ta mère est très vite tombée enceinte et le plus grand de tes frères, Melkar, est né. Trois ans plus tard, ça a été le tour de ton autre frère, Éothan. Et cinq ans plus tard, tu es née.

-C'est la fin de l'histoire ?

-Non mon ange, ce n'est pas la fin. C'est seulement une partie de l'histoire. Et ce sera à toi, à tes frères, à tes cousins et cousines, d'écrire la suite et de la raconter à vos enfants. Un jour, quand tu seras grande, tu rencontreras quelqu'un que tu aimeras de tout ton cœur. Alors, vous vous ferez la cour, et si tout va bien, vous vous marierez, et j'espère qu'ensuite vous aurez des enfants.

-Quand je serai grande comme Melkar ? demanda Émélia avec un air perplexe.

-Humm, un peu plus grande, j'espère, grogna Eomer. Melkar n'a que quinze ans, il est trop jeune pour courtiser les jeunes filles.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il se cache avec Lillian ?

-Qui est Lillian ? intervint une voix féminine et autoritaire près de la porte.

-Maman ! s'exclama Émélia avec joie.

-Ma chérie, j'étais justement en train de dire bonne nuit à Émélia, tu arrives au moment opportun.

-Je suis arrivée quand tu parlais de Gimli, Alyandra et Legolas, sourit Maëlia en s'approchant. Alors, qui est Lillian ?

-C'est la fille cadette du Seigneur Caïn, dit Eomer. Elle était là lors du dernier bal, je m'en souviens.

-Dois-je m'inquiéter ? demanda Maëlia.

-Non, mais puisque tu es sa mère, tu t'inquiéteras de toute façon, rit Eomer. Allez jeune fille, il est plus que temps de dormir à présent. Dors bien mon ange.

-Fais de beaux rêves, ajouta Maëlia en se penchant pour embrasser sa fille sur le front.

Émélia ferma les yeux en bâillant tandis que ses parents sortaient en silence de la pièce, laissant une chandelle allumée pour faire fuir les mauvais rêves. Une fois revenus à leur propres appartements, Maëlia soupira.

-Eomer, Émélia aurait dû dormir près d'une heure plus tôt ! Elle va encore se plaindre demain d'être fatiguée, et elle ne voudra plus rester sur son cheval. Tu lui passes tout, ce n'est pas possible !

-Maëlia, je lui racontais seulement une histoire pour qu'elle s'endorme, répondit calmement Eomer alors qu'il enlevait ses vêtements. Je la prendrai sur mon cheval, ne t'en fais pas.

-Tu ne lui racontais pas une simple histoire. Je sais que tu adores Émélia, tout comme nos fils, et je me réjouis que tu passes du temps avec elle. Mais la Grande Quête d'Erebor et la Guerre de l'Anneau ne sont pas des histoires adaptées pour une petite fille de sept ans.

-Ses frères ont entendus la même histoire au même âge, et cela n'a jamais posé problème, c'est même toi qui m'avait suggéré de raconter ces histoires à Melkar. Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant ?

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle grandisse uniquement bercée d'exploits guerriers, de récits de guerre et d'histoires violentes. Elle ne va pas grandir en des temps de guerre, marmonna Maëlia en se couchant auprès de son mari.

-Cela, seul l'avenir nous le dira. Et nul ne peut prédire si Émélia choisira la voix de l'épée ou non. Mais elle adore ces histoires, pour elle, toi et tes cousines, et même Anna, vous êtes ses héroïnes, ses modèles. Et en tant que père, je suis rassuré de savoir que les modèles de ma fille sont d'aussi grandes femmes.

-Hmm, tu as sûrement raison, sourit Maëlia en soufflant les chandelles. Dormons, nous avons une longue route qui nous attends.

– FIN –


End file.
